Dandelion
by Everclear70
Summary: AU. Arnold is a doctor at 32 who meets Helga 20 for the first time in the hospital after Bob gets into an accident. The young doctor is immediately fascinated by Helga, but her distrust in others is a given. Full summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Semi-factual thing here. I was attacked when I was 17 gaining a horrible slash down my cheek to my mouth area. The quack doctor who handled me didn't do a fantastic job so what I describe here with Helga is actual fact. I won't go into full details since I'm not ready to completely scare anyone, but might as well put some of my experience into this. Arnold is based a bit on the love of my life while still maintaining his Football Headedness :P. (Queue that sappiness) Arnold becomes first fascinated by Helga when he first meets her before becoming smitten. In this story Arnold is 32 and Helga is 20. Yay to age gaps. It is AU. Arnold is a doctor handling Bob after he gets into an accident. Anyone else in the Hey Arnold gang will show up who I feel are the perfect personalities to other people. That wasn't really easy so I had to finagle that out a bit to at least an aspect of them.**

 **I have two co-authors in this one. One is Historia70 who encouraged me. The other is my love who I argued with on some portions regarding our speech. Feel sorry for my friend for putting up with us lol. I do thank her for helping out since she is currently writing two other stories of her own at the same time. Sheesh.**

 **Please don't flame me. I think this is a bit harder to put out there than my first story I ever written.**

 **I don't own Hey Arnold.**

* * *

Hospitals always seem brighter than the sun. You never wanted to look up in fear of your eyes being blinded, but you knew you would have to when someone arrives to speak to you about someone you care about. The smells were also something you really didn't want to smell unless you're into every cleaning product imaginable. Maybe the medicinal smell is acceptable, but still it helps remind you of why you are here. Also why you can hate it too.

Being in the waiting room can suck to the point of the clock moving at a slugs pace, but what is worse is when you lying in that hospital bed to wait some company. When you are laying in that bed, you allow for some sleep to take over feeling it is best for your body, but the primary reason she felt the need to sleep is to get the day over with. Of course at night someone always had to come in just as you are sleeping deeply to gather some blood from you. Crazy vampires. Also you crave company to give you something else to concentrate on besides the beeping of the equipment in the room.

Tonight she waited in the waiting room with her mother after receiving a call about her dad being in an accident. It was a drunk driver. A driver he didn't see at all with how he was T-boned. As the officer explained to them earlier, his car hit the tree so hard making it crumple into practically nothing. Her father had to be pried out of it and rushed to the hospital. He died in the ambulance for almost a minute till he was brought to life. Now here they wait for the doctor to come out to speak to them. It was 11pm when they received the call, and at 3:15am they were still waiting. At this time of night there was no bustling as much as it is in the daytime, but it never helped regardless. With how it was going now there was no way to pay for even her own corrective surgery now to her face. Not like it mattered when all she wanted was her dad to be alright. That was the most pressing issue right now.

"Mrs Pataki?"

It was such a gentle voice calling for Helga to look slightly in that direction to see a tall male with an unusual shape head, and kind expression on his face. He appeared so young as he looked at Helga for an intense moment before turning his attention to her mother. Helga never enjoyed showing her face in public, and when she had to, she would always sit next to a wall so no one would stare at her. She also learned to listen and show attention to someone by showing her profile because the second they see the full scope of her face, they look like they are about to barf.

Listening to the doctor she heard words that had so much dollar signs ringing up. When did she become like her dad when it came to money? It was after her issue with someone attacking her during a very bad attack. An attack that caused her now deformity to the right side of her face at the age of 17. It was something they couldn't afford to correct at the time so they opted to save their money to give her corrective surgery one day. Money that will go to her dad now. He needed it more than her. Her time will come.

Miriam sat down in the seat next to her feeling despair at what they had to do for Bob. They couldn't save his left leg so it had to amputated mid-thigh. His back was broken. He suffered a heart attack. Some of his ribs were broken. As the doctor spoke to them, Helga brought her hand out to take her mom's own hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Dad is a survivor. He'll have to adjust, but he's strong. We'll be there for him." Helga assured her mom before she cocked her head up to the side to give a scan of the doctor. "Doctor?"

"Dr Arnold Shortman. Your name miss?"

"Helga. I'm their younger daughter." Came her quiet reply. "How long is he expected to be here and how much physical therapy will be required?"

Pursing his lips a little, he tried to step in front of her to speak but seeing how she turned her head more to the right led him to believe something with the young woman. "I won't lie to you, but it will be a lot depending on how he progresses. Also if he opts to have a specialized limb attached it will be more."

"Helga we won't be able to..." Miriam was stopped by Helga.

"It's fine mom. This situation is far more important to deal with first. I'll be fine." Helga hoped the doctor wouldn't ask what they were holding off. "When can we see him?"

"We are setting him up in a room as we speak. A nurse will be out to bring you there since I'm very certain you will want to see him." Arnold replied softly.

Helga gave off an odd nod. "Thank you doc."

"I am his assigned doctor so if you have any questions feel free to call." Handing Miriam a card he noticed that Helga took it instead. Seeing a slight area of her wrist area Arnold saw it was an lesion. "I should get back to work."

Miriam and Helga could only nod their heads as they went deep into thought. Helga did happen to chance turning her face to the left watching him saunter off. How old was that doctor? She was 20 now and he appeared as young as her, but she knew that was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Helga. We really wanted to get surgery for your face." Miriam brought a tissue for her face to wipe the new tears down.

A nurse was wandering up to them just pausing as she watched a young woman console another. Mouth opening up wider she studied the younger woman's face. She could see part of her jaw showing. Still getting use to blood and gore, the nurse swallowed her courage to head over to them. "Mrs Pataki?" The older woman sniffled as she looked up at her. "I'm here to show you to your husbands room. Please follow me."

Standing up, Helga helped her mom up knowing fully well that the nurse saw her. She was still young and the way she couldn't stop staring at the side of her face, Helga knew she was still getting use to her job. Still holding her hand, Helga and her followed the nurse. At least in the direction they were going Helga stuck close to the wall only hearing one guy in a wheelchair remark about her face. Helga almost growled, but kept it to herself. It was time not to think about your looks.

Going into a room, Miriam released her hand to rush over to her husband's side. "Oh B. What will I ever do if I lost you?"

Hearing her sob, Helga stood back just feeling the nurses attention. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop staring."

Jumping the nurse wanted to fiddle with her hair. "I'm ever so sorry about that."

"How old are you? You look like this isn't your first choice in profession." Helga wondered if her tone was really that angry sounding as it was in her head.

"It isn't and I'm 23. I wanted to help people, but I fear I overstepped myself with my career choice. My name is Lila by the way."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Helga bit out still feeling her stare at her again. "I bet you are here for the doctors. You look like the type to do that. Anything in hopes of getting a good meal ticket."

Glancing away, Lila knew this girl didn't like her. She couldn't blame her since she was being rude. "Um yes. There are good looking doctors here, but they are ever so not interesting to me."

"Did you stare at my father this openly too?"

She did making her bow her head. "I will leave you be. Another nurse will be on shift in an hour. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Helga didn't care returning that sentiment as she stepped away to sit beside her mother. She had enough of that look.

Rushing over to the nurses station, Lila couldn't stop shaking. While one side of the blonde was attractive, it was the other side that reminded her of a halloween mask. This wasn't her life.

"Nurse Sawyer? Is there a problem?"

Looking up she was shaking as she looked into the green eyes of, Dr Shortman. He was one of the handsome doctors with a good disposition, and while he seemed interested in her for some time, she found him ever so boring to her. "I was staring at a patients family member. This job isn't for me. I went in for selfish reasons."

"Which family member?" Arnold asked back to her as he narrowed his eyes. Oh he knew her reasons for this job. She was one of those types that did this job in hopes of snagging a doctor.

Wringing her hands together, Lila was so embarrassed. "Robert Pataki's. I was startled with the right side of her face. It was horrible. It scared me."

Narrowing his eyes to her, Arnold knew there was an issue with Helga with the way she refused to fully look at you head on. Seeing all types on this job he was never wrapped up into something so shallow. "It would be best if you leave this employment. To say this about anyone shows a poor judge of character on your part. I'm certain it isn't her fault if there is an issue with her face. She did appear very intelligent to me and she was consoling to her mother."

"She hates me. So does so many, but she is the only one who voiced it with her tone. I'll hand in my resignation as soon as my shift ends. I will do that at least." Lila can't take the jumbled nerves. She hated this life. Hated half of that girls face. It disgusted her.

Removing himself from leaning against the station, Arnold wanted to apologize to the young woman. "See that you do." Leaving, Arnold headed over to the room to find her standing against the doorway. "Excuse me, Miss Pataki."

Rolling her eyes, Helga turned around in a way to keep her right side of her face in a deep shadow to look at him directly. She is 5' 8" so that makes him about 6 feet tall even. "Yes?"

Arnold took in her tone of voice knowing she knew the reason why he was there. "I wanted to apologize about Nurse Sawyer."

"Why should you when she was the one who was so rude?" Helga pointed out firmly. "So I have a problem. It is a problem I had to deal with for a while now. Also that girl acts like a tiny kid instead of an adult."

Smiling at her there, Arnold found her eyes entrancing. While he couldn't make out the full scope of her face he was struck at how striking she already was. He could tell she was an honest person. He could see how big of a heart she tried to keep hidden. He thought she was different before she opened up her mouth, but now he hoped to see more of her around. "I will not argue with you there, Helga."

Noticing that he at least keeps eye contact with her, Helga felt that he was one of those polite ones, but still she couldn't trust him. What the hell did she know about him anyhow? "How old are you? You seem awfully young."

"I'm 32. You must be 20."

"Yep."

"What do you do for a living?"

Almost turning her head the wrong way, Helga stopped herself. "I work at home as an accountant. No one wants to see me scaring off their clients."

Hence the attitude towards, Lila. She treated her the same way she was always treated by others. "People are shallow."

"And darn right rude. Look, my father is a very cautious person when he drives. He use to own a business that went under so he had to take a job to try to make ends meet. He is a very proud man so I'm certain he will be depressed with all that has happened to him. Both of us will be there for him, but we know it will be hard." She stated.

"Your mother said you are her younger daughter. Where is the older one?"

A cloud passed her eyes. "Six feet under at a very young age. This was before I was born. Pneumonia."

The urge to hug her was something far to strange for him to encounter since he never felt that urge towards any patient or family member. "I'm really sorry."

"It is a subject we choose not to discuss most of the time. To them she is on a very long vacation where they will see her again when it is time for theirs." Frowning, Helga tried to keep her voice soft for her parents sake. Watching a tall slim woman approach with mousy hair with a clipboard, Helga knew it was for them.

"Hello, excuse me, Dr Shortman, but I need to speak to a member of the family."

"Certainly Sheena." Bows his head slightly to Helga. "Once again I apologize for her behavior and I hope to speak to you again. Have a good night."

Eyebrow quirking up, Helga's eyes shifted to Sheena. "Let me guess, something about a bill or at least an admission fee."

"Why yes. You can come with me so we can do it in private. I know how most don't like to part with their credit cards."

Turning her head back into the room, Helga saw her mom asleep against the bed. "Sure thing." Pushing away, Helga covered half her face when she noticed that Dr Shortman looked in her direction again.

"Just come with me." Sheena looked at Helga just for a bit before smiling. "If you want we could go discuss other things dealing with his stay here."

"Sure thing. Also thanks for not staring."

"Well it is rude to stare and judge. When you work here you are not expected to act like a monster even though some do." Sheena told her as she approached an office. Stepping inside, she went over to her desk. "The admission fee is $100.00. Do you have insurance?"

"It doesn't cover much, but yes." Pulling out the card she handed that over with the insurance card.

"We can work out a payment plan if that is the case." Sliding her card through her machine, Sheena handed it back. "At least you have one of our very good doctors. He has a good reputation for someone so young. He honestly cares about his patients."

Shrugging, Helga examined her office full of childish drawings. She must have a kid. "Yeah, I guess. Better than my quack of a doctor who had the bedside manner of a clogged toilet."

"Oh my. That is bad." Pulling out some paperwork, Sheena smiled at her. "Just look this all over and if you have any questions just ask away."

"You must really love your job."

Leaning back Sheena looked over her insurance plan again. It really won't cover much. "Oh I do. I hate when I have to act like a ball buster, but I must do it."

"Yep. I work as an accountant, but I don't have to exactly be around anyone. No one wants to see my mug."

Sheena examined her before issuing a half smile. "Yes it looks not so pretty, but I can see beauty still. Your eyes are simply amazing for one thing. I bet you would spot a cheater from a mile away."

Hearing her being honest and forthright, Helga's mouth quirked a bit oddly to one side. "My eyes, my brain, and my smart ass has the ability to cross mountains I guess."

Sheena liked her. "Tell me what happened?"

"I will be brief. I don't trust men. I know not all will be the same, but it is enough."

"You can trust, Dr Shortman."

Shooting her eyes up from her paperwork, Helga wondered if she had a fan poster of him somewhere's. "Hmm. Got the hots for him?"

"No. I'm happily married. I did go to school with him though. Not medical school. He has been always this helpful person. Pity he never married. He is such a good man."

Helga still thought she had the hots for the doctor. "Alright this all looks good to me. Shoot me off a copy so I can save it for our files."

"That is your copy. It is prudent to always give a copy out." Sheena told her as she handed her a receipt. "I'm certain I'll see you again. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing that. I see a very straight shooter from you."

Standing up, Helga took her receipt as well. "I'm always blunt. If no one likes it then they can leave."

Standing up herself, Sheena smiled more broadly. "Now I really hope to see you again. Please take care."

"Sure thing."

Waiting for her to leave, Sheena went back to work with a slight smile on her face after a half hour she told someone to come in once a knock was heard. "Hello Arnold. What do I owe for this visit?"

"You are in a better good mood than before. Happy to be leaving off your shift?" Arnold wondered as he sat down.

"I just really got into a good mood more with Helga Pataki here. She's so honest. Blunt. She was here for a short time, and yet I want to talk to her again. So many people are so wrapped up in hiding things. She isn't. Maybe her face, but not entirely."

"How is her face?"

Hearing his voice, Sheena turned to fully look at him. "I can see you are far too interested in her. You are never like this to anyone else. Especially lately. What happened?"

"Right now I can't put it all into words but I like what I heard and saw so far. True I don't know what more she looks like except spotting a lesion around her wrist area, not like it matters to me. I don't go based off entirely on looks alone anymore. Got that enough from my ex." Arnold groused.

Sheena knew that his ex was the reason for his hesitancy on any new relationships making her speak about Helga instead. "Those eyes of hers are powerful. That tone of her voice as she speaks is nice. You can see she is honest. I looked at her face and I still see an attractive woman."

Arnold found a smile crawling back on his face. "You always enjoyed looking at the beauty within."

"I do and I see it with her. Be cautious, she doesn't trust men. That is the reason why for that face of hers and I'm certain men have been cruel with her after. It is a shame people are so shallow."

Arnold agreed. "It is." Standing back up, he stretched. "I can't wait to get home for some sleep. Say hello to Harold for me."

"I will, Arnold. Good night to you."

Leaving her office, Arnold walked past Robert Pataki's room to see both the mother and daughter fast asleep. Arnold tried to examine her more closely, but all he received was his mother's warning voice to never stare at people making him move away from the room. He wished he wasn't so pushed forward to get to know this girl right now. She could be the devil in disguise like his ex.

* * *

 **Oh yeah I will try to fit the characters speech patterns into the show as best as possible. Bare with me people. If you don't like this story then there are better ones out there. I do know that there are others that put their own real life into their stories. I swear this will be a good ending. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Spotting Miriam earlier without Helga with her, Arnold waited for her to visit her husband before heading in there to talk. Right now her husband was in a coma from all his injuries so he prayed that Bob Pataki would wake up soon. After a hour from visiting a couple of other patients, Arnold headed inside the room to find Miriam's face tear stained.

"Oh hello, Doctor. How are you?" Her voice was shaky from her increasing uneasiness.

"Hello, Mrs Pataki. I'm fine. How are you and your daughter?" Arnold inquired as he looked over Bob's chart.

Miriam's mouth quivered a little. "We are surviving. My daughter is stronger than me. Currently she is at home working extra hard between her job and finances. For me, I just got off work since my boss feels I'm not all there." Lifting her eyes up to the young doctor, she prayed for some good results. "Will he ever wake up?"

"I'm hoping he will soon enough. His blood work is perfectly fine and besides the temperature that he had on Tuesday, it seems he has been normal." Putting the file down, Arnold looked to her for some understanding, but seeing her void of any other thought besides worry, he wished that her daughter was there to help in letting her know. "Mrs Pataki, it is recommended to keep talking to him. It has helped past patients in coming out of it."

"I don't know what to say though. If Helga was here, she would, but me? I get so flustered so easily. She wanted to come in today, but she has been so swamped."

Disappointment was hard not to show in Arnold's eyes at hearing about the loss of seeing her again. Was he truly attracted to the young woman? "She sounds more like a doctor than an accountant. She must be really good at her job."

Sniffing, Miriam smiled so weakly. "Oh she is. My daughter is incredibly intelligent. She has a very high I.Q. It was a surprise she became an accountant when she is far more into English, but she said you really can't make that much off of a writing unless your novel is a success." She sighed trying to fight the tears from coming. "First my older daughter passes, then Helga gets attacked, and now this. We have been swamped with a sea of bad luck for a long time."

"What did happen to Helga if I may ask?" While he was polite in his inquiry the way Miriam turned stony told him he overstepped himself. "I apologize. There is no need to tell me."

"That is my daughter who will answer that question if she so chooses."

"I understand and once again, I apologize. Do you have any questions for me?"

Miriam shook her head before she reached out to hold her husbands hand. She just wanted to be alone with him. Arnold understood as he drifted back out of there. He really had to dial it back with them.

Later on he was outside basking away looking out into the night sky. It really was a beautiful night. The sky was clearly showing him all the stars this time and the weather was a perfect temperature. Close to 8 he caught movement out of the corner of his eye to spot Helga heading inside with one half of her hair pushed back while the other side remained hanging across the other side of her face. Was he curious about her face more than the person itself?

"Miss Pataki?" He called out while he stood up.

He watched at how she stopped to look slightly in his direction. The way she stood to look at him showed how she was good at covering that side of her face. For some reason he could tell that she had these Eagle eyes to see him quite clearly.

"Your morbid curiosity needs to stop with me so you can better care for your patients. This includes my father." Her tone was so brisk making no mistake that she was truly unhappy before she ducked into the hospital.

Feeling that her mother must of said something about his question, Arnold felt guilt as he stood up to head inside. Walking in he heard a child asking what was wrong with that girls face as the mother told her that she is probably here to get fixed up. Never in his life did he get this frustrated till now. People are too wrapped up in their shallow thoughts to care about others.

"Hey dad, it's Helga. You know your very stubborn opinionated daughter." Helga smiled a little imagining his face if he was awake now with hearing that. "Mom was here earlier if you didn't know that. She's the quiet one who likes to hold your hand a lot while I just have to talk your ear off."

Stopping close to the room, Arnold heard her talking. Another thing obvious about her is that she had a sense of humor.

Helga studied her dad at least happy that the bruises were fading away on his face. She knew how to get his goat every time so she decided to enlist it. "I can't believe I lost my virginity finally after all this time. I got married to this carpet bagger who only makes $5.00 and hour. Don't worry dad he said that we can just milk our money through you. Oh dad it is amazing. Absolutely amazing how he has built these pyramid schemes. Whoooooo."

Arnold stopped his giggling before it escaped at hearing her method of trying to wake up her dad. She sounded so adorable with that sarcasm dripping out of her that he never thought to be attracted to that. As he tried to suppress himself he heard the unmistakable sound of someone else talking.

"No daughter of mines will be marrying below herself." The voice was deep but very weak.

"Dad? Oh my god dad." Getting up, Helga pushed the button for a nurse before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Oh I wish mom was here to see this."

Getting a feel of where he was, Bob looked up at Helga's face. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You were hit by a drunk driver." Hearing footsteps enter, Helga was about to open her mouth when she saw Dr Shortman enter. "He just woke up. I'm gonna call mom, dad." Stepping away from the bed, Helga raised up her phone to call home. "Mom, dad just woke up. Ok I'll see you soon."

Arnold saw how careful she was in her movements as she walked right back to Bob's bedside. "Good Evening, Mr Pataki. I'm Dr Arnold Shortman."

"Huh. Pretty young to be a doctor, aren't you?" Bob asked gruffly as he tried to move, but felt something wrong. "Uh, what is going on here?"

Seeing him about to panic, Helga took his hand to sit on the side of his bed. "Dad, let him explain. Try to calm down." Moving forward she brushed his hair back. "Go ahead doc."

To explain something like this to any patient will always set them back quite a bit. It was one of the aspects of this job that he couldn't get over watching another panic attack almost happen if it wasn't for Helga trying to calm him. To hear the adjustments that needed to be made in his life, had the large man on the bed look like he was about to give up on himself.

"Sir, it is quite an adjustment, I know, but given some time you will be going on with your life at a normal capacity." Arnold assured him in a calm tone.

"Normal? You call this normal? I'm a god damn freak. Look at me." Bob spat out loud unaware of the face his daughter was making before he looked over to her with guilt washing all throughout him. "Helga..."

Helga shook her head. "It's fine dad. You are upset so you are saying whatever is on your mind. I know you don't look at me like that."

Grabbing his daughter he brought her close to hold her. "No you are still so beautiful to me."

Helga wanted to argue with him that she wasn't, but one thing at a time. "Thanks." Pulling away, Helga smiled down at him.

"The hospital bill will be a lot of money. I'm so sorry."

Almost squinting one eye, Helga gave him an odd look. "Stop that. Mom and I are doing everything in our power to help out. I already worked out a payment plan that won't get us too broke."

"But your own surgery..."

"That will have to wait while we concentrate on something far more important." Helga insisted. Hearing her mom rush in, Helga got up to let her mom come to hug him. Giving the doctor a sideways look, Helga excused herself just so she can breath out the stress. Storming down the hallway, Helga was stopped by Sheena who escorted her out to a private balcony.

"You look like you need it. Stay here however long you wish." Sheena told her as she went back to the door.

"Appreciate it." Listening to the door open and close, Helga soon found herself staring up into the sky.

After Arnold finished up talking to Robert Pataki, he was heading to the balcony for air not even paying attention to anyone else when he walked out to find himself hearing poetry being spoken. "Did you write that?"

From her position, Helga's eyes went to the side. "Just now. I guess it is time to go back in." Turning around, Helga tried to leave just to find him blocking the door making her jerk her head to the side. "Good night." Her tone was clipped.

He wanted to actually see her face not just a part of it. "I'm not being morbid with you. I just asked a question." Watching those eyes flick towards him made his heart leap. "I'm certain your boyfriend never was like this."

"HA! Boyfriend? No guy wants to get with this." Helga felt like hitting him. Felt like tossing him off the balcony.

"I doubt that. You are very fascinating so why not?"

Baring her teeth, she felt nothing but hatred towards men. "Fascinating maybe, but attractive? No. This damn society is so wrapped up in looks that people like myself don't stand a chance."

"Then you'll find someone who will prove you wrong." Arnold pointed out with hope.

Let him see her truly. Helga looked at him straight on to find his eyes examining that area. "Look at me! No guy wants me. Kids are afraid of me. Guys laugh and mock, and toss things at me. Men are evil enough to do this and to continue to mock me. Most kids may not know any better but it would be fucking nice if their parents didn't encourage them to act like I'm the Humpback of Notre Dame."

She was scarred. She had a jagged cut running down her cheek to her jawline that exposed some of her teeth to the side. He noted a small mark there besides. "Who was the monster who did this to you? Please tell me he was caught."

"No he wasn't. Also he isn't the only one who did this to me. Being a monster caused another to spray me on that side of my face with really hot water. Now if you excuse me, Doc, I have to go back inside away from you." Trying to push him away, Helga began to growl. "Stop staring at me! I have to concentrate on my father. I have no time for myself."

Arnold refused to back away while he stared into those eyes. "You aren't a monster. You are far from being one."

"What the hell do you know? Go home to be with your perfect significant other. You men are all the same."

"I have no one else, and I'm not shallow."

A wicked smile formed on her face contorting that scar a lot more. "That must mean she was the shallowest thing that you came across. I bet she is so perfect looking to the point you thought nothing could go wrong, but it did. The thing is, Doc, that you will fall for that same woman again. Let me go. People like me deserve not to be seen."

In spite of how that scar looked on her face, he thought her smile was very pretty. "I'm the opposite. I want to see you again." Arnold hoped his voice didn't sound as seductive as he thought.

Stepping back, Helga's eyes widened. "Is this a freak bet? Who can see if they can get me on their good side just for me to end up even more hurt? That has happened to me before, but never again."

"I'm not that way! Don't ask me why, but I knew the very second you began to speak I just have been wanting to speak to you. I've been looking forward in seeing you again so I can talk to you." He stepped forward. "I am in very unfamiliar territory here. I have never been this hypnotized by someone."

"Except for a hot girl in lingerie. Trust me when I say that the moment that perfect girl comes along, you will forget about this morbid thing that you are having towards me." Trying to push past him again she was blocked again. "Stop! You have any idea what this is doing to me?"

Arnold watched as the tears went down her face. He saw how tortured she was. Saw her soul. "You really are so beautiful."

Between wanting to punch him or to jump off the ledge, Helga went back to the railing. "Leave me be. Just leave me be." She whimpered out as memories of boys laughing at her and hitting her flooded her mind. She thought of the one who scarred her originally to the one who put hot boiling on her. She thought of the ones placing bets on her. Feeling herself turned towards him, Helga stomped on his foot to get away. Rushing through the door, she ran out so she can catch the bus. She won't head back to her dad's room. She can't upset him.

Leaning against the railing, Arnold failed himself in his already obsessed mind. She had damage to her skin, but he still found her beautiful. She had a strong mind and heart. Sheena kept going on and on about the girl. Hearing footsteps from below, he watched her form rushing over towards the street to catch a bus that convenient landed there. Hearing footsteps come back out, he felt Sheena put her hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you both in my office. Why are you pressing it with her? This isn't you." Sheena asked with thinned lips.

"I'm drawn to her. I never been this drawn to someone so strongly before. I just know there is more to her and I find her beautiful. Even that smile is beautiful."

Hearing his wistful tone, Sheena never heard him talk like this about his ex. He was attracted to her beauty in another way blinding him to the callous girl inside. "She is beautiful, Arnold. I find her very fascinating myself. Maybe I have a girl crush on her."

Looking at his friend, Arnold smiled. "At least you have taste. At least she can trust you. She doesn't trust any male."

"Would you after something like that happened to you? I know I wouldn't be able to. She is correct about society with their labels. I just know that everyone has that one person they are destined for." Sheena smiled over to her friend with some hope. "At least you improved. At least finally you can spot true beauty now."

Without a good bye, Arnold heard her walk back into the hospital. "Have I really improved?" He wondered as he went to that bus stop again hoping she really didn't leave.

Things during the daytime that she hardly ever does is go grocery shopping unless she really had to or to other places. Heading to the liquor store, Helga really wished now she could drink alcohol just to forget about things for a little while, but instead had to go for other stuff in there. Grabbing more than a few items, Helga came up to the front to pay almost stopping when she spotted who was at the cash register studying her smugly.

"Did you get a job here for the sole purpose of annoying me when I do happen to step inside?" Helga wondered as she slapped money on the counter.

Ringing the items up, he looked between the exact change he needed and her. "Wow that is exactly the amount I needed."

"It's nothing new you should know that." Seeing him bag the items, he looked at the side of her face. "Still grotesque I see. Still so sad what happened to you when you were such a hot piece of ass so long ago."

"Still a jerk, I see. Remember that we use to go out together."

"I do, but pity I never got a piece of you when you were still hot. Now you look like a monster."

She refused to cry in front of him as she reached inside of her bag to pull out her soda. "Remember what karma does to people, Sid. I can't believe I use to defend you. When did you become like this?"

Sid examined the rest of her deciding at least it was still pleasing to the eye. That girl always was in shape. "You know how about we forget all of this and head in the back for some fun. I can just put a paper bag over your head. That should be exciting."

Clicking the tab open on her can, Helga aimed it right at him spraying him. "So worth the money." Tossing the can at him, she turned to leave the store.

Reaching her house, Helga unlocked the door, and stepped into the sanctity of her home. Here she was away from the prying eyes of everything. Sid's comments were the same as every guy she had met. The old paper bag over her face bit. She already took down her mirror in her bedroom and always covered the mirror in the bathroom each time she went in there to shower. She didn't need the reminder that they found her horrible to look at. Thinking about the doctor, Helga began to laugh. As if any male could find her attractive. That man was a skilled liar. That was obviously the truth.

At 11pm Arnold arrived home to find his mother sitting on the couch looking through a file. Stepping in there he went to sit next to her on the couch. "What are you still doing up?"

"I had this thought in mind about a certain method, but well I'm starting to wonder if it was the chili that I ate tonight." Stella replied looking between two photos of plants before putting the folder down. "How was work sweetie?"

"Tiring. Long."

Seeing how down her son was, Stella put her hand through his hair. "Who's the girl?"

Leaning back on the couch he felt very weary as he went into deep thought. "She's a patients daughter. She is 20 and very smart and plucky, but there is an issue."

"What is it?"

"I don't know the whole story mom, but some person attacked her leaving her with this big scar on the right side of her face to the point that some teeth are shown on the side. What is worse is that someone else sprayed something on her face scarring her more." He explained the best way possible.

Stella was aghast someone could do such a thing. "Why would anyone do that?"

"People are monsters. You know this. Apparently people have made bets on her and invite her some place where they decided to be meaner to her. People toss things at her. She says kids are scared of her. Guys are mean to her. Everyone thinks she's ugly, but the thing is she isn't. To me she is very beautiful. I can see past everything and I don't get why I'm so much more drawn to her than anyone else. Tonight was the most I spoke to her and she was scared, mom. She didn't believe me." Putting both his hands in his hair, Arnold almost yanked at himself.

"How long will the patient be there?" Stella asked as she watched all the stress he was under.

"I don't know. They are trying to make ends meet so who knows if they will demand to have him discharged. As it is her father needs therapy because of his back and missing leg. It seems that the money that is going into all of this was taken away for surgery for her. I wish I could do more." He had the last image of her face seared into him. She truly was terrified. "God those eyes of hers are incredible."

Her son was smitten. He looked like his own father with those eyes just now. "What's her name?"

"Helga Pataki. Is it strange to feel this way about someone that you hardly know? With other girls I was just sucked in on how perfect they looked till reality socked me in the face hard. The perfect hair. Perfect skin. Is their faces proportional? Yes me thinking that way."

Stella won't admonish him when he so obviously learned his lesson. "It's good you are growing your tastes. My only suggestion with this girl is to keep talking to her. Maybe it will ease her mind."

Sighing he seemed to slide more down into the cushions. "I will mom, but it won't be easy. Sheena seems to have a giant girl crush on her." He snickers there.

"Then she has been approved by one of your many old friends. At least Sheena is one of the good ones."

"Yeah." Those beautiful large blue eyes of hers were just staring back at him. He was falling for the girl.

* * *

 **I embellished with the writing portion when Miriam was talking about it to Arnold. My writing has always been crap before. It still is but I know I've improved a little, this part was for Helga's character. I thought I use Sid as the ex. No insult intended to that character I just felt he fit in well there. So Sid is obviously Helga's age while Sheena is Arnold's age. The old bag over my face bit, yeah people are creeps when they suggested that to me. I did mention this is semi-factual. I will say which part is real or not, but I was more sarcastic in the beginning now I'm just leveled out. Damn he tamed my beast roar! Hehe. Any questions just ask.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nep2uune, I am basing Arnold on my hubby.**

 **LeDawn, Many blessings to you. Family and friends along with God is important. :)**

 **Diamonddiva, you are too awesome.**

* * *

It had been a couple more weeks when they finally brought Bob into another room to learn how to get around with his new prosthetic leg, and to strengthen his back up. Helga was in the same room with her hoodie pulled up to cover as much of her face as possible. As her father gave her a disheartened look showing how displeased when she did that, Helga stood on the other end of the bars ignoring it just to encourage him.

"You know if I fall I still will knock you over." Bob warned his daughter as he continued to walk slowly towards her.

"Just as long as you make it to my end to do so then we should be just fine." It was an odd way of encouragement between the two of them, but it always worked in the past.

"Can't you at least put that hood down. You know I hate it when you cover yourself up."

Helga was tempted into doing something that would prove very irritating to him by poking her tongue out on that side of her cheek, but felt it was better never to poke any bear. "Tough. Why don't you come down to this end and do it for me."

Arnold came in to watch from the other end noticing how they both spoke in a way that might be deemed as insulting between daughter and father, but he saw how it motivated Bob more. He had to admit to himself it was a good method and he didn't blame Bob for being irritated at what she had on. Even he wanted to take that hood part off. Watching Bob get closer to her, he then reached out to pull it down giving off a triumphant sound.

"Much better." Bob remarked with pride. "Remember what I told you."

Rolling her eyes at him, Helga gritted out. "Fine Dad. Now go keep kicking ass."

Hearing the therapist come close to him to instruct him on what to do, Arnold enjoyed seeing her a lot more this way. Her hair was in tumbled waves. He watched at how she went to cover one side of her face making him want to rush over to remove that hair away. Arnold studied that cute button nose that had a slight upturn to it. He also noticed how she briefly looked at him to squint her eyes in disapproval just to look back at her dad.

"Ok Mr Pataki, you have done excellent work today. The nurse will bring you down for a sponge bath. I'll see you tomorrow." The therapist said happily with a bit of a clap.

"Fine." Glances at his daughter as he settles into his chair. "You coming back later on, little lady?"

"If you want." Helga was about close to run away out of the building. She has been stared at more in the daytime then at night.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Bob figured his daughter did her bravery enough for today. "On second thought, why don't you enjoy watching some t.v tonight."

Smiling at him, Helga nodded her head at him. "Alright dad. Catch you later."

"Yeah. Catch you." Smiling, Bob was soon wheeled out of the room followed by the therapist leaving Helga with Arnold.

Stepping closer to her, Arnold was at least happy she didn't cover herself back up again. "You have an interesting way of motivation with him."

Helga wondered if she should report him for harassing her. "So glad you approve." She hissed out.

Not wanting to be deterred, Arnold continued. "I agree with your father. You shouldn't cover yourself up."

"It is one thing with my parents not wanting that, but for me and what I receive in return, I do feel need to cover up. Sorry oh supreme being." Looking around the room for anything to distract her before she had to vanish away again, Helga went to a balance beam that was just a few inches from the ground. Getting on top of it, Helga began to do a mini routine. "What the hell is your damned deal? All the pretty girls taken so looking to take up a charity by dating your local dog?"

Arnold began to fume at the girl before him as he watched her do a handstand before doing the splits in that position. "Stop that. You aren't ugly. What I see is beautiful."

"Ha!" Righting herself gracefully back to her feet, Helga began to do a tumble before stopping at the end with her hands straight in the air. "Glad I'm not that rusty."

"You've done gymnastics before?" Stepping closer, Arnold was taking in every detail.

"Ballet and this. Not professionally mind you. At least it teaches you something. Apparently guys have one general comment about me. My face is ugly, but the body is banging. Pfft. Sprayed an ex in the face the last time I saw you. Wanted to head in the back of the store to have sex with me but with a bag over my face. Men are assholes."

Watching her move around, Arnold moved closer to her. "Not all men. I don't look at you that way."

"Oh please. I'm a charity to you. Yes I am very untrusting, but can you blame me after all the things guys have put me through? Yes I know I'm acting like a bitch, but it is justifiable." Making a dash off the beam she flipped in the air before sticking to her landing. Glancing around for anything else she spotted rings.

Arnold observed at her now removing her hoodie instantly flashing over her body a bit more. She had a bit more lesions on her very toned arm. Looking at her leap up to grab the rings, he just watched her to maneuvers there. He thought she was beautiful before, but this time she became something more to the point he needed to move his coat in front of him. "You are quite talented."

Extending one leg out as the other remained pointed straight down, Helga looked at him closely to find he was aroused by this. "Seriously? You can't be enjoying this that much."

She saw? Arnold almost panicked as he walked towards the front of her to see how relaxed in the face she was. "Are you kidding me? I am. I know I've been forward and that is nothing like me."

Curious, Helga started to swing releasing her grip to land in front of him. "Forget about me. I don't know your deal, but I don't want this." She almost yelled at him but kept her voice firm as she went to her hoodie to place it back on just to pull out a picture to show him. "This is me. My dad loves to keep it with him. He says he likes to see his family. This image was before it happened. Just look."

Taking the picture, Arnold saw a smiling Helga sitting in the front of her parents. Yes her face was flawless, but in truth she was flawed making him want her more. Those eyes. That smile. She was cute and pretty at the same time. "You are still beautiful, Helga."

"I'm a horror mask every day and night. Just imagine waking up to this." Snatching the picture away from him, Helga stuffed it back into her pocket. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you." Backing away, Helga turned around bringing her hood back over her. She wondered if he will follow her, but to her luck he didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telling his problem with his best friend, Gerald resulted in a headache for him. Gerald tried to be very understanding, but his deal of telling him to forget someone as damaged as Helga made him want to leave so he can take a long walk somewhere's. The somewhere's where he was intending to go made him wonder why in the hell he would be there. Malls are not his thing. He hated going in one after being dragged to every store with his ex. She was a clothes horse.

At the fountain, Arnold sat for a bit till his attention was drawn up towards a girl standing there looking around with some distaste in her mouth. While she was lovely to look at there was something that wanted him to talk to her. Something that felt like a salvation, but fearing what would happen if he approached a stranger, Arnold just sat there thinking till the girl turned towards him to walk forward. It was strange, but it felt like she wasn't there to be hit on or flirt with anybody. She looked like someone who was here to help.

The girl was average in height with large hazel eyes, and full wavy hair. "Lost?"

Her eyes also conveyed too much as he nodded numbly towards her as he took in her gentle smile. "You could say that."

"You aren't here to hit on any girl. You don't look like one of those bored boyfriends. You are lost in what to do. Not in your life, but in relationships. Mostly just one relationship."

"Are you a psychic?"

Laughing at him in a not so mocking way, she shook her head. "You have no idea how often I get that one. I just know who needs help. You are sending strong ass signals dude."

Almost speaking, Arnold was caught in the moment the second Helga came past from the entrance. She was dressed almost like the last time he spoke to her. Keeping his eyes on her, he spotted her heading inside of a store.

The mystery girl smiled at him. "She shot you down due to mistrust. I can spot the scar on her face from here."

His eyes went back to her almost forgetting about her. "Yes, but I can't help how I am attracted to her. I don't blame her trust issues, but at the same time I don't know how to get her to trust me."

"Take it from me about trust issues, it takes that one special person to break through to you. I was taken advantage of to the point it was hard for me to have a truly healthy relationship. Oh I tried, but once I got the image of that guy in my head, I was practically running for the hills."

"I'm sorry. What's your name? I'm Arnold."

"Lanie. As I was saying I was hurt by many for never believing me, but at least eventually I got some place to have a normal relationship."

Arnold watched as her eyes darted so many places as if afraid to miss something. "Any guy approach you to say they are interested?"

Lanie busted out laughing as her eyes flickered back over to him. "Nope. Guys seem afraid to except the dirt. What you need is someone to talk to her. Maybe it will help her out. We just met, but I gotten good at reading people."

"Is that why you are looking in so many directions?"

Her left eyebrow quirked up as she cocked her head to the left. "My history is a messed up one to the point that I look around for one main reason so I can be aware of my surroundings at all times. The other one is I'm always observing people. I can possibly get her to warm up to you, but even then it will be a process. I can put your foot in that door, it is up to you to get it open."

Feeling confused, Lanie didn't leave much more of a discussion as she quickly went into that direction where Helga went. What can she do to allow Helga to listen and stick around him? It was strange when he felt like he had to leave it up to fate.

After a half and hour, Arnold spotted Lanie leaving the store to walk towards the door. Watching her turn her head to wink at him, she left just as she came into his life. She was a mystery, but it was interesting when he felt eyes on him leading him towards an approaching Helga appearing oddly relaxed.

"You are persistent. I need some juice. You coming with?" Helga went back outside with him following beside her. "So with this foot in the door what will you do with it?"

"I hope to have a meaningful relationship for once in my life."

Helga looked up to him in thoughtful silence. "Don't we all."

Ordering two juices they sat down outside as she lifted up her lid to bring up her straw to place some of the thick blend in her mouth. In all honesty it appeared to him to look alluring. She looked so pleased with what she was tasting that he wanted to taste her lips.

"So not looking at the side of my mouth to see if anything is slipping out?" Her eyes looked almost cunning as she was taunting him openly.

"Why should I when I know you mastered that years ago. Besides, I do enjoy how it is making your lips redder."

Helga heard the honest flirtation. "Trust will be a long ways to gain from me I hope you understand that."

"I understand. I'm honest in my feelings to you so I'll do anything for you to trust me." He loved how her cheeks blushed. "What is that one thing you always wanted to do with your life?"

"Travel. Career wise this wasn't the occupation that I was looking for, but it truly isn't that bad. Writing is more of a hobby now. What about you?"

He was happy she was interested in actually talking to him. "Travel too. I did want to be archeologist like my father. The doctor thing was my second choice. As a hobby I enjoy drawing and playing music. I also like to practice karate. Now I have a new interest. It is one that truly fires me up and saddens me at the same time."

"And that is?" Bringing more juice up, Helga began to giggle when some fell on her nose. "Where did that juice come from?" She joked.

Arnold thought she was really adorable. "You. I'm interested in you, Helga."

Putting her napkin down after wiping her nose, Helga was tempted to run. "Arnold you can't."

"Helga, I can be." Moving his chair to sit closer to her Arnold touched her face surprised she let him. "Something inside of me told me that. I'm drawn to you. I'm sad when you aren't around. I want to hear what comes out of that mouth even when you are snapping at me."

Sucking her straw to drink some more, Helga was feeling much too heated as she instantly stood up to leave the area only to find him beside her again. "There are still less damaged people out in the world."

"If you believe that then you are less observant than I was led to believe." Arnold pointed out.

"You sound like, Lanie. She's damaged on the inside but helps others out. That is all I can get from her. Also I know it won't be the last time I see her." Scoffing at herself, Helga shook her head. "A half hour with her and it was eye opening. She told me some of her past and I was astounded at how strong she is."

Arnold watched as she stopped next to him as if she was having a major epiphany. "Helga?"

It felt like a lifetime, but Helga brought him down to her level to plant a kiss on him. She felt the cold breeze flow through her loose locks around her face to act as a curtain. She felt the way he was responding back. She felt scared making her take a step back from him to make a mad dash away.

Arnold was frozen. He just got the best kiss in his life, and there was no way he was going to let her change her mind as he ran quickly after her. Heading around the corner he found her no wheres around.

"The foot is in the door."

He turned to her voice looking at her just sitting there at a bench. Arnold now started to wonder if anyone else can see this girl he just met. "Were you just hanging around watching?"

Getting up, Lanie smirked. "Nope, but I saw her run past after that kiss. I was here talking to an elderly man about his children. You are good people, just keep it up, but my advice is not to pressure her too much. It really sets us off." Grabbing her keys out of her purse, Lanie issued out a quiet good bye as she headed to the parking lot. Turning around, she stood there practically defying a car as it approached she called out. "Don't surprise her. We hate that."

Arnold's mouth was catching flies watching the girl just disappear. This girl appears, he has a nice miniature conversation with Helga that ends in a great kiss, she runs off, and the girl appears again. Did he step into another zone where nothing at all makes sense?

* * *

 **Lanie is real. Once she reads this chapter to see that I changed her name she will most likely kill me so it was nice knowing you folks. Seriously she did help out a lot. She may seem strange, but she's good people. Remember folks that I will use what Arnold and Helga do enjoy. I did use to do gymnastics. ;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamonddiva, my friend was very persuasive. We still go to her at times or she just says she knows something is up. I'm still getting use to it lol. I took a chance kissing him because he's handsome and I wanted to see.**

 **Nep2uune, I was really harassed heavily like it was my fault. I don't understand why people are such d**ks. I can't fully explain her persuasive nature except there is something about the nature of her voice that lulled me, and forced me to listen. As for Arnold well she does think he is handsome.**

 **LeDawn, we became friends for a little while then he wanted more. He's not a pushy person by nature so it even took his friends by surprise that he wanted so badly to be near me. Twilight Zone is what I was thinking of when we first started.**

 **Helgabuttercup, people can be such jerks. I wouldn't laugh at this myself since I'm the one who lived it.**

* * *

Having to discharge Robert Pataki was a sad thing to do. It meant not seeing Helga around the hospital, but he knew it was time for her father to head back home. As Arnold spoke to them about continuing therapy and such, he noticed that Helga and Bob paid far more attention then Miriam did. He guessed that this was still overwhelming for Miriam to deal with.

"The nurse will come in with the paperwork you need to sign and take. If you have any more questions of me, feel free to ask." Arnold really tried his hardest to keep his eye contact on Bob, but he kept drifting over to Helga who would narrow one eye as if guessing what he was thinking.

"Uh hey doc." Bob called out as he was turning to leave. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Mr Pataki."

"Is there a way I can have you as my permanent doctor?"

Arnold saw how Helga shifted in her seat as if uncomfortable. "If that would please you then I say yes."

Bob just smiled at that as his head shifted over to his wife. Arnold caught Helga's gaze on him and latched on for a brief intimate moment before turning around to leave the room. Heading to the nurses station he began his instructions as he was still busy writing in the chart.

With Miriam excusing herself to use the restroom, Bob looked over to his daughter. "The young doctor likes you."

"Oh please dad." Rolling her eyes, Helga started to pick at her jeans.

Giving a half smile, Bob shook his head. "When did you become so blind? I know you aren't happy with what you see in the mirror, but it always takes that one person to look past all that."

"You sound like Lanie."

"I don't know who that is, but I'm right. I know I wasn't your mother's first choice, but she did choose me. Miriam is a bright woman, but when she is stressed or worried, she shuts down as you can see. This doctor is seeing what we always see with you. Why not give it a chance?"

Looking up towards the door to watch out for anyone, Helga groaned. "Because remember each time I tried to give a guy a chance I get hurt more. Also you just want him around because he's a doctor."

"Well that would be a bonus." Sighing he pulled himself up to sit up over the edge of the bed. "When your mom comes out I need to change into my own clothes, but honey you deserve the best."

Seeing her mom leave the bathroom, Helga stood up. "I'll let you change, dad." Smiling a bit, she left the room closing the door behind her. From down the hallway she spotted Arnold talking to another patient before walking into a room. Biting her lip lightly, Helga went to follow him finding him in an empty room. Closing the door, Helga watched as he turned to face her. "Guess today is the final day we see one another."

Arnold frowned. "I don't want it to be. I want to see you again and again."

Approaching him, Helga leaned against the window's ledge. "Besides this gaping scar on me, I have lupus. Hence the lesions on my skin. I have good days but mostly bad days. I watch my health and I've had nothing but bad luck. I can't afford to fix my mask here, and I'll just bring you down."

Moving just a bit forward, Arnold surprised her by pinning her against that ledge. As he was warned to not do this by that girl, he felt the urge for another kiss. The way her eyes went wider sucked him in again to her world. "That still doesn't deter me. Also it doesn't bring me down. I want to be with you."

It was hard to concentrate with him doing this. "I should go back to them before they wonder where I am."

"He's changing so you have time." Lifting his hand up, Arnold brushed his finger under her chin. "Let me be with you."

Feeling his lips on hers, Helga couldn't breath enjoying the rush of adrenaline that flowed through her making her grasp him by taking a fistful of his coat in her hands. The way his tongue entered her own mouth had her sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck. His hand brushed up her spine as she heard moans escape from them both. Her mind was hazy and she felt like she was floating till she forced herself down to Earth.

"Don't run from me." Arnold pleaded out in a small whisper.

Slipping away from him, Helga had to look away from him. "I have to."

"Helga, don't. I want to see you again. I miss you when I don't have you around." Arnold reached out to her hating it when she moved away. "Stop running from me. Please just stop it."

Tears were threatening her. "I can't. You really don't understand all the hurt I've been through. It's torture."

Taking her hand gently in his, Arnold closed the gap. "Let me prove it. Helga, I have never felt this way about anyone before."

A teardrop escape and almost about to wipe it away she found Arnold's lips there capturing it. "Maybe I'll see you around, Arnold."

It sounded of hope to him as he felt a tiny kiss from her to his nose. Pulling away he heard her issue out a tiny good bye before she made her departure. Arnold will see her again. He had to.

Helga was almost next to her dad's room when she spotted Lanie standing there with such a calm look. "What are you?"

"Man I love that question." Lanie was sarcastic, but pleased looking. "Don't think I'm a stalker either when my own dad is in the hospital because of his prostate. I just left his own room."

Seeing the room she indicated, Helga spotted a woman talking to a man in there as laughing was heard. "Your mom seems more awake then mines."

"She's just putting her best foot forward. We do that when someone is aching this badly." Lanie told her simply. "Once she is alone with me she often breaks down. I wait for my breakdown after all is well. Even I get depressed."

"Really? Like how depressed?"

"I've had depression since I was 5. Sometimes it is manic, sometimes it is mellow. I know you get depressed, but it is more of an angry type." Lanie must of seen the expression she was making. "I'm sorry if this is too much for you, but I don't say this much unless I see permission on the other. I do know when to shut up. In fact my own parents complain that I'm too quiet."

"How quiet is quiet?"

"They forget I exist until they need me. I hate it when they forget, but they are truly good people. I'm their only daughter and I find that being quiet like this has offered others to easily open up to me. I never use this stuff against anyone."

Helga contemplated that as she listened to a nurse in her dad's room talking. "Do you feel you have a purpose in this life?"

Lanie seemed to have a habit of lifting her eyebrow up, nod, look away, and come back to you as the thought drifted in. "For a long time I wondered why all this happened to me. I wondered what I did so wrong to deserve it. What is my purpose? One day after my last tumble in my health, I had a major epiphany. Talk about a flood gate of everything opening up. I had the longest writers block in my life and I found myself writing up a storm again. Is my crap any good? Eh, I just do it for my own health. I was painting again. All because I realized it. I realized how often I have spoken to many about their life. Listened and told them things about me. Told them that as many times I have given up, I couldn't end my life. I'm so damn curious of what will happen to my life. Helga, I'm here to try to help others. I won't become a shrink. I just always find myself ending up in someone's life because I'm drawn to them. I give them what they need in someone; A listening ear. You have no idea how good it feels to me to help someone. I may not have a lot of money, but I do care." Coming closer, she looked at Helga for a while. "You have no idea how much of a masterpiece you are. Time to discover it for yourself."

Helga heard her name called out to find how softly, Lanie drifted off from her as if she never spoke to her. It was one of the most interesting moments to her. She was sucked in feeling exposed in a good way as she walked back into her dad's room to walk with them to the outside world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a month since she last saw, Arnold. A month of getting her dad help in his therapy. A month of depression to find herself feeling sideswiped when she opened up a statement from the hospital to stare at the balance. Confused while others would be hopping up and down, Helga contacted Sheena.

"Yes, Sheena, this is Helga Pataki. I have a question with my bill." Helga listened to her speak over the phone. Asking another question led to another before she hung up. "What the hell?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Today was his day off and he had the place literally to himself. Walking from the kitchen with the full intention of heading upstairs to his room, Arnold paused to listen to the door. Coming over, Arnold found Helga flying past him with an angry expression on her face. Having a feeling what this was about, Arnold closed the door calmly to head upstairs with her stomping her feet behind him. He wasn't about to have any type of discussion knowing that Oskar would soon be in, and the last thing neither wanted to deal with is his unending questions that might deal with Helga's face.

Walking into his room, he found Helga coming in to stand in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, and scowling away. She is the only person he knew never to make an instant note of his skylight. Yeah it is big. Yeah it is cool. Move on. Facing her, Arnold found that she didn't look at all distorted by her constant expression.

"I'm not your charity." She blurted out.

"I have to admit that this is an interesting way of getting you to pay me a visit. I guess Sheena told you where I live." Arnold told her calmly.

Taking a breath in, Helga's eyes furrowed more. "I've been extra busy with work and my dad. Half the time I'm the one who gives him therapy. Forgive me ol' mighty lord."

It was cute how she raised up her hands to wave them around in that sarcastic way. "I heard. Remember that I even have seen him when your mom brought him over for his check up."

Crossing her arms again, Helga turned to her side. "I know!"

"You aren't a charity. I did that out of kindness. I did that because I care a lot about you." He refused to raise his voice at her. She was upset. He knew she was proud.

"Do you have a single clue how it feels to be discriminated against because of this? I can't even go out to eat if I wanted to because I turn peoples stomachs. As each day passes there is more added. I don't want to be like this, but people make me feel it." Putting her head down, her arms fell to her sides in defeat. "You will never have a normal life with me."

"I'm into adventure." He took a step forward.

"Even with this thing that you done, it feels that there will be a bucket of water tossed at me, or something worse." Her voice was becoming more forlorn.

"If I toss you somewhere's it will be in my arms." Takes another step forward.

"There is no future."

"There is no present if you aren't willing for once." He offered as he took another step forward.

Taking a step away from him, Helga shook her head. "I'm not. You have to find someone better."

Shaking his head, Arnold took her hand. "No one is better than you." He whispered.

"I have to go back home." Still finding his hand there, Helga glanced up. "Are you one of those people who get their kicks this way?" Hitting herself mentally for that, she quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry. That was cruel. I'm so use to being hardened."

"You love kissing me back and to be honest, I do too."

Hearing her phone, Helga took her cell out of her pocket to answer it. "Yeah? Alright dad. I'll be right home." Putting the phone away she sighed. "He wants me to go back home." Slipping her hand out of his, Helga went to his door to open it and leave.

"Go out with me." He said to her retreating back as she was heading down the hallway to the stairs.

"You didn't listen to me." Running down the stairs, Helga paused long enough to look at him coming down.

"I listened and I guarantee you one place that will never discriminate. You'll love it so much that you'll come back." He hated it when she looked away from him. "In fact, I hope you do."

Sighing, she went over to the door to open it, but as she paused, Helga turned around quickly to lay a kiss on him before pulling away. "Let me think about it. I have to go."

With that Arnold watched in a daze as she quickly left. Even with the briefest of kisses he had never felt in another world before. Touching his lips, he lifted his phone to call up a friend for a favor. "Hey, I need to evaluate something with you. Yeah. Can I come over to speak to you? Good, I'll be right there." Grabbing his coat he pulled it over him to run quickly to his friends.

Arriving close to her home, Helga paused to see a very familiar face at her stoop. Confused, Helga drew close to her to stand there to look at her even as she patted the space next to her. "My dad?"

"He called on my behalf. I didn't think you would come home otherwise if you knew the strange girl is here to see you." Lanie said as she tapped at the case next to her.

"How did you find me? Wait, don't reply to that." Sitting down next to her, Helga patiently waited for her reason for seeing her.

"I'm showing some of my work in a local place. It is a two night thing. I may do this as a hobby but there are times I will get the proper encouragement to show my stuff. I have one piece of work that the curator wants me to display. Before I let him display it I want you to see what the workers were going on about."

Helga waited as she watched her unzip her case to take out a canvas. What she saw was herself making her catch her breath. Taking it in her hands, Helga examined it.

"You are a masterpiece. They thought that this was so beautiful and full of soul. I was just showing them what I see in you. What your parents see in you. What Arnold sees in you." Lanie held such a pleasant wistful tone to her voice.

All she could do was stare at it. It held such colors. It wasn't grotesque. "Oh my..." Helga couldn't finish it. "This is how you see me or is this a trick?"

"Obviously not. I can't paint a lie. When I try to force myself to paint something I trash it to paint something I believe in. After I saw you last time I was on a roll. Helga, they want to make this my feature piece. I know others will be just as taken by it and when they are I want you to come down. I want to prove to you what we see."

To hear her determined voice, Helga gave her back the painting. "Why? I know you just said it, but still."

Staring at her own painting, Lanie appeared so at peace making her jealous. "I never found a guy who looks at me like he does with you. You aren't the only one with health issues." Placing her painting aside carefully, Lanie lifted her sweater sleeves up to show the same markings on her skin. "I fall down every day. I try to force myself not to walk with a cane. I'm allergic to the sun and my lesions are not only caused by that but by Lupus. I have a deteriorating spine caused by a cabinet causing more problems. I have Fibromyalgia plus Lupus. I suffer depression. I can't have kids at all. Not that is a problem seeing that a long time ago I wanted to adopt. I've been raped, molested, and abused. No one has an easy life as much as they lead you to believe it is all in what you want to do with it. I get being knocked down, but you have to stand up for yourself to fight. After this is displayed I will give you the original. I'll even not sell it if you don't wish others to have it. What do you say to that?"

Helga was quiet as she looked between Lanie and the painting. She had to listen to her inner voice. "Alright. I'm afraid of others having it though."

Smiling at her, Lanie began to put it away. "I'll come by the next day to tell you how it went. I may even record it so you can believe me. You can get this back free of charge." Moving to stand up a bit unsteadily, Helga spotted the cane coming out flipping to right itself in her grip. "Have a good night."

Helga watched her walk away over to a vehicle to get into. Helga was curious but found herself crying about the fact that there might be some light at the end of the tunnel. Getting up she walked inside just to see her parents beaming away at her. "I guess she showed you."

"Oh Helga, she saw it. Did you finally see it? If you don't I'm giving you a brain transplant." Miriam gushed happily.

Laughing at her, Helga leaned back against the wall. It was all too strange.


	5. Chapter 5

Being called to the hospital by Sheena to see her personally had Helga riding the bus in the rain over there. Grumbling at the asshole on the bus ride over telling her that Halloween was over, Helga instantly left the bus at her stop to run inside. Quickly dashing to the elevator to go to the third floor, she found Arnold standing there next to Sheena's office.

"This obviously is a trick. Miss my ugly mug that much?" Helga quipped noticing how his pleasant demeanor soured at her saying that. Closing her eyes she came over towards him. "Sorry. An asshole on the bus was telling me how Halloween is over." Hearing an audible growl from him, she didn't think she would find it so sexy, but she did. "Did you call me here for some fine hospital cuisine? Is this the place you wanted me to go to? Sorry but hospital food is gross."

His expression softened once more. "As if I would do that to you. The place I have in mind is much nicer."

Stomping her foot lightly into the ground, Helga sucked in some air through her teeth. "No, I absolutely stop at school cafeteria food."

Leaning down, Arnold was highly tempted into kissing her right there. "That is disgusting. I had a hard time eating that filth. I want you to follow me to my office."

"Oh the fancy doctor has a office and not a broom closet. Tell me are all doctors and nurses as horny as they depict on television?" She teased.

"Yeah, but I stopped them from calling me McSteamy. It makes me feel like a McNugget, or day old french fries."

"Mmmmm french fries. I'm eating some of that tomorrow."

Smiling away at her humor, Arnold reached his office allowing her to step in first feeling instant dread when he saw how she stopped with her back rigid. "Helga this is a friend of mines. Dr Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Thad this is the woman I was telling you about, Helga Pataki."

Helga watched his expression as the doctor zoomed in on her vast scar. Looking sideways at Arnold, her mouth thinned as her expression changed into anger. Hearing footsteps come closer to her, Helga shifted her glare to the guy.

"Since he speaks very highly of you, call me Curly." Curly smiled wanting to touch her, but the tension he felt from her was palpable. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Perhaps not, but I'm not loving this latest surprise. Why don't you pull me into an alley to beat me up, take my belongings, and oh hey break my pelvis then slash my face as a warning." Helga stepped back towards the door.

"Helga..."

Pointing at Arnold, she stopped him from finishing his sentence. "Don't! I'm sure he is a nice guy, but I can't take any more to my fucking heart." Her nerves were knotting up. "Don't ever contact me again." Throwing the door open, Helga ran out into the corridor apologizing on her way to the elevator.

Curly flashed a look of disapproval. "I can see her damage is very extensive. Not only to her face but to her mind. You should of told her about me instead of surprising her. I would of reacted that way."

"I was afraid she wouldn't come if I told her. She already thinks I think of her as a charity. Uh Curly I really need to catch up to her." Running out the door himself, Curly just watched as he curled his lip up.

"Man, he has it bad for that girl. Oh well, at least she isn't the old typical ones he claimed were the one." Curly plopped down on the couch to wait things out.

Running outside, Helga realized that another bus won't come so soon prompting her to think about a cab or at least running many blocks to reach home. Turning her head to look back inside the hospital she spotted Arnold coming towards the door. Helga knew he saw her as she dashed into the parking lot. Maybe she'll duck behind one of the many cars.

The rain was pouring a bit more heavier now then earlier making her believe it will act like a curtain till she squeaked out feeling herself turned around to be placed against a dark vehicle. Hitting him to let her go, Helga found his lips crashing down on hers. She was still angry and hated herself for moaning into his own mouth as he continued to fight for control. She felt his hand move a slick strand away from her face. Feeling the way he was holding her, Helga hated how she kept desiring him, but still wanting to kick his ass.

"Arnold. Stop." She begged even in her futility she wanted more of those lips. Why did she want him this damn badly still?

"No. If you leave here I'm afraid I won't see you again."

Almost objecting, Helga found herself kissing him again. Found her arms wrapping around him. She hated herself.

"Arnold!"

Hearing a voice she never heard before, she watched at how Arnold separated his face from her to look to the side as a visible scowl marred his handsome features. Taking a chance, Helga looked a bit over to a slim tall woman with a body of a model and perfect features was impossibly dry. Yes she held a stylish umbrella but even with an umbrella you still get wet on your legs. Her dress pants weren't even wet in the slightest.

Running forward, the lady practically pushed her away to get to him. "Oh darling! I missed you."

Bringing his arm out towards her, Arnold didn't lose his scowl. "You missed me? What happened? Lorenzo dump your pathetic ass?"

Helga thought he held no love for this woman as Helga continued giving her a sideways look just to conceal her other side. The woman obviously didn't care that she was with him as she prattled on.

"Oh we are still together. I just thought to myself 'What is my dear sweet Arnold doing?' So I came here to see you. Aren't you happy?" The woman was already impossible.

"I've been far more happier to have you out of my life. Also you are interrupting me here." Arnold pointed out wishing to strangle her.

Bringing her head back, she looked like he was insulting her instead of the other way around. Focusing on Helga now, the girl approached her. "Well it was inappropriate to do that to a girl in the open. I mean darling, you were practically mounting here in front of the hospital. That is not proper for a doctor." She admonished him with this snotty voice. "Now dear, my name is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Who may I say you are?"

Helga kept her profile showing. "Helga Pataki."

Looking this way and that, Rhonda shook her head. "Oh let me see your whole face. Let me see who he replaced me with."

Neither Helga or Arnold had time to halt her actions as she quickly grabbed Helga's arm to jerk her towards her with her face fully on display. Rhonda let go as if she was poison bringing one hand up towards her chest as her eyes went wide and her mouth was getting wider. Arnold almost pushed her away. He was about to yell at her when Rhonda said the very words Helga heard a million times in her life already.

"What is that thing? She looks like a monster." She swallowed hard. "She looks like a monster." She repeated in a harsh whisper.

Tears instantly slid down her face as Helga ran out of the parking lot. She could hear Arnold yelling her name first before he began to yell at Rhonda for her behavior. Why couldn't she of died that day? What did she do to truly deserve all this?

"You can't possibly like that creature."

It was like she didn't hear a single word he said to her. "Like? No! How I feel for her is much stronger then that. That girl has everything that you will never have. God! I can't believe I use to defend you, Rhonda. I can't believe I loved you till I found you having sex with Lorenzo. Even after you continued and continued coming to me for everything under the sun believing I would take you back. I know being a doctor is attractive to so many, but seriously! You only wanting me when I became one. You are the most shallow, egotistical person I have ever met." Arnold was shouting as he began to pull out his keys.

Rhonda let out a huff of air. "I'm still far better than Quasimodo. In fact, there is that ball, and I know how good I would look on your arm."

Watching her dance her fingers up his arm, he slapped it away. "You are the monster, Rhonda. Go back to Lorenzo. Never speak to me again. I'm going after, Helga." Opening the door to his vehicle, he heard Rhonda give out her fake tears. "That doesn't work for me anymore."

"Lorenzo is cheating on me, Arnold. Me?! Doesn't he know who I am?"

Sliding into his car, Arnold gave her a once over. "Yeah, a snob."

Slamming the door closed, he started up the car, and left the parking lot. Turning right onto the street, he kept careful watch of both the road and the sidewalk. It would be 10 blocks when he spotted her finally falling down on the sidewalk. Pulling to the side, he immediately left his car to reach her just to find her sobbing.

"Helga." Helping her up, Arnold brought her into the car. Closing the door he ran to the drivers side putting the heater on before wrapping her up in his arms.

"So-so... Th-that's your-your ex. I can see why you dumped her." Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. "Why that doctor?"

"I wanted to make you happy by offering his services. He can help what you want to get rid of. I didn't do this insult you. I want you happy, Helga. That's all I want." Holding her closer, Arnold had to find his phone to call the hospital. Lifting it up he called to tell him he ran into an emergency that he had to attend to. Hearing that another doctor will be called in he hung up.

"I don't want my parents to see me like this."

Pulling away from her, Arnold nodded his head. "I have a place we can go. My place is bustling with people at this time of night. Do you trust me enough?"

"Just as long as we don't run into that witch again."

"We won't and if we do we can take that umbrella away from her. I hear rain is a witches weakness." Putting his car in gear, Arnold went in the direction of the place he still had.

Pulling up in front of a townhouse, Arnold helped her out of the car to escort her to the front door. Opening it, Arnold went to put on the heat, and to find anything to put her in. For Helga she looked around the place to find it very clean, but she could feel an old tension. Hearing him approach he handed her a large terry robe.

"The bathroom is through there. Just take off your clothes and I'll place them in the dryer." Nodding her head she went into the direction he pointed out as he went inside the bedroom to remove his own clothing to slip on another robe. Staring at the bland bedroom, Arnold hated the memories here. Taking his clothes, he took her own wet clothes, and headed to the dryer.

Helga saw a modern couch making her see that this isn't his taste. It had her written all over it. Walking to it, she opted to sit on the floor with her back against the couch. When Arnold came out, she smiled at him. "The floor looked more comfortable."

Snickering at her cuteness, Arnold went over there with a couple of waters. "You are correct there. I didn't pick out any thing for this place. The robes are both mines."

"Why do you still have this place?"

"It was a year ago when I broke it off with her. We both own this place and she refuses to sell it with me or even rent it out. She probably uses this as her private den now. When I look at this place now all I see is this coldness." Looking directly at her, Arnold smiled as he moved his hand against her cheek. "At least it isn't that cold anymore with you here."

"Where you live now is more you. I can't imagine you living here at all."

Taking that as a compliment, Arnold kept touching her face. "I find you incredible." Watching her start to turn back off, he moved closer to place an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. "Don't shut off. Can't you see that I'm not here to harm you?"

"Sometimes it's so hard to see the forest through the sleaze." Bringing her head back, Helga was correct that the couch was hard feeling against her head.

Studying her neck, Arnold thought it was such a nice slender looking neck. "I can understand. You know I can't believe how shallow I was for such a long time."

"What's your list like? You should see my last boyfriend. He was the one I mentioned to you."

"Ugh. You look like the type of girl that when she commits, she really commits."

"Yeah. I've only had two boyfriends in my entire life. One was longer than the last one by a couple of years. I loved him, but he had to move away. Do I miss him? Not really. He did write for a while till they ended one day. I'm fine with it just as long as he is happy."

Touching her still, Arnold smiled at her honest sentiment. "He must of treated you good then."

"Yeah. He wasn't really much to look at, but I didn't care." Smiling at his touch, Helga let out a sigh. "That feels good."

"I'm glad it does. I feel at peace doing this with you." Watching her eyes locate his own, Arnold knew now how much he fell for this girl. "I love those eyes."

Helga closed her eyes at feeling his lips approach. His mouth touching her own, Helga released a shaky breath against the sensation. She turned towards him finding her knees resting against the top of his thighs. Bringing her left arm up, her hand slid under his robe to touch his naked shoulder underneath. She didn't meant to do that, but the second she did it felt right.

Arnold didn't want to get too excited when she touched his skin. He wanted to keep himself held back, but the way this felt had them both deepening their kiss more. He wanted her more pressed against him. He wanted to feel more of her skin.

Helga found herself placed on his lap straddling him. Pulling back some to look into his eyes, they were both breathing hard. "Arnold, what's happening?" She was honestly confused. She never felt this way before. What she thought was love from her past boyfriend made her realize it wasn't truly anything.

"I know it feels right, Helga. Please don't run away from me."

"A bit hard with just a robe on." Kissing him again, she enjoyed the way he began to kiss her around her face till she froze at him kissing along her scar.

He felt the tension in her body as he continued to trace her scar with his kisses. Feeling where the gape was, Arnold kissed there too. She will have to learn not to doubt how he feels for her. "You are so beautiful, Helga. Keep kissing me."

"A little hard to do right now." She didn't want to kiss his mouth anymore. Cocking her head, she began to kiss his neck smiling against him with Arnold relaxing even more. Moving his robe a little she began to kiss his shoulder. "No sex."

"No sex. I want something meaningful in my life. I want you." He was putty in her hands. Hearing the buzz from the dryer, he groaned out at the injustice of that thing choosing this time to go off. "The clothes."

Moving to get off, Helga stood up. Watching him get up, Helga watched him leave. When he came back she took her clothes to put on again. Doing the same in the same room, Arnold groaned at hearing his phone go off. Checking who was calling he told Helga he will be right out.

Hearing him say Curly's name, Helga went back in the living room to sit back down. As she sat there listening to the mumbled tones she drifted off until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Oh god, not her again.

"What are you doing here in my home?" Rhonda hissed out. "I guess this is where he goes to keep his creature satisfied."

"Excuse me? What the hell have I done to you? What gives you the right to speak so low to someone else?" Helga shot back as her hands went to her hips.

Rhonda gave off a haughty laugh. "I have every right in the world to speak however I want to you. At least I'm not trash."

"I'm trash? You really need to look in the mirror before saying shit like that."

"I do and I'm quite beautiful. Everyone tells me. As for you, I should rip that mouth open wider. I bet Arnold will think differently about you then." Coming closer she whispered to her. "He's taking me to the ball in two months. I bet he didn't tell you."

Helga froze in silence listening to her.

"Oh I see that he hasn't. Well he did want me on his arm after all. You will be just someone he keeps behind closed doors."

She didn't know what else to say so Helga pushed her way past her. He wanted to keep her hidden away. He's ashamed of her if he is going to some ball with her instead.

Arnold left the room to find Rhonda standing there instead. "Where is Helga? What did you say to her?"

Coming towards him, Rhonda went to wrap her arms around him. "I got rid of her for us darling."

Eyes wide he pushed her away from him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!"

"My. I love when you get like this."

Angry at her, Arnold pushed past her to run out the door. "HELGA!" Dashing down the stoop, Arnold looked down the street finding her breaking out in a run. Growling, he ran off to get her.

After running as far as she could between sobbing, Helga slowed down to a walk just wiping her face. She continued walking till she heard her name called making her dash off again. She ran track, she can outrun this jerk. Hearing footsteps closing in on her, Helga tried to make herself run faster till an arm snaked around her waist to stop her.

"Let go. Let go!" Hitting his arm, Helga broke free to whirl around to face him. "You act like you like me but I get lied to again. You aren't interested in me. You think I'm ugly. Go to your fucking ball with her. You make a perfect couple." Pushing him away from her, Helga turned away to walk off.

"She lied to you. Rhonda knows how to manipulate. I don't want to go to that fucking ball with her. If I dance with someone it will be with you and only you." Listening to her cry, Arnold rushed forward to stop her. "Helga, I'm crazy about you."

Shaking her head, Helga tried to push her way past him but he held her back. "Why? This has to be another lie."

Sighing, Arnold felt close to crying now. "I can't be angry at you for thinking that when you have been lied to for some time now. I just have to be here to keep telling you how you make me feel. I never expected to feel this way. I'm happy I do with you." Listening to her breaking down, Arnold wrapped her in his arms. "I'll keep chasing after you. I don't want to let you go. I refuse to." Feeling her arms wrap around him, Arnold felt he won a victory. It was small, but big at the same time.

* * *

 **My husband did have a girlfriend before me that was exactly like this. She was a class A bitch to the highest form. Thought I would use Rhonda here since she'll be able to pull it off. I'm not truly insulting the character since it is apparent in my other stories I wrote her as someone who came back down to Earth. There won't be any pairing with Curly and Rhonda here. Curly is like the doctor who helped me out and became a friend. He's a bit crazy with a good heart.**

 **Surprised no one mentioned about Olga. I did have an older sibling who I never met who did die very young from complications.**

 **Oh my reviews in my last chapter made me tear up. Thank you for the kind words. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After that night, Helga got sick from the rain and stress leaving her laying in bed recovering. Her dad went back to work, but for now he was one of the dispatchers instead of a driver. He barely complained about it since it was a paying job. Talking to Arnold the other night on the phone, he informed her that he did something very drastic thinking he would never have to do it. He signed his name over to Rhonda and gave her a restraining order to stay not only away from him, but he included Helga's name in it. Something she didn't know about until that day. Asking how he managed that without her knowing, he said that Miriam was the one who agreed to it.

Downstairs to get some more tea, she heard her doorbell. Sniffling, she walked over to find him standing there smiling away. "Oh quiet. Fucking healthy people spreading their oh look at me I have no germs." Turning away from the door she went to the kitchen.

"Only you can pull of sarcasm and make it look cute." Arnold informed her sweetly.

Looking at a large white paper bag in his hand, she pointed to it. "What is that? Is that something to knock me the fuck out?"

Placing it down on the table, Arnold brought it out. "Soup with sandwiches. Also you curse more when you're sick."

"I also cough and sneeze more when I'm sick, but hey the weasels haven't come out to attack me yet." Looking down at the food she plopped herself down in the seat. "What kind of soup?"

"What I meant is that you are even cute doing that." Locating the spoons, Arnold put them down. "Not chicken soup. My mom made this soup last night. It's broccoli cheddar. She says it will cure what ails my pretty girlfriend."

Helga felt jolted. "I'm not your girlfriend. Did you correct her?"

"Yes, but she says the way I go on about you it might as well be true." Seeing her blush, Arnold gave her a sandwich. "It's pastrami. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Grabbing it as if she hadn't eaten for a year, she ripped open the packaging. "You kidding me? My favorite."

Watching her take a bite out of it, Arnold smiled over to her thinking how adorable she appeared. "Glad to know. How is it?"

Helga's response was to bring her legs up to her chest and chew it while she hummed. It was cooked perfectly and sliced just the same.

All Arnold could do was smile at her. He saw her jaw working away as he heard her hum. He'll have to tell his mother how she enjoyed it. Does he want her as a girlfriend? Yes he does.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After recovering, Helga found herself facing, Lanie at her doorstep on a Saturday afternoon. "How was the show?"

"You will be coming tonight." Lanie's smile grew more and more. "It is incredibly positive. So positive that you need to come."

Hesitating, Helga made up an excuse as she mustered up a fake cough. "Sorry I'm still sick and plus if I was well I have nothing to wear."

Lanie stood there in silence before lifting her hand up to pretend to yawn as she patted her hand in front of her face lightly. "Oh that tired old excuse. I bet you have something old to wear that will still be good. See what I'm wearing. 5 years old. Time to muster up that courage."

"Lanie no. Being called a monster recently by Arnold's ex was enough to make me want to hide."

It was the first time she spotted an angry expression on her face making Helga step back. Her look was enough to act as a laser. "Fuck that bitch. I bet she was jealous to catch him with you. Don't deny it. I know she said horrible things to you. That bitch is not hanging in no gallery as we speak. You are. Stop putting yourself down." Shaking, Lanie forced herself to calm down. "Sorry, but I shouldn't go overboard. It is bad for my health to do that."

Panic set in again at the thought of seeing a bunch of strangers in a room, but feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer this time, Helga turned to go upstairs almost hitting the chair lift they installed for her dad. Going in her bedroom she pointed to the closet. "I dare you to find something."

Lanie wasn't a fashionista so giving off a shrug, she headed into her closet to glance at the clothing choices. Dark, dark, plaid, hoodie, hoodie, another hoodie, and some dress pants. "Looks like my closet except without the hoodies." Lanie said with an almost pleased tone. Finding one item that didn't seem to fit in there among all the dark clothing, Lanie looked at her before looking back at the dress. "Can I see your legs?"

Not wishing to fight now, Helga lifted her sweatpants up to show them off. "What is your thoughts, Professor?"

"Nice stems. Arnold would flip over them." Winking at her, Lanie brought the dress out seeing a tag still on it. "You must of bought this before it happened."

"Yeah. There was a dance that was going to happen, but I was attacked shortly before it." Standing up, Helga crossed over to pick it up. "Doesn't look like an art gallery type of thing,"

"Not yet and if I had any sewing skills I would help with it. Still, it is a nice dress." Studying her face, Lanie smiled widely at her. "If you don't come I will be greatly insulted by my model. Hell, I even used myself in some of my paintings and drawings."

"Then you have your fair share of being insulted then."

"Yep, but it isn't unusual for an artist to use themselves." Pulling something dark with some shimmer on it out of her purse, Lanie gave it to her. "Enjoy." Pulling out a card of the gallery, Lanie added, "See you there at 8."

Helga watched as she smoothly left the room as if she never stepped foot in there. Contemplating tonight her stomach was churning heavily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Close to 9 she arrived. Helga spent the better part of today saying she'll go before deciding to stay home. After her parents expressed how healthy it would be for her, she almost thought they would attend with her, but instead they opted to stay home after a tiring week. So alone she went to downtown Hillwood going there by cab since her parents insisted that the car needed some work done to it. Not fully buying that story, Helga arrived mostly bowing her head or tilting it to look at the paintings in the room.

The place was bustling with people who were more wrapped up in looking at the art rather than the people around them. Soon she arrived in a room finding people surrounding one exhibit talking in whispered voices. She caught compliments being tossed. She caught people describing the use of brush strokes and what not. What made her pause was hearing one patron speak.

"She says this model she used is really like this. Imagine what it is like for her out there." The male one was speaking.

"I know. I can imagine what society says about her. She looks beautiful to me. She is an abstract painting come to life. Those colors that were used show so much hope, soul, and depth. What do you think?" A black haired woman spoke with a very tightly wound bun.

"I agree with you. I find it breathtaking myself. Nothing macabre, just beauty."

Helga began to pick up pieces of what others were saying as she spotted Lanie speaking to someone. Helga remained frozen where she was even when someone stepped up next to her.

"Are you listening to what they are saying about you, Helga? They see what I see." Came Arnold's voice.

Looking at him she found him wearing a dark suit while holding a champagne glass. "She invited you."

"Indeed." Jerking his head up a bit, Helga noticed that he signaled Lanie. "I've been here since 8. They want to buy this piece but she is refusing to sell it. It generated a buzz. At least one thing, while they want the painting, I want to real thing."

Blushing, Helga almost began to speak when she found Lanie smiling at her. "Did you pay them?"

"Man! No wonder why I like you. You are about as skeptical as myself. As if. I have better things to do with my life than that." Lanie's voice conveyed nothing of insult. "They want to meet my model. Please allow this and you'll be surprised."

Wanting to prove them wrong, Helga nodded her head as she led her towards the painting. This will go wrong. She knew it would be.

"Ladies and gentleman." Lanie began as Helga stood there facing her. "I have many of you wanting to meet the model of this painting of mines. When I first spoke to her I noticed someone special. I called her a masterpiece. Helga, please come up here." Stepping up to her, Lanie whispered to her. "Please remove that from your head. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and removed the black scarf from her head. Helga's eyes flashed to Arnold just seeing him smile away at her. Helga was so afraid of being there as she felt her skin flush till the sounds of clapping was heard. Confused she scanned the faces before her. They weren't looking at her in disgust.

The woman with the black hair came forward to take her hand. "She captured you wonderfully. Don't be scared, you are with equals." Releasing her hand, the woman gracefully pulled up her sleeve of her dress to reveal a very nasty scar. "Shark bite. It will never be the same again, but in truth I accepted it. I don't hate the animal that bit me."

Listening to other compliments, Helga couldn't believe her ears. "In the art world it is more easy to be accepted for being strange or having something on them, like yourself. In the outside world a nude obese woman is shunned, but here they are celebrated. Why? Because an artist sees what others cannot. I'm not saying that non ones are all assholes. I'm saying it always takes a special person to see the beauty within. Stop being ashamed of yourself. Show pride. Help others out. Trust me when I say it helps." Hearing her name called, Lanie left her side to be alone with Arnold.

"Told you that you are beautiful." Arnold whispered in her ear.

Turning to look back at the painting she looked up to him. "I'll meet with your friend. I just want to at least take care of the ugliness of it. Stop looking at my teeth in the side of my face."

"I'll call him tomorrow, but first I want to do something." Taking her hand, Arnold leaned down to kiss her. "I still want to take you out to dinner."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night if you that will appease you. I'm also your driver for tonight and tomorrow night."

Making a face, Helga cursed under her breath. "My parents knew you were coming here."

"Yes they did. So what about that date?" Brushing his finger along her jawline, Arnold couldn't help staring into those depths.

"I say yes to that date."

Unknowing to them, Lanie observed them both with a unreadable expression on her face. She was happy to help open her eyes, she just wished for once that someone could look at her like Arnold was looking at Helga. Her time would come. She had to believe that. Smirking a little, she went off to speak to a friend that came in.


	7. Chapter 7

**LeDawn, hahaha that matchmaker comment. :)**

 **Diamonddiva, you hit the nail on the head.**

 **Nep2uune, it was really hard to come out of that shell, but thank goodness for patience of others.**

* * *

Helga refused to believe she let him blindfold her. When they arrived at their mysterious destination, Arnold mumbled out a few words spouting off something about too many stairs prompting her to yelp out when she found herself lifted up like a maiden. Oh crap where is this place he's taken them too?

Hearing a door open and close, he walked a few more paces before settling her down to the ground. Feeling her blindfold loosen and her sight restored, Helga found herself on a roof with more than a dozen lights set up, a piano off to the side, and something that looked familiar. Focusing more she spotted a table that was set up with an ice bucket with a bottle inside of it. There was also a couple places set up with food obviously under the fancy looking lids.

"This has to be your roof since I can recognize your skylight." Helga stated as she looked all around the rooftop before focusing up towards the sky. Even in spite of the overpass above them he set up a romantic evening it seemed. "Thank you."

Smiling at her, Arnold gently took her hand to lead her to her seat. When she was settled he went to show her sparkling apple cider instead of any alcohol. "I can't corrupt you yet."

"So when are you planning on corrupting me?" Her tone was so suggestive that it took her a moment to realize what exactly she said and how she said it.

Watching how she was blinking, Arnold chuckled softly under his breath as he poured their drinks. Sitting down, he raised up his glass. "You are adorable, Helga. I toast to that."

Clinking her glass with his, she then lifted it to her lips smiling against the taste. "I can't believe I said that."

"I love how innocent you are at times. It's refreshing." Placing his hand on top of hers, Arnold just loved that shyness wash over her again. "My mom made lasagna for tonight. I hope you enjoy."

Seeing the lid lift up, Helga was looking at a large lasagna piece. "I guess she doesn't want to jinx things with you by giving us garlic bread. I don't blame her."

"No she doesn't. She says she doesn't want me to screw my chances with you. Would I if I did?"

Thinking about it, Helga shrugged her shoulders almost too high just to prolong her answer on purpose. "That all depends if your chemistry matches up to that food item. Some it agrees with while others it is like wanting to be a vampire and fly away."

"I don't know what category I fall under there. As it is the only places I've ever taken a girl out to before is fancy restaurants. Why? Because they are snobs who can't appreciate anything homey. I would take you to a place like that to show how you deserve the best because I know you'd appreciate it. There is this nice little bistro I know you would adore." Watching her smile fade away stung him. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to.."

"Arnold you said nothing wrong. You made your rooftop romantic for me. You took the time to please me. I appreciate it. I adore it up here. I'm just touched you did this all for me." Taking a bite of her food, Helga released a satisfactory sound. "I'm stealing your mom away to come live with us."

Grinning away, he was torn in his desire to tell her exactly how he felt for her. "I'll tell her that you love her cooking. I have to warn you that my dad will object to you stealing her away."

"Well I guess I'm just screwed to deal with my own cooking then." Stated Helga while she continued to eat.

After dinner, Arnold put some music on so they could dance. Helga had a natural rhythm as she moved in time with the music while keeping in perfect sync to him. Once again, he never felt something so right before. He loved how she rested her head against him while listening to her hum along. He hoped she felt the same way for him.

"I'm starting to feel nippy." It was such a soft mention coming from her, that Arnold found himself sighing at how sweet it sounded.

"Would you care to come into my room then? It's warm in there."

Nodding her head, Helga let him lead her to the hatch so she can climb down the built in ladder. Telling her that he'll be right up, she decided to head to his stereo. It was something that was fancy a long time back, but now it was classic. Preferring that instead of more modern stereo's, she moved around the room feeling that he didn't belong in anything close to that townhouse. It didn't fit him. As it was, that BMW he owned barely fit him.

Hearing the door open and close, they both walked towards the other meeting in an embrace. Is this real? Helga gazed up into his eyes finding her to be met with a kiss. It was all too hypnotizing kissing him like this. Helga was afraid to be in love with him since it would possibly lead to her heartbreak. Feeling lifted up, Helga didn't object this time even as he placed her on the bed. With her on her back, he moved up to look down at her as he lifted himself up slightly.

"I'm not about to rush you. All I wanted was this contact."

His voice sounded so sincere to her making her bring him down again. "Then kiss me."

He loved the quiet demand in her voice as he did what they both wanted. He wanted to keep her. He hoped she wanted the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After one initial consultation with, Curly, Helga found herself being scanned as she calculated the cost of all this in her head. Sighing, she knew it would be costly. Finding herself in a room with both Curly and Arnold, Helga was patient as Curly looked at her face as he requested she make certain facial movements.

"You have excellent muscle control. That is always a good sign. I'm sorry I had to poke you." Curly was being very professional with her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm only a bear if you wake me up too damn early." Helga winked playfully.

Smiling at her, Curly almost said something back to her that he knew, Arnold wouldn't approve of. "Well that's good to know." Looking at some lesions on her face, Curly began to hum. "With this we will be closing up this up more. When we do that you best not be moving too much. You do look like you scar easily. Is this true?"

"Yes. I have a scar over on my hip area from falling off the bars in gym. As much as I put everything possible to keep it from scarring, it shows too clearly. I also have a scar in my back area. Same deal from the same thing." Helga explained. "I stayed away from the vertical bars after that."

Arching his back some, Curly kept a hawk eye on her. "I have a solution to the markings on your face and to keep that scar less angry looking even after it is stitched up more. I really fucking hate that quack who did this to you."

"You think I was pleased? We demanded to take his license away."

"Well he isn't practicing medicine anymore. They should of corrected this free of charge." Touching her face again to study that scar more, Curly was surprised Arnold wasn't saying anything. He just stood there listening intently.

Helga played with her mouth without actually biting her lips. "We didn't trust the doctors there after that. Also we were under so much bills and the house was about to be taken away once my dad's business went under that I took the money to pay off those debts. I'd rather keep a roof over our heads then think about my looks."

Arnold couldn't believe each time he listened to her speak of their families hardships that she was still this really strong person. She will be angry with what he will be saying soon.

Curly admired the young woman in front of him. "I like her Arnold, she's smart, not selfish, cute as all hell, and grounded. I will add that you are cute again." Winking at her, he liked the bashful look he received from her. "I might steal her away."

"Lay off, Curly." Arnold bit out as he tried to sound nice about it, but he did have a warning tone to him.

Helga looked back to Arnold. "Geez, he is just kidding with me."

"No I'm not." Curly told her honestly. "I don't get forward with my patients. I won't try to steal you from him, but I know what I like."

Feeling strange that another guy thought she was ok to look at, Helga decided to ask, "I don't know how I'm going to pay for all this. I calculated it all in my head, and it is more than we saved up."

Finding her stressing out, Arnold got in front of her. "Helga, don't be angry with me, but I'm the one footing this bill. You deserve to be happy."

Crinkling her forehead, Helga leapt off the table. "No, I can't let you do that. You already paid for my father. This is too much. I'll pay with what we saved, but I need to make payments if we are allowed here." She argued as she now went to calculate the payment plan.

Curly stood there liking her more than his past girlfriends. She was arguing about him paying while his past girlfriends, mostly Rhonda, expected to be spoiled. "Arnold, may I have a word with you while she is busy calculating here."

"Uh sure." Kissing her forehead, Arnold stepped out into the hall. "What?"

In a hushed tone, Curly crossed his arms over his chest. "I would of waited later to tell you my feeling for this girl, but she is panicking in there. I don't know how much she has saved for all this, but let her pay that, and perhaps she'll let you pay the rest. Or... We just do the payments for the rest of it."

Sighing, Arnold leaned against the wall. "I just want to help her out. I'm crazy about her. She's the one, Curly. I know it. I feel it."

His serious expression changed. "She is better than the rest of them. I'm honest when I say I think she is cute. Even if she does have a slight scar on her face, she'll still be adorable. For right now, go in there and settle her nerves while I speak about getting her scheduled."

Nodding his head, Arnold went back into the room to find Helga pacing. "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I know you aren't a charity. I just have this habit of wanting to spoil people."

"Well I am not one of those people, Arnold. Thank you, but I can't do that. I'm going to have to say no to this whole deal." Biting her knuckle, Helga tried to stop pacing.

"How about this then... You pay with the money you have and I'll pay the rest. If that doesn't suffice to you, then Curly said he can do a payment plan. How's that?"

Stopping her pacing, she then calculated in her head how much to pay a month for that before agreeing to the second one. It will be hard, but it was time.

Later Arnold was on the rooftop in a lounge chair with his friend, Gerald telling him all that has been going on. Drinking his beer, Arnold listened to Gerald as he spoke about his wife, Phoebe and how she was raising an issue with the extra room. Do they want to turn it into an extra room for another child or just leave it as an office.

"Guest room slash office. That way in case of a guest they can stay there, other than that an office. If you get pregnant again, turn it into another nursery. I think I would have more issues than you both if I got married and lived here. I honestly don't know how they managed with me here." Arnold thought out loud.

After taking a swig of his beer, Gerald watched a plane drift by. "They seemed to have managed quite well though. You didn't fall apart. You did have a broken arm for awhile because of Oskar mowing you down to get to the food, other than your past affections for the aesthetically pleasing female, which was greatly flawed, you grew up well." Staring into his almost empty bottle, Gerald thought to ask him something. "When will we ever get to see this lady of yours? You planning on revealing her after she gets her work done?"

"I wish I could do that now, but she has such trust issues. Not that I can blame her. How would you feel after being treated so cruelly after it happened? She told me some of what happened, but not all. All I can say is that she is still strong enough to still be standing." Thinking of her eyes, Arnold smiled goofily.

"And Curly thinks she's adorable. So how much did he flirt with her?"

Lifting his eyes up to the sky, Arnold almost bit his tongue. "Even after the consultation and other things, he couldn't help himself. He was actually being serious with her. I should be in that surgery to make sure he doesn't drool all over her."

Chuckling heavily at the image of Curly doing that, Gerald nearly lost his drink. "I'm imagining him younger doing that before doing one of his crazy stunts. I remember while on break from college, all of us drinking and he got so stinking drunk he raided that one girls house nude."

Laughing heartedly, Arnold actually knocked over his bottle to the ground. "She was not pleased at all. He had a thing for her, but when she turned him down her mother asked him out instead."

"He went for it. Man that girl was pissed at him. Curly did last a year with her mother."

"Never a dull moment with him." Hearing his phone, Arnold lifted it up to see that it was Helga. "Hello Helga. I'm glad to hear your voice."

 _"I'm happy you are."_

Hearing her distracted tone, he sat up straighter. "Are you alright? Your voice sounds unhappy."

 _"Yeah it is. Could you come over please. It's my dad. We would head to the hospital, but we need to make sure. He's complaining of pains."_ From her end, Helga could just hear her dad groaning in pain.

Getting up, Arnold only had one beer. Possibly not that responsible to run off in your car, but it always takes him 10 to truly feel anything. "I'll be right over." Hanging up he told Gerald he had to get to her place right away.

Getting up himself, Gerald appeared concerned. "Everything alright?"

"Um I hope. It's her dad. Gerald..."

"Go, go. Help your lady out with her dad. I'll catch you later." Gerald decided to be the one to help straighten out everything up there as he was dashing away. "Brush your teeth just in case!"

Arnold could only raise his hand up to signal that he heard him. Grabbing his keys, he then ran to the bathroom to do a quick brushing before dashing to his vehicle to take off. Reaching her house he found her outside with her arms wrapped around her slim body, and frowning away. Rushing out of his car, Arnold ran up to her.

"He has a fever, he is breaking out in cold sweats, and he says it is really hurting him." Not waiting for a question to be asked, Helga ran upstairs with him close behind to show him the bedroom. "Dad. Arnold is here."

Coming in, Arnold dropped his medical bag as he went about asking questions. Looking at his temperature, he started to prod him gently. "There is a thing called phantom limb. It is where you can still feel your leg. There are some that experience fevers and will break out in cold sweats. Once the pain dies down the fever does as well. I can give you something to help ease it away. It is gentle, and I'll stick around to make sure everything is fine." He explained mostly to Bob, but was loud enough for Helga and Miriam to listen too.

Bob was too weak to argue with him so he just gave off a slight nod as he heard Arnold ask Helga to come over to help. Looking between his daughter and the doctor, Bob already knew what has been going on from the very beginning. He wasn't blind to the young doctors feelings towards her. Feeling a cold wet rag rest on his head, Bob realized he must of blanked out for a second or two since he didn't see Helga leave his side.

Arnold watched as Bob began to relax with the shot he administered. "This is a muscle relaxant so it will help calm him."

"Will it help his fever?" Miriam finally woke up enough to speak. She hated that she always shut down during stressful moments. She was always painfully aware that even when Helga was a young child that she had the ability to take charge.

"What it will do is help lower his fever if it is the pain that is causing this. As I said, I will be here to help keep a watch on him." Arnold told her in a lowered voice.

Nodding her head, Miriam went over to her side of the bed as Helga got up. "You'll need a room then to stay in. I won't be able to sleep with him like this."

Arnold hated doing this, but he had to. "Just in case, Mrs Pataki, it might be best if you don't sleep in this room too. Just in case you do fall asleep and accidently hit his leg, it just may set him off."

Miriam considered those words as she left the room to locate something leaving Arnold to look at Helga in question. "She's looking for the air mattress that we keep when we felt like going camping." Helga answered Arnold's unspoken question. "I'll set you up somewhere's." Somehow she couldn't concentrate fully knowing her father was really feeling awful and the very presence of Arnold here was making her question her own sanity right then.

Miriam came in to set up the twin air mattress on the floor. Getting it filled with air, Miriam grabbed her pillow and an extra blanket she had on her chest to use. Arnold and Helga decided to leave the room and go and stand in front of her own room. It took a bit for Helga to adjust her own bearings before heading off to the other bedroom. Guess this bedroom will be used again. Sighing, Helga went to set up the bed only to be stopped by Arnold.

"It'll be fine, Helga." He whispered to her. "This stuff happens all the time."

"I'm sure it does. I just hate it. I just wish all this bad luck would stop." She was tempted to hold him, but kept her distance fearing her mother coming in. They weren't a couple no matter how many times they kissed. They only went on a date once.

Arnold had a strong desire to hold her, but he sensed her dilemma. "Helga?"

"You are being so kind to someone who is being so difficult. You say you want me and yet I still try to push you away. We dated once, but I have this feeling any future dates will always be behind closed doors."

Arnold couldn't take it anymore as he closed the gap to place her in his arms. "I never want our dates to be behind closed doors. I want people to see how proud I am to have a woman like you beside me. I love how different you are." He almost let it slip out. He still wanted to wait to admit his feelings. Just not now.

"The girl with the Halloween mask with the attentions of a handsome doctor. Who would of thought that?"

Arnold kissed her making sure how she knows how he felt about her. He did hope that her mother didn't walk in to see him practically molesting her daughter with his mouth. Releasing his lips from hers, Arnold took pleasure in the glazed over look in her eyes. "Stop talking like that about yourself. It hurts to hear when it isn't true."

"Fine." Helga paused to get the feeling of being drunk off her mind. "You aren't handsome then."

"Cheeky girl." Arnold kissed her again mostly to enjoy the feeling of her against him. He wondered if he would of ever met this girl at all. He won't think of the drunk who hit her father resulting with him in the hospital being the one responsible for Arnold meeting her. That would be morbid.


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't sleep together that night. Helga woke up in her own bed just having a couple hours of sleep from constant worry. Getting out of the bedroom she used the bathroom quickly before checking up on her dad to see Arnold already in there talking to Bob who appeared to look much better than before. Stepping into the bedroom she met her father's eyes and smiled.

"You look better." She said with some hope in her voice.

"I sure do. Glad your man here knows what he's doing." Bob spoke proudly of her choice in men making her blush and stammer out a response.

"Dad... Uh I uh... We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend." She objected. "Why does that sound like such a school yard thing to say?" Growling she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Bob laughed at her response as Miriam kept to herself as she smiled trying to contain her own laughter before she blurted out something that made Arnold turn his head towards her in question. "I think I'll help Helga." Miriam wasn't aware of his face, but Bob was as she quietly left the room.

Arnold continued to do what he was doing till he stopped in his distraction. "So her first boyfriend came here to say hello to her."

Bob caught the jealousy in his voice. "Yeah, he was nice to her, and told her he wished he was around to protect her. That boy still has feelings for her because he asked her out. She declined saying she is seeing someone." Bob watched as Arnold's eyes shifted back to his more normal green eyes.

Arnold remained quiet as he continued his assessment with Bob. When he was done, Arnold stood up to say that he'll be back. Out in the hallway he was about to go downstairs when Miriam was carrying up a tray of food. Issuing out a small hello to him, Arnold went downstairs to find Helga still in the kitchen. Watching her from the back he noticed how her hair was still slightly messy knowing she didn't take a shower yet. He examined her form with open appreciation as he quietly neared her to see she was making pancakes.

"How many?" She asked without turning.

Disappointment marked his face. "I wanted to sneak up on you."

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye." Turning to her right to face him, she gave him a tired smile. "How is he?"

"He'll need to rest for the next couple of days to make sure the fever doesn't come back. Has he been working extra hard lately?"

Nodding her head, Helga quickly turned back to flip the pancakes on the griddle. "Mom and myself have been warning him not to overwork himself, but he wants to be this independent man. He almost stumbled down the stairs with how tired he has become. He refuses to use that lift at all and we only got it for him when he feels this way."

Watching her place the finished pancakes on a couple of plates, Arnold took them to bring them to the table. "I can admire that. Also I can admire the fact that he wants to build his strength up more, but he did get banged up a lot during the accident."

Sitting down, she poured some orange juice. "True. Also I know he hasn't mentioned his sensitivity to the slightest touch. Lanie noticed it when he answered the door to her, she saw how my mom barely touched my dad and he flinched. She has Fibromyalgia. Do you think he developed that?"

Pondering that, Arnold would have to go upstairs after breakfast to double check. "That is something that is too early to say, but it might be possible. For that he needs a specialist. Sorry, but my area of expertise goes so far."

"No that's fine. I understand."

Arnold watched her eat while contemplating what he wanted to say next. He had to try to get jealousy out of his brain. "He told me your ex stopped by to see you. Said he asked you out."

Helga gazed up at him to watch him seem like he was protecting his emotions. Smiling she placed her hand over his. "Jealous?"

She sounded like she was taking pleasure in this with that really cute smirk on her face. "Honestly? Yes."

"Nothing to worry about unless you say adios to me for your perfect woman." Removing her hand, she felt him nab it gently in his.

"You are my perfect woman." Coming closer, Arnold kissed her cheek. "I want us to have something more. I want substantial. I want a family one day. I want you."

Helga's eyes almost bulged out of her skull. "Well that was mighty quick there." She shook emotionally.

Blinking, Arnold knew he went too far with her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was being completely honest."

"We aren't in a relationship. We haven't known one another that long. How do you know I can even have kids? That fucker broke my pelvis leading to the possibility that I won't have kids." Food forgotten, Helga removed her hand from his and started shaking them in the air to release the feeling of panic from her. Getting up, Helga made an excuse that she needed a shower before quickly running upstairs.

"I'm so stupid." Arnold started cursing under his breath. He scared her. "Why? Why did I do that?"

"Because you love my daughter." Miriam said as she slowly drifted in. "I may look like I don't understand when anyone talks, but I do." Quietly she picked up her daughter's plate to clean it up. "I can see it in your face. I can tell by your actions."

Arnold studied her slow but deliberate movements as she continued to clean up. "I shouldn't of rushed all that out. I'm afraid that I ruined things."

"You didn't. A long time ago she would of most likely said yes to a date with her first boyfriend, now she considers her relationship with you. My daughter was in love with him, but after some time it lessened." Finishing up the dishes, Miriam turned to look at him. "Helga is scared of a lot of things. We are too. To see your daughter lying in the hospital like that knowing she was attacked, and you not being there to protect her kills you."

"She still hasn't gotten into it all. Why not?"

Seeing her sit down in Helga's unoccupied seat, Miriam held such a gentle look in her eyes. "It still scares her to talk about. She will say the hugely edited story, but never the full one. We know the story and it makes us still upset. What makes it worse is how others treated her because of a horrible doctors care leaving her with that mark still. Helga was tormented and hurt. When a guy did show the slightest interest it always ended up with her coming home in tears. Worse when they poured boiling water on her." Studying the details in her table, Miriam still remembered those days. "You must remember not to rush her. If you don't then you will end up in a lasting relationship with her."

"Sometimes it is so hard not to. I take one look at her or just listen to her voice, and I desire much more. I'm very serious about her, Mrs Pataki. In the short amount of time I know she's the one." Arnold conveyed in possibly some desperation, but he was in fear that his slip did that to him.

Miriam always seemed to have such a lazy smile on her face at all times when she heard something she liked. "Be patient." Reaching out she tapped his hand. "Don't think I didn't see the interest in your face when you first spoke to her. I may of been upset, but I wasn't blind."

This was the reason why he never played poker. The readable expressions on his face.

* * *

 **I always have to play poker with him because he truly sucks playing since he has no poker face lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Her father was well and good enough to work after a few days even if he grumbled about being laid up again. Helga was working overtime to handle the bills and clients. Also she was doing this so when it came to her procedure she wouldn't be left so far behind. When it came to Arnold though, she was still caught up in how he was jump starting their future together to the point it almost weirded her out. What was strange was to see her ex stop by again to see if she changed her mind.

No she didn't.

She felt it strange if they remained friends even in his own persistence leading her to wonder if she was asleep. No guy showed serious interest in her since she was 17 so she kept pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't. So what the hell?

Hearing her doorbell, Helga left her work behind to answer it to find, Arnold standing there. It had been awkward between them since that day so she just silently let him in as she went back to her computer to save her work. "What do I owe this visit?" She asked casually while still bent over her computer wondering if the hamster died in her hard drive. Straightening up, she examined how he seemed so unsure right now. "Here to end whatever this is between us?"

Arnold's eyes became more alert there. "No! It is just that..." He was stumbling over his mind while he was staring at her. He loved those tiny flannel shorts on her and t-shirt.

Helga watched as he suddenly went from scanning her body to looking down. Helga padded over to him silently to bring him down for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she broke the kiss just to see his reaction. It was good. "What is it?" She prodded gently.

Wrapping his arms around her, Arnold kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I am not stopping anything. This is the first time in my life that I have ever blurted all that out so quickly. I don't want to scare you away and I've been afraid that I have."

"You haven't. I find it odd that anyone wants to be with me. I haven't had this happen at all since before my attack. Now I have this handsome doctor and an ex wanting to be with me. It is strange." She watched as he looked unsure after she mentioned her ex. "Arnold he did come by again to see if I changed my mind. I haven't. My feelings for him died down so much that I don't think it was love. Maybe it was, but I was young. I want to see where this goes between us."

"You do?" He hated acting unsure of himself, but he needed more confirmation.

Helga couldn't help but adore his tiny problem right now. He was always filled with such confidence, now not so much because of a blunder and an ex. "Well I know that I look forward to your kisses. I love how they make me feel. In fact..." Separating from him, Helga led him over to the couch to have him sit down. Now this will be bold of her to do. She sat down on his lap to wrap her arms around his neck. "Do you mind kissing me? I know when I have my procedure that moving my face will be an awful bitch."

Arnold claimed her lips finding his hunger already not even satisfied while he deepened it. He didn't know when she was laying down. Tracing kisses down to her neck, he found his hand running up her leg loving the smoothness. "I want to be with you."

It was hard to think with him touching her. Oh and those kisses were not helping, they just added to her arousal. "In what way?"

"Relationship way. I want to kiss you all the time." Tracing kisses along her jaw line, Arnold ended at her ear lobe as he whispered. "Talk to you. Hold you. See you. Helga, I want you. Be mines."

Moaning out feeling his hot breath against her, she couldn't breath when he kissed along her scar. "Yes."

Smiling against her skin, Arnold moved so he can stare into her eyes. "Now I'm your boyfriend." He didn't let her respond bringing her in for another kiss. Screw alcohol. This made him happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was in a gown with her hair in a net as she laid there waiting for the nurse to return. Curly had already been there to meet with her to try to ease her nerves, but she felt herself feeling apprehensive once more. It is very easy to tell someone things to try to ease their brain, but no amount of words helped her. She was afraid to wake up to find her face worse than before. She wanted to cry and curl up in the fetal position. She wanted to scream, but all she could do is breath hard.

"Hi Helga." Arnold came in dressed like he normally did for the hospital. He spotted the worry on her face as he leaned down to kiss her. "I know it is just words, but it will be fine."

Taking his hand, Helga nodded her head furiously. "Easy for you to say." She laughed weakly as she spotted the nurse coming over. "Knock me out plenty good."

The nurse smiled politely to her as she began what she needed to do. "Dr Gammelthorpe is one of the best. There is no need to worry."

"Yay." She issued out the weakest of cheers before focusing back to, Arnold.

Arnold thanked the nurse as she left their side. "Once they put you under you will have this nice deep sleep. I want you to dream of everything you have ever wanted to do. Dream of things that make you happy."

"Do you talk this way to all the patients?" Her eyes felt a little weaker knowing the first portion was being done.

Letting go of her hand so he can place his hands on either side of her, Arnold came close to her own face. "Just the one that I'm seeing and I find her beautiful."

Helga weakly laughed. "Liar." Sticking her tongue out she wasn't too surprised to find him kissing her again. Raising the hand that wasn't hooked up, she touched his face gingerly.

"Dr Shortman." A male nurse was there at the foot of the bed with a smile on his face before he focused on, Helga. "Ms Pataki, it's time to bring you back."

Nerves hitting her all over again, Helga's eyes went to Arnold. "Will you be here when I come out?"

She sounded so small right now. "Yes, and your parents too." Bending down again, he kissed her. "You'll be fine, Helga."

Helga almost told him she loved him. No this is desperate to say right now. It sounded final. She had plenty of time to tell him. Right? Taking a deep breath, she looked at him one more time as she was beginning to get wheeled back. She looked mostly at the ceiling barely listening to the nurses speaking to her. She knew that they were use to this with having a nervous patient. It was a given. Finding her wheeled into an operating room she felt herself go blank.

Arnold came out into the waiting room observing her parents holding hands. They were nervous too. Going towards them he informed them that they just took her in back. He gave them the same thing about it all being fine. It was best he didn't act nervous either even though in truth he was. He wanted her happy. Telling them that Curly will page him the second she is finished, he will make sure to come back in a timely manner. They both nodded their heads still nervous. Taking his leave, Arnold sighed heavily once he was not in eyesight of them both.

When Helga finally woke up it was that odd way too weird moment wondering if you were still asleep or not. She saw blurry faces looking down at her making her almost shrink back and cry out for her mommy. She thought she moved her hand, but probably not. She had a feeling of something over her face making her instantly wonder how funky she appeared. As the blurs began to fade away she recognized, her parents, and Arnold. She's alive, but what the hell will her face look like? She couldn't speak, only moan out. Helga was embarrassed by that moan knowing she only used them around, Arnold.

"Oh dear, you're awake finally." Miriam spoke lovingly down to her daughter. Now she really appeared like she wanted to touch her cheek, but held back.

Helga couldn't respond too much in fear of saying nothing but blubbery talk. She heard her dad speak, before Arnold came near. When is it safe to kiss him again? Oh his lips look so good right now. Even more than before. She sighed in displeasure wanting that forbidden fruit. She heard him speak in that gentle voice he always used making her sigh again. How would it be like to wake up beside him in the morning? She never ever thought this before with her two boyfriends. She never fantasized about any male in that way. With Arnold, she couldn't help but lay awake thinking about him.

"Fuck." She obviously said that word out loud with them speaking out in concern. She must keep any type of sexual thought quiet. She was thinking so much about it only to realize that it will be a long time before they do that. "Sorry. Mistake... Of... The tongue." Well saying that was much harder than previously thought. She just ended up groaning on her frustration there.

"Curly will be back in to talk to you in more detail. We thought to spoil you for two nights at this one outpatient place. It is better than a hospital, even if they do check up on you still, but it will be a little more like a hotel." Arnold explained making him quickly add when he obviously noticed the panic in her eyes. "Oh sorry, but it is my treat here. You can't complain about it."

Seeing him stick his tongue out at her almost got her to laugh. "Don't. Make. Me. Laugh." She isn't allowed to really move her face and he is acting cute? She needs to torture his ass after. He's a male so that will be easy to do.

Listening to them chattering on with her, Helga barely noticed Curly come over to speak to her telling everything that happened in the other room. She didn't think that they would actually do a peel to her face around the same time fixing up her scar. In the back of her mind she knew it would be there, more lessened. She did have a habit of scarring way too easily even with all the proactive measures she did. After a while she would look at the one on her hip area being proud she did that during gym. It showed she was a rough and tumble girl. Thing she hated was the liquid diet. She did that while doing gym. They suck. She liked eating.

After Curly told her that he'll visit the other facility tomorrow to see how she is. The thing that struck her as funny was what he said to her. "Now I'm sure you are dying to know what you look like under there, but I think to be fair that you will want to wait till it is time for me to reveal it. That way Arnold knows that I want to see how much more hotter you can possibly get." Turning his attention to Arnold, he smiled smugly. "That means she'll fall for me once she realizes that I'm making all her dreams come true."

Seeing how close Curly's hand was next to hers, Helga flicked him. "Ha... Ha."

Arnold chuckled at what she did. "She's spoken for." Hearing a nurse tell them that her transport is here, Curly told them to allow her time to get dressed. "We'll leave you be for now."

Watching her mom come forward with her pajama's, Helga was grateful she got the ones that had a button top so she wouldn't have to lift anything over her head. The nurse and her helped Helga before the curtains were open again. Seeing the wheelchair come forward she felt her body wanting to give up as she stood. She wondered if Arnold sensed it in how he quickly brought his arms around her to lift her up to deposit her carefully. She watched as he put those foot things down. Bringing his head up, Helga knew he wanted to say something.

"There was another question I wanted to ask you. I would of asked before, but we were busy kissing." She loved when he blushed. She wanted to kiss him. "Will you be my date at the ball?"

Helga wanted to yell yes to him, but she still feared the worse to her face. "Can I answer after I get this off?"

A little disappointed in waiting, Arnold shifted that aside to consider her feelings. Of course she wanted to make sure of her face. "Yes you can."

"I'll kiss you when I can. Promise." Helga loved how his face lighted up. It was the most cutest thing she thought.

In the transport over to the place they were taking her, Helga fell asleep on the gurney. She didn't get a chance to look at anything in the room since they wheeled her in still passed out. In the morning she examined the room. It looked like a hotel room, but with equipment inside. She was alone in there and seeing the time it was really late. She never asked if she gets visitors. Still it was nice to drift back to sleep. This was a different experience than being inside a hospital itself.

In the morning a person came in to double check her bandage before peeling it off. It felt strange having the air hit her. She watched quietly as the woman placed something on her skin before placing another custom fit bandage on her. Telling her that everything was looking well, Helga spotted a tiny look in her eyes. It showed that something was still there. Just as long as it wasn't angry in appearance, Helga resigned herself to being fine with it. Her blood pressure was checked and temperature as well. She was looking fine to them. Even when Curly visited the next day to check in on her. When she asked about Arnold, he said that there was a horrible accident on the freeway so he had been swamped at the hospital. She prayed people were fine in spite of them being hurt. She was sad not to see Arnold, but was happy he was a diligent person.

"Want me to share some stories with you? Embarrassing ones." Curly was settling down next to her as if she was the only patient he had. Seeing her nod, Curly launched into a story in college when they first started to drink. To hear Arnold tore off his own clothes to dance around a pole almost made her want to kill him for her trying to contain her laughter.

"It is the strangest thing to see from him, but at the same time expecting." Curly examined her eyes just studying them. Listening intently. "You see that he is this straight guy who enjoys helping others, but when he cuts loose you forget what he is capable of. His only weakness before. His only fault is to fall for girls who are perfect looking. You know the ones that looked like, Rhonda, that he forgot to look at other things. Forgot to see the warning signs."

"Why you telling me this?" Helga knew she sounded stupid in her grammar, but when you are told not to move your mouth much, this is what you get.

Curly smiled at her. "You are the first person he took notice of their personality. Their heart. He told me he was completely drawn to you that first time he saw you. He heard something in his head to take notice of you." He leaned closer to her so she could really hear him. "Truthfully you are an attractive girl. You have this heart and mind that even I would of hit on. Well I already did." He laughs silently. "Arnold thinks you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. It is so many things, things he has described to me, on why he feels that way."

"I'm still scarred."

Curly wasn't surprised she caught that one since he saw it himself. "I did see that scar on your hip and what you placed on it. Some do. What it is now is more minimized. In time we can lessen it, but it will be an often thing. It does look like something you can cover with make up. Good make up. Don't think I didn't see the scar in your hairline. What happened there?"

"Same deal with how I received this thing in the first place. I still can't get into it completely."

He memorized her file. It was a good thing with a photographic memory. "It could of been far worse. It could of been..." He let that thought linger.

"True, but it doesn't make it less traumatizing." Helga glanced away. "He's still out there. I never saw his face. He had a mask on."

"I'm sorry. It sucks when this sort of thing happens to good people. If you want, I could tell you some more embarrassing tales of Arnold. I mean I have gotten drunk and streaked many times, but that guy likes to dance when drunk."

Is he doing this on purpose to get her to laugh or to imagine Arnold naked? "Share when I can fully move my mouth please."

That would have to do for now since she felt so wasted tired all of a sudden all over again. Issuing a good night to him, Helga closed her eyes for more shut eye.

* * *

 **As if his doctor friend would make a serious move on me. He is just a flirty guy who has lots of respects for his friends. As for my hubby he was nervous he did scare me off. Nope! I was shocked that was it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiarakitty, thank you for that review :)**

 **Nep3uune, well I was certainly very happy not to see my teeth. I still have a lingering scar that is slowly disappearing away. I did get another procedure done scaring my daughter in the process when she saw my face bandaged up. She's fine now. I loved Curly in the show and even his real life persona (I hope I said that word in the right context) He enjoyed we used his character to depict him. He just never freed the animals in real life. :P**

 **Diamonddiva, I seriously love you girl. Now I can't wait to see an update on your story :)**

 **Me2U2, Flirt! ;)**

* * *

Two weeks is a pain in the ass to have crap on your face. Helga was itchy with the damn thing on her even as she was waiting there on the table. Her parents were there in the room with her and Arnold making her feel as if she needed a ribbon on her to untie. That sounded a bit kinky in her head when she peered over to Arnold as she imagined him dancing against a pole naked. Turning her head away, Helga was now happy for the mask on her to cover the blush burning her cheeks.

"Honey, why did you turn red?" Miriam asked in concern as she looked at her neck.

"Don't worry mom, I was just thinking." Great the time her mom had to be observant was right now. Helga almost blushed till she decided on thoughts that won't make her blush. Hearing her phone go off, she looked down at the screen to see a text from Arnold.

 **Thinking of me pole dancing naked? Curly told me he told you.**

Helga glanced over to him just to narrow her eyes at him. She wanted to do more till Curly entered to pleasantly greet everyone. Hearing him ask if she wants this off her face, she then pointed her narrowed eyes at him. Of course she wanted this damn thing off.

"Have you been peeking while applying the medicine on you?"

Curly sounded way too happy right now. Did he get laid recently? Helga had to think thoughts that wouldn't insure her to laugh or something. Feeling his hands come in direct contact with the gauze, she felt him slowly undo it delicately. Well this won't be a band aid, but the end result does frighten her. Closing her eyes, Helga didn't want to see anyone's reactions even though she heard a slight gasp. That could be a good sign or a bad one. When she felt the air hit her naked skin it was a relief to feel that.

"I'm going to put this mirror in your hand." Curly informed her as he slid one into her grasp before putting it up to direct in her face. "Open those eyes, Helga."

Doing so, Helga blinked a few times to see if she was seeing correctly, but there it was, her face looked clear like it did before. She didn't spot those damn marks on the right side of her face, but she did notice the scarring. It looked far better than before. It was a damn ugly scar before showing her teeth on the side of her face. Now it was closed up. Even if this scar stayed here it was far more takable.

"Helga?" Arnold was wondering what she was thinking about.

"It's closed. I don't see my teeth. I don't see the lesions." Helga felt stunned.

Curly smiled at her hearing her reaction. "Well those weren't deep at all so they were easily removed. They may come back with your disease or not. Not often I do that, but I thought it would help with that angry look to your scar."

"Surprised you chanced that peel with something so open on my face." Helga put the mirror down so she can direct her attention at him. "What about other ways of doing this? I'm not complaining. I'm just asking."

Curly sighed. "You have sensitive skin which results in you scarring easily. I believe in how active you are in your own health so when I saw the scars on you and what you told me what you put on and how often, I knew it will happen. I will keep this up with you so in time it will be almost gone. By the way it is safe for you to move your face a lot more fully."

Bringing up the mirror once more to examine herself, she surprised Curly by jumping up to hug him. "No this is much better than before. I'm not ashamed of it like I once was. You have no idea." Pulling away she blushed. "Sorry."

"Oh that's fine, but I think it made Arnold jealous." Curly pointed out.

Embarrassed, Helga covered her mouth muffling out a sorry to him. "Mom? Dad?" She was wrapped up in an embrace between them both. "I guess you are happy too."

"You look so happy right now. We always knew you were beautiful. We haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Miriam gushed out almost tempted to hold her even tighter.

"You deserve this." Bob chimed in.

Pulling back from the now suffocating embraces, Helga continued to beam at them. "Thanks." Turning around, she went up to Arnold. "Hi handsome."

"Hi beautiful." Wrapping her up in his arms, Arnold wanted to kiss her, but was unsure about doing it in front of her parents. "Now that is a very beautiful smile. The largest one I've seen."

"Helga always use to be complimented on that smile." Miriam informed him as she felt her husbands hand wrap around her slender waist. "Let me make dinner tonight to celebrate. Doctor? Would you like to attend?" She directed that question towards Curly.

"Perhaps next time. I have a date tonight. I hope to do that next time if it is no problem?" Curly wondered hoping they didn't think that he was being rude.

"You are dating her again." Arnold wasn't about to ask, but he knew by what Curly was talking about over the phone. He was mentioning that mother he accepted a date with not so long ago.

"Yep. What can I say? I really like her." Curly told him before turning back to Helga's parents. "Will that be fine?"

Holding out his hand, Bob shook Curly's the second he took it. "That will be more than fine. Thanks for making our little girl happy."

"That's no problem. I like her." Turning back to Helga who was still in Arnold's embrace, Curly examined the couple's faces. "Helga if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I will. Thanks." Leaving Arnold's embrace, she went to hug him again briefly. "I guess we'll talk later."

"Yep. Now if you all will excuse me I have another patient to attend to. I'll see you all later." Waving at them, Curly exited the room.

"So honey, what do you want to do right now?" Bob asked as he watched his daughter fiddling with her hair.

Making an assessment, Helga smirked. "I want a real haircut. Not one that I did myself. I'll be home for dinner. Promise."

"Would you like us to drop you off then?" Miriam wondered as she watched her daughter practically jumping up and down in front of her.

"Yep."

Chuckling at his daughters enthusiasm, Bob directed his attention to Arnold. "Would you like to come to dinner?"

"Sure. I get off here at 5 if that isn't a problem." Arnold looked to see how long Helga's hair is wondering how will it look after a cut. Not that he minded since he had a feeling he would love her in any style.

"Excellent. We normally start to eat close to 7 so that's fine. We'll see you then." Bob informed him. "Helga, we'll drop you off on our way home."

"Alright. Uh can I have a moment alone with Arnold?" Seeing her parents nod their heads, she waited till they were gone just so she can turn around to pull him into a kiss. It was something very refreshing about this moment as they kissed almost too passionately that she felt reborn in a way. Pulling away from him a bit unhappily, she needed to ask, "Do you still want to take me to that dance?"

"Heck yes. Will my girlfriend accompany me?"

"Heck yeah." Giggling at his capture of her lips, she melted back against him.

Groaning, Arnold looked at the time. "I have to go back and do my rounds. How will you cut your hair?"

"I won't tell you. You have to come and see yourself when you come for dinner."

"Tease." Placing another kiss on those pouty lips of hers, Arnold touched her nose with his. "Have fun at the salon and I'll see you tonight."

Sneaking her hand behind him she slid it down to pinch his cheeks gently before pulling away giggling away. "See you later, my pole dancing boyfriend." Reaching the door, she squeaked when she felt his arms wrap around her from the back to pull her against him.

Kissing the side of her head, he whispered, "I love this side of you." It was almost him completely confessing his love for her, but not quite as he unhappily let her go. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you." One more kiss and they both exited to the hallway with him going one way, and her going the other. Helga almost skipped down the hallway to meet back up with her parents.

Later it was almost close to 7pm when Helga answered the door finding Arnold standing there looking like he just got out of the shower. Smiling away at him, she jumped into his arms to kiss him. "Hey."

"Hey." Watching her step away, Arnold stepped in to inspect her haircut. It was shorter reaching her shoulders with some hair framing her face. It looked like it had plenty of layers in it too so with the slightest of movement it was almost bouncing. "I love your hair."

"Thanks! It feels great actually. Did you just get off work? You have that after shower look."

"If I did I would be naked still." He teased enjoying the instant blush on her face. "You can't help think of it can you?"

Making a slight face, Helga shook her head while she snickered as soft as possible. "No. I mean come on! You would think the same thing of me."

Arnold didn't deny that fact as he imagined it in his head, but feeling he should wrap those feelings up in the presence of her parents, they soon went into the dining room where the table was already set. Greeting her parents, Arnold and them had an enjoyable dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how many naked episodes have you had while drunk?" Helga asked as she curled up next to him on his couch in his bedroom.

Scratching the back of his neck, Arnold almost cringed. "Too many to count while in college and some beforehand. Do you have any drunken escapades?"

Seeing how his eyes narrowed in such a naughty way, Helga hit him playfully on the arm. "I never drank before and I never had any naked escapades to speak of. I'm boring, Arnold."

It didn't hurt him to think of her dancing naked in front of him. "You are completely innocent. You know how foreign that sounds in this whole life?"

"I'm aware of it, Arnold. I am a complete virgin."

Taking a strand of hair, Arnold moved it slowly between his fingers. "What happened that night? You can't stay tight lipped on it forever."

Studying her toes, Helga knew she couldn't. "I just haven't been ready to share. My parents know what happened, but after I stayed tight lipped."

"Helga I really care about you and I would love to know." Kissing her cheek, Arnold let her nuzzle against him.

Helga knew she should. Knew she couldn't keep it inside. "It was 10pm when I left my boyfriend's house from doing homework. It was in the middle of winter, and it was nothing unusual for me to do, to walk alone."

 _Walking briskly down the sidewalk, my nose was feeling colder by the second so I placed my gloved hands over my nose to offer me some more warmth. In spite of the cold, it really was beautiful out. There is just something about the crisp clean air that offers promises of warmth right around the corner. Whether it is a nice warm blanket wrapped around you. A bowl of hot soup or a mug of cocoa. Whatever you prefer, you can't wait to get to it. You can't wait to wrap around pure comfort._

 _Anyhow, as I was enjoying my warm thoughts I definitely knew I was distracted when I suddenly felt a hand grab me hard making me melt into darkness. He slammed me hard into the ground. I don't think I was under long, but when I came to I felt hands on me while my head was throbbing heavily. I'm here thinking the absolute worse thing to happen to a girl so I hit him back. I struggled, and my payment was him hitting me heavily in the face._

 _It didn't stop there as I tried to call out for help just to find him hitting me, and tossing me. I felt this massive pain in my pelvic area along with my head. He straddled me slapping me. He reached into my clothes for any valuables which I had none. Oh he was angry at me for wasting his time so my payment was to be beaten up more. He took my jacket off. Ripped some of my clothing. When I saw the knife, I was frozen with fear. His brown eyes studied me through his ski mask. I only had brief knowledge on who he was, but not fully. He was a man who is really skinny, tall about 6' 4", strange nose shape, and white from the peek that I could glimpse._

 _Raising that knife up near my face, I was in fear of what will happen to me till I felt this horrible pain right on the side of my face. He knocked me out again. When I next woke up I was in the hospital bed with my parents by my side._

"They never caught him." She sniffled. "I was left in the cold air for a long time till someone discovered me in the morning. I'm unsure if I'll have kids."

Lifting her up to place in his lap, Arnold wrapped his arms around her as she cried against him. The searing anger he felt for that man coursed to every nerve of his body. Kissing the top of her head, he continued to hold her even as her sobs subsided. "Want me to pole dance for you?"

Helga snickered against him as she enjoyed his comforting hold. She felt tension in his body knowing he was just as unhappy as her about that whole ordeal. "There's no pole in your room to do that with."

"Never stopped me before. I'll do it around a teddy bear." Listening to her barely contained laughter, Arnold wanted to make her laugh. "Want to see one of my more stupider moves?" Helga lifted her head to gaze at him nodding. "All right. You know you asked for it." Lifting her back up to place back on his couch, he stood up to grab his remote to play some music. "Problem here is that I'm not drunk so I'm a little embarrassed to do this."

Helga sat there as he turned his back to her. "Will it help to be naked?"

Turning his head slightly to glance at her, Arnold shook his index finger at her. "Naughty girl. There is plenty of time in our future for that."

Watching him look back around, Helga blushed profusely at that thought while she watched him raise his arms up doing some sort of jazz hands. Hiding her laughter behind her hand, she continued to watch as he wiggled his butt around while his hands went down to brush his sides. Turning to face her, he tilted his head up as he raised his finger up to point right at her as his head came back down looking straight at her. Stepping back, he started doing moves like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever prompting her to lay on her side to contain her laughter. She saw that he could dance if he wanted to, but he was doing a hammy dance with no rhyme or reason.

Seeing her laying on his couch in such a way, Arnold smiled in her direction even as she raised herself back up to watch him some more. Turning around, he moved his hips around before jumping in a circle to see her standing up to do her own goofy moves. Grinning wildly, Arnold came forward to take her hand to bring to him as they both danced a little crazily. "Never had a partner before doing this."

"Sure you did." Turning her back to him, she felt his hand snake around to press his palm flat against her stomach. "It was a 8 to 16 ounce beer in your hand."

Pressing her against his front, Arnold moved down to kiss her neck from behind. "True, but you are a far better choice to dance with."

Knees getting wobbly, Helga turned around in his embrace to return his kiss as they slowly swayed to the next song that played. It wasn't a slow song, but in their bliss it might as well be.

* * *

 **The story of what happened to me was still pretty edited to hide much of the gory details of that night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**On the second half of the story, what is in italics is Arnold thinking back right before he meets Helga in the hospital.**

* * *

It was the night of the ball which acted more of a charity event. Never been to prom, Helga searched diligently for a dress that would be perfect for it while not trying to break her budget. At least she had Lanie with her at the time to give her honest opinion when she tried on dress after dress till finally picking one that she felt pretty in. It was a blue multi-tonal strapless dress that had a crisscross cut bodice on it. As sure as she was with the dress, she had doubts close to today wondering if it was too much or too little. She tried not to ask, Arnold way too many questions, but she did a few times till Lanie almost smacked her upside the head for being nervous over nothing.

When the doorbell rang, and she answered it, Arnold's up and down scan of her said it all. She picked correctly. Saying her good byes to her parents, Arnold escorted her to his car, and without another word when he slid into his side, they drove off in silence. Helga wondered when he will speak to her. She saw him looking at her each time they stopped.

Arnold was driving along trying not to be too distracted. She looked so beautiful to him. Most women at these things tried to go for the typical colors of, black, white, or red. She picked this innocent color. The blue didn't have the same intensity as her blue eyes, but the innocent subdued blue of it still made her eyes stand out. Even with it being strapless with the back of that dress which looked like wide straps in the back, she still appeared to look so innocent. In truth, he wanted to take a hotel room for the night so he could spoil her. Give her a romantic evening.

"You look really handsome, Arnold."

Even her compliment was innocent sounding. "Thank you." He knew his voice would give his emotions away. He wanted tonight to be the night he would confess how he really feels for her.

In spite of the gaze he gave her when he first saw her, Helga began to feel nervous thinking that he was re-thinking his feelings for her. "Are you alright?"

He must look like he isn't interested by the way she was asking that question. "I'm completely alright. I'm just keeping something at bay so I can concentrate on driving." Hearing her small 'Oh' he felt bad as he glanced over to see her looking down. Reaching over, Arnold placed his hand on hers relieved to spot the hotel ahead. "I can't wait to dance with you."

Helga smiled at that. It was small, but it was there. Eventually when they reached the hotel, and he helped her out, her heart leaped up at the feeling of his hand reaching around her waist to escort her in. Hearing his name called, Helga and Arnold spotted Curly with his date. Arnold told her that was the mother of this one girl he was interested in for some time. Giggling at the brief description of how they met, Helga flashed Curly a smile while they stepped into the lobby.

Walking through the doors to where they needed to be, Helga took it all in. There was a band, and tables set up. "I didn't think this happens."

"This is my third one. Both other times was nothing, this time it will be because of you." Kissing her cheek lightly he then led her away to their table.

"I never been to prom or to any dance before." Reaching their table, Arnold pulled out a chair for her.

Waiting for her to sit down, Arnold leaned in close to her ear. "I'm privileged to be the first then." Sitting beside her, he took her hand to place a kiss on it. "You look incredible tonight, Helga."

"Oh? Is this why you didn't say anything to me?" She teased.

"You were distracting me in the car. Do you really want me to be honest?" She nods. "I would dance naked per your request only." Hearing her laughing, Arnold won't tell her every bit of his thoughts in case it upset her.

"You didn't want to rent out a hotel room for the night then?"

The way her eyebrow quirked up at him made his face turn red. "Uh... Well, I uh."

Brushing her finger lightly over his cheek, Helga loved how cute he looked flustered. "I know you don't see me in that way only so for now I'll take that as a compliment."

Hearing his name mentioned, Arnold glanced up to see a friend sitting down next to, Helga. "Hi, Brian. How's it going?"

"It's good. How are you?" Answering him, Brian smiled at Helga waiting to be introduced.

"Brian, I would love to introduce you to, Helga Pataki. Helga, this is also an old friend of mines, Brian Bartlett. Also known as Brainy."

Turning to look at her neighbor, Helga shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Why is your nickname, Brainy?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Brainy blushed uncharacteristically at her. "Uh... I don't know."

Taking in the details of his friends red face, Arnold grinned at the thought of another friend taken in by her. "Don't get his wizardry of turning a phrase make you think he doesn't have anything up there. This guy is an intellectual."

"Kinda figured, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Helga kept her attention on him. "So what do you practice?"

"I'm a Psychiatrist. Arnold told me that you are an accountant. How do you enjoy that career?" Brainy decided to keep looking into those blue eyes of hers.

Taking in one glance from Curly coming towards them with his date, Helga's eyes went back to Brainy's. "I like it just fine. I was telling Arnold last week that my boss wants me to work in the office full time as a manager."

"Oh then congratulations to you then."

"It's pretty amazing for someone so young too. I'm proud of her." Arnold chimed in happily. Seeing that his past girlfriends never wanted and didn't have any ambitions besides looking perfect, Arnold was proud to find someone with a brain in their head, a personality to boot, beautiful, and with a large heart.

As the evening progressed, Helga spent many moments on the dance floor with Arnold. She already danced one dance with Curly who couldn't stop bragging about his date. After meeting her, Helga loved how strictly laid back she was to the point that she knew that if Curly streaked in the room right now, she would toast him for his bravery. Eventually, Brainy was asking if he could have the next dance. Agreeing, Helga found herself feeling like a prey to the predator with how he was completely fixated on her.

Brainy knew about the scar and heard how much worse it was beforehand. Now it was almost completely subdued. He can see the make-up in that spot in particular trying to hide as much of it as possible. The girls eyes showed some unease, possibly by his scrutiny. He did spot love in her eyes when she looked at Arnold, so that was a good thing. He thought she was enigmatic and bright.

"I'm sorry if I put you at some unease. Most are not happy being in the presence of a shrink." Brainy enjoyed her polite smile placed on her face. "I just find it nice that he finally found someone he's happy with."

"I'm happy too."

He saw some darkness suddenly pass those eyes. "Something else is on your mind."

"No giving me your shrink speak, but I just thought about my past before he came into my life. That's all. I didn't trust him at first because I thought he was like everyone else, but I'm glad I'm wrong." Catching Arnold's gaze on her, Helga smiled happily towards him. "He really helped out my dad."

"And you can't help to fall in love with him." Brainy guessed it correctly knowing Arnold's feelings for her quite well after he gushed about the girl. "Don't worry since I know you both haven't confessed. Your secret is safe."

"Thank you."

Eventually, she was back to dancing with Arnold. Her feet were beginning to hurt to the point they were burning. Telling him about her feet, he made like a gentleman again to bring her back to their table. Helping her into her seat she soon leaned against him after he sat down. She was off in her own world almost not hearing the band being stopped as the host of the evening came in to announce the winners of the silent auction. It was something she didn't participate in. She felt some guilt there, but seeing what they were offering on the table had her saying to herself that it may be time to find stuff around the house to donate instead.

The host announced the winner of a yacht and several different trips, cars, and some more trips. Hearing about a trip to Paris, Helga smiled at Curly for winning that one as Arnold booed in good humor. A trip to Hawaii was awarded to Brainy, who only said that now he most likely will find someone to go with him on a free trip.

"Or you could find yourself an island babe to romance while on your stay there." Helga suggested.

"Very tempting." Brainy smiled almost lazily there.

"And the trip to Australia for two belongs to Dr Arnold Shortman. Congratulations to you and to all the winners here. I would like to thank you for all participating. You all have been wonderful. Now to the winners please come to gather your winnings." The host declared happily almost sounding like the mayor from The Nightmare Before Christmas movie.

Helga watched as Arnold stood up to gather his prize leaving her with so many thoughts in her head. Unsure of herself again she wanted to leave right then, but remained where she was even as Curly's date was chattering on about her love life to another woman. After a minute, she dragged herself up to slowly leave the room. Suddenly she felt undeserving. Suddenly she felt she would be ditched soon enough. When she reached outside, she found a bench to sit on off to the side.

"So Australia? I saw your name on the Paris trip too. Were you planning on asking someone to come along with you?" Curly wondered with his very sly smile. "I'm asking June myself."

Looking at his envelope, Arnold grinned happily. "You know I want Helga to come with me. She's the reason why I put those bids down. I want to explore with her." Looking over to their table he spotted Helga not there while the other guests were. "I wonder where she went?"

Curly scanned the room. "Probably to the restroom."

"Uh, I spotted her leaving the room. She seemed kinda down." Brainy replied. He remembered seeing the frown set on her face. Spotted how she was carrying herself.

Worried, he left his friends behind to locate her. He asked a few people where someone told him she went outside. Rushing outside, Arnold looked left before looking right to see her sitting on a bench with her head down. Striding over to her quickly, Arnold sat down surprising her. "What happened?"

"Enjoy your trip with whomever."

Confused, Arnold reached under her chin gently to turn her head to him. "I bided on Paris and Australia to bring you there with me. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. Why would you think that?"

He's too good to her, and she was feeling horrible about herself all over again. "I'm not worth it." Getting up quickly she turned on her heel to walk away. Her feet will be screaming heavily tomorrow. Feeling his gentle hand on her arm, she stopped.

"I get that you would think that after all the abuse you have been put under, but you know that I'm not that person. I want the best for you because you deserve it. You are such a good person." Studying those soft shoulders of hers, Arnold placed a kiss on one. "We haven't known one another for very long and in that short time I love what I see and what I hear. I hate when I'm not around you. I hate having a separation. For once I feel whole. For once this feels so incredibly right." Kissing her other shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was so stiff at first till he felt her melting against him. It was another victory. "I'm being completely honest with you, Helga. I'm glad that we are together."

"I'm sorry that it was my hang ups that had me thinking this way. I suddenly heard the taunting in my head the moment you won that auction. I know I'm getting better little by little, but there is such a long road. How can you be sure that you will stick around?" Running her hand against his own, Helga loved the texture of his skin. There was always something that made her feel at peace doing this.

Kissing her ear, Arnold whispered in her ear with so much earnest feelings that he felt like time stopped. "Because I'm deeply in love with you, Helga, that's why."

She felt like she couldn't breath hearing those words. It was strange to feel that way and also feel like she was on fire. Turning around to face him, Helga studied his face to see the openness of him looking right at her. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, Helga wondered how she looked to him just now. "I'm deeply in love with you." Though she knew her own truth, Helga sounded like she had a revelation just now.

A deep smile formed on his face as he placed his hands on her hips to bring her forward towards him more. "Then I hope my girlfriend will go on that trip with me."

Hopping into his arms, Helga laughed happily. "Yes I will. Oh Arnold, I'm so sorry I put you through that. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I know you are and it's alright. I understand." Kissing her neck, Arnold wanted to leave this place. "Would you care to come to my place so I can give you a proper foot massage?"

She didn't want to go home anyhow. Pulling back she nodded with great enthusiasm. Seeing him flag down the valet, Arnold presented him with his ticket. "If your car magically shows up right now then I know I'm in some crazy romcom right now."

"No about that one since I left my magicians hat at home." Kissing her deeply, Arnold just wanted to freeze time right now. He finally confessed his feelings for her and they were returned.

"Sir? Your car is here." The Valet interrupted.

Smiling at seeing how much time passed from when he gave him his ticket, Arnold whispered to Helga. "Don't say it."

"Awe, but it's so much fun though." Pouting, she began to giggle as he showed her to the car to let her in. Sliding in the passenger seat, she practically squealed in delight. He loves her. Dancing her aching feet a little on the mat, she quickly cursed her stupidity. She'll just have to celebrate later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In his bedroom after he put some music on and had her sit on his couch, Arnold sat down on the other side of her instructing her to place her feet on his lap. He thought the cuteness of her innocence as a blush formed on her face brought him even closer to someplace he never thought really existed before till now. He wished that her insecurities would end entirely right now just to see how incredible she truly is. He saw a future with her. Saw a true life. If she couldn't have kids he wasn't bothered by it knowing that adoption will still be great to do. He didn't wish to scare her off by sharing this all over again. He'll wait till later down the road.

Her feet were happy with this treatment being done on them as she felt his hands melt their sadness away. Never having a single massage in her life, Helga issued out a little moan as she melted the rest of the way on the couch. It was one of those moments she didn't care how she looked since she was feeling something heavenly right now.

Arnold paused a little at listening to her moan out. Watching her expression, he had an image of what she would be like in bed. Clearing his throat some, Arnold went back to work.

Settle down now and sit with me

Let me tell you how this all came to be

A yellow flower with your pedals to the air

And flying on paper wings that brought you here

Summer rolls on in the lazy hours

An ether dream way

Of hummingbirds and clouds

Midnight swims in the cool back waves

And you in my arms as it rolls away

Helga heard the song playing and began to half hum and half moan. She was enjoying this sensation so much that she didn't seem to realize that she was moving her body with the song and in her excitement. She was happy and she didn't want this feeling to subside.

Shifting her feet away from his groin area in case of something more happening, Arnold began to sing along to the words of the song. It was part of a distraction and part now realizing that one of his favorite songs was playing on that night.

Little dandelion

Let your heart keep time

Now the clouds are gone

All of your tomorrows shine

Oh oh

All of your tomorrows shine

Oh oh

All of your tomorrows shine

Born of restless night the moon as a pearl

Playing games down inside your soft warm world

Hear my voice I know that you can

You're the fire in my eyes

The sun as a man

Seasons come along and seasons go

And what they'll leave behind

I don't pretend to know

I'm afraid that all I have missed

Will loom very large when the darkness lifts

 _He was in his office when the call came through regarding a new patient. He remembered just before it did come through he wondered if he will truly find someone to be with. Was he always going to be unlucky with the opposite sex? After performing surgery, before cleaning up to meet up with the family, he didn't expect to find his heart immediately drawn to Helga._

Little dandelion

Let your heart keep time

Now the clouds are gone

All of your tomorrows shine

All of your tomorrows shine

All of your tomorrows shine

I will ride by your side

Wherever you go

I won't run I won't hide

Just letting you know

 _He had met so many people through that job, and he never was drawn to anyone. He felt like someone's voice was calling for him to pay attention. Telling him that the one he was meant to be with has arrived finally. After so many years of chasing everyone wrong under the sun, he meets the one person who was so vastly different then the rest. Sure she had a problem with trusting people. It was a given with all she went through. He knew her attitude wasn't what she truly was inside._

Little dandelion

Let your heart keep time

Now the clouds are gone

All of your tomorrows shine

All of your tomorrows shine

"All of your tomorrows shine." She repeated the chorus in her hypnotized state. "Hmmm, I like that song. I always like singing to it."

"You know Audioslave?" She is his angel. Someone he wanted to keep happy even if he had to make goofy faces at her to get her to smile.

"Yeah. Pity they broke up, but hey we have Soundgarden again."

Hearing her moan out again, Arnold shifted himself a bit. "You are getting me a little excited over here with your sounds. Also what you said did too?"

"Oh I get it. You are into Chris Cornell too."

Looking over to her face he saw how one eye was opened looking at him as she smiled slyly. Getting off the couch, he lifted her up bridal style. "No I'm into you." Scanning between her dress and what he was doing, Arnold felt almost silly. "I feel like I'm rescuing a princess in a fairy tale."

"Well I'm certainly no princess and this is not a fairy tale." She quipped finding herself now laying on his bed. Watching how he examined her, Helga found her excited on a whole other level as she watched him crawl over her. Bringing her arms up to wrap her hands against the other to bring behind his neck she almost couldn't breath. "Well this I won't complain about."

Arnold thought that this was a great way to end a perfect evening. He'll hold off to consummate with her, but for now he hoped she will stay at least so he can wake up beside her.

* * *

 **Dandelion by Audioslave. Yeah I know the rules but I felt it was important to include it in the story. Now you know why I titled my story.**

 **I hope you liked the brief Brainy cameo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamonddiva, yes it is. He really loves his alternative music and so do I mixed in with some classic music.**

 **LeDawn, we have one. :)**

 **Nep2uune, I was afraid she would of dropped by at the dance to start up some trouble. I have met some of his patients.**

 **Kiarakitty, thank you :)**

* * *

It was brighter than usual in her room. Did she leave her curtains open like an idiot? Mumbling something incoherent for even herself to fully understand, Helga turned to her side feeling something extra beside her. Did she get really big overnight? Does love do this to you? It was possibly some really silly thoughts for her to think, but that is what happened inside her crazy mind right now. So opening up her eyes slowly she was greeted by Arnold's face looking at her.

"Why is it so damn bright in here?" She groaned out.

Well it was a funny way to be greeted in the morning, he thought. "Skylight." He told her simply.

"Oh." Was her only simple response as she went to nestle closer to him to block it out. Sighing happily with some contentment as she felt his hand move to her back to secure her next to him, she suddenly realized something. "I forgot to call them last night to say I'm here." Still she wasn't about to leave her nook. Her happy comfortable nook.

"I called them last night to leave a message so they wouldn't worry. You passed out pretty easily." His smile increased at how she was cuddling against him. While he was never much of a cuddler before with the girls he was with, he did try only to find him wanting to crawl his arm away. It was something he should of known then, but with Helga, he wanted more. He didn't like having to leave during the night to use the bathroom since it meant to leave her. He loved that the moment he crawled back into bed, she nestled against him with him welcoming it.

Kissing him at his collarbone, Helga smiled lazily. "My Prince." She should of been embarrassed to say that, but didn't care after a second.

"I'm not, but I'll be yours." The way she continued to make her little sounds, Arnold now desired to rush off to the Justice of the Peace so they can marry.

Hearing her stomach grumble, Helga giggled quietly. "Quiet, I want to sleep you stupid stomach." Keeping her eyes closed, she continued to nuzzle.

Hearing his own stomach grumble, Arnold laughed when she told his stomach to be quiet. "Sorry, but it will get louder."

"So? Sacrifice a virgin and be done with it." She quipped. "Just not me. I'm finally happy."

He melted again at her words. "I am too. I'm glad we met."

"Same here, but not exactly the ideal way to meet."

Knowing she was speaking of her father, he agreed as his stomach got louder before hers followed his. "They're talking."

"Freaking bastards. Don't they know that their owners want to sleep?"

Checking the time, Arnold groaned out unhappily. "I hate to leave your side, but I need to steal the shower so we can begin to eat. Warning. There will be other people in the room eating with us."

Helga's head raised up to look at him with fear. "Uh? Maybe I should of gone home last night."

Making a face at what she said, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. They will ask questions, but they are good people. My parents will be down there."

"I have nothing to wear except the shirt I borrowed from you. No way in hell will I wear this down there."

"Nope, but I will get you something to wear." Moving away from her unhappily, Arnold kissed her lips as he slowly slid out of bed. "Let me take a shower and I'll grab something for you."

Helga watched as he went to grab some clothes out of his closet, before rushing out of there leaving her with thoughts of running out of here. She knew she looked better than before, but there will be questions. Glancing over to her dress, she knew it would be foolish to wear that again. Rolling to her other side she just stared ahead towards his desk.

After his shower, Arnold went to his mother to see if she had something that Helga could borrow. Smiling slyly at her son, she went to her closet to pull out a sundress stating it had been forever since she last wore it so it will be fine. Arnold looked at his mother who stood at 5' 6" while Helga had her by a couple more inches taller. Thanking her, he went back to his room to find Helga was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"My mom is letting you borrow a dress. Not unless you like my shirt."

Looking at the pink dress, Helga stood up to study it finding it to be her size. "This will be fine. Is the bathroom free?"

"Yep. My shower supplies are to the left. I left them in there for you."

Kissing him, Helga took also the proffered towel before leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, Helga slowly removed her clothes, turn on the shower to take a quick shower. Checking her legs if they needed shaving, she found it safe to not do it since she was still stubble free. Finishing, Helga dried up, climbed out of the shower to place lotion on her, and place the dress on. Seeing Arnold on his steps studying with a look of approval, she stood there as he walked up to her.

"Dresses suit you very well." Kissing her lips, Arnold slid his hand down her arm to capture her hand in his. "Shall we?"

"Can we just say that we already did?"

That hopeful gaze in her eyes with that cute smirk had him kissing her. "Nope. It will be fine."

Hearing her mumble something out, he was glad she didn't drag her heels as they walked to the staircase to descend it. They both could hear voices beyond one doorway as they slowly entered to find all eyes were on the newest person. He felt her hand tighten on his.

"Morning everyone." Arnold greeted. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Helga."

Listening to various greetings, Helga saw a woman with an open expression on her face approaching them both with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you, Helga. I'm Stella, Arnold's mother." Extending her hand out towards a blond male with a smile on his face, she added. "This is his father, Miles."

"Hi. It is nice to meet you finally. Arnold loves to talk about you both." Helga told her in kind.

"Why don't you sit next to Arnold, and we'll soon eat." Stella said to her as she went to get something else.

Being introduced to everyone, Helga was placed between Miles and Arnold. She had met parents before, but that was nothing really. Meeting Arnold's parents were a different story all together since he was very serious about her. She answered questions from everyone including her being an accountant. In truth she wasn't particularly fond of sharing that at times since people wanted to ask every question under the sun about loopholes and stuff.

"So you are 20 and you are going to be a manager too. You seem to be awfully young to be both. You must be really smart." Ernie pointed out as he ate his sausage.

"I graduated early from High School at 16. I know it doesn't seem like an exciting career, but I do enjoy it." Helga informed him.

"Why not something in science or what Arnold does? I'm just curious."

"I never thought of wanting to be a doctor. As for science, I'm not too fond of the idea of that. Yes it is all fascinating, but my patience goes so far."

Susie was watching Helga shyly eat while being patient enough to answer questions. "Helga, how do you feel for our Arnold here?"

Helga blushed at that question only to be burning up the very second Arnold placed his hand on hers. "She is in the same boat as me regarding our feelings." Arnold answered her instead to save her cheeks from burning off.

"Oh I knew, I just wanted to see her blush. I'm not blind with the looks you both are giving." Was Susie's remark as she continued eating with a pleased smile on her face. She liked this girl. This one was humble.

"Now son, I can tell this one is a keeper." Miles pointed out watching the girl turn a lovely scarlet color. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Well we haven't discussed it yet." Looks to Helga. "What would you like to do?"

Bringing her lips together in mild thought she smiled boldly. "Go to the park. I wouldn't mind the zoo, but I want to enjoy it since I haven't in such a long time."

"Alright then. The park it is." Kissing her temple.

No one seemed to question her on why that was, but she supposed it was probably due to Arnold saying something to them. Either way she was perfectly fine with that. The less questions the better.

Later after talking to her parents over the phone to see if they got Arnold's message, Helga and him were walking hand in hand along the pathway. It was like she was seeing things with brand new eyes again. She spotted some people she went to school with, but didn't bother to say a word at all to them. Stopping to stand at one point to survey the water, Arnold hooked his arms around her stomach area to bring her closer to him. This was a really pleasant thing to do today.

"You aren't bored are you?"

At peace right there holding her, Arnold released a contented sigh. "No. In fact, I'm happy right now. This is far better than being forced to go to fancy restaurants or to pay for gobs of jewelry. I love that you are down to Earth."

Jumping out of his embrace to turn around to surprise him by putting her hand on his shoulders, Helga grinned at him happily. "We should have a picnic one day. Bring our own food and enjoy ourselves. What do you think?"

This is what he loved. She had a natural exuberance. Actually there were many things he loved about her. "I love that idea. We should do that one day."

"Arnold!"

Still smiling, Helga turned her attention towards a tall male with a very tiny petite female coming towards them. "Who are they?"

"My best friend in the world with his wife." Arnold spoke softly to her before turning his attention to his friends. "Gerald. Phoebe." Reaching them, Arnold gave his friend an unusual handshake. "Guys, I want you to meet my very special girlfriend, Helga. Helga, this is Gerald and Phoebe."

Extending her hand out, Helga shook both their hands. "Hi. Nice to meet you both."

Gerald studied her as he brought his arm around Arnold's shoulder. "So this is her? It is finally nice to put a face next to your name. My man talks constantly about you."

"All false I assure you. I ran away from circus simply because I won't do a trapeze act with an elephant." Helga deadpanned while her eyebrow did the quickest flick up and down.

Phoebe giggled. "Yes I do certainly understand that seeing that elephants are most interested in vegetation and playing in the water."

"Exactly. So I told the owner that I'm out of there so here I am enjoying the fulfilling life as an accountant. Hold for applause please."

Listening to his wife now having a full fledged conversation with Helga, Gerald couldn't help to notice that she wasn't being at all fake. She seemed to have a really healthy sense of humor, and he could see his friend's eyes solely on his girlfriend. "She has been approved by Phoebe. When do you ever see her this chatty?"

"Never." Arnold replied. Phoebe was still shy around them. She spoke, but it wasn't ever as much as this.

Phoebe interrupted them by taking Helga's wrist. "Oh Gerald, wouldn't it be nice to invite them over for dinner?"

"Actually it would be. Would you both be up for it?" Gerald looked between Arnold and Helga. "She's a fantastic cook."

Arnold gazed at Helga seeing that she looked very at ease right now then she did in the boarding house. "Helga?"

"I would like that." She couldn't help but be comfortable with Phoebe. "Is there anything you would like for us to bring over?"

Gerald and Phoebe were taken back by this since no other girlfriend of Arnold's ever offered before. "Oh that's alright, Helga. Just come with us so we can bond more." Phoebe answered still in a bit of shock.

"Fine, but I wouldn't mind helping out." Finding her hand being grabbed, Phoebe started to drag her beside her.

Gerald watched as both of them continued to chat. "No girl of yours ever has offered before. Is she an alien?"

"No. She is 100% human."

At their home, Phoebe and Helga were in the kitchen preparing the food as they continued to keep talking. Gerald was outside with Arnold as he continued to look more like a Cheshire cat with his grin. Handing him a beer, Gerald sat down across from him.

"So where is Ronnie?" Arnold asked. In his prideful stupor he overlooked a detail in their home.

"She's at Phoebe's parents house. They wanted to spend time with their granddaughter." Leaning forward, Gerald wanted to ask. "So you really think she is the one?"

"She most definitely is, Gerald. I did scare her once with my plans of the future so I will be patient."

"How patient? This is you after all."

Arnold couldn't deny it. "That girl is selfless in there. She sacrificed so much for her family to make them happy. That girl is the real deal. I'm glad I met her."

"And Australia. I won't be surprised if you ask her to marry you on that trip." Leaning back, Gerald chuckled wondering if he should start placing bets on this with their other friends.

"I wish. I really wish I could, but I won't spring any more surprises on her for a while. I must make sure to keep her heart where it is; Inside her chest."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Phoebe just finished discussing about Ronnie when she wanted to ask a pressing question to her mind. "So you and Arnold. How is it going between the both of you?"

Chopping the carrots, Helga smirked knowing it was time for those questions. She just assumed it would be a tag team effort. "Arnold is amazing. He is amazing with my parents and myself. I still feel sorry for being the pain I was in the beginning, but he was still patient. Well except for the heart stopping surprises he sprang on me. In my defense I do have trust issues."

"He told us about the scar. I hope you aren't angry there. He just wanted advice because he fell for you very quickly." Phoebe spotted the slight frown on her face. "I can see he has improved his tastes. How do you feel for him?"

A smile formed on her face as she casually looked around them to do a little hop. "I love him! This isn't the fly by night feeling. This is me wanting to see him all the time. I want to talk to him. Oh god when we kiss I feel like I'm melting in the best way. I feel like dancing around my room celebrating. I have never been this giddy before."

Giggling at her display, Phoebe almost hugged the girl. "I love how honest you are. You aren't gushing over a diamond or something incredibly fancy. You are gushing about love. That is a really excellent sign."

"Gifts aren't important. In my family, my dad did own a store, but it went under. We have been scraping by for so long that when it came to Christmas and birthdays, we opted to making our own gifts, or at least cooking a meal for the person. That stuff isn't important in the whole grand scheme of life. What is important is friends and family. Though I only have one friend now." Turning back to chopping, she felt Phoebe touch her shoulder. "I lost my friends after I was attacked. It was like they couldn't stand what I looked like. It was really bad before. The friend I have now, Lanie, she doesn't live here, but she has helped me out so much because she understands what it's like."

"I have a feeling that you and I will be friends." Phoebe said in a soothing tone. "Ask anyone of our friends. I do talk, but not as much as I do around Gerald and my daughter. I have known the same group of friends for a very long time, and never once have I felt instantly comfortable with someone." Walking over to a pad of paper, she scribbled her number down to hand to her. "We can get together. Talk. Gang up on Arnold and Gerald."

Pocketing the number, Helga chuckled at the last part. "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind surprising Arnold with something since he almost gave me a heart attack a few times."

"Yeah, we'll get Curly to help out." Steps back to the chicken. "Oh we know that Curly flirted with you."

"I still think that he was just being nice." Finishing with the carrots, she went to the bok choy. "I mean he is a really nice guy."

"The thing is with Curly, is this; He doesn't flirt with just anyone. I'm certain you would never cheat on Arnold, I'm just saying that Curly never flirts lightly. He is respectful of Arnold to keep his hands away from you." Seeing her wrinkle her nose, Phoebe shook her head. "Maybe for a while with how people treated made you feel ugly and worthless, but you aren't. There may be that scar there, but it is nothing compared to an ugly heart."

Still being a stranger and all, Helga went to hug her. "I'm sorry, but I loved what you said."

Phoebe hugged her back. "Yeah, you'll need to come back to meet our daughter. You have to see how attached she is to Arnold. He's her Godparent."

Pulling away, Helga agreed to that. Maybe she'll walk away with two more friends after this day was through. She did love spending time with them. She also loved some juicy stories they spilled about Arnold.

"Something about this man and drinking makes him do the craziest stunts naked." Gerald pointed at Arnold with that, 'You know I got your number pal, ' look in his eyes.

"That is why I'm only drinking one and that is it. Well two since I'm currently on my second one. Thank God I'm not driving." Putting his hand down, Arnold held Helga's hand to kiss her temple. "I'm sorry if this disgusts you with my drinking."

Kissing him, Helga shook her head casually. "Just as long as you don't abuse it. I will be fine with one or two, but anymore may have me raising my eyebrow a lot."

"Well you should allow him to grace you with a naked drunk dance." Gerald said chuckling at Phoebe saying she didn't want to see that.

Waving his hand in the air to dispel that, Arnold wanted to kick his friends leg right now. "Not ready for that stage in our relationship, and if it happens well..." He let the thought linger.

Helga would of disparaged him from being so forthcoming, but she felt she had nothing to worry about with his friends. Hearing her phone go off, she made a face to lift it up to notice a number she didn't recognize. Hitting decline, she put it away just to get the call again. Declining again, she tried to talk when the phone went off again. Apologizing to them, Helga stood up to head inside the house to speak to whomever.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey babe, glad you finally answered."_

She recognized that snide voice. "Sid, don't you call me again. Never call me again. You are nothing but a sleaze."

Sid chuckled. " _But I'm the only one who wants you."_

"I have a boyfriend, Sid. He's fantastic to me."

 _"So the Bride of Frankenstein nailed him finally. Good for you."_

Helga hated him. Hated his entire person. "Asshole, never call me again."

 _"No!"_ Sid shouted over the line. _"I'm calling to say I missed you. I want to be with you."_

"Last time you did that I believed you and what did it earn me? Hot boiling water. You have any idea the damage you were trying to cause?" Hearing him laughing hard by that, she wanted to scream at him. "Never call me again you sick freak." Closing her phone, Helga went to block it.

"Helga?"

Helga flew into his arms. She wanted to wrap herself in him. "I wish we were still in bed cuddling." It would dispel what just happened. "That was my creepy ex. I just blocked his number but who's to say that he'll call from another number. He's the one who tricked me into going with him some place only to have hot boiling water poured on me."

"I could always issue out another Restraining order." Phoebe suggested plainly. "Who do you think helped him with the Restraining order against Rhonda?"

Helga considered it even as she received another phone call from another number. Watching Arnold lift the phone up to his ear, she smiled proudly at him. He looked like he was almost ready to slay dragons for her virtue.

"Hello?" Arnold's voice was angry.

 _"Uh I want to speak to Helga. She hung up on me. Who is this?"_

"Her boyfriend. I assure you I don't look like any type of creature you may of mentioned. You on the other hand are a creature." Pulling a bit away from Helga, he began to wave his arm around in agitation.

Taking insult at that, Sid cursed him pretty harshly to the point that even Arnold was glad, Ronnie wasn't here or else she would of heard it. _"That bitch is nothing! Nothing. I wanted to do her one favor and she sprayed me with soda. Well if she doesn't come to me the simple way, I'll do it the other way."_

This was juvenile. "Seriously, what has she done that is so bad? She only sprayed you with soda. Big deal. It isn't hot boiling water or insults constantly." Arnold had some doubts he could reason with him.

There was a pause on the line making Arnold wonder if he was still there or not. _"That scar shows evil."_

Arnold glared at the phone as Gerald called Sid an expletive. Helga just shrank back. Reaching back to take her hand, Arnold wanted to hold her all night long. "Nothing evil about her. As for you, yes. Never call her again or try to see her or I'll see you tossed in jail." Hanging up, Arnold wrapped her up fully in his arms. "It's alright."

What humiliation to feel like this, especially in front of his friends. "I'm sorry." She weeped into his arms. "This was such a great day."

Taking a simple glance to her husband, Phoebe went over to place her hand on her back. "This isn't your fault, Helga. You didn't make him like that. He did."

Arnold was examining Phoebe's expression spotting pity and understanding within her dark brown eyes. "She's right, Helga."

"Still." Pulling back, Helga looked into his eyes. "I'm still sorry."

Gerald shook his head at her sad tone. "Just give Phoebe everything you know about him, and she'll do the rest. You aren't to blame at all for some sick fuck."

Pursing her lips, Helga nodded her head to pull away from Arnold. "Just tell me what I need to provide and I will."

Going to grab a pad of paper, Phoebe handed it to her along with a pen as she rattled off what she needed. "You know a lawyer now personally."

So she knew a few doctors and a lawyer. What an interesting thing for her to have around her now. She just felt like the kid of the group. No one could take her to anyplace to drink yet. Not like she is aiming for that goal. What happens if she drinks? Does she think that she is some high flying performer to Arnold's strip acts? Well that would make for a very interesting couple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah my last ex is a jerk. I'll give a run down on their ages. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Sheena, Harold (Who is married to Sheena as mentioned in the first chapter) Brainy are all the same age as Arnold.**

 **Helga, Sid, Torvald are all 20. I thought to separate the PS118 crew apart to fit each of our real life friends as best as possible.**

 **My husband never lived in a boarding house, but I couldn't go without mentioning the boarders. He did have a skylight but nothing as impressive as what Arnold has. BTW I think you guys are giving my husband a swelled head. :P**

* * *

It is far more tiring to work in an office than at home. After a whole week of handling others under her, and being looked at like she didn't know a thing simply due to her age, Helga had to be firm with them. She met with some clients and spoke to some over the phone. At least she saw one thing from each one is them hardly staring at her scar. Well they would of before, but now there was a slight flicker there till complete eye contact was made.

Speaking to her boss about Arnold winning a trip to Australia, she asked if she would be able to take any time off for that. He said she had more than anyone else in the company so it will be her being forced to take one soon. Thinking that as a good thing, she already applied for a passport. Phoebe also had the restraining order pushed through for Sid. Helga grinned wildly there wishing she could just see his face when he received it.

Baking cookies, Helga brought them over to Phoebe's and Gerald's to thank them personally while meeting their daughter. Talking them for a while, their daughter kept wanting her to play dolls with her so she did. With the combination of both of them, Ronnie was a very cute kid.

With Arnold, she quickly realized that his schedule could be a little crazy. Since she known him he always worked the late shift and with one week working day shift with the weekend being a double, Helga found herself missing him. She also found herself with an old admirer in the form of her ex-boyfriend. Her first one. Hearing her doorbell, Helga went to answer it to find him standing there with flowers.

"No, I'm not giving up."

Helga had no clue if she should take them or not. Will it be an insult more to Arnold then him? "I have a boyfriend, Torvald."

His smile didn't let up as he stepped closer to bless her with a kiss on the cheek. "I know, but you can't blame me."

This is really new territory for her to come across. "I'm flattered, but it is almost like an insult that you can't accept it. I'm in love with Arnold."

"Like you not accepting my flowers?" Torvald was such a big guy, but still such a softy. "How about if I give them to your mother?"

Smiling at that, Helga could accept that part. "For her, yes."

Stepping past her, Helga's mouth hung open as he bragged about how he knew where the vases were kept. He has never been this pushy before when they were together. She knew people change as they get older, but this felt odd to her. Hearing a car stop before a door opened, Helga turned around to see Arnold leaving his vehicle. Excited at this surprise, she hopped down her stoop to dash into his arms.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like this surprise." Receiving kisses on his neck, chin, cheeks, and lips, Arnold couldn't help to chuckle at her enthusiasm. "I missed you too."

Still in his arms, Helga examined him like he was a mirage. "I'm about to sleep in your office just to get a chance to see you." Kissing him again, she hugged him a little tighter. "Those shifts are too crazy."

"Doctors life. I knew what I signed up for." Spotting a large male step into her doorway, Arnold tensed up. "Who's that?"

Turning to look at Torvald, Helga went back to gazing at Arnold. "My ex. He surprised me with a visit shortly before you arrived."

"Still pursuing you?" He whispered. Her ex looked like a tank.

"Yeah and I told him about you. Brought flowers. I told him to give them to my mom instead. I want flowers either from you or Ronnie."

Smiling at his godchild's name, Arnold kissed her on the nose. "She's adorable isn't she?"

"Oh god yes. I played dolls with her when I brought cookies over."

Loving her beaming smile, Arnold took her hand. "They told me. They have become your fans. I didn't know about the dolls. I normally play with her." Walking over to her stoop, Arnold smiled up at Torvald. "Hi, my name is Arnold. How are you?"

"Torvald. I'm fine. You are even better having a girl like her in your life." Torvald smiled at him at least.

Not sensing a jerk, Arnold nodded his head. "She's a find. I'm thrilled to have her in it."

Coming down the stoop to meet him more face to face, Arnold saw that he didn't seem insincere at all. He had bit of a goofy smile on his face and his eyes showed he was nice. Helga watch the exchange between them as they continued to talk to the point that they were both laughing at some sports jokes.

"I think it's time I get going. Helga, you don't have to worry about me trying to steal you away from him." Shaking Arnold's hand, Torvald smiled yet again to him. "Arnold, it was nice seeing you. Maybe you and I will meet again."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that." Arnold extended out.

"Cool. Bye guys."

Watching Torvald walk away, Helga kissed Arnold once more. "Is it bad that is all I want to do right now?"

"I wouldn't mind that, but I would love to take you out if you haven't eaten yet."

Her parents were at her mother's co-workers house so she nodded her head while quickly running in to change and then leave a note for them both. Kissing him again, they both left the house.

Ending up at a mexican food restaurant they were both talking about their days till they settled into a comfortable silence with Arnold taking her hand in his while sliding even closer to her in the booth. It was truly an intimate scene as she nestled her head against him while taking in his scent. She was happy to the point she probably fell asleep when she heard another males voice come up to say hello to Arnold. Blinking her eyes several times, she peered up to find her looking into the face of a very handsome male in front of her.

"Steven. I want you to meet Helga. Helga, this is a friend I went to college with." Arnold introduced. He scanned her face thinking how cute she is once again the way she seemed to be knocking sleep away from her face.

Extending his hand out, Steven shook Helga's hand. "You are right, my friend. She is very pretty." Seeing Helga blush, Steven chuckled in a friendly matter. "Don't be shy to what you are. My friend is very happy with you."

Still blushing, Helga glanced up to Arnold's face. "I'm very happy with him too. He's never mentioned you before. Sorry. What did you study?"

"Well I studied to be a doctor, but dropped out to pursue being a photographer. I mostly do nature pieces. Arnold informed me that you are an accountant."

Half way she rolled her eyes with her career choice. "Yeah. It isn't exciting till I went into the office for the first time in my life. Now I'm extra busy." Placing her hand on Arnold's leg she squeezed him lightly.

Steven kept his eye contact on her. "Busy is very good. I'm here on business and to get away from home."

Arnold caught the tone of his voice. "Now what is the matter with Florida?"

Making a face, Steven sputtered out in annoyance. "Gretchen was only using me for funds. I caught her talking to her friend over the phone. She never loved me."

"I'm sorry." Helga spoke sincerely.

Giving her a half hearted smile, Steven shrugged. "Better I never proposed to her after that. Glad to know now then into the marriage. It wasn't meant to be."

"Still sorry about that man." Arnold's own hand went to Helga's leg grateful for table cloths. "So how long are you in town for?"

"A couple of weeks. Better to recharge my batteries." Hearing his name called, Steven looked back towards his table. "My dad is calling me back over." Looking back to the couple, Steven wanted to extend his hand out to Helga, but felt better of it. "Your number hasn't changed has it?"

"Nope."

"Good. I'll catch up with you later. Also I wouldn't mind getting to know your girlfriend better to see how she captured your heart." Steven was sincere. "Would you be up for that, Helga?"

Nodding her head, Helga smiled at him once more. "I would be up for it."

"Excellent. Anyhow my food is here and I will leave you lovebirds for now. Have a good night." Waving casually to them both, Steven went back to his table.

When he was gone, Arnold groaned a bit as he went to whisper in her ear. "You have any idea what you do to me?"

"You have any idea what you do to me?" Helga shot back with a seductive quality to her voice. "I got my passport."

Kissing her softly, Arnold didn't want to get carried away in the restaurant. "Then we should book our flight and make sure our reservations go through."

"Mmmhmmm." Kissing him back, Helga thought of something. "They say that trips are the things that could show the strengths or weaknesses in a relationship. It determines if it will last."

"I have some news to share with you. News that shows how optimistic I am with us." Kisses her eyebrow. "I know this will last."

Pulling back from him, her mouth pursed as she hummed a bit as if fully concentrating on the seriousness of this statement before a full smile appeared on her face. "I feel the same way for once in my life, Arnold."

There it was. The way she spoke and the way everything matched up in her posture, her face, and those eyes. She wasn't scared. She is confident. It filled him with such excitement that he didn't care that they were in public, he just wanted to kiss her passionately. So he did with her responding equally. He only broke apart to ask for the check so he could have some alone time with her.

"Can I spend the night?" Helga asked it so innocently. She wasn't ready for sex just yet since she wanted to do it when they were both fully alone.

"Yes you may, but let's grab some stuff at your place so you can be more comfortable." He suggested.

She pouted playfully. "So I can't borrow the same shirt from last time?"

Chuckling at her display, he kissed her nose. "You can borrow that anytime you wish." His girlfriend. His future.

* * *

 **Steven is a real friend that goes by that name. I really couldn't figure out which character would be perfect for him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I prefer to think of them as delusional, Guest. :P**

 **It was nice to get some confidence back, Kiarakitty.**

 **Funny thing is that I'm working from home again, but seeing as I have a young girl I like the freedom my job gave me, Diamonddiva.**

 **To the person who flamed me you don't have to read this if you don't like it. There are better stories out there. If I don't make sense ask me a question and I'll answer it. This is semi-biographical and I have omitted some things that were way too personal that involved others so there will be times something doesn't make sense.**

* * *

"Sleep good. Waking up bad."

Arnold snickered at Helga doing the same thing she did last time. She buried herself against him. It was honestly too cute. No he didn't want to wake up himself, but he loved seeing her react to the morning. "How are you when you need to go to work?"

"Like Frankensteins monster going through the village."

He wrapped his arms around her actually loving that visual. "What if you need to eat?"

Helga almost growled. "Don't wake my stomach up again. I gave it a tongue lashing last time."

"That's my job. I want to give your sweet stomach a tongue lashing."

She knew he was pouting by the sound of his voice. "Better you then me then."

Noticing how much more she was molding against him, Arnold willed himself not to react in such a way, but the way his blood was rushing down below was making it harder for him to concentrate. "You get any closer to me and we'll be having sex."

Helga wasn't scared of that so she brushed it off just so she wouldn't demand her clothes to be taken off. "I won't object to that at the right time."

Time stopped for him as thoughts of their bodies meshing together in perfect harmony. His desire to want to make her happy as she hopefully called out his name. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

Shifting a bit, Helga chanced to look up into his eyes still hating the light beaming down on her. "Not doing a good job of it by what I can feel."

That was so cheeky of her to say as he felt her shift again. His head tilted up to the point of almost true ecstasy. "What do you expect from all that shifting around? Me to act all noble."

"You are being noble. You aren't ripping my clothes off."

"Would you want me to?"

"No, but I wouldn't object to you kissing me at all." She replied easily as she brought his lips down to hers.

This is what waking up should always be. Arnold was at peace even if their stomachs felt like they were echoing in the bedroom. He wanted to kiss her as long as possible till it was time to fully get up.

When they did get up to finally get showered and dressed before eating, they headed out to spend time at the zoo. It was something she had been wanting to do for some time. They went to see each animal while enjoying the bird show where she volunteered to go up there. He thought it was adorable when she had all these birds land on her. Helga's reaction was to laugh and continue to smile even with one bird loving her the most as it continued to cuddle against her neck. Getting plenty of pictures of her, Arnold never witnessed anything more beautiful in his life.

After the zoo they decided to take a walk as she went through all the pictures he took. "You think you have enough of me?" She asked almost cringing at some shots.

"Nope! Not enough in my opinion. Give me that back because I see you want to delete some."

Keeping his camera hostage, Helga stuck her tongue out. "Fine, but first." Jumping in front of him she took a picture of his face giggling at his surprised expression. "Now this is cute." Showing it to him he went to try to delete it himself when she snagged it from him. "Nope! That's a keeper."

Taking her hand, Arnold stopped her just long enough to get a kiss in. "Fine, you can keep it."

Bringing her head forward she stopped them again. "Look." Pointing ahead they both saw Steven speaking to Lanie. "I didn't know she was back in town."

"They are speaking seriously. Steven only does that with his hand when something is truly bothering him." Arnold informed her of the way Steven brought his hand up to brush through his hair before settling it down to attach it to his earlobe. It was a strange tick since most people either hug themselves or scratched the back of their necks.

"Lanie spotted us." Helga whispered needlessly as Lanie gave her a casual wave. "We can't walk the other way since it will be rude."

Approaching their friends, they caught the tail end of what Steven was saying to her. "I never saw it like that, but it makes sense." Turning his head to Arnold and Helga, Steven waved at them. "Hey guys. I just met this girl, Lanie."

"Yeah we know her. She's a friend of ours." Arnold told him.

Lanie's eyebrow quirked up. "He says that with such derision. The horror of knowing the weird girl."

"Lanie that isn't what I meant." Arnold argued lightly just to feel Helga squeezing his hand. "What?"

"She's being sarcastic, Arnold." Helga said giving Lanie a casual wink.

Looking back to Lanie he saw in fact she was joking around with him as he watched her laughing. "Stinker."

"Hey I showered. Do I stink, Steven?" Lanie wondered playfully.

"Nope." Turning back to his friend, Steven looked between Helga and him. "Nice to see you both again. I just came across Lanie here and she asked me what was wrong. Next thing you know I'm talking her ear off."

"And me being born with one good ear, he decides to talk till it fell off to literally run in horror." Bringing her hand up to her left ear, Lanie was brushing her finger along the ridge in pity. "I know, I know, the man talked your poor sweet ear off. I'll replace you."

Chuckling at her funny display, Steven appeared smitten to Arnold's eyes. "I promise I will with another cute ear."

Hand down, Lanie glanced over to her friends. "So guys what's up?"

Helga noticed it wasn't the first time she brushed off a compliment. "Arnold and I are enjoying our day. What about you Lanie? You didn't say anything about being in town."

Sighing, Lanie then groaned. "It was impromptu. The rain was driving me crazy at home. A week straight of it so I ran out of there at the first clearing. My apartment sprung too many leaks so I took both my birds and rushed out of there. I'm not a fan of rain unless it is only at night. I'm only out to get out of my parents house. I love them but they treat me like I'm a small child. Pity they never did when I was a kid."

It said too much to the both of them at her statement. Arnold asked if they were up to anything else if they want to join them for a very late lunch. Lanie had to decline due to knowing that her parents will ask a billion questions on who she was spending time with. Waving bye to them, Lanie took off back to her parents place. Steven didn't wish to interfere with the couples day, but after some insisting from them, he relinquished saying he will.

"So you both haven't known her too long and you credit her for bringing you both together. That's interesting." Steven told them after taking a sip of his drink. "Now you both are heading off to Australia. That is a beautiful place to be."

"Well obviously you have been there before. I can't wait to go there since I never been outside of Hillwood before." Helga said. Looking at Arnold, she wondered how many outings they will have when they run into one of his friends.

Steven looked surprised. Most people usually travel outside the town they live in. "So no other place before. Then this will be quite an experience for you to do. You'll love it, but I will have to warn Arnold to keep a watch on you since some of those guys will descend on you in a heartbeat."

"Doubtful."

Hitching his eyebrow up, Arnold shook his head at her. "I will keep a watch on her." He told Steven. "As for you, there were plenty of guys at the zoo looking you over so don't argue with me."

Keeping quiet on that subject, Helga listened to old stories about the both of them. As it turned out there was still a video of Arnold dancing around naked around a pole close to the end of college. Giggling, she told Steven to show it to her. "Even if he objects, just send it."

Face palming himself, Arnold sighed at the thought of something like that still being in his possession. "Blackmail material still?"

"Nope." Steven grinned evilly at him. "I know your parents don't have any embarrassing pictures of you so this is a nice way of taking their place to show Helga. She'll appreciate it greatly."

"Jerk."

Placing her hand on Arnold's lap, she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I bet when I turn 21 and I drink, I bet I'll be streaking down the street."

Imagining guys seeing her running around naked, Arnold objected to that immediately. "I'll be keeping you behind closed doors if that is the case. I don't want any other males seeing my girlfriend naked."

"Just you."

"Yes just me." Taking a long pull of his soda, Arnold tried to contain any unnecessary jealous thoughts springing to mind.

Kissing his cheek, Helga assured him that won't ever happen. "I think it's time to erase that video of him, Steven. He obviously hears it enough." Her tone was gentle in its order. "I know I'll see him in that great state one day."

Jealousy drifted away at hearing her words. She was just teasing him and he knew it, but he still overreacted over those thoughts of her streaking in front of people. "I love you." Cupping her cheek, Arnold laid a very chaste kiss on her.

"I love you too." Nuzzling her nose against his, they were unaware of Steven staring at the lovey dovey couple in front of him.

Wishing he could have that, Steven stared down at his leftover fries. "I'll delete it when I get back. I swear it."

"Thanks man." Arnold had a hard time tearing his gaze from Helga to focus back on his friend.

"Least I could do." Giving off a half shrug, Steven went back into his heavy thoughts of his recent break up. "Sorry guys I'm still a little down."

Offering to listen to him, Steven just shared what was on his mind which was the same things he told Lanie about. He didn't know exactly how to share a lot knowing that Helga had only two past relationships with people who didn't seem to use her. Arnold had girlfriends before and they all used him so he knew he could get something from him possibly.

"After Rhonda I gave up hope of ever finding anyone so I stopped looking. One day I'm helping an accident victim and when I went to the waiting room to speak to his family I found myself very drawn to Helga. I was so drawn to her that she thought I was crazy." Arnold explained to which Helga confirmed it by a simple nod. "I felt she was special, and I knew how right I was, but she refused to believe me."

Confused, Steven asked why that was she didn't believe him. Helga knew she had to explain so she began from the beginning when she was attacked to now. Helga did see how he closely studied her scar on her face, not that she didn't mind since it wasn't as ugly as before. She explained how a strange girl came up to her inside the mall to speak to her and to convince her to take a chance in speaking to Arnold.

"It felt strange for me to instantly trust her. She was so easy going. There was nothing forceful to her. When she approached me I felt comfort. She is blunt and has this hard edge to her I noticed after more, but she also has this kind caring nature too." It felt strange again at even explaining her friend, Helga felt relaxed.

"I felt the same way when she approached me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted guidance and she was right there in front of me." Arnold added in. "I told her what was on my mind and she went to talk to Helga. Next thing I know is that Helga comes walking up to me."

Smiling at their story, Steven wished for that in his life. "That is very good to hear. Divine intervention."

Almost snorting, Helga cupped her hand over her mouth. "No, she told me that it was going to happen eventually between us once I opened up my eyes."

"She's modest." Chimed in Arnold.

Yawning, Helga was tired from their zoo adventure today. "Next time we are staying in bed all day long."

"Or until the talking stomachs appear again. You know how we must appease them." Arnold made comical growling noises as he mocked bowed to her stomach. "Yes mighty stomachs. I hope you have taken this food in great comfort. We love you mighty digestive system."

Covering half her face up, Helga tried to contain her laughter as he continued to bow to her stomach. Reaching up, she tickled his own stomach stating that it has been appeased finally, but will look for a sacrifice next time. It was all really silly and they seemed to enjoy it just like that.

* * *

 **Two additional notes here: We weren't trying to avoid talking to Lanie, we are just the type of people who value people's privacies. Also I'll be gone for a little while spending time with my family. Gotta take his days off so we can soak each another's in. Plus our daughter misses him because of his crazy schedule. Take care guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not officially back and logging on here made me realize I have loads of writing to do. It will be slow because the moment I'm back I have work to catch up on along with a rambunctious kid. No matter how much in shape you are when are with a kid you find yourself running around ten times more. Screw jogging, I'm chasing after my kid instead lol. I love her, but I believe that daddy is getting up there in age *Wink wink* When he reads that part I'm in for a long tickling session.**

 **Happy Fall to everyone. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Helga decided on visiting the hospital one day bringing food with her. She did ask him in advance if it was fine to stop by and he told her it was more than alright with him. Arriving, Helga went into the building saying hi to a couple of the nurses she was familiar with before heading to the elevator. Reaching her floor, she repositioned the bag she was carrying as she strolled down the hallway towards his office. Passing Sheena's office she noticed her not being in there so she kept going.

"Helga is that you?" Hearing a twangy voice, Helga turned her attention to a still tall member of her old school. Also one of her old friends and as far as she knew, still a friend of Sid's.

"Oh hey Stinky." Helga didn't want to catch up with someone that also treated her horribly.

Smiling down at her, Stinky didn't seem to noticed her behavior right then. "Wow Helga! I don't see that right ugly scar on you anymore. Guess you finally got some work done. You look great. I hardly notice that mark still there."

Seeing his finger move forward to touch her, Helga stepped back. "So I guess that is why you are being all nice to me right now. Just because I don't look like a beast."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Stinky leaned forward. "Why are you being so mean to me? What have I done?"

"Oh ha." Disbelief covered her face. "You helped Sid play that cruel trick on me. Are you that daft?"

Chortling, Stinky placed his head back. "Oh that? He told me you were cheating on him so I was just helping out a friend." Leaning back forward, Stinky asked. "You were cheating on him weren't ya?"

She heard the doubt in his own voice. "As if. I would never do that to anyone. Also no matter what, hot boiling water doesn't help at all for me in acting nice to you." Hearing Arnold's voice, Helga looked in his direction giving him both a smile and a help me expression on her face.

Instructing the nurse what was needed, Arnold went over to Helga seeing her look like she wanted to scream. "Angel." Kissing her cheek, Arnold turned his attention towards the stranger. "Hello. My name is Dr Arnold Shortman and you are?"

Stinky's eyes went between the couple with a very hidden expression on his face. "Stinky Peterson. I use to be a friend of Helga's till we had a falling out of sorts."

Hearing Helga scoff, Arnold nodded his head. "I assume you are here visiting a patient."

"You are sure correct there. I'm visiting my dad. I was about to leave when I spotted Helga here looking almost like herself again."

Feeling the tension radiating from Helga's body, Arnold thought to question him to see if he was truly correct in his assumption. "Oh and what did she look like before?"

Chortling again, Stinky didn't really catch the intonations of Arnold's voice. "Oh she had this ugly half of a face. Teeth showing and all. It looked like Halloween came to town. Such a shame when she was quite pretty looking before. She ain't looking bad now though, but man it was a sight."

Listening to him laugh at her expense while describing her before made Arnold really sick and angry. Picking up a clipboard, Arnold examined his patient list. "I assume you love your dad, correct?"

"Yes sir I do."

Arnold's eyes fixated on his own. "What would happen if that happened to someone you love? Your father? Your mother? Would you laugh at their own expense? Would you tease them? Torture them?"

Helga watched as the smug stupid expression on Stinky's face disappeared as Arnold rattled off the list. She enjoyed how he gulped feeling intimidated.

"Uh no sir. I would never do that at all." Stinky stuttered out.

"Then you have no right at all to speak that way or treat her illy due to your insensitive nature." Narrowing his eyes to him, Arnold made sure he was fully understanding his grievance act. "As for your father he will be just fine and should be heading home by tomorrow."

Stinky shuffled his feet on the ground. "Thank you, Doctor Sir." Looks down to Helga, he tried to smile, but failed. "I apologize to you for my behavior to you. You do not deserve it."

"Thanks Stinks." Touches Arnold's arm. "I'll bring the food to your office."

When Stinky watched her disappear down the hall his eyes went back to Arnold's face. "So you are her new boyfriend then. Sid was mighty angry about that restraining order he was given. He swore he'll get her for that."

"Yes I'm her new boyfriend. He harassed her so he left her no choice after that phone call. Don't think I don't know about the boiling water attack. Don't think I don't know about everything. He makes one move in her direction to cause her any further harm I will enjoy seeing a pair of handcuffs on him." Arnold's hushed voice was almost filled with venom that he had to reel it back.

"Well I thank you for taking care of my dad since he is good people."

Checking the time, Arnold needed to get to Helga so he could spend time with her. "No problem since that is my job. Now I hope you have a good evening."

Stinky almost didn't know if he wanted to bow or shake his hand till he just thanked him instead so he could leave the place all together.

Entering his office, Arnold smiled at the spread she placed on his desk. Thoughts and visions of her filled his mind of them living together. Being together for a lifetime. "You are too good for me." His voice was filled with so much appreciation and love for this woman.

Helga moved from his desk to stand in front of him. "No, you are too good for me."

"I'm sorry about my crazy schedule. I know it drives so many crazy." Gliding his thumb across her lower lip, Arnold still had that desire to run away somewheres to get married.

"Hence why I'm here. In order to keep this relationship going we always need to find a way. I mean there really is no need to start arguments. What would happen if I was blessed with a crazy schedule and you had a normal one? I'm certain you would try." About to wander over to a chair to sit down she was surprised with a full embrace making her squeak out.

Arnold's heart was pumping almost too wildly. "Now you are one incredible woman."

 _(A/N: As if I would tell you folks what was said after he told me that. I will say we did kiss heavily. I had to insert myself here for those who would question why I jumped something.)_

After they ate, Arnold had to attend back to his rounds so giving her a kiss, Helga cleaned up around the office to make sure nothing was left behind, packed up, and made her way out of there. Pausing briefly in front of someone else's office, she knocked on the door. Entering she was greeted with a hug from Sheena.

"Oh god it feels like forever since I last saw you. How is everything going?" Sheena gushed enthusiastically.

Settling on one of the chairs, Helga briefed her to all that has been going on before focusing on the newest picture on her desk with her standing next to a large male with a couple of young kids in front of them. "That is obviously your family."

Sheena beamed happily. "Yes it is. This is Harold, my husband, and our son Robbie, and our daughter Carol. Harold is such a good father and husband."

"So how long have you been married?"

"7 years now. Robbie is our oldest at 6 years old and Carol is 5." Taking the picture, Sheena looked upon it with such pride in her face. "There are up and down days, but I'm so happy with what I received. Have you thought about getting married?"

Raising her eyebrow up at that question, Helga needed to be honest. "I never thought about it before because I didn't want to expect too much. After my attack and my face looked like it did, any of my slightest dreams I may of had went away. Now lately I can't help but think of it. I shouldn't though, but I do."

Intrigued, Sheena put her picture down to give her attention. "Afraid of being disappointed?"

"You could say that. I just try to remain realistic that's all."

Resting her arms on her desk, Sheena kept her attention solely on her so she could understand her meaning. "Anyone can tell you how optimistic I am, but for awhile I wasn't. I felt hopeless. I just woke up one day thinking that it was it. Even after I accepted a date with Harold I will still under some preconceived notion that there was nothing more. I feel bad for frustrating Harold, but thankfully he was stubborn. He refused to give up. He loved me and one day he surprised me with what he wanted out of our relationship. Oh I freaked, but soon as the days went on, I began to think of the same things. You and I come from different backgrounds, but the story is the same. Arnold is crazy in love with you and all the friends you have met so far think that you are truly right for him. I know you feel the same way. Arnold wants a future with you. Do you want a future with him?"

Helga felt her cheeks reddening even as a smile formed. "Yes. Yes I do want a future with him."

"Then don't stop your own happiness just because of a fear." Sheena advised gently.

Helga felt a warmth throughout her body at thoughts of all of that. Even if she couldn't have kids herself they can opt for other methods. No, she wants something more with her life. Screw fear.

* * *

 **I don't Stinky is a jerk truly. Just wanted to clear that up. I thought of him for two reasons: He was closer to Sid then the others, in my opinion. Also Stinky was close to his family. The person being represented by Stinky is close friends with my ex and he has a close relationship with his dad. That person doesn't have Stinky's accent though.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nep2uune, actually my ex is a big monstrous tool. He did think I was cheating on him. He was very psycho. Sid is a pussy cat compared to him when he becomes paranoid. I just made Sid's paranoia ten fold to fit that dillhole. That one was brought up again and again even with me together in this great relationship. You never know who a person is until something happens. I had no idea I was dating a monster at the time. As for my ex's best friend they had a falling out in due time. I don't mind saying that. Basically he got his brain shoved back in after my hubby spoke to him. He's good. Monster ex sucks.**

 **LeDawn, it will be some time for that proposal. I could hint to you that I was dancing around a lot. :D**

 **Kiarakitty, hello there :)**

* * *

Packing was a pain in the ass. Helga would pack then unpack, and pack again. She knew her nerves were getting to her, but she never been on a plane before, plus she will be with Arnold for a whole 8 days. Grabbing a shirt she froze halfway between the closet to her suitcase thinking about something else.

"Condoms? Will he be bringing them or what? Oh I should of gotten birth control pills. Who's to say we will be having sex? Well I have been wanting it and it is apparent he does to. Oh gosh! How big is it? Oh I can't believe I'm thinking of that one." Taking another step to her suitcase, Helga froze again. "Actually I have." Soon visions of him naked in front of her swam through her head. "Well he does have a nice body from what I can see."

"Sweetie? Are you talking to yourself in here?" Miriam wondered as she poked her head in. "Are you alright?"

Helga hoped she didn't hear everything as she unfroze herself from the spot. "Uh... Yeah. I'm just mentally going through my list."

Leaning against her doorway, Miriam gave her a sly smile. "Really? It sounds like you were wondering if he is bringing condoms or should you."

Dropping her shirt to the ground and standing there with her mouth open wide, Helga didn't know what to say so she quickly grabbed her shirt to fold it. "I never been on a plane before, mom. I'm nervous."

Coming over, Miriam looked at what she was bringing and how she was packing. "Don't worry about the plane. You should worry how to pack a bag though. Tell me what you are bringing and I'll do it for you. Just watch."

Watching and handing over clothes items, Helga almost bit her lip in her own nervous state. "I'm ready." Takes a deep breath. "I'm ready to be with him like that. Do you have any advice?"

"To not laugh when you see it."

"Mom!" Helga shouldn't of asked now.

Taking a gander of her daughters red face, Miriam laughed politely to her. "It's true. I once laughed and it wasn't pretty."

"Was dad your first?"

"No." She shook her head almost too much. "If I did that to your dad he would of cried out my name for laughing at his thingy."

Snickering at her mom for calling it something so juvenile instead of what it is was almost priceless. Handing a dress to her, Helga sat down to roll her shirt like her mom was doing. "I really have this feeling that he really is the one. I can't wait for so much with him. I'm so happy I gave him a chance."

Stopping what she was doing, Miriam placed a gentle hand under her chin. "We are too. Your father and I are so pleased that you are much more happier now. You met a fantastic man who loves you. He'll do anything for you. He is such a gentleman. He is so bright. I love that he protects you. He found my daughter very beautiful after he met her. Any man who makes you feel 100% is a keeper."

"I still doubt myself so much though. What if I'm still not enough? There are so many what ifs in my head." Helga hated showing such weakness to anyone, but she knew it was not something she could keep hidden.

"You're human. We all doubt ourselves. Arnold isn't perfect and I'm very sure he doubts himself. You can't be 100% all the time. To be sure of every single thing in your life just makes you something that is impossible."

Clasping her hands together to place between her knees, Helga knew she was correct. Now she was just doubting her clothes. "I don't have a swimsuit." She has everything else but what she needed.

"Time to go shopping then. Do you want me to come with you so we can spend the day together?" Miriam offered with a hopeful smile.

Hopping off her bed, Helga gave off an enthusiastic, "Yep!" As her answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the mall her mom was the one dragging her into stores. When she spotted a lingerie store she pulled Helga in to show her different styles that Arnold might really love. Not expecting her to be like that, Helga would be covering her face up in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be a prude, Sweetie. You at least want to drive him wild before anything happens." Miriam was acting so blase about it as she kept going through the rack.

Thing is is that Helga never was one for anything fancy in her life except for that dress she wore to the ball. Everything was very casual down to her underwear. "If I get naked in front of him he will go crazy." Lifting up a lace demi bra she couldn't help but think it looked more uncomfortable then comfortable. "This is just icing."

"Need I mention what you do with icing?" Miriam had a hidden naughty side that even her own daughter never knew till today. Glancing over to her daughter's expression, she placed a bra down in a bin. "Time to look for swimsuits then before I give you a heart attack."

Quickly leaving the store they both made a beeline to the department store next door to head into the women's department. From there, Helga made her pick of several swimsuits before heading in to try them all. While she seemed shy with lingerie she didn't seem to be when it came to some of the two pieces she chose. Helga didn't mind Arnold wagging his tongue at her on the beach. Let him dream a little before he received anything in the end. It was a devious thought and during her devious thought she thought to text him.

 **I wonder if I can use that shirt I've been sleeping in at the hotel. Can I? - H**

Removing the black one she had on, she put a pink one on instantly thinking she looked more naked than anything else. She wanted him to wonder things under the fabric, not tell him everything. Hearing her phone, she lifted it up to glance at his message.

 **I already added it to my suitcase. Knew you wanted to have it. What are you doing right now? - A**

 **My boyfriend is too good to me. I'm trying on swimsuits. - H**

Taking the pink one off, she focused on the blue one so she quickly placed it on. Tying the string up, Helga examined herself in the mirror thinking that Arnold will go nuts with this one.

 **Can I have a preview? ;) - A**

Helga giggled at him acting like a true male. **Uh uh you'll have to wait till we reach the beach. ;) - H**

 **Guess I'll have to wait then but at least tell me the color. - A**

 **Blue bikini. - H**

 **You are killing me here. When I see you tomorrow you'll be paying for teasing me this badly. - A**

 **Worth it! I love you. - H**

 **Love you too. - A**

 **I better get out of this dressing room since my mom is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later. - H**

 **I'll talk to you later, Beautiful. - A**

Clutching the phone against her chest, Helga danced a little in the dressing room with excitement. He'll see her plenty on this trip. Putting her phone down, Helga undressed all the while with the largest grin on her face. Leaving the dressing room was another story when she heard Rhonda talking. Pausing just a bit to listen to her, Helga felt that the lie she was telling whomever was a waste of time. She knew the truth. She was with Arnold that night after all.

"And I tell you that Arnold is so into me. We spent the evening dancing. What do you mean to tell me that I'm not speaking the truth? I'll have you know that Arnold is still very much into me. Her? That monster? No, he was with me and whoever told you that is a complete liar." Rhonda was bragging and defending herself. Helga knew she should just leave in case she stepped out of that dressing room. "Oh I am still with Lorenzo and I'm also with him. That girl Arnold is with is someone he is keeping between the sheets. She is absolutely hideous."

Not willing to play with fire and knowing how much she was lying about the ball, Helga turned on her heel to exit the room. Going over to her mom she apologized profusely about the delay as she wandered over to pay for her swimsuit. Miriam suggested to grab a bite before heading home.

Miriam laughed at what Helga overheard in the dressing room. "That is awfully pathetic to make up something like that. That just shows that she is just jealous of you. You have what she wants and Arnold only wants you. Win-win."

"And I'm very happy with what I have too." Helga couldn't believe her luck had finally turned out for the better instead of the worse. She guessed that good things come to those who wait.

* * *

 **We all knew that Rhonda just had to come back.**

 **Now that I'm back from vacation officially I just have to start writing again. Normally I have help but she is dealing with personal issues right now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nep2uune, thanks for the guest review you left. I have done the same thing myself.**

 **Shhhh I didn't realize how naughty my mom was until that shopping trip, Diamonddiva.**

* * *

Two hours into the flight, Arnold found Helga's head resting against his shoulder. Lifting her arm rest up gingerly he shifted her body so she wasn't leaning so far from him. He was happy that he won this trip for her. Out of anyone, she would appreciate this more than his past girlfriends. Watching her shift, Helga placed her hand on his chest as a satisfied moan escaped her mouth. Arnold studied her. Studied that hand. He mentally measured her ring finger. He was going to marry this girl.

Helga felt more at peace with him. He offered a comfort that no other had. She loved sleeping close to him. She vaguely could hear the hum of the engines even as she slept. It felt like a white noise to her. As she drifted further into her REM cycle, she dreamt of her past from her first boyfriend Torvald to Sid. She dreamt of her past friends and the latest ones she has received since meeting up with him.

What was interesting was how the one dream of when she was attacked became transformed. In the beginning she was scared, felt hopeless, wondering if this will be the end for her. When the scene switched some, she found herself in the waiting room seeing him for the first time. That night on that balcony area where she first showed her face fully to him. The outrage of him calling her beautiful. When he came to find her in the rain. Running after her again. Soon she was back in that alley getting attacked, but instead of being severely damaged she found herself saved by Arnold dashing in to save her. Stopping him from harming her. She dreamt of when he first told her he loves her. Their first night sleeping together.

Waking up, Helga looked up at him. She moved up to plant a kiss on his cheek while he slept himself. "You made me the most happiest woman around."

Moving back to her original position, Helga fell back to sleep in her blissful state she was unaware of Arnold's eyes opening up to smile back down to her. She made him the most happiest man alive. With that, he fell back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reaching Australia, they hopped into the cab to head to their hotel. All through the cab ride, Helga felt like she was a dog or something with how she kept looking around as if this was her first time out of the house. When they eventually reached the hotel she tried not to act like a kid in a candy store even as they checked in, were shown to their room, and when the bellhop left them, that is when she tore through the place in excitement. Arnold chuckled at her finding it too cute watching her do this.

Helga went to the large windows in the living area staring out in awe. "This is amazing, Arnold." Turning quickly she hoped the couch to tackle him in a hug. "I can't believe I'm here. What have you done to me? You've made me happy in so many ways." Planting kisses all over his face, she kept thanking him over and over again. "I love you so much Arnold."

Still on the floor, Arnold laughed happily as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too. I'm glad you are happy."

"No you don't understand. I just had these dreams during our flight and Arnold you mean so much to me. Thank you for coming into my life."

Past regrets were lessons to build from. Those past regrets helped make him appreciate even more to the point that this girl was always meant to come into his life. He found himself looking at things he never did before. Had him seeing true beauty when he didn't see it before. All because of her. "I should be thanking you for coming into my life."

Moving to get up, Helga helped him up too. "What do you mean? You have so much going for your life already before me."

He shook his head softly. "I didn't. Before you what I thought was true beauty wasn't. It was that greasy untouched section of your kitchen you can't reach with any cleaning supply. When you came into my life, I finally have this clarity. I never saw that scar. Yes I felt your pain. Felt your vulnerability. I didn't see that scar. I saw this very intelligent person with a pure heart. I saw what a human being should always be like. I saw beauty in you. While this world is too focused on perfection, it becomes hugely flawed. I was given a gift and that gift is you. I want to be with you for a long time. I hope you aren't afraid of that. I'm not. I want you, Helga. I want the most perfect girl in the world to be with me always."

Speechless. That is what she is right now, speechless. It took some time for her to finally gain her voice back as a smile made its way back to her face. "You know if you said that to me from the get go, you could of had me right then and there."

Kissing her, Arnold didn't see fear in her, but he wanted to hear what she thought about what he said. "Well yeah, but on the balcony you stomped on my foot to get away."

"Well you can't think of me as boring, now can you?"

"No."

Kissing him, Helga wrapped her hands at the back of his neck. "I want to be with you always, Arnold. I'm not afraid of that anymore."

Thoughts of asking her to move in with him to asking her to marry him went through his mind to utter out, but hearing their stomachs grumble made him look down instead. "Our stomachs want to digest something."

"Uh yeah. Why is it that this only happens around you?"

"Maybe my stomach is asking your stomach out on a date." He could only ask sweetly enough. "Want to see what is around besides the local hotel restaurant?"

Quickly grabbing her purse she did a comical curtsy. "Yes."

Making sure he has the card key, Arnold took her hand so they can go searching for a place to eat.

As they searched and also explored, Helga couldn't help but think about other things. She was here for 8 days with him. 8 days of them sharing a bed together without being forced to get up. 8 days of not running into any of their friends unless one of them just happened to be visiting here. Catching a scent that seemed to pull at her, Helga squeezed his hand.

"Do you smell something just as good?"

Arnold felt like a Bloodhound as he sniffed the air that led them both to a place that appeared like a cafe. Checking the menu in the front they both agreed to eat there. Telling the host how many they were led to a outside table allowing them to see the harbor. They chatted as they scanned the menu. After the waitress came to take their order, Arnold excused himself to use the restroom. Helga sighed in contentment before an idea popped up. Going into her purse, she grabbed a tiny card she picked up, wrote on it, and placed it slightly under his table setting. Smiling with delight, Helga continued to look out as she daydreamed.

"You look very beautiful." Kissing her on her cheek, Arnold sat back down in his seat spotting something poking out from his place setting. Lifting it up curiously, he opened a tiny card.

 **My Dearest Arnold,**

 **My heart is only for you.**

 **Love you always,**

 **Helga**

Arnold looked up at her smiling face. "I would of written more but it is such a teeny card." She said.

Placing the card in his shirt pocket, Arnold reached across the table to take her hand. "You say a lot more with a simple gesture. I love you, Helga."

Hearing the waitress come with their meals, Helga mouthed out her 'I love you' back to him. A different excitement took hold of her making her wish they were already back at the hotel.

When they arrived back, Helga told him she was going to take a quick shower to settle her muscles down from the long flight. Taking what she needed, she went into a beautiful spacious bathroom with a full sink, a shower, and a jacuzzi tub. Half tempted for the tub she thought it would be perfect for two so she decided on the shower. After she rubbed lotion all over herself. Before she left the bathroom, she examined herself as she pulled the robe over her frame.

Arnold saw her exiting the bathroom with just a white terry robe on her. Wishing he had the honor of removing that tie from her slim waist, he excused himself so he could take a shower. After he went in, Helga waited for the water to turn on before making her move.

After his own shower, Arnold had to gear himself up to be next to her again. He still wasn't about to rush her, but when he was near her his hungry thoughts kept increasing. She was so perfect for someone so young. While she was very mature, she also kept showing this playful side that he craved. Everything about her is so wildly sexy to him. Taking a deep breath, he cursed himself for forgetting to bring something in to change into. His only choice was the other robe in which he slid on. Leaving the bathroom, he froze at seeing her before him wearing a light pink negligee that stopped at mid thigh.

Helga knew by his reaction that he was enjoying what he saw making her happy she bought this after all. She was very ready for this next step. "Your the right man for me. I love you so much, Arnold."

His breathing pattern changed at those words making him cross the way to her to lift Helga up in his arms to walk her slowly to their bed. He wanted to make her the happiest person in the world.

* * *

 **So I did buy something sexy for the trip after all. ;) Yes you can guess what happened next. Oh my gosh I'm giggling at the memory of that night. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me2U2 is my hubby and answered your question Nep2uune in the reviews from the last chapter. :)**

* * *

Laying on her side in bed still, Helga had the curtains pulled open to look at the bright morning. She was still unclothed from last night with only the sheet covering her now up past her chest. A smile played up on her features feeling this to be a perfect morning. She held no regret over her decision last night of taking this relationship another step further. He proven himself to be incredibly thoughtful lover making the experience mind blowing. Hearing him shift a little she soon felt a kiss on her shoulder blade. Sighing in her bliss, Helga welcomed his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Good morning." Arnold greeted as he kissed her neck. "How did you sleep?"

"Happily. You?" Her eyes closed at the ever increasing sensations he was causing her.

"Incredibly happy." His green eyes flashed towards the scenery before them. "Enjoying the view? I notice you aren't complaining about how bright it is."

Shifting closer to him on purpose, Helga had a secret smile to her face at hearing his moan prompting her to shift again. "I had a perfect night last night so the morning became more bearable."

"What about our previous nights together? What was the difference there?" He brushed his fingertip against her arm.

"Nothing really except now I hold no fear of my future." She shifted against him again. "I also loved what we did last night." Moving around, Helga turned to meet his handsome face. "Is there a way we can repeat it in the morning?"

Arnold felt the blood rushing below his waist. "Yes, in fact..."

Feeling him move on top of her, Helga happily giggled with joy as the rush of his kisses flowed throughout her body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They left to head to a beach wanting to see beautiful clear water with more views. As they drove there, Helga was looking at her phone at a message from Lanie telling her that she has a friend in Australia and that she was heading to that beach today. Viewing the girls picture, Helga showed it to Arnold.

"She's known her longer then us. She is going down there with her three children. She says if we happen to see her to send a hi to her from Lanie. Pretty cool to know someone so far away." Helga mentioned as she sent her message back.

"Well if we catch her we'll say hello. I guess she is a pen pal or something if she knows someone this far away." Arnold figured as the cab pulled into the parking lot. Paying the guy, they both left the car just taking in the beach in front of them. "Beautiful."

"Mmmhmmm. Let me take some of this off and I'll be right out." Kissing him, Helga went off to a changing area for women.

Walking out to the sand, Arnold continued to look everything over. He noted people that were acting like tourists with how much they were stepping over some people laying in the sand just to get that perfect shot. Shaking his head he always vowed never to act like a tourist when he visited elsewhere. Feeling hands wrap around his waist, he smiled when she kissed his neck.

"It truly is beautiful. Shall we have fun?" Stepping away from him, Helga purposely walked ahead of him wanting him to soak in what she was wearing.

His breathing increased just looking at the bikini she had on. His heart soared and plummeted before flying back up again. Her body was perfect prompting him to move forward when he caught sight of many males turning to scan her openly. Perhaps he is the jealous type. Closing the distance, Arnold wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

"If I don't watch it someone is bound to kidnap you."

Giggling, Helga wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you the jealous type, Arnold?" She teased.

"Perhaps I am after all. Can you blame me? Every guy I have seen is openly desiring you." Directing her attention elsewhere so they can go further down the beach from the hustle and bustle of everyone else. He wanted to relax while they still have time to have fun here.

"My eyes are only for you. Remember that." She reminded as they reached an area that was a lot more freer of people. Waiting for him to place the blanket down, she kissed him.

"Paul! Not so far out!" A woman shouted out to the water as she held a young blonde girls hand. Helga and Arnold watched as the kid kept getting farther out making the lady groan. "Ugh damn it." Looking down to her daughter she brought them closer to the waters edge. "Paul! Do you hear me?" The boy raised his hand up. "Not so far out." Hearing a faint acknowledgement, she went back to her blanket to look at them. "Sorry about that. Normally my husband will join us but he has work."

Noting her accent, Helga smiled at her. "No worries. This is more understandable then tourist menaces."

Laughing, the lady sat on her blanket as the young girl began to make a sand castle. "That's why I'm here. Where you two from?"

"We are from the states. We live in Hillwood." Arnold answered as he looked at her son in the water boogey boarding.

The woman looked quickly over to them. "What's your name? My name is Nadine."

Helga and Arnold looked at one another not believing their luck. "My name is Helga and this is my boyfriend Arnold."

"Ah Lanie's friends. She told me you both were coming. Imagine my luck actually running into you." Glances quickly to the side where everyone was gathered around. "Yeah you are safe here. If you have the shoes for it we were going bush walking after this. You can join us if you like."

Arnold felt confused. "Is that the same as hiking?"

Her laugh wasn't sarcastic it was completely friendly. "You can say that. We all love looking at nature. I am lucky my children love it. Have you seen a Kookaburra yet?" At the gentle shakes of their heads, Nadine smiled. "Hopefully you will see one. I love them. Every time I see one I have a day of good luck ahead. It might seem a tad bit superstitious to some, but after so many times I don't believe it is a coincidence."

"Yeah they love hanging out in our yard!" The girl chimed in with a full smile on her face as she ran over to them. "They sound like this."

Arnold and Helga chuckled at her rendition of a Kookaburra. When she was done they both clapped politely. "Great job." Arnold said finding her on her knees in front of them.

"We also have Cockatoos visiting us. They are so pretty."

Nadine smiled over at her daughter as both her sons rolled in to the shore. "The one with the brown hair is Ard, the blonde is Paul, and right there is Kiara. You may call her Missy too." Getting her daughter running back to her arms giggling, Nadine kissed her cheek. "You are a very good girl."

Helga couldn't help but smile at her children. Can she have them herself? She really didn't know. "Your children are beautiful." Feeling choked up she really had to wonder.

"Uh oh, Paul lost his board." Nadine said looking between wishing she could get it, but knowing she couldn't chance it.

Getting up himself, Arnold removed his shirt to run out to the water to retrieve it himself, as Helga watched him she was unaware of Kiara next to her until she felt her head against her arm. "Hey Missy."

Nadine smirked at her daughter nuzzling against Helga. "Missy trusts you. Also thank you for the compliment." Looking closer to her she noticed something wrong. "What's the matter?"

"I might never have children myself." Helga answered as a smile formed feeling Kiara's arms go around her. "Awe thank you."

"Ard is my only natural born child. Her and Paul aren't." Nadine looked at Arnold giving the board back to Paul. "Nothing is truly hopeless if you still hold out on hope. I love my other two babies as if I was in the delivery with them. Anything is possible."

Arnold came running back up after getting the board to watch the endearing scene of Helga having Missy's arms around her. Even if she couldn't have a kid herself, she would be a fantastic mother to a kid they adopted. He's asking her to move in with him. Stopping in front of them, Arnold grinned. "Now that water is heavenly."

"I'll go in there soon. I'm just enjoying myself talking to her and getting the worlds longest hug right now." Feeling a kiss on her cheek, Helga giggled. "She is really beautiful, Nadine."

"She is. I was really blessed with them." Feeling her daughter now running into her arms, Nadine snickered. "That's a girl. Want to tell your brothers to come on out so we can all eat?"

"Ok mommy."

Watching Nadine busy herself, Arnold kissed Helga on the lips. "I love you so much. I want to wake up beside you every day."

"Are you asking me a question, Dr Shortman?"

He loved how perceptive she could always be. "I would love to live with you. I was about to ask you at the end of the trip, but I can't. I know you are the one. Will you move in with me?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Helga kissed him back. "Wow I can't believe this. What have you done to me?" She wanted to tackle him. Wanted to make love to him again, but with children next to them she held back.

They did do some bush walking where Nadine showed them their different animals roaming around. She was truly someone who absolutely loved nature as she took a variety of shots. Butterflies seemed to love to land on Kiara so Nadine took in plenty of those pictures. Only a few times, Arnold offered to take a picture of them for a family picture. When they were about to separate they agreed to meet again before departing.

On the way back to the hotel, Helga didn't want to go out to eat. She wanted to relax in the big tub with him and order room service. She also wanted to make love to him. To her it was another perfect day.

* * *

 **Nadine was perfect to depict this amazing woman. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. What you see in italics is a flashback**

* * *

"I don't want to go home." Helga blurted out in the middle of their water tour.

"Not looking forward to living with me?" Arnold teased as he kissed her cheek.

"I am. We haven't discussed where we would live. Will we be in the boarding house or getting our own place?" Feeling his arms wrapping around her from behind, Helga closed her eyes against the sensations he always caused.

Looking ahead of him at a dolphin breaking the surface far head of them, he almost lost his train of thought when she shifted against him. "We could live at the boarding house for a few months before finding our own place. It will give us some time to find a good place."

"Not near your old home."

"No. Hell no. When we were there together I couldn't see you living there. The townhouse was cold before the furniture was placed in there. I see you in a very homey environment." He could see her there with their own future kids.

Shifting against him again on purpose, Helga continued as if she didn't do anything odd. "My parents would love to move out of that house. This I've known for a long time. They only kept it because of me. Since I barely left the house they felt that a large home would be better for me to wander around."

"This will last between us. I see my future with you."

Turning around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Same here."

"You aren't about to stomp on my feet are you?"

Snickering against his chest, she shook her head. "No, but I can't wait to take a nice long bath with you."

"Mmmm." Looking across from her, Arnold smiled. "The opera house."

Turning abruptly back, Helga grabbed her camera to take a picture of it. "It's amazing looking isn't it?"

It is, but he knew something far more amazing to look at. Suddenly he felt this urge to do something away from her. He wanted to sneak out of their room to do something in private. He didn't want to just move in right now, he wanted to marry her.

Helga was silent as she stared in awe of the beautiful building ahead of them. "It's my birthday today."

Turning her around to face him, Arnold was speechless. Anytime he asked she would always say something else. He even asked Bob and Miriam and they shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me? All this time and you never answered. Why?"

Her eyes moistened as she felt ashamed of the truth. "I was afraid."

Seeing an unoccupied bench, Arnold guided her over to it. "Afraid of us? Me?"

One half of her mouth downturned. "Afraid of waking up and this wasn't all real. I know it sounds stupid, but I thought the man of my dreams was just in my head. After so much disappointment I did it because I feared my own bad luck." Bringing her hand up she brushed her finger against his cheek. "I'm awake now. In the back of my head now. In my heart. I know this is all real. I'm telling you now. Arnold you are the best birthday present I have ever received. I want you to always be happy. I want my parents and new friends to be happy."

"What about you?"

"I'm happy." Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so happy for once, Arnold. You've done this."

Cupping her face, Arnold was wildly happy too. "I want to make you happy Helga. I want to for the rest of our lives together." Pressing his lips against hers he thought he heard clapping next to them. Seeing everyone staring at them with smiles, Arnold chuckled. "I think they thought that I proposed to you." He whispered.

"You might as well have with what you just said to me."

"One day, Helga. One day." He promised as he kissed her again.

In the morning, Arnold snuck out of their room to do some shopping. Going past one store his eye caught sight of something that had him going in. Asking the person behind the counter for his help, Arnold knew the very moment his eyes set on it he knew it was right for her.

Helga woke up to find him out of bed. Believing he was in the bathroom she waited, but when he didn't come out she began to look around the room. Shaking her head having a feeling what he was doing, she called him on her cell.

"Hello? Uh who's this?" She asked when a female answered his phone. "Excuse me? Wait! Where is he?" Hearing his voice in the background, she had to ask again. "I'll be right there." Rushing back into the bedroom she grabbed her clothes to put them on before dashing out of there.

Dashing over to the shop she saw an ambulance in front bringing someone out with Arnold by the gurney's side. Stopping short, she could hear him telling the Paramedics what he did and spoke of the person's pulse rate. Her heart was still beating from the phone call. Seeing a woman handing Arnold his phone she could see she was wearing a name tag on her blouse. She also spotted a small bag in his hand that was given to him as a male came out of the store wearing a suit. They spoke for a few minutes as they shook hands. When he turned around, Arnold smiled sweetly at her as he said something to the male and female next to him. Coming closer as the ambulance was pulling away, Helga could only stop in front of him speechless.

"Is this she?" The same female over the phone inquired of Arnold.

"Oh yes she is." Helga couldn't tell the tone of his voice as she stood there speechless still.

"He bragged about you before he saved that that mans life. You are truly a lucky woman." Smiling still at her, the female left to head back into the store.

Hearing his name from the store owner, Arnold listened to him talk unaware of how Helga started to walk away slowly. When he turned around to see her walking off, Arnold told him thank you again before walking up to Helga. "Helga?"

She was silent all the way back to the hotel. Riding the elevator in silence she ignored his questions as she went up to their room to let them in. Inside she went into the bathroom to lock herself inside. Arnold knocked on the door asking her what was wrong. Helga turned on the shower to step inside to do a quick wash. Finishing, she dried off, and looked into the mirror. Taking a deep breath she left the room to find him sitting at the end of the bed.

"When a woman answered your phone I was confused. When she said something about a collapse I thought something happened to you. It is one thing to leave the room, but to hear that made me scared for you." Covering her eyes up, Helga started to cry. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Feeling his arms wrap around her, Helga wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry if I scared you but this is what was going through my mind. She wasn't clear at all. She panicked like you were her boyfriend or husband."

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart. She was just someone who has never been in that situation before. The owner was helping me out." Hearing her cry still, he kissed the top of her head. "Oh Helga. I'm sorry that worried you."

Pushing away from him, she had no idea how she looked right now, she just pictured the worse. "Thank you for being there at the right time for that man. I'm sure you helped his family out by helping him out. It is so noble for you to do, but she scared me."

"Well at least you didn't think I was cheating on you."

Glaring at him, Helga shook her head. "Of course the fucking not. I know you wouldn't do that to me. Hell I'm sure you had your chance with your old relationships, but you are too good to do that to someone even if they deserved it." Suddenly a flashback of her in the alley hit her so hard that she almost collapsed.

Watching her about to fall, Arnold rushed up to her to keep her up. "Helga? What happened?"

Feeling dizzy she began to slide till he lifted her up in his arms to sit her on his lap on the bed. "Something about that triggered something. I was in the alley again." Blinking, Helga blacked out.

Seeing her pass out, Arnold patted her cheek lightly. "Helga? Helga? Please wake up. Please." Moving to lay her on the bed he checked her pulse noting it to be strong still.

 _"Please don't." She begged._

 _All she could smell was copper permeating in the air. Feeling the bitter chill in the air, her eyes focused on the dead cold ones above her as more pain was felt. She tried to move, but the pain she felt kept her pinned there. She screamed only to find him landing on top of her so hard she had his hand clamping down on her jaw hard. Tears kept coming. She felt fresh ones on top of the ones that seemed frozen to her face._

 _"Next time have what is required of you and this wouldn't happen bitch." He told her coldly as he tore through her clothing._

 _Her eyes felt like they were about to fall off her face. All she could feel was more cold air hit her. Why is he doing this to her? She tried to move again but he kept her still. Kept up giving her more pain. Kept tearing her clothes off. Oh god he isn't really going to do what he what she was thinking._

 _His laugh was low. Harsh. "If I was into all that I would do more with you for not having anything that I require. Now you will live with this humiliation for the rest of your life." She watched as he openly looked her over before standing up. "I have to say that you are the youngest I've done this to so far. The prettiest too."_

 _Helga cried as he ripped more of her clothing off before she saw that knife come close to her. He already beaten her. Broke her. Humiliated her. Now what? Death?_

 _She heard his words even as she focused on the blade. A blade that ripped into her face. Darkness fell all around her till a inhuman brightness greeted her in the end. Was she dead? Hearing beeping in her right ear, her eyes opened to find her parents looking at her._

Helga's eyes flew open finding Arnold's concerned face hovering. Sitting up quickly she wasn't aware she had a wet clothe on her forehead. Didn't even register it. She just registered her arms around him. She told him what happened, but she never said much more than the edited version. Tears found their way again to her eyes.

"Helga please talk to me. Sweetheart, please say something." He begged against her trembling body.

She told him what she saw. What she felt. "He left me naked in the alley to humiliate me."

It was a part she kept from him. "Helga if you keep holding this off something will trigger it. You don't want a nervous breakdown. It isn't healthy."

"I think me worrying about you brought this to the surface." Pulling back, Helga needed to look into his eyes. "I promise to share more with you. I'm sorry to have scared you."

"I just want you well, Helga. Please talk to me."

"He did beat me up quite a bit. Enjoyed taking my clothes off. Enjoyed my pain. He made sure to humiliate me really badly. He touched me Arnold." Telling him that she tried to pull away just to roll up in a ball, but he prevented her doing that as he held her again. "Didn't rape me, but he got close to it."

Kissing her temple, Arnold had to ask. "Did you make love to me because of that."

Pulling her head back he needed to see her eyes. "No. I made love to you because I have been so ready to. Arnold, I love you. I trust you so much. When you kiss me, it makes me want more. When you talk to me I am so greedy to have more there too. Arnold I want to be with you for a very long time. My worry for you is because I love you that deeply."

"Did you ever hear his voice before?"

She shook her head. "No, but he said something to me. He told me I was the youngest he did that to. Was his other victims well into their adulthood or something? Why couldn't I remembered that when the police was interviewing me?"

"You blocked it out. It happens after trauma. You aren't the first. I just encourage you to keep talking about it. You have no idea what you could do to help others, Helga. It might be a way of stopping this creep."

"True. You have a point. I'm still scared to run into him again. What if he kills someone in the process?" Laying down on the bed she let out a huff of air. "What a morning."

Laying on his side to examine her face. "I'd say."

"What were you doing anyhow?"

Smiling, Arnold got off the bed to reach for the bag. Coming back to her he placed it in her hands. "Open it and see."

She stared at it with some trepidation. "You've done enough for me. I don't want a gift."

Sighing he encouraged her to open it. "I did go out to buy you something and I almost did buy this. For me stepping in the owner gave this to me for free."

Opening up the box she lifted a bracelet up that looked like an expensive antique. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the owner." Lifting the bracelet up in his hands, Arnold gently placed it on her wrist. "I can't help myself with you."

Grabbing his collar she brought him down for a kiss. "I can't help myself with you." She told him back as she placed another kiss to those lips.

* * *

 **I will leave it be for now. That flashback scene was very hard to do, and I know it will get harder after this point.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the slight delay in updating. After the last chapter I had a hard time writing even this out. Thank goodness for Historia70 for helping me out.**

* * *

Back in Hillwood after a great trip. Yes she was glossing over her blacking out that one morning. Helga and Arnold informed her parents that they will be moving in together. Her dad asked them plenty of questions to make sure they weren't rushing anything which they assured them that they weren't. Arnold figured it would be best to move her stuff to the boarding house on his next scheduled day off. Helga agreed seeing that it would be crazy to do at that very moment.

Getting a phone call after they were done talking on that phase, Arnold groaned at the hospital calling. Being none too surprised that they decided to cut his vacation short, Arnold said his good bye's to her parents. Helga walked outside with him to his car to give him a kiss.

"Once again, I had a wonderful trip."

Smiling down to that sweet face, Arnold kissed her lightly. "I had a wonderful time with you. I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning."

Wrapping her arms around him, Helga rested her head against him. "I can't wait either. I hope I see or hear from you later."

"I'll do my best, my love."

"I'll thank, Lanie for introducing us to Nadine." Looking up, she got on her tippy toes to kiss him on the forehead, cheeks, and mouth. "I'll thank you even more personally later on."

"I hope so because I'm planning a very special naked dance for you."

Cheering, Helga hugged him with more enthusiasm. "I love you. I'll see or hear from you later."

"I love you too. I'll see you much later on." Giving her another kiss, Arnold unfortunately parted from her.

Watching him get in his car to drive off, Helga did a hop turn before heading inside her house to spend time with her parents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So where are your parents?" Helga asked Lanie while they sat in her parents living room.

Today she called up Lanie to thank her about Nadine. When there was a lull in the silence, Lanie told her that she could tell something more happened on the trip. It was when she blurted out about her flashback about the attack. When that happened she had her come over.

"Out at a craft fair. I'd go, but my back wasn't feeling up to crowds. Arnold at work?"

Sometimes how Lanie spoke, Helga could now tell when she is seeing something lying beneath the surface. "Yeah. I swear they couldn't wait to call him in."

"The life of a doctor." Lanie mused. "You do understand that you can't keep it bottled up. I remembered bottling up being molested for the longest time. I actually blocked it out. Tried to pretend it didn't happen." Taking a deep breath it looked as if she was reliving the pain all over again. "When it all came flooding back, I had a nervous breakdown, and I fell into this dark depression. Sometimes I believe that if I owned up to it I would of been more aware of my surroundings before I was raped by that guy."

"So how did you pull through?"

Lanie adjusted herself in her seat to get more comfortable. "You talk. There will be some people who won't believe you. That is their problem. There are people who will sympathize with you. Some may not understand, but they will try. You have to understand that not everyone has a solution to your problem. It often helps when someone cares enough to listen."

"I'm afraid of talking about it. I know now I have to, but I'm still afraid."

"Look, the only person now to hurt you is yourself. This is hurting you more than anyone else. This is you having to deal with it first hand. Your parents love you. Arnold loves you. I even love you. We want you as well as you can be. I learned to talk about this. In me talking about what happened to me, I not only help myself, but I can help others. That is what you can do too." Massaging her hand, Lanie continued on. "I even write about it. Sometimes I write more than speak about it. Sometimes people learn by reading instead of listening. Who knows? Maybe they can find this guy and help put him away."

"What about the ones responsible for you?"

Lanie had a darkness that fell across her eyes. Helga could sense the added sadness there. "I don't know what happened to the ones who molested me. They were strangers. I was young and I was frozen with fear. I knew it was wrong, but I was afraid." Hearing her bird, Lanie stood up to retrieve her to place her on her shoulder. "Baby knows I'm upset. She has to be by my side till I'm feeling better."

Helga watched how her bird leaned into her hand to get an extra dose of loving. "That's so sweet of her to do."

"Yeah. It was something I found out early on. Animals are very sensitive souls." Continuing to pet her behind the neck, Lanie leaned a little of her head against her. "I didn't hesitate when it came to almost being kidnapped. That year after I first almost got nabbed myself, a few more kids were kidnapped. They never caught the guys because the next time I saw them I was with my younger brother. Same asses."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. I've been bullied in 9th grade, but no one helped me out. This was all because I defended my friend. I know you understand when I say that you find out who your true friends are." Pursing her lips, Lanie released a huff of air. "After 9th grade I had this block released. Everything that I suppressed boiled to the surface. I was so depressed going into 10th grade in a brand new school. It was hard. I meet a guy that I liked and I get raped in the process."

Concern ripped through her wishing to stop her. "You don't have to talk about this."

"Yes I do. It becomes cathartic." With sheer determination, Helga found herself feeling as if she was in a Psychiatrists office. "I'll be here every second of the way. Please tell me about that night. It is truly time to talk about it. Please don't end up where I was. Where so many others have been. It is healthy to do this."

"What if I can't take talking about it anymore once I do?"

"You stop. It is best to gather yourself. I'm not into pushing anyone to anything that they aren't comfortable with. I'm certain with your edited version you really kept it in the PG-13 way. Say enough, but not at the same time. You can share everything with me. I have been through a helluva a lot."

Helga truly wondered about her. There was more than what she just said? "More than what you told me?"

Lanie looked sad for a bit. "I was also abused. I have even stopped things for others, especially kids. It takes a lot for me to be shocked anymore." It was the way she spoke that that it made Helga truly begin to talk.

"Well I was coming home from my boyfriends when it happened. It was really cold out. So could that it felt like my usual warm jacket wasn't helping. It was such a beautiful night. Peaceful. I was so distracted that I suddenly had this hand grab me. He knocked me out. Hard." Helga closed her eyes as she began to shake.

Lanie looked casually over at her hand to see it trembling. Baby even leaned forward as she began to making kissing sounds. "Baby can sense what you are going through. Helga, you are safe here. Don't rush yourself. Never rush yourself."

Nodding her head, Helga took comfort in her calm assuring voice and smiled just a bit at her bird making more kissing sounds. Opening her eyes, she resumed. "His hands. I feel them all over me. I hear him cursing at me. Telling me how he is wasting his time with me. He hit me first in the stomach. Hard. Kicked me. Put his hands on me once again."

Removing her bird from her shoulder to place back on the cage, Lanie came over to sit by her. "See, I'm here." Places her hand on hers. "I'll help protect you."

Helga wondered if she was actually a psychiatrist with how she spoke to her. "I can taste my own blood. I can smell it. He removed my jacket first before he began to rip into my clothes. He would touch me." She tried to picture Arnold's hands on her right now instead of his. "He just kept touching me." Tears flowed from her eyes as Lanie rubbed her back gently.

"Do you want to stop for now?" Lanie offered.

"No. I want to do this. I want to get better." Helga almost stomped her foot in her refusal. She was more determined. "He told me that next time I better have what is required. Told me it wouldn't of happened if I did. He kept tearing my clothes off. More cold kept touching my skin. I couldn't breath from the fear, pain, and that air hitting me. He wanted my humiliation. I felt pain in my pelvis area." Touches her face. "The last thing he did was cut my face and hit me so hard that I was knocked out. I'm surprised I survived all that and that weather. I wasn't found until the morning."

Lanie was silent for some time. "You weren't meant to go. I know it seems like the easiest thing to say, but it is true. You were meant for something else."

"Like what?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, she considered her friend. Lanie was a little older than her, but there were times with the way she acted it seemed she was far older.

"For the longest time I didn't know what I was meant for. It took a long time till it hit me with such clarity. It is something we all have to discover for ourselves." Lanie smiled a little. "You know I don't know. I may know some things, but it truly isn't a lot. I'm still learning."

There was some clarity in her life. "I'm meant to be with him."

"Yep. I never met two people who belonged together so much. Heck, I knew my older brother will be with his wife when he introduced her to the family. Besides that, you are meant for even more than that. Don't stress in looking for it. It will come when you least expect it." Standing up, Lanie began to stretch her body out from the pain she was experiencing.

Standing up herself, Helga did the same thing. "So what would you like to do now?"

"I'm dying for a pizza. Wanna come with?" Lanie had a sudden emotional change almost appearing like a little kid.

"You sure to do switch moods a lot."

Shrugging, Lanie went to grab her keys and cane. "It seriously helps to paint when I'm like that. Also to write. The only emotion you won't get long from me is excitability. I'm not bi-polar. I'm just a different chapter to a book."

Seeing her throw a wink her way at that analogy, Helga followed her out to her car. What was strange was how free she felt from talking about it. It really felt like the first time she experienced that feeling after even thinking of that night.


	21. Chapter 21

Helga believed that the Realtor wasn't listening to them on purpose. Each place looked like that town-home that Arnold once lived in. Rubbing her temple, she stepped into the other room to calm her increasing rage with the woman.

Arnold sensed her pain and even he wanted to strangle the woman they were dealing with. "Why is it you keep showing us townhouses in this section?"

The woman smiled as warmly as possible to him. "I'm showing you options."

"These aren't options, these are cold tombs. If we wanted to live in a tomb we would. I wasn't happy with the townhouse I owned with my ex so I sure as hell do not want to live in a place like this."

"Sir. Dr. Shortman, I am doing my best here, but right now these are available. What you are looking for is simply impossible." She argued as politely as possible.

"Really?" Came Helga's voice.

Arnold turned his attention to her finding it amusing the way she leaned against the threshold looking through her phone. "You find something?"

Helga smiled at how cutely he asked that in his tone of voice. "Yes I have. Several of them in fact. They are what we are looking for and in the proper price range."

Coming over to her, he took her phone to scan a couple of them finding how correct she was. "Natalie, I believe we will be looking for another realtor. One that wishes to have business. What do you think, Helga?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga smugly smirked to, Natalie. "Let's do it. We can't trust her anymore."

Picking up his own phone, he dialed the listings assigned realtor. "Yes, hello. I'm looking at a listing for 2650 Mason Street. Is it still available?" Listening to the person speaking, he spoke again. "Excellent. Is it possible that we can see it today? Possibly in about ten minutes." Hearing the persons response, Arnold brushed his hand against Helga's arm. "Great. We'll be right over." Hanging up he placed his attention back to, Natalie. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Wait! I was told to do this."

Pausing, Helga turned her attention to her desperate attempt. "Let me guess, Rhonda." Seeing her nod her head. "How much money?"

She looked pained answering her. "More than any listing price that I was showing you."

Helga looked back to Arnold. "I know you are a find, but seriously that witch is pathetic." Turns back to Natalie. "We are definitely heading to someone else."

Leaving that place, Arnold opened the car door for her to get in. "You are a find as well." Closing the door, he went to the drivers side leaving her cheeks red.

Waiting for him to get in and drive she reached her hand over to place on his leg. "I believe my headache went away."

"Mines too. What would you like to do after this? Today your own parents are looking for a place of their own and also us."

Helga contemplated it for a moment. "I can cook my own last meal in my old house for all of us. My parents and yours."

Right now she was currently living with Arnold in his room. Most of her stuff was in their extra attic space. In their spare time they were helping her parents out with packing things up. Even Arnold's parents were helping on the weekend. Most stuff they took to donations. The remaining stuff will be moving with them. Helga felt more like a grown up doing all this. Arnold and her did argue just a bit as they were doing all this, but after laughing at how stupid they were being they kissed and made up.

Seeing the listing in front of them, Arnold parked the car in front of the address. At the front door was obviously the realtor. "I don't want to be instantly sucked in, but why does it feel right already?"

Getting out of the car, Arnold couldn't help it as he looked upon the red house with classic architecture. There were a couple of trees on both ends of the home. Helping her out of the car, he kissed her cheek. "I agree with you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They brought both of their parents out with them to eat at an Italian place. It was a celebration for Arnold and Helga as they couldn't stop beaming. On the day they were looking at houses, her parents found a two bedroom apartment to rent out. Seeing it herself to see they weren't being screwed over, Helga approved of the place herself. It was actually a large 2 bedroom at a very decent price. She wondered why the second bedroom for a little bit, but quickly dismissed it.

Taking her hand, Arnold kissed her temple. "Alright everyone we wanted to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" Stella inquired after breaking away from her conversation with, Miriam.

"The house is ours." Arnold loved feeling Helga squeezing her hand in excitement.

"The inspection went through and it passed. We have a very reasonable mortgage rate and we already obtained home owners insurance." Hopping up and down in her seat, Helga beamed. "It's ours. I can't believe it."

"That's excellent dear." Miriam cooed in her almost lazy voice.

Placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder, Bob looked over to Arnold. "I bet you love her sharp mind. This girl here is a winner." He told him proudly.

"It was amazing to watch her negotiate for a decent rate. She has already calculated the cost of our furniture and personal belongings. The way she slapped it down for any inspection made my head bigger thinking that this is my girl." Arnold grinned as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

"I'm hearing wedding bells." Miles interjected. "You both were made for one another." Takes his wife's hand. "It was love at first sight when I laid eyes on your mother."

Blushing, Stella tried to look away. "Oh Miles."

Miriam laughed. "It wasn't love at first sight for us. We dated for a while before I feel for him." Looks to Bob. "No regrets."

"None." Leaning over he kissed her mouth lightly.

Kissing her ear, Arnold whispered, "This could be us. You scared?"

Turning her head to him, Helga touched his nose with hers. "Absolutely not."

* * *

 **Possibly strange place to leave this. Imagine a couple celebrating and you get the idea about the rest of the night.**

 **Alright about that bastard who attacked me, he was not found. If he was then no one bothered to tell me about it. The ass had a mask over his face so if he did get caught I bet it was him robbing a liquor store since what he wanted from me was something of value.**

 **Lanie appreciates the thought of becoming a therapist, but she says she can't. Yes she does counsel, but it is something she doesn't get paid for. She volunteers mostly. She is a great friend and I love how she puts stuff aside to help the ones she cares about.**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a month living together in their own home and they finally decided to have a housewarming party. Helga felt strange in doing this since she never been to a party before or even thrown one. The only reason why she agreed was because she thought it would be a growing experience. She enjoyed the fact that everyone seemed to be very thoughtful when it came to any type of litter.

"Fun party, Helga." Curly said leaving June's side to head inside. "How you enjoying living together with Arnold? Blink once if you want to run away with me. Blink twice if you want Arnold to perform the naked dance for you."

Taking the bait, Helga blinked twice. "I believe you have your answer in my blinking."

Wiping some mock sweat off his brow, Curly pretended to be relieved. "Good because he blinked twice too."

"Do I even want to ask what he was blinking to?"

"Blink once if he wants to see you dance naked in front of others. Blink twice if he wants you to dance naked in front of him." Curly mocked scoffed. "As if I would want him to run away with me. I guess he's attractive, but he isn't my type."

"Ha ha ha. How are you and June doing?" She thought it was best to change the subject.

"She's good, but her daughter is objecting to me still. It is creating too much tension and there are times I'm wondering if it is best to stop this just to stop that tension." Taking a long pull of his drink, Helga could even tell it was something he didn't want to do.

Helga looked over to June speaking to Harold before flashing her eyes back to him. "You love her, but don't want to do that. I know you are being noble here, but what is it that you really want to do?"

"Marry her. Hope her daughter accepts it. Live the dysfunctional American family dream."

She could tell he was being serious with his side of humor included. "What about June?"

Curly bowed his head to look for his answers inside his drink. "She's on the fence."

"I guess it is just the matter of what makes you happy." Helga felt hopeless in dishing out the answer right now so she had to go close to it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 hours later, Arnold came up to Helga as she was coming up the steps to go back inside to the kitchen. Taking her hand, Arnold led her closer to him to whisper something in her ear. Pulling back, Helga had to go back inside quietly to where they were. Going upstairs, Helga looked around the corner to find Lanie and Brainy kissing. Helga felt like a little kid as she quickly left the second floor to collide into Arnold giggling into his chest.

"She acted so indifferent of him. I wonder what happened?" Arnold wrapped his arms around her.

Hearing footsteps coming down, Lanie paused right at the end with one hand on her hip. "What?"

Seeing Brainy come down too he paused himself once he reached where she was standing. "We have needs too."

"Exactly." Lanie agreed as she thumped her cane against the step.

Helga turned to see both their friends looking indifferent to being caught. "So does this mean you both are going on a date or something?"

"She's not into psychiatrists." Brainy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not beyond kissing a smart, nice, cute guy. On occasion I die for a good kiss." Lanie interjected.

"Same here. Well a cute girl in my case." Brainy blushed at his slip up.

Walking away from him, Lanie paused next to Arnold and Helga. "Besides I have this thing for geeks. Don't know why, but I do."

Arnold gave Brainy a thumbs up as they both left to go outside. "What do you think?"

"That you're worse than a girl right now." She teased. "I'm surprised you didn't come up to me with the whole; Like oh my god, Helga, you should see who like, Lanie is like kissing and stuff." Cackling, Arnold lifted her up in his arms. "Hey no fair! I can't do this to you."

"Sometimes I have to help lift a body so you know I have it."

Playfully smacks him on shoulder. "If you let me down I'll promise something really pleasant for you later on."

Instantly he did what she wanted. "I'm into pleasant things."

Helga snickered at his boyish display. "How are you older than me?"

"Well my parents got together one day and well they made me a lot more sooner than your parents made you. This is how I was born before you."

"Smart ass. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to dance naked in front of the others." She wasn't able to take one step away till his hand snaked out to bring her back against him. Giggling she snapped her fingers. "Darn! Foiled again."

"I blinked twice so you only do that in front of me. Now we have guests still so we should get back to them." He suggested sweetly.

In short it was a very pleasant evening. Harold took the remaining cake. Phoebe and Gerald stayed behind as their daughter napped on the couch, just to help clean up. Helga and Arnold had no clue what more will happen between, Brainy and Lanie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Say it. I see you both stewing over there like a couple of school girls." Brainy accused after casually placing his drink down to lean back in his seat. "Come on. Out with it."

Curly and Arnold tried to play it off like they didn't know anything as they began to discuss the weather and about the validity of all terrain tires. Brainy just shook his head unable to believe this silly school yard thing of theirs.

"How old are we and you both are unable to play stuff off even if it killed you." Removing his glasses he pulled it away to check for any spots when there was none, he focused back to his childish friends.

Arnold was clearly uncomfortable in spitting it out and for once Curly was even fumbling. "At my house how did it lead up to you and her kissing?" Arnold took the reigns seeing that he was the one who found them.

"Yeah! She's cute and all so do tell."

"We were both talking about our past. Our problems."

"You have problems?" Curly wondered innocently. "You are a head shrink so I assume that you can handle this stuff on your own."

Seeing Brainy's own perturbed expression at that, Arnold kicked him in the shin. "He's human." Rolling his eyes, Arnold focused back to Brainy. "Why haven't you said anything to us?"

It was such a quick shrug that he did that, Arnold wasn't sure if he did it. "Perhaps I'm not that comfortable expressing myself like that to my oldest friends. I have said a few things to Helga, Phoebe, and Sheena, but I hold back. I found myself not holding back with her. I felt my mind clear up. It was nice."

"So will you be seeing her?" Curly questioned.

Arnold loved his friends, but there were times that Curly acted like a kid on his off time more then any of them. "Yeah, that is what it is like with Helga and myself. We found ourselves immediately trusting her. That girl has been through a lot."

"Yes and she is quite a stable mind in spite of some things that she goes through. She was very foretelling with me. We exchanged numbers and to answer your question, Curly, no we will not being seeing one another that way." Brainy lifted up his drink again to clear his palate.

"What?!" Curly slammed his hand to the table surprising those around them except for the ones at his table. "You both make out and nothing? Why?"

Arnold understood very well. "Because she just got out of a relationship with someone."

Brainy raised his glass up to cheer him silently. "When we kissed it felt good to connect to someone like that. The kiss thing was a spur of the moment type of deal. Nothing I'm arguing about since well... Anyhow, we exchanged numbers so we can talk more so who knows? Maybe it will lead to something some day or not. I'm hoping for the one day thing, but I will never pressure her."

"Blink once if it was really a lackluster kiss. Blink twice if it was the best thing you have ever experienced." Curly went back into his teenage girl mode.

Brainy decided to blink three times as a coy smile played up on his face. Arnold chuckled at that. Curly just ended up cursing him for holding out. Arnold knew better.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry I'm a day late here but I have gotten pretty sick so I'll post this and head back to bed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Technically this isn't Everclear, this is her husband posting this. We thought to flash forward this a year. It isn't to rush things. This is just us saying that some deeply personal things happened between our friends that we wished not to include since they weren't comfortable in sharing it. She is still getting over her sickness so I thought to take over the reigns here. Forgive my writing and there was no way I was gonna have Historia try to decipher my horrible handwriting. I can't kill our poor friend.**

* * *

It had been a year that they have gotten together. A year of so many times in which he wanted to get down on one knee to propose to her. It drove him crazy that even in the midst of fighting, he wanted to take her by the hand, and haul her down to the Justice of the Peace. No other woman ever made him feel these many different emotions with his one end thought of being her husband.

He spoke to his closest friends and they all agreed he would be an idiot in not marrying her. Even with Lanie now living in the same city as them, he asked her opinion, and all she could do was shake his head to say one thing.

"Well you are one of the lucky ones to find the woman of your dreams. Do you seriously want to waste a single moment in constantly receiving approval? We are giving you the green light."

With that last one, Arnold found himself knocking on her parents door. It was his day off, and while Helga was busy working late, Arnold asked her parents permission to marry their daughter. They both gave their approval with Bob loving how old fashioned he was.

Next was picking out a ring. Yes, he didn't pick it out beforehand since he felt nothing compared to her. Asking for Lanie's help, she said yes, and since he interrupted a little thing between Brainy and her, they both came with him. As he looked at each ring in the store, Lanie never left one case. Arnold almost thought nothing of it as he went through every setting still not seeing it.

Brainy leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Are you forgetting the case where our friend is standing?"

Since his mind was filled with wanting that perfect ring, and wondering where to do it, Arnold didn't realize how he stuck to one side of the store. Looking towards, Lanie, she just smirked. He almost growled as he made a beeline to that section to find his eyes fixed on one ring in particular. It screamed Helga.

"You knew didn't you?" Arnold accused her.

"Actually not. I just knew you have your blinders on right now. I knew you forgot to look over here." Lanie responded honestly as she went to stand beside, Brainy.

That was something else he didn't bother to ask. Whenever he saw Brainy somewheres, there she was. As far as he knew from Helga, she is still single. As for Brainy, he flitted from one girl to the next. He wasn't a player, the girls just ended up not taking the therapist portion for too long.

Seeing the saleswoman come over there, Arnold asked to see it. She obliged as she unlocked the case to gingerly place it in front of him. Helga loved vintage and this was close to vintage that he spotted. Asking for Lanie's hand seeing that he spotted Lanie placing one of Helga's rings on, she came over to help him out. Slipping it on, Arnold smiled.

"I'll take this one."

Stepping over to examine the ring himself, Brainy smiled down at it. "Very nice selection, Arnold." Looks to Lanie as she removed it he wanted to ask. "If you were to get married, what type of setting that you want?"

"Not a diamond. I had an engagement ring once. Always kept that ring off more than on." Lanie answered plainly. "That symbolises me not being into it."

Arnold chuckled at her diagnosing herself in front of a trained professional. "I'll be right back."

Brainy examined his female friend in a curious state. "Would you date a therapist yourself?"

"Personally no. Too many hear something just slightly off about you and they want to roll around in your skull for a while." Lanie told him as she looked down at an emerald pendant.

"So you wouldn't date a person like myself."

Her left eye narrowed at him. "Uh, are you interested in me?"

"I'm more interested in kissing you after our private sessions. The other thing is a no still since you just got out of a relationship." Seeing his friend still turned away from them, Brainy chanced in kissing her lightly on the lips.

While she liked kissing him, she still was in a place where she couldn't do it. "One day I will say yes to that. Maybe. I just take some time before I go into another one. I consider you a really good friend and yes the kissing is a plus. A really big plus since I crave that more than sex."

"Lanie, it's fine. I really consider you like a best friend. I enjoy talking to you about my deepest thoughts. I'm very comfortable doing so." Kissing her cheek, Brainy smiled at her red cheeks. "You are cute when you are like this."

"Quiet, you."

Arnold came over to them carrying a small bag in his hand not knowing what they were both speaking about. Now he needed to make plans with Helga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cooking dinner for her, Helga came home so tired that she flopped face first into their couch just moaning away. Taking a pot off the burner, he went over to her as she continued to make sounds.

"I'm sorry you had a long tiring day, but could you stop making those sounds since they are turning me on." Arnold teased.

"Men. Always thinking with their..." She drifted off as her head finally turned to look at him. "Hey handsome."

"Hey." Getting on his knees he kissed her. "Bad day or just long?"

"I'm managing some whiney babies. While they are smart I feel like I need to change their diapers."

"And I was almost finished with the nursery to. I need to change it into a man cave. Excuse me." Standing up he made a show in heading to the stairs.

"Cute." Moving herself to sit down normally, Helga just smiled up to him. "So what did you do all day?"

Sitting next to her, Arnold put his arm around her. "Just hung out with our friends. I keep thinking that Brainy will get together with Lanie one day."

"So I assume they were together again. Did you tell them to get a room?"

"No, but I assume they probably will at some point."

Snuggling against him, Helga moaned against him. "So glad to be home. What are you making?"

"Chicken stew. I had a feeling you would want that tonight."

Grinning, Helga moved to straddle him. "You read my mind!" Kissing him every wheres on his face, she finished it off by hugging him. "Oh you are the best. Mmmmm."

"Want to change up so I can finish up?" Not that he wanted her to get off him right now, but he heard her gurgling stomach just then.

Kissing him, she moved off of him as she still kissed him. Straightening up, she started to remove her blouse. "Just a preview for you." Winking, Helga wiggled her butt before she took off upstairs.

He just sat there in a dazed way watching her doing a run off strip show just now. Standing up he had this urge to forget dinner. "Holy cow. I really have to get my plans back in my brain again. I just forgot how I wanted to propose to her." Cursing his lizard brain, he went into the kitchen to finish dinner off.

* * *

 **I was curious about the conversation Lanie was having with our friend so with their permission I decided to include that.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks everyone for the well wishes. I'm better now and working overtime to get my work done with so I may be in delay of writing another chapter out. This chapter was a tear jerker for me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After speaking to the client about his business expenses and what could be done about saving some additional money for himself, Helga was met with more questions on why a successful lawyer with a company of his own would hire another accountant outside their own place.

"These are quite interesting. You have quite the talent, Ms Pataki. You have saved me so much money over the years and haven't once cheated me." The clients name was Lorenzo Cohn-Lopez with a law firm under the family name.

Helga shuffled some of her paperwork to place it in its personal binder. "Yes, well if I did then I would be spending plenty of time in jail and I prefer my life the way it is."

"So you have worked here all this time?"

"Indeed. They treated me pretty good when I was mostly working from home previously." Leaning back in her seat she had a feeling this will be more than just a casual looking over the expenses thing today.

Crossing his leg, Lorenzo looked intrigued. "Why is that? Is it because you are still so young?"

"No. Let us just say that I had a deformity from an attack that occurred to me when I was 17. It has been fixed up since then by a friend of mines and now I'm in here." Helga saw him examining her scar. "Yes it has to deal with that."

"Oh I'm so sorry to stare, but it is not noticeable. Tell me, have they found this person?"

Helga looked down to her hands on her lap. "No. At least not that I know of."

"I hope they did because I'm certain that was a scary thing to have happened." Leaning forward, Lorenzo looked around before focusing his attention back to her. "I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me tonight. I will spoil you rotten. I find you quite fetching."

Her eyes went wide in her uncomfortable state. "As flattered as I am by that invitation, I will have to respectfully decline since my boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased with me going out with another male."

Embarrassed, Lorenzo shot back. "Oh. I'm sorry. I meant to ask you if you wanted to work at my company and I asked you out on a date instead. I shouldn't be surprised that a woman like yourself would be unavailable. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have him too." Also she wasn't stupid to what this might be about. "I know you are with Rhonda. Arnold told me your full name. The only reason why I continued to see you as a client is because I like to remain professional. Rhonda has that restraining order on her on purpose for what she's done."

"True and she still is waiting for it to be lifted. Also this wasn't a trick that she put me up to. I love her, but she isn't as smart as she tries to put herself across as."

"Is that why you cheat on her? Not that I care since she deserves it. It may seem awful, but my first impression of her is still a sour thing."

He shrugged. "I wanted an open relationship. It is good to explore my options. I don't plan on marrying her."

"But yet you say you love her. Define this." Crossing her arms over her chest, Arnold will not be in love with this new aspect here. He did know he is a client of hers, and he trusted her to make a decision of keeping him or not.

"There are plenty of open relationships in this world. Most are kept to stop from being bored. With me it is true since Rhonda is a one trick pony. She is beautiful and has money. I want a woman with more meat to her. Intelligence as well as beauty. Someone who can excite me in other ways. I will admit that what I'm attracted to is also why I love her."

Helga hated shallow herself. "Will you cheat on this woman you are seeking?"

"If she doesn't excite me in another way."

"I'm flattered as I said, but I will continue to look at your expenses. Nothing more. I really do hope that we can still have you as our client, Sir." Standing up she extended her hand out to continue this business like facade.

Standing up himself, Lorenzo shook her hand back. "You will still have me as a client. Tell Arnold that I think he is a lucky man."

"I will. Please have a great day, Mr Cohn-Lopez." She had to keep this impersonal facade going.

Nodding his head to her, Lorenzo turned to leave her company. Shaking her head, Helga looked on her computer for the next clients spreadsheet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dinner Arnold took her out to a nice restaurant where they discussed their days and stuff. Helga had no idea what Arnold was planning all this time so she just enjoyed some of his stories from grade school. Laughing at hearing how short he was compared to the rest of the class, Helga thought it was cute how he became the teachers pet.

"Must of made it harder for you huh? Shorter then the rest of the class and the teachers pet."

"Yeah, but I lived to one day dance naked in college."

"And for your girlfriend." Leaning forward, she lowered her voice. "I owe you a dollar down your shorts later, Sailor."

Leaning forward himself, Arnold reached over to her hand. "I'll raincheck you for that dollar in exchange for a kiss."

"Deal." Loving watching his finger stroke her hand, Helga couldn't stop from smiling. "I'm lucky. For so long I didn't think I was, but now I feel it. All because of you entering my life. This isn't to insult my parents for always being there for me. I'm just saying that you changed my life for the better."

"So have you." Standing up, Arnold kissed her temple. "Please excuse me but I need to use the little boys room."

"Go ahead." Resting her chin on her palm, Helga scanned in front of her in a dreamy state as the music continued on in the background. She held no regrets. Wouldn't change a thing now. She still would like that guy to be caught. As she was thinking her deep thoughts she barely heard someone announcing something.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, a kind patron would love to sing a song to his lady love tonight. Please give your attention to, Arnold Shortman." Came the host of the restaurant.

Hearing his name being announced, Helga turned to find Arnold on stage with the musicians. Blinking at what he was planning to sing, Helga kept her attention on him as she waited with baited breath.

"Good Evening. I hope I'm not interrupting your dinners, but I would love to sing a song to my beautiful lady this evening. Helga, this is for you." Arnold looked down a bit to gather up his courage as the music began.

Don't go changing, to try to please me

You never let me down before

Don't imagine you're all too familiar

And I don't see you anymore

I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble

We never could have come this far

I took the good times, I'll take the bad times

I'll take you just the way you are

Don't go trying some new fashion

Don't change the color of your hair

You always have my unspoken passion

Although I might not seem to care

I don't want clever conversation

I never want to work that hard

I just want someone that I can talk to

I want you just the way you are

I need to know that you will always be

The same old someone that I knew

What will it take till you believe in me

The way that I believe in you

Leaving the stage, Arnold strolled up to her as she continued to have tears streaming down her face. How did she get so lucky to have a man like this in her life? Watching him come right in front of her she saw him get down on one knee making her place her hands over her mouth.

I said I love you and that's forever

And this I promise you from the heart

I could not love you any better

I love you just the way you are.

Taking the box out of his inside pocket, he presented it to her. "Helga, I fell in love with you early on. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

She couldn't speak she just nodded her head up and down getting choked up as he slid the ring on her finger. Sliding down on her knees she threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Listening to the clapping, Arnold lifted her up effortlessly to continue holding her. "I have been wanting to do that for months. More than a year in fact."

She still couldn't speak it was surreal in the greatest of ways. She was so lucky to have him. Opening her eyes up some, Helga saw some people still looking at them. Most with smiles. "I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

 **The song is Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel. Yep I did blubber like a baby when he sung that.**


	25. Chapter 25

"When Gerald proposed to me he just went on one knee to do it." Phoebe told the girls. "Not that I didn't mind at all, because the second he went down on one knee it felt like he did this whole deal. I was hoping up and down on my feet as he was doing it."

"That's so sweet. Simple and sweet." Sheena said as she crossed her legs. "When Harold proposed to me he just extended his hand out over his roast beef to ask me with the whole, 'So will ya?' I got pregnant while together with him and to have something like that just thrusted at me was a bit funny. He made up for it later by fixing this romantic meal saying how guilty he felt for not making it romantic."

"It is the thought that counts, right?" Helga hoped.

"It is and I love being married to him. I have a wonderful family because of him." Sheena bragged.

Phoebe turned to Lanie sitting quietly in her seat just taking in their conversation. "What about you? Will you ever get together with, Brainy?"

Lanie was swirling her straw into her drink all this time. "I don't know. If it happens it happens."

"How is he as a kisser? I was always curious." Sheena inquired as she hoped for some dirt.

"I never kiss and tell."

Helga snickered at her. "Well seeing as you two's have been caught in the act several times I dare say that he isn't bad for you to keep repeating it."

Lanie decided to shrug hoping to deter the questions. "So did you tell Arnold about Lorenzo asking you out?"

Phoebe and Sheena turned their attention back to Helga wanting a scoop. "What?" They asked simultaneously.

Shooting an accusing glance over to Lanie's mischievous face, Helga sighed. "I told him and he shook his head at the walking pecker brain."

The girls laughed at her analogy. "Are those your words or his?" Phoebe inquired.

"Arnold's. I'll keep him still as a client for the company, but if he does that again I will put one the guys on his account." Taking a quick sip of her drink, Helga shook her head. "He says he loves Rhonda, but she is nothing more but beauty and a pocketbook. You know I'm not fond of her, but even I think that is way too harsh."

"You are far kinder than she is for you to be sympathetic, but I know you won't be calling her up for drinks." Lanie told her.

"I won't. She still tries to sink herself into our lives one way or another still. It is pretty pathetic."

"In middle school, I thought that she would one day grow out of her need for the shallow, but she never did." Phoebe said. "When one day Arnold showed up with her by his side as a couple, I told Gerald to hit him hard to knock some sense into him. We tried to believe she won't be bad but when she hurt him, he decided to keep to himself. Stay away from unhealthy things." Reaching over she took Helga's hand. "Then he met you. Oh my gosh he was head over heels for you already."

Sheena nodded as she looked to Lanie. "Every day in my office he would talk to me about her. He was gaga over her." Looks back to Helga. "I seriously thought he was going to propose to you early on. Still you weren't having it."

"That is until I met her. The strange girl who walked up to me to talk about opportunities and stuff." Looking between the two girls next to her, Helga brought her focus back on Lanie. "Haven't you notice that she adopts this tone of voice that feels like it hypnotizes you? Makes me wonder why you placed Brainy under a spell. He is probably thinking, 'I must kiss her. Her lips demand me to kiss her.' Is that what it is, Lanie?"

Yawning at her attempt to pry things out of her, Lanie responded. "Yeah, he is so into me that he is out on a date with another woman. I don't mind really, but I might as well put that point across to you ladies."

"You don't mind?" Sheena wondered.

"No. Honestly not. I'm still not ready to date. I like the kissing portion, but while he is with another I won't do that even. I have respect for the person's wife or girlfriend. I might as well put this out there while I sense that as another question unfolding." Lanie pointed out firmly, but not harshly.

Sheena's eyes went wide. "Uh, can you see the future because this isn't the first time you answered questions before they were ever asked."

"Truthfully, it is human nature to ask the same barrel of questions to any given subject. Half the time I don't ask a question since it will be asked by another individual. If I see they don't, I will ask it. I know I'm a bit strange, but I'm perfectly fine with it." Lanie spoke in her rare bit of confidence before going to guard herself all over again.

Phoebe wondered if she'll expect this one. "I don't mean to pry, but when was the first time you've had sex?"

Helga opened her eyes wide. Yes, this is one of the standard questions everyone asks, but Phoebe didn't know her past. "Phoebe." She spoke in a warning tone as she shook her head.

Phoebe's eyes went back to Lanie as she was looking down before focusing her attention back to her. In truth she was a bit afraid now. "There isn't no need to answer that. I'm sorry, I just wanted to..."

"Ask a question out of that barrel of that last subject." Lanie interrupted nicely enough. "I understand. Classic lawyer move."

"I'm sorry."

Lanie waved her hand in the air to stop her. "No need. You are a good person so I hold no ill will over it. I will answer though. At 15 I was at school when I was attacked in the school bathroom by a guy that I knew. The school believed him. I was hauled off a bus in front of my peers. I was suspended. My mom got angry at me before I explained. My dad accused me of horrible things. Then I explained to him and stood by my side. That school didn't believe me. They sent me to shrinks thinking that I was suicidal, but I wasn't. They tried to separate me from my family by this drugged out social worker. I went to another school. Finally met my best friend slash sister in this other high school. I'm still friends with her. I'm an aunt to her son. After years of still feeling like crap because of this guy, I found him here. He accused me of lying and stuff. I decked him out. I humiliated him. His relationship died with another girl when she believed me over him. I had my redemption there. That is what happened to me in a huge nutshell."

Sheena and Phoebe were silent, as Helga smiled at her. "I do admire how you are able to say that without feeling bad about it."

"I agree with Helga. You went through a lot and are able to share." Sheena told her with a bright smile. "Thank you."

"Have you ever thought about pressing charges against him?" Phoebe wondered as she went through her teachings.

"No one believed me at that school. Even the school psychiatrists didn't either. They thought I was crazy. Depressed. When I was in that board meeting I was attacked on all sides at the same time. You know no one will believe me in court after finding the documentation. I'm just one of the lost ones in that aspect. Right now I just help people the only way I know how to. That is how I cope." Lanie fell into a tired stupor at all that as memories flashed through her head.

Helga didn't want to look bad for doing this, but even Lanie needed the distraction. "I'm curious if you girls would like to be my bridesmaids. Arnold and I agreed that it won't be fancy since we want it to be intimate. No ugly dresses, just something in the same color scheme and you girls can pick your style on what you think flatters you. What do you guys say?"

Sheena beamed again. "I would love that."

Lanie simply nodded her head as Phoebe did the same too. "When do you guys plan on doing it?" Phoebe inquired.

"It seems rushed, but 6 months. I'm really confident about Arnold." Helga started to bounce. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait. No I'm not pregnant, and even I have to admit that I thought he was going to ask a lot sooner then this. Anything he acted a bit strange I thought that it was going to be it, but when it didn't come I thought that soon it will come."

"She knows the barrel questions too, Phoebe." Lanie smirked as a bit of laughter bloomed up from the other two's.

"Undoubtedly." Phoebe agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly found Arnold in his office looking unhappy. After hearing about the latest patient that was brought in by the ambulance, Curly knew he would transfer it immediately to another doctor.

"You alright?" Curly asked siting on the chair across from him.

"I would of taken care of her if she never pulled any of those stunts to try to either break Helga and I up, or do something else uncalled for. If I did take care of her, she will claim something happened to her and I would either be fired or a lawsuit will happen." Sighing, Arnold glanced to the picture of Helga on his desk. "I just got engaged to a wonderful woman. I'm all happy and then she enters the hospital after a car accident."

"Look, you had to do what you had to do. Rhonda would of done something against you. She wants to make you both miserable too."

Placing his hands on his lap, he groaned. "She opened her eyes up to take one look at me to accuse me of destroying her. Accused Helga too. I had to do it. I had to transfer to another doctor."

"Will you tell, Helga about this?"

"I will. I know she told me about Lorenzo hitting on her. I'm not too surprised that he did. Hell, you still hit on her." Arnold narrowed his gaze at him in silent sarcasm.

Throws his hands in the air. "What can I say? I appreciate valuable beautiful women."

Arnold trusted him. "In 6 months I'll be married to her so find your own."

"I'm trying. After June decided it was best to end it because of her daughter, I just haven't gotten back to the swing of things."

"There is always Lanie." He suggested.

"As cute as she is, we see each another's as siblings more than that. I'll let Brainy have her."

He loved having the change of subject from Rhonda to this now. "Eventually it may happen between them both. For now I have Gerald, Brainy, and now I need a third groomsman. Will you be it?"

Curly smirked. "I will on one condition; I get to kiss the bride."

"Hug her. Don't kiss her. I'll be the one doing all the kissing." They should have a wedding announcement of him kissing her in the paper with a caption of, 'Hands off men, she's mines.' Yeah so he was a tiny bit possessive, but not overly so.

* * *

 **He isn't that possessive. I couldn't take it if he was.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'd like to say that Lanie isn't stringing Brainy along. She did get out of a relationship with someone else that she really was in love with and got her heart broken pretty harshly. She is someone who doesn't string anyone around. She is one of those individuals who feels very guilty if she accidently stubs your toe. Lanie has helped us out a lot more than what we have wrote down and actually helped our friend out. The very same one that is being represented by Brainy. I'm not being harsh in telling anyone this, I just wanted to share something about her. She has encouraged me to write and helps me out a lot there. Heck she has helped a lot out period. My husband turns himself into her doctor for her health problems. I love her like a sister. I just wanted to share this. Thanks for reading my story and I hope no one is offended by this authors note. :)**

* * *

Rhonda was becoming more offended by the moment just by, Brainy's presence in the room. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to rush home because I swore I heard a girl in the background."

Brainy watched at how she would wave her hands in the air before turning her head away to sniff the air. "I wasn't saying anything about that, Rhonda."

Releasing a huff of air from her lungs, Rhonda looked back to him just to examine him. "Fine! You didn't. What did you say? No wait! I don't care. Shrinks don't care. You never cared a thing about me. Just leave. Go. Go on, go away."

Not one to deal with some tough patients, Brainy stood up to leave the room. Heading to the doctor in charge of her and a policeman, he shook his head. "She is being uncooperative right now. It is possibly because of me. I can try again or have someone else assigned to her."

Holding his hand out, the doctor shook his hand. "Thanks. I'll be in touch."

In her room, Rhonda was huffing about having no water. "Where is that nurse? Don't they know who I am?" Reaching over to the call button again she was interrupted by a voice. "Who are you? You aren't a nurse."

"I know, but they are busy with other patients so I offered to do this for them."

Rhonda watched the woman come over with a pitcher of water pouring her some. "I guess it is nice to have someone do this. Why are you here if you aren't a nurse or a doctor?" She examined the brunette of average height examine her.

"My father is back in the hospital so while I'm waiting for the doctor to finish up his exam, I'm just wandering around. Visiting a friend while I'm at it."

Relaxing a bit, Rhonda just looked her square in the face still determining her. "It is nice to have a visitor even I don't know you. Even my boyfriend hasn't visited me. My name is Rhonda."

"Lanie." Lanie smiled a tiny bit at her to keep from judging way too harshly. "If you want to talk about anything we can. I don't care if we talk about the weather or horrible hospital food."

Rhonda cringed. "Why do they insist on feeding us this slop? Are they trying to kill us?"

"Seems to be the general opinion. Last time I was in here was for a kidney infection. If the infection didn't kill me that would. What about you?"

Rhonda watched how she went over to the nearby chair next to the window to sit. "Auto accident. Broken legs as you can see and a broken arm. They think I was suicidal."

Lanie shook her head. "You aren't the person who would want to go out like that. You want to go out in your own terms."

Beaming at that, Rhonda pointed her good hand to her. "Exactly. Die in something of glamour. Be in my best clothes surrounded by the things that I love the most."

"Things?"

"Yes. My designer clothes, jewelry, and me making the front page beforehand. What about you?"

Lanie smirked. "To be with my loved ones. Also a book or two couldn't hurt. I wasn't born rich, just poor, or middle class if you will. My mom always taught us the importances of saying hello and good bye. To say I love you because it might be the last words they'll hear. What about you?"

Rhonda looked down as she tried to shield her eyes. "My parents just threw money at their problems. Threw it at me. I don't recall them ever saying those words to me. In fact, I don't remember even my boyfriend say that to me. My ex did, but now he is marrying this monster. I've been trying everything to drive a wedge through them."

Lanie tried to bite her tongue at that as she still hoped to break through to her. "How is she a monster? I use to have this boyfriend that abused me and then stalk me. I'm frightened of him. One guy I was interested in when I was young decided to take advantage of me. Finally I met one guy and I fell in love with him deeply."

"What happened with that one? I hear you sounding like you are about to cry."

Lanie thought there might be some hope for her when she spotted genuine concern out of her voice and eyes. "I'll share only because I need to release some more of the hurt. I was deeply in love with him. I still am if that is possible. He was this workaholic who worked late at night for this India based company, not that it matters, but he worked all day and all night long. As he stayed at his parents old house, there was this girl always coming by. Someone who came off all so perfect. Someone whom his parents loved. She manipulated my ex badly. Manipulated his parents. I tried to hurt myself not intentionally, I was drunk and I suffered from poisoning. I woke up by the side of the road being woken up by cops. Thankfully they were understanding. What was the kicker was to see blood on me. I wasn't aware of what I've done. I was humiliated."

Rhonda's eyes were huge. "You poor thing. What happened next?"

"For my own health I couldn't take the dragging around so I broke it off with him. Not that it mattered to him since that girl moved right in, and managed to convince him to marry her saying it will be for the good of his mom. I received an email from him saying what a mistake he did by hurting me. There was more, but he made his bed. I just hope for his mom's sake that she is fine. The woman just lost her husband and someone swooped in to take advantage of her and her son. I am hurt by what happened, but I don't wish him ill will. I'm not that harsh." Her eyes looked over to the door where Arnold peeked in at her just for a second. "Here is the kicker, I'm still in love with him because while we were together for that amount of time, he didn't treat me badly. He just did after. I hope that one day he gets his life back together."

Rhonda jerked her head back. "I would be doing everything in my power to destroy him and that girl. I would just to get him back and make her feel miserable."

Her eyebrow jerked up. "That is wasted energy. Why when there is better things to put your energy in. I bet that since you love clothes that maybe you can design your own line. Just imagine what will come of that? Have you ever designed your own stuff?"

"Actually yes when I feel that a certain dress wasn't quite right for a gala. It feels great." Rhonda twirled a tendril around her finger as her eyes screwed up to the ceiling.

"Yep. I know you have seen fashion designers get treated like gods. I am not a fashion maven, but even I can admire a true work of art." Lanie had to keep her fueled. "I bet you would be amazing even if you decided to own several boutiques."

Outside the door, Arnold and Brainy were listening in to the conversation inside the room. Arnold was impressed that Rhonda sounded sincere with Lanie. Perhaps this will be a way to make her back off of them.

Rhonda tried to move around, but released a huff of frustrated breath out her nose. "What is your favorite thing that you love to wear?"

"I have two actually. I can't wear boots anymore because of my back and I'm not fond of flat boots. I use to collect so many styles of boots, but they always had to have a heel. Also it comes and go's but I love sheer shirts. I can't wear short sleeves due to my arms, so I have to wear them, and I love it. What about you?"

"Everything and anything of style. I love studying fashion and going to the stores for hours shopping. Sometimes I sit there and say I can do better than this. Maybe I should. Maybe if I do, I can give you a shirt for free as a thank you."

Lanie smiled at her generous offer. "I wouldn't mind a Rhonda original." Seeing her face turned sad, she asked out of concern. "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

She shook her head as a tear went down her cheek. "I don't even love my ex. I just loved how he paid attention to me and when Lorenzo bathed me in so many luxurious things, I fell in love. While on the phone I knew another girl was with him so I went to drive to my ex's house to hopefully convince him to take me back, but I overheard that monster say that she and my ex are engaged now. I lost the one person who showered me with attention. It felt good to have that."

"It feels good, but I'm certain he would never forgive you for pulling them apart. It will drive the hugest wedge. Would it make you feel good to have the one person who did love you to make him hurt in a way he doesn't deserve?" Lanie spoke evenly and very sincerely as her voice lowered just a bit for her to really get everything that she is saying. "You aren't a bad person. You were raised in a way where you should of been shown love. How long did you know your ex for?"

"Practically all my life. He was a good friend to so many."

Lanie saw the edges of reasoning creeping into her eyes. "In what way?"

"Helping others out."

"And your payment to him is to break him up in his current relationship?" Lanie relaxed back in her seat. "I think it is time to break it off with your current boyfriend and seek yourself out. Become this independent. You will have no idea how freeing it could be."

Rhonda stayed silent for some time as she continued to think. "I can't do that to Arnold." She pauses to shake her head. "I don't even know the girl except for my first time seeing her. Maybe it is time to make him happy for once. Maybe he deserves it."

"He does and so does she. You also deserve happiness."

Rhonda wiped under her eye. "I'll admit that I feel inadequate. I've always been the rich girl with the pretty face. I guess I over compensate too much. What do you think?"

Brainy's head jerked in the direction of the door as he whispered to Arnold, "How does she do this?"

Arnold just shrugged his response. "I'll let you know once we find out."

Lanie stood up to relieve the tension in her body. It takes too much to lie to someone about them knowing about a mutual person in the others life. "Rhonda, you are the one who just analyzed yourself. I don't know you too well, but it does happen. We all use these crutches when feeling inadequate. We just have to learn how to make due. Make amends. Learn and adapt. You seem smart. Your first step is dumping someone who is unhealthy for you. You never know, in the end you may have the best relationship around next time around. Just work on yourself."

"Are you alright? You don't seem comfortable." Rhonda inquired as she watched Lanie fidget.

"I suffer from bad health, and besides my father being here. I'm friends with a doctor here." Lanie fixed her with a serious gaze. "I did offer to bring the water here not knowing who the patient is. Are you Rhonda Lloyd?"

"Yessssss." Rhonda responded unsure of how she knew her last name.

"This isn't a trick. This I assure you. I know Arnold and Helga." She watched her face visibly get paler. "I will be honest here, I do believe there is more to you than what you have portrayed. I'm good friends with both of them and if you want I can visit you again. Even I hated being in the hospital room alone. If you want I can sneak some food in. Nothing expensive, mind you, just something that is at least eatable."

Rhonda didn't respond for a long time. She looked confused. Was she angry? "You'd actually visit someone who has been trying to break your friends apart? Why?"

Lanie came closer to the bed. "As I said, you aren't as bad as what you seem to be. I'm a firm believer of what goes around, comes around. I'm offering you a second chance. We can talk about anything. It will be something to pass the time with in this hell hole."

Rhonda laughed. "Your friend is a doctor in this hell hole."

Smiling at her as she received a call on her phone, Lanie spotted that it was her mom. Putting one finger up, she answered it. "Hey mom. No I'm still here. I was visiting someone. Yeah, I'm coming right back. See you in a bit." Hanging up, she placed a gentle hand on her cast. "Arnold is a damn fine doctor. The hell hole part is the food, and the being stuck with needles at 3am. I'm wishing you a speedy recovery so you can leave here sooner. Now I need to head off so it was nice meeting you." Turning away from her bed, Lanie went over towards the door to be stopped by her voice.

Playing with the hem of her blanket, Rhonda looked over to her. "I would like to have a visitor again."

"Then you'll have one. I'll see you soon." Leaving the room, Lanie shook her head at seeing both the guys standing there.

"How in the world did you do that?" Arnold asked as he fell in step with her.

"I'm a stranger. A girl. What did she have to lose with me? I think being in a unloving environment wrought hell to her self esteem." She paused nearer to her father's room.

"Perhaps you should of been a therapist." Brainy smiled happily at her.

Shaking her head, Lanie looked towards the other room she needed to go into. "I love being this way. I like to help when I can. I like roaming around and find mildly lost ones like this handsome fellow right here." Points to Arnold.

"What about me?"

"I enjoy our talks, Brainy. I just hope this girl doesn't leave you high and dry because of your profession. You deserve so much happiness." Seeing her mom step out the door to fix her with a stern expression, Lanie felt like a little kid. "Mommy needs me. See you boys later." She whispered as she quickly fled to get to her mom.

Turning back around with Brainy coming with him, Arnold placed a hand on his shoulder. "So?"

"So." Brainy decided to state his one word answer.

"Still no you and her. How is this girl working out for you?"

"Massage therapist so she gets to hear stories from people all day long. She seems to be understanding so far with me. No one who is trying to get into free therapy sessions or holding me back at arms length." Brainy looked behind him. "Lanie is like my best friend. She is pretty respectful of me and I am of her. If there is hope it will happen. We both believe that. She doesn't want me to waste a single moment in my life." Pauses in thought. "Do you think that Rhonda will change after this?"

"God I hope so. We can't deal with those games anymore." Arnold hoped it would happen with Rhonda leaving them alone, maybe it will be good for her to do those things their friend suggested.

* * *

 **Thought I would give you a chapter with Rhonda having a conversation with Lanie. I don't mind spoiling this one, but yeah Rhonda did grow up some after that meeting. We aren't friends, but she did stop with all the crap she was doing to us.**


	27. Chapter 27

Rhonda looked down at the food placed down in front of her with some distrust. "You here to poison me?"

Helga chose not to be insulted by that question. "That would be the food here. I'm not in the mood to ever kill anyone. I don't ever feel like going to jail. This is me being nice."

Rhonda examined what was spread out in front of her. "Ask Arnold what I preferred?"

"Yes." She answered easily enough.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve your kindness after all I have done to you both. Especially you."

Watching her examine the side of her face, Helga remained impassive as she did so. "Guess your spies didn't tell you I've been fixed since the last time we met."

"It looks better than the last time I seen you." Rhonda fingered the wrapping around her food. "I apologize for what I said to you. What I've done."

"I'm choosing to overlook it in hopes that it will never happen again. Doesn't mean we'll be friends. Also I will admit that I won't trust you around Arnold."

"That's fine on both accounts. In fact I need to stay away from men in general until I improve myself. Speaking to your friend was too eye opening. Is she always like that?"

Helga smiled at the question. "You would be amazed. Also you think that we've had a bit of bad luck in our life, she seems to be cornering that. At least she is a survivor. She isn't giving up."

"That's good. She visited me again. We were watching t.v together and it was something boring so we both muted it and talked over the soundtrack. I never done that before. It was fun."

Watching her smiling like that seemed nice for once. Nothing smug or condescending. "Has anyone else visited besides her and now me?" Seeing her frown, Helga frowned herself.

"My parents did after she left. They said that I'm an embarrassment to my name. How we in the family don't do what I do in hitting walls with our car. If I'm scarred for life that it is my fault and I should be ashamed. They won't visit me again at all."

Seeing a tear go down her cheek, Helga got up to give her a tissue. "No one should ever say that to their daughter. I'm sorry for that."

"Maybe I deserve it for being a horrible person." Blowing her nose, Rhonda didn't seem to care how she looked.

"Well what you did was vindictive. I'll tell you what a horrible person is. It is someone who does something so incredibly mean to the point of almost ruining someone. Some horrible crime. You can atone easily enough for what you've done. Others have a lot more to work with."

"You still shouldn't be so nice to me though. I'm terrible. I was trying to get a guy back that I never even loved. I thought I loved Lorenzo, but he hasn't been here at all. If he really loved me wouldn't he be here for me?"

Listening to her blow her nose more, Helga sighed. "You want to dump him, correct? Lanie told me that much about your conversation. Nothing more personal. I think you would be better off without him." Given the fact that the guy only liked two things about the girl even she thought it was time.

"Yeah I want to dump him. I want to do it in his face. I'll just move my stuff into the townhouse. The furniture is still there. I'm gonna go back to school to become a designer. I want to do things on my own. Your friend is right. I need to work on myself before I end up in another relationship. I want to start loving myself for real. Maybe I'll find someone who will love me back."

It was sort of nice to see her charged up. "That's the key."

Her eyes flashed back to her face. "I wasn't the first one to call you what I did, was it?"

"No. You were pretty much the last person too."

"What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?"

Helga scanned her face if she just wanted this for gossip. "I was attacked on my way back home. I was walking from my boyfriends house and I was attacked by this man. It was freezing cold. He stripped me, humiliated me, beat me, and after slashing my face, he left me there. I was in the cold for a long time before I was discovered. The doctor who took care of me was a quack. While my pelvis healed, the plastic surgeon didn't correct the damage, he worsened it. I was 17 when it happened. My ex ridiculed me. Poured boiling water on me. I was teased and beaten some more. I was picked on by everyone. I stayed inside mostly. Worked from home. The most I went out again was when we got a call about my dad's accident. That is how I met Arnold. He changed my life for the better."

Rhonda was horrified listening to her edited version before she became embarrassed. "And I didn't help at all."

"No, but I will truly forgive you if you never do that to us or anyone else ever again. To tell you the truth, you aren't as bad as those people who continued to do crappy things to me. You are not even close to the asshole who attacked me. You are just human."

"I'm amazed you are being this nice to me."

Helga shrugged. "Well I can look past certain things. My mom is a great teacher concerning those things." Watching her smile again before looking uncomfortable, she came closer. "You alright?"

"The itching is driving me crazy. I can't take it." Rhonda spoke through a strained voice.

Nodding her head, Helga knew there wasn't anything in there to help her out. "I'll be right back."

It took a total of ten minutes to find something proper to fashion into a scratching device. First she looked in Arnold's office and went to Sheena's. After Sheena gave her something Helga went back to hear another voice in the room. Hanging back she heard Rhonda's fuming voice.

"Were you screwing someone? Was that the reason why you are so busy, Lorenzo?"

"Oh Rhonda, darling, you know I have a job to run. Contacts to make." Lorenzo cooed back at her. Helga rolled her eyes at his tone.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly. What do you love about me?"

Lorenzo was humming giving a huge pause in answering her. Even Helga knew a pause that long is bad news. "You are so beautiful." He was humming again. "Terrific in bed." Helga's eyes widened at the terrible answer there. "Rich." That last one he dragged out.

First there was nothing more until Rhonda spoke up. "That's it? I'm beautiful, great in bed, and rich. Nothing else?"

"None that I can think of." Came his lame answer.

Helga face palmed herself at his stupidity. Hearing her complain about her itching, she stepped inside presenting her with a plastic long flexible stick to place in her cast. "I have something for you." She announced feigning her ignorance of the situation that just occurred.

"Helga? Y-you know Rhonda?" Lorenzo stuttered as he focused on her face.

"Through Arnold." Presented her engagement ring up for his inspection. To Rhonda she said, "Just let me know if this feels like it is scratching you up. Also tell me where mostly."

"Top of my foot and lower legs mostly right now. Thanks." Rhonda watched her as she placed it in her left cast. As Helga scratched her itch, she placed her head back. "Oh thanks. I so needed that." As a moan escaped, Rhonda asked her, "How do you know Lorenzo?"

"He's a client at the company I work for. I handle his account." Moving the rod a little further up, she also noticed Lorenzo trying to get away. "Mr Cohn-Lopez, are you leaving so soon?" She asked coyly.

Rhonda eyes shot open. "Stay."

Helga almost snickered at how she issued that order out as if he is a dog. "Just tell me when this leg is done."

"I will." Looks to her boyfriend. "Have you hit on her?"

"No. I wouldn't do that ever." Lorenzo answered with a smile. To Helga it reminded her as if he was a snake.

"He asked me out for dinner. I declined." Helga said against his lie.

Rhonda narrowed her eyes at him. "I want a man to love me for me and not for certain assets. I want all my things, not the furniture, to be brought to the townhouse. I'll be living there for now on. I am breaking up with you. It is time for me to think of myself. I don't need a man to complete me. Not now. Not anymore."

Lorenzo stepped forward to take her hand. "Darling, please think. You need me."

"Wrong! You need me. Don't come to me for money. Don't come to me for anything. This is it, Lorenzo. Good bye." Rhonda turned her head away from him. "That leg is good now." A slight smile lit her face.

Lorenzo looked between the two women before glaring mostly at Rhonda. "Fine! You know you'll be back. As for you, Ms Pataki, I'll see you next month at your company." Helga merely nodded to him.

Turning her head back to the door, Rhonda sighed wearily. "I don't trust him with my stuff."

Leaving her side to reach for her phone, Helga dialed up a number. "Really? Is that your custom greeting to me? Little devil." Listening to him speaking on the other line, Helga giggled. "Alright, alright. I need a favor from you. I need you to supervise someone if you are free now." Pausing to listen more, she wondered how he will love this favor. "I would like you to supervise Lorenzo in moving Rhonda's stuff to the townhouse. Call it a show of humanitarian effort." She shrugged in Rhonda's direction. "Yes I'm hoping too. Also remember that you are coming over to dinner this weekend. Alright, love ya my friend. Thanks." Hanging up she placed her phone back in the purse. "Handled."

"Who was that?"

"Curly. Should set up a room for him with the amount of times he has come over to our place." Smirking at the thought of feeling like they adopted him, she finished her other leg up. "You are done."

"Thaddeus is helping? Wow. He'll scare Lorenzo some with his funny displays." Laughing, Rhonda brushed her hair back. "Wish I could see that."

"That's why I thought of him." Seeing Sheena enter, Helga saw her distraught expression. "Sheena?"

Sheena came over to whisper what the problem was making Helga leave Rhonda's side. She rushed down to Arnold's office entering without knocking. There he was at the desk with his hands against his mouth with a saddened expression. Sighing, Helga went over to that side to hug him.

"Oh Arnold. I'm so sorry." Feeling him wrap his arms around him, Helga decided to give him a fuller hug by straddling him on his chair.

Arnold loved when she did that. "I don't know what is worse. Unable to revive the patient or telling the family?"

"I would imagine that both are equally painful sweetie." Kissing his face she went back to resting her cheek against him.

"The surgeon is just as unhappy about it. He is probably in that room still." Hearing his door open up, Arnold saw it was his own boss. "Greetings sir."

"Greetings. Hello Helga."

Her face turned to meet his eyes. "Hey Ben."

Turning his attention back to Arnold, Ben frowned. "I'm sorry about your patient. Why don't you go home and try to unwind. I know how this can take a hit on the best of us."

"You sure?" Arnold asked as his hand went up her back.

"Positive. I want my doctors in a clearer state of mind when they work." Ben turns his attention back to Helga. "Take care of him."

"Will do, Ben." Helga assured him. Watching him leave she felt herself lifted up and placed down.

Arnold grabbed his jacket and briefcase before taking her hand. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime." Squeezing his hand, they both walked out of his office with him locking it behind him. "Do you want me to cancel this weekend with our friends?"

"No. I want them around. It will be nice as usual." As they reached the elevator doors, Arnold kissed her. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too. When we get home I'm spoiling you."

He smiled at the thought as they entered the lift once it opened. "You spoil me enough just by being in my life. You make me happy."

Helga kept herself exchanging different little holds of him all throughout the night. He was a very sensitive person. It was something she loved. To her it was never a weakness. She'll help him through this.


	28. Chapter 28

His knuckle rested lightly against his mouth as he sat in thought just thinking of the surgery. No matter how much has passed it was still tough to lose someone. Even though the family was understanding in their grief. Their very loud grief, he thought. Sometimes they have tried to sue the hospital. Some years ago they began to place cameras in the surgery room to show any legal place that things went accordingly. The man suffered from another heart attack in the midst of it. They massaged it to get it pumping again, but nothing came of it this time. Everyone in the room bowed their heads after it happened. There was nothing but silence from everyone in there except the sound of the machines. The feeling of his heartbeat. The way his breath seemed to come out louder.

"Hey, I have something for you." Helga announced bringing in a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

Arnold smiled at the gesture thinking it was very sweet of her to want to do this. Watching her settle the tray down over his lap, he brought her down for a chaste kiss. "Thanks sweetie. What about you?"

"Want me to join you?"

"Of course. You know I can't get enough of you." Arnold told her honestly and chuckled when she came back in with a tray of her own. "Little stinker."

"Eh." Getting on the bed herself she set her own tray up. "Bon appetite."

At least with this time around he has her. While the grief was still there it seemed to be a bit less so knowing she was the cause of it. When he lost a patient when he was with Rhonda, she just waved her hand in the air at him telling him that he didn't know them so get over it. It was so cold and callous. Helga was helping him out in her own way. She was sweet and understanding. Still tried to make him smile in doing something silly. It was what he needed. It was nice that her and Lanie spoke to Rhonda hoping to help her grow, but he still had too many wounds with her that will take a long time to heal.

"Heard anything from Curly?" He knew Helga got him to help out with Rhonda's stuff. It was putting forth a nice gesture that he hoped didn't bite her in the end. If so he'll come in. Right now he'll keep her a 10 city block distance away from her.

Helga shook her head waiting to swallow before answering. "Yeah and Lorenzo attempted to throwing her stuff into the garbage."

"Huh. Nice. Guess when you lose someone for their money it takes a toll on you. Lorenzo has money of his own, but it obviously didn't stop him from wanting more." Arnold's head went up suddenly. "What did Curly do? He always does something."

Helga had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Ran around naked in front of the gate yelling how Lorenzo won't give him his clothes back."

Almost spitting up his food, he began to laugh loudly at their friend doing that. "Good ol' Curly."

"He got a number to an 80 year old grandmother. Told him she has no need to use starch on his ying yang."

Throwing his head back, Arnold needed a good laugh. "Bless his heart."

"Our friend everyone."

"When the chips are down he is always there for you. Most of our friends are." Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for breakfast. Thank you for so much."

"Anything for you."

Moving the tray down to the ground, he did the same with hers. "Oh really?"

Seeing him almost resemble a prowling tiger, Helga giggled as she moved down in the bed. "Really." Feeling his kiss she melted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing a painful yelp everyone turned attention to Lanie on the ground looking up at Brainy's date with anger written on her face. Rushing over to her, Arnold helped her up asking what happened.

"I just touched her back thinking it will be good for her." She argued. "Next thing I knew she fell down."

Arnold looked over at her shaking his head. "I heard Lanie tell you how sensitive her body is. Even I know that the slightest touch sends nothing but pain. Especially there. That is where she was injured. You touch her there and she goes down."

Brainy looked at the tears streaming down Lanie's face before she hid it telling Arnold to just replace her body. Turning to his date, he took her hand to guide her away.

Breathing hard, Lanie's knees weakened all over again giving out prompting Arnold to lift her up to bring her inside. Brainy wasn't in the living room so he headed upstairs to the guest room to lay her down. He could see how embarrassed she was. In fact each time he witnessed it she would either joke her pain away or just hide her face.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting you a heat pad. Do you have your medicine with you?" Arnold asked her calmly.

"Yeah. In my purse. You heard me right? I told her when she asked me, but she just did it without my permission."

Stopping to look at her warmly, Arnold nodded. "I did. A lot of us did. I'm really sorry about that." Hearing yelling at the front of the house, he went to get her purse. Seeing Helga dash upstairs, he told her that she needed her purse with pills and a heat pad. Nodding her head she went inside their bedroom while he went out front. Going outside she was yelling at Brainy. "Please keep your voices down."

"I was just helping her. Is it my problem that happened?" She screeched.

Coming down the stoop to reach her, Arnold went up to her. "It is when she answered your questions on what is wrong with her body exactly. She told you what happens when someone touches her there and you did."

"April, please calm down. Do you not like her?" Brainy wondered.

"Well she seems nice. I just..." April was interrupted by Helga's voice above.

"Arnold get up here quick!" Helga cried out before ducking back inside.

Giving her a final look, Arnold dashed inside to head back upstairs to find Helga trying to get her up. Dashing over he saw her eyes having rapid eye movements. "Did you give her any pills?"

"No. We were talking because she wanted to calm her body down and she started to spasm. Next thing I knew she passed out. She says it happens once in a while when her body is too stressed out. I remember she said her body just shuts down and does this. Will she be alright?" Helga wondered.

"Yeah she should be." Feeling her head Arnold found her breaking out in cold sweats. "Cold pack now." Hearing Helga dash off, Arnold whispered to her. "Come on sweetie, wake up for us. Wake up." Checking her pulse he heard Helga come back into the room to place the pack on her forehead. "Anything more you remember?"

"Actually what you are doing is a way she wakes up. Still want me to call someone to bring her to the hospital?" Helga tried not to act nervous even as she heard her release a strong huff of breath. "Lanie?" Looking to her friends opened eyes she came closer.

Feeling the coldness on her forehead, Lanie closed her eyes. "That feels good on my head."

"Honey, I need to take her temp." Arnold didn't raise his voice knowing how sensitive her head could get. "Tell me all your pains."

"Headache now. Pain all over my body. I feel shaky and it isn't because of the cold on my head. The worse pain is my back." Eyes opening up, Lanie looked up at him. "Sorry if I scared you."

Seeing Helga come back in, Arnold looked at the reading before placing it in her mouth. "Don't worry about that. If you want we can call it a party favor that didn't work out in our favor." Listening to her snickering as best as she could, he could only smile at her. Waiting a bit longer he took it out of her mouth smiling. "Your temp is normal. Is there anyone at home?"

"No. They'll be in Alaska till sunday. My younger brother is in Atlanta working a tour so I'm taking care of the house and animals. I'll be fine, but I don't think I should be driving." Lanie reached up to the cold pack to shift it on herself.

"Hey. How is she?" Gerald asked popping his head through the doorway.

"She'll be fine. She is staying here tonight." Arnold smirked down to his newest patient. "No arguments."

Lanie smiled. "How's April taking this?"

Gerald walked in a little bit more. "She is worried you'll sue her. Brainy drove her home."

"She has nothing to worry about. Next time she should listen to someone." Sighing Lanie's eyes went to Helga's. "There is more to worry about in this life anyhow. This is still nothing compared to so many things in this world."

Lifting up the heating pad, Helga bided her to try to sit up. "How true. She isn't bad in spite of that one little thing that happened."

"No she isn't. That was one of her flaws that I could see." Turning her head to Gerald, Lanie could only smile weakly at him. "Sorry."

"No problem. Glad you are awake right now. Let me grab your cane." Leaving the room for her cane left the three remaining members silent for a little bit.

Arnold had to ask. "What goes on with you when you pass out? Your eyes do very rapid eye movements that I've never seen before except for anyone suffering from a seizure."

"I don't suffer from those. What happens is that I'm placed in this horrific nightmare world where people are attacking me. So many doctors thought that was the case with me and tested me out. No seizures. No strokes. My heart is always showing pretty normal so someone decided to test me out that it is caused by me having nightmares. Rapid eye movements and all that crap. I show far more elevated when I pass out. It mostly happens because of the stress and pain." Lanie explained. "I had an EEG to test me out recently and it is pain induced."

Nodding his head, Arnold will look into it further. "Why don't you rest. I'll be back to check in on you."

"All right."

Letting Lanie touch her hand instead of the opposite way around, Helga smiled at her. "I'm going to get you water you little fiend."

"Thanks."

Helga watched as her eyes began to close. Moving away from the bedroom she closed the door partially to hug Arnold. "Oh god that scared me."

"It is more different when it is someone you care about." Kissing the top of her head, Arnold kept one arm around her as they went downstairs. Going into the living room most of their friends were still there. "She's fine guys. Thanks for the cane, Gerald." He said as he handed the cane to him.

"So is she staying here or going to the hospital?" Phoebe wondered as she stood up from the couch.

"Staying here. We'll keep a watch on her. Thanks guys for coming and staying." Giving bro hugs out to the guys he felt a meaty hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Tell that girl she makes a mean cake." Harold complimented. "Also we'll talk to you guys later. Honey we have to take care of the sitter."

"Yeah we do. She clocks us in overtime." Sheena said with some humor.

"Plus interest." Harold rolled his eyes as he helped guide his wife out of the house.

Saying good bye to all their friends, Arnold wasn't surprised that he received a call from Brainy. Telling him that Lanie is fine and April has nothing more to worry about, Brainy was relieved to find out she is doing good. Watching Helga take the cane with her water, Arnold watched her walk upstairs.

"She isn't that bad." Brainy told him.

"Oh I know and even Lanie and Helga agreed. This was her only flaw. Lanie is the one who said she wouldn't seeing that there are bigger problems in the world." Arnold explained.

"April was trying to impress everyone and took it too far tonight. I know she panicked after it happened."

"Tell her not to do that and she'll be just fine. We aren't asking for her to run for Ms Universe. We just want a good person for our friend."

"Yeah, thanks Arnold. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Take care to all of you." Brainy said in his normal calm tone of voice.

"I will. Good night and take care." Hanging up the phone, Arnold felt even more tired than before. What a week that ended in a dramatic bang.

* * *

 **I will say that we have been around her to see it happen a lot to Lanie. It is part of her symptoms. We should flash forward to some sentimental stuff huh? Lanie is basically wanting out of the light for now. Thing is she is like a sister to me.**


	29. Yay!

Helga waited patiently as Phoebe placed the finishing touches to her hair. Her make up was already finished with but now she was waiting on the hair before placing her dress on. Behind her she could see her bridesmaids waiting around patiently for her to finish up. She only had three of them with one doing her hair right now. It was so strange that only yesterday she was this lonely person in a life where she felt the possibility of something like this was no longer for her. Now here she is marrying an incredible man who makes her happy every day.

"Alright Helga it is all done." Phoebe declared with a smile gracing her face.

Her hair was partially up with long tendrils trailing behind her with flowers in her hair. "It's beautiful, Phoebe."

"I can't wait to see that dress on you." Phoebe said with contained excitement.

Standing up Helga went into the changing room with Lanie trailing behind her to help her out. Staring at the dress she was about to place on her she was about to cry. "I can't believe this is happening."

Smiling at her friend, Lanie went over to take the dress off its hanger. "My friend didn't act like this on her wedding day. She was happy but I knew she was trying to stay focused."

Stepping into the gown, Helga pulled it up past her chest as she waited for her to zip it up and button the back. "I'm trying to focus so I don't cry so much."

Finishing the back she moved to the front to examine her. "Arnold will want to rush the vows once he sees you."

Giggling, Helga glanced down not able to see it in there. "This is all because of you. If you didn't help open up my eyes this wouldn't be happening."

"It would of happened. I'm just me." Lanie handed her shoes to her.

Placing them on, Helga shook her head. "No! My fear would of delayed something or I would of ditched him. You helped me open my eyes. I know you don't want to take some credit in this, but Arnold and I agreed. We have so much to thank you for."

Lanie stared at her in contemplative silence. "Don't make me cry because we have to go out in that other room right now. I know your parents will be in the room soon."

Nodding her head, Helga stepped towards the door to open it. Walking out both Sheena and Phoebe awed at her in the dress. Stepping in front of the mirror, Helga was floored. It was a strapless dress where the most embellishment was what was around the waist which was a silver beading. The smaller beading was around just the hem of her bodice. She wanted something mostly simple, but still lovely to look at. Hearing a knock on the door, she was still looking at herself when her mother said something.

Turning around to face her parents, Helga smiled. "So, how do I look?"

Miriam was sniffling trying to hold back her tears as she came closer to examine her daughter. "Oh honey you look so beautiful. Arnold will fall for you all over again."

Blushing, Helga became aware of her dad actually crying. "Dad?"

Coming closer, Bob hugged his daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling was getting to be too hard now.

Hearing another knock on the door, Gerald poked his head in. "Hey guys you ready? Because everyone is very anxious now."

Nodding her head, Helga told him she is. Pulling back, she watched as everyone departed leaving her with Bob. "I better not trip out there."

"If you think it, you will." Bob said to her as he waited for her to hook her arm around his. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Walking out the door, they both headed down a corridor to join up with the rest of the wedding party. It wasn't in particular order since there was no best man or maid of honor. Though Gerald will be standing next to Arnold seeing that he has the ring and Helga thought it would be cool for him to walk his wife down the aisle.

"Perhaps I'll steal you away from Arnold after all because I never seen someone get more lovelier each time I see her." Curly mentioned as Sheena hooked her arm around his.

"You know how Arnold feels about that, Curly." Helga said as they heard the music start and watched as her friends went down the aisle. Gerald with Phoebe. Curly with Sheena. Brainy with Lanie.

Arnold stood at the alter anxious to see his bride. He was so tempted in sneaking off to watch her get ready. Gerald saw her at least so he'll ask. No he'll wait for the reveal. Watching Gerald come to stand next to him, he whispered to Arnold that his jaw will drop. Smiling at the thought, he watched as their party joined them before the wedding march came on. His breath caught at the sound before releasing. He saw Bob first emerge into view before Helga did as they walked down the carpet. He was happy they chose the park to do this at since it made her appear even more goddess like. Arnold's eyes caught her own as a smile found its way on her face making him smile even wider. His soon-to-be wife.

Arnold stepped forward as Bob kissed her temple. Taking a couple steps down, Arnold accepted her hand to guide her up still unable to believe that she is his. "You look gorgeous." The blush that played up on her cheeks left him spellbound as they reached the priest.

"Who here gives this bride away?" The priest bellowed out.

"Robert and Miriam Pataki. The brides parents." Robert announced.

"Then be seated so we can commence." Instructing everyone to sit down, the priest proceeded with the vows.

Helga turned to Arnold when it came time to speak with her breath catching the second he took her hands. Hearing the priest bid Arnold to speak, she could tell he was trying to hold it in. She'll assure him that she was barely holding on too, later.

"To the first moment I saw you in the waiting room to each moment we met early on, I knew you are the one for me. For so long I have been searching for someone with me finding the same thing leading to more heartbreak. More feelings of hopelessness. When I first saw you to the second you uttered your first words to me I was absolutely taken. My desire to see you again. To my desire to hear your next words you'll speak to me had me always begging for more. I even loved that you stomped on my foot on the balcony." Arnold told her.

Giggling, Helga was joined by so many others. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine. I got stomped on by the best and only the best." He grinned. "Helga I wanted to propose to you so early on in our relationship. Your beauty. That brain. Your style. That heart. There is so much to you that I haven't discovered yet and I want to see it all. I don't mind the arguments. Helga you are my life and I want to give you so much more." He closed his eyes from the moisture in his eyes. "I'm so blessed you said yes to me. Thank you for entering my life. I thank your parents for bringing you into being. I love you so much, Helga."

Tears started to drift down her cheeks making it hard when it was her turn. "I kinda wish I went first now." She let out a laugh. "Give me that bouquet and I'll water it now thanks to you mister." Arnold laughed at her cuteness. "Arnold, I thought my life was over with. I didn't think that no one could ever love me after what happened, but you proved me wrong. The very moment I heard your voice I didn't think that about you at first. Yes you are young still and very handsome, but I didn't think that hard." Seeing him dab the bottom of her eye to catch a stray tear, she smiled. "I was wary of you. Scared of being hurt again, but you were persistent. Yes I stomped your foot. Yes I ran away because of fear, but it took one person to get through to me at the mall. We got something to drink and I kissed you. Of course I ran away."

"Can't say you aren't unique." Arnold chimed in.

Snickering, Helga shook her head to shake the extra emotion from her. "Arnold you are kindness and understanding. You are incredibly easy on the eyes. Bright and sensitive. Generous. You have so much more that I could ever want in someone and I'm so proud that I'm with you. I love you so much, Arnold and I can't wait to tell people I'm married to a wonderful man."

"Now that the personal vows are done we shall exchange the rings." The priest told them.

As they exchanged rings and repeated the words, Arnold and herself held their breath when he asked if anyone objects. As they waited the priest went on to the next step as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

"Oh thank god." Arnold breathed out as he pressed his lips against hers. Listening to everyone clapping, they both couldn't stop smiling as they separated. "Greetings, Mrs Shortman."

"Greetings, Dr Shortman." Nuzzling his nose, Helga and him turned towards everyone raising their arms up before stepping down to walk up the aisle again.

"Congratulations!" People cried out even as the rest of the wedding party followed suit.

Running into a private room, Arnold lifted her up in his arms. "We're married! How do you feel?"

"Fantastic." Kissing him more fully this time, Helga melted. She wished she could of said more up there, but then it would be the longest wedding on the planet.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't feel like writing about the reception in this chapter. I think I cried myself to death here thinking of us blubbering during the exchange.**

 **Thanks for all your great reviews. You guys rock!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you satisfied?" Arnold whispered in her ear.

"Ask me that question during the honeymoon." Helga winked at him. "Am I happy? Yes."

The watched everyone having fun dancing in front of them. Gerald was putting on his best moves with Phoebe as their daughter was dancing with another guests child. Far off at the bar, Lanie and April were laughing away about something. Sheena was doing her best dancing while Harold looked like he was dancing in a bar mitzvah. Helga's parents mostly danced slow songs. As for Curly, he was no wheres to be seen at the present time. As for Brainy he was looking at his date with Lanie in an expression that Arnold couldn't determine.

"What's on your mind?" Arnold decided to ask.

Brainy shook his head as he remained quiet. For the past week he had been like this. The undetermined expression and the lack of physical touch to his girlfriend. Helga decided to go and sit on the other side of him.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Brainy finally smiled just a bit. "I've just been questioning myself lately."

Helga looked to her friend figuring it out readily. "The guy is a transition. She didn't invite him here because she isn't serious about him. She just gets this lonely bug that makes her not think too clearly. She even told him right off the bat so he wouldn't be surprised. Though that guy doesn't listen to her at all so she is plainly irritated over him already."

"So the guy is a moron. Her number one pet peeve is when people don't listen to her. She gets upset when her parents don't listen to her, but hang on to every word of her brothers. I know the guy isn't a serious thing for her, but I'm upset that I wish she never got hurt from the previous relationship to the point of her being frightened." Brainy looked down to his drink seeming to want to use that as a crutch.

"If that was the case then she would still be with him and you still want your chance." Arnold added in.

"Lanie always has one transitional relationship as she explained, before laying low again before she goes to her next serious relationship. You may get your chance, but what about April?" Helga inquired. "She's pretty decent and nice."

"She stopped listening. Has been choosing to ignore me. I feel like I'm using her by bringing her here to act as a buffer to my true feelings. What if Lanie falls for that guy?"

Helga thought it was interesting how he just shifted emotion so quickly. "She won't."

"How do you know?"

Helga almost laughed even thought Arnold suppressed his own laughter behind his hand. "Because he already told her he loves her and her first reaction was to run out the door. The guy didn't pressure her to love him back, but now she is walking on eggshells. She said that if she didn't have that much of a busted back and that walking boot on her she would of ran down those stairs. It won't last."

Brainy chuckled at that scene. "Yeah, maybe there is hope."

Arnold watched Lanie come back to the table with April dancing with another guy. As she neared to stop in front of them she said. "Something is about to happen."

All three of them exchanged curious looks as she came around to sit next to them with an almost unreadable expression. "What is about to happen?" Brainy wondered till the sounds of happy yelling was heard as most of the parents covered the children's eyes.

It was Curly running around naked as Helga averted her eyes while laughter erupted from her mouth. Arnold and Brainy being very used to this stood up to try to stop there friend as Gerald tried to rope him in. It really wasn't successful since Gerald didn't want to touch other male parts in the process. Helga turned her eyes to Lanie as she just laughed away not ashamed of watching Curly's dangling man prancing around.

"Possibly the most amusing wedding I've ever been to." Commented Lanie as she raised her glass in his direction. "I still won't paint that." Hence why she wasn't completely put off at seeing that as she lifted her glass to her lips to drink as she observed everyone else.

As for Helga she had Curly rush over to climb on the table to give her a quick kiss before dashing off exclaiming how he just kissed the bride. Helga watched her husband run after him out the door. "Do you think I'm the first bride who had a kiss by a naked man who wasn't their husband?"

"I don't know, but at least you can say how memorable your wedding and reception is."

Phoebe came dashing over to them to sit in Brainy's unoccupied chair. "I should remark on that party favor we just saw. Be happy it doesn't do any other surprises."

Helga and Lanie bursted out in heavy laughter. "Oh my god! Pheebs!" Helga covered her face unaware of her father coming behind her.

"May I dance with my daughter?"

Nodding her head, Helga rose up to take his hand. "You betcha."

Arnold walked back in once the announcement was made about Helga dancing with her father. Watching them both on the dance floor, he smiled at the serene scene while he mother stood there next to his dad. Walking over to her, Arnold led her to the dance floor while his dad asked Miriam to dance.

"I really am proud of you, Arnold. You did really good for yourself." Stella told him. "You have something very lasting with her."

"I do. I'm glad you love her."

"How could I not? She is amazing. Just imagine your children."

It was hard to tell her that the chances of Helga having children of their own was very slim according to the fertility doctors. Her old injury was so extensive that it will be a miracle if that happens. Not like it deterred his feelings of Helga. They agreed that if they couldn't have a child of their own they'll go for other avenues. Watching Bob approach to ask to dance with his mom, Arnold let him as he went to Miriam and Miles was dancing with Helga.

"You are a good person, Helga. You make my son very happy." Miles told her.

Blushing, Helga couldn't help but smile in Arnold's direction. "He makes me very happy too. I really thought my life was over with until I met him."

"With the life I led when I was younger, stuff like that only makes you stronger. More capable. Helga you have been what he has needed too. Please don't make yourself miserable in thinking of the past. Think of the present. Embrace for all times." Miles advised.

"What is going on with you and April since you both haven't danced at all?" Lanie wondered as Brainy sat down next to her.

"We are close to breaking it off." Brainy looked off to see April kissing the cheek of another man.

Lanie had no idea what to say but she did feel a guilt. "Do you think I'm leading you on?"

Brainy turned to look at her while taking her hand. "No. Absolutely not. I would tell you if you were. You and I are friends and there are times I really hope for something more." Lanie closed her eyes. "You really are scared of being hurt." She nods her head. "Since you were a kid you've had nothing but so many bad things happen to you. Did you know there is a strength in you that others would envy. A strength that where so many have given up, you've kept going. Sure you are hurt, but you still take those chances in hopes of something more. Arnold is a very good close friend of mines but you are my best friend. I haven't told him half the stuff I confided in you with."

Lanie's eyes met with his. "I really wished I never met him because I know I would be with you. As for this guy I'm seeing I'm thinking of ending it. I can't take it anymore. I hate being always last in everyones lives. It's killing me more inside, but it won't kill me to the point of not caring about anybody else. I feel like I'm in constant limbo."

"There are times I feel I'm in constant limbo too." Watching April blatantly kiss another guy in the far edge of the corner he raised his glass up. "And that is the end of our relationship."

Lanie looked over blinking. "Quite strange when she was bragging about you to me."

Shrugging he put his glass down to get up. "Dance with me and I'll be your cane."

Accepting his hand, Lanie has been dying to dance. "That is a ton better then a guy using a cheesy line."

Helga was dancing with Arnold as she jerked her head to the direction of their friends coming down as another slow song came on. "Good she's gonna dance."

Arnold had her look in the other direction. "April is kissing my uncle."

Her mouth dropped open as that scene unfolded. "You want Curly to come back in to distract everyone again?"

Bringing his attention back to his wife, he shook his head. "No. Don't scar the kids for life."

A half hour later it was time for the single guys to catch the garter belt. Helga covered her face in embarrassment as Arnold reached up to take it off her as he stood up to present to everyone. Helga thought he looked way too proud right now. Standing up she watched as he tossed it to the group of single guys with Curly catching it. Why wasn't she surprised?

Taking the mic, Helga called the single ladies up. "Time to catch this. So come on up single ladies." Lanie hid away just shaking her head while the others went up in a tight knit group to catch it. Helga surveyed everyone even as some others tried to bring Lanie down. "No! She caught the bouquet at another wedding. She's excused." Hearing a whoo being issued, Helga smiled in Lanie's direction. Turning around she tossed it in the air just to turn around to find April holding it proudly up.

"She'll be marrying your uncle." Brainy whispered to Arnold.

Seeing her being congratulated by his uncle, Arnold just placed his hand on Brainy's shoulder. "Sorry man."

"That's fine."

Soon, Arnold and Helga departed to head home since their flight was in the afternoon. Leaning against him, Helga thought this was the longest greatest day in their lives. Being brought home the limo driver opened the door up as they walked up their stairs to the front door. Opening the door, Arnold stopped her from entering by lifting her up bridal style.

"Welcome home, Helga Pataki-Shortman." Kissing her, Arnold walked past the threshold as Helga slammed the door closed by pushing it close with her hand.

"Why thank you, Dr Arnold Shortman. Take me upstairs so we can make love."

Bringing her upstairs, Arnold will do anything she desired. ANYTHING.

* * *

 **I heavily edited that part of Curly running naked through the reception. Why? Because he did it more than once. He even ran through the parking lot like that. Curly and our real life friend would be twins. We love him though. He keeps life interesting. There was a break up that happened after the wedding and the April character ended up going out with my hubby's uncle for a few months before marrying a client. Please don't say anything mean about Lanie. Please. I'm protective of her. Even our friend would be unhappy because it is apparent that he is being written more into the story. In real life I did hyphenate my last name because if you knew how my first name and my husbands last name is it just sounded funny. I will let you all know that my first name is Becca. Thought I would be fair since I already shared Historia's first name with you guys. :P**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Halloween candy for everyone! Now this happens some time after the honeymoon with a bit of flash forward in between.**

* * *

Helga stepped away from her doctors building in shock. She slowly made her way to her car as she contemplated where to go next. She even lifted her phone to call someone, but placed it back in her purse. She'll go home. She needed to think.

At home she just figured to order out while she sat there on their couch waiting for Arnold to come home. She left her doctors at 5 and Arnold won't be home till 7. Glancing up at the time she sighed. "6:05. Figures time is going slow." So she sat there in silence till she heard him walk through the back.

"Hi honey! Madhouse at the hospital so I'm surprised I escaped unscathed." Arnold was saying in the back pretty loudly. "Honey are you here?" Walking into the living room, he saw Helga's prone form giving him reason for concern. "Helga? Are you alright?"

Her head turned to him. "I'm pregnant." Helga held surprise in her voice. "A month and a half."

Arnold smiled wide as he ran over to her to kiss her. "Oh sweetheart. That's fantastic news." Kissing her again, he was surprised by her lack of registering his kisses. "Helga, talk to me."

"What was in Hawaii's water?"

Sitting next to her, Arnold took her hand. "What are you worried about?"

"Just scared of moving around. Scared that this is a fluke. Scared that something will happen. I'm just scared." Closing her eyes, she leaned against him.

"Because of the doctors prognosis?" She nodded her head. "What did your doctor say?"

"I have a scheduled ultrasound tomorrow afternoon. I took a pregnancy test because I was late so I went to her to get it checked out." Lifting her head up to gaze into his eyes, Helga felt guilty for feeling this way. "I guess you have mighty powerful sperm there."

"I'm coming with you tomorrow. This is us doing this together."

A smile formed on her face even in its small stature. "Really? So you will be pushing a baby out of that small hole of yours?"

Chuckling at her, Arnold kissed her lips. "Love you honey. What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza. Unless that is bad so anything else that is good for me."

"Honey. Pizza is fine. Let me order it." Standing up, he went to the phone to dial the delivery place.

Standing up slowly, Helga was very pensive. "Let us not say anything to anyone else until we are sure about everything."

"I can do that. We will say something when you are ready to." Watching her smile, Arnold looked at her as she went to the downstairs bathroom to use it. Sighing, he placed his order the moment the male answered.

The next day he was next to her as the ultrasound was being performed. He spotted it before the tech told them as she pointed it out. Helga was straining to see it as the woman asked them if they wanted a copy of the image. Nodding yes, Helga waited till she was out of the room when she finally said something.

"So how can you figure it out among the other specks. Is it the only one waving an imaginary hand in the air saying, 'Hey hi it's me! I'm over here.' Seriously, how can you tell?" Helga's wide eyes were searching his eyes out to see if he really could see it or is she the only sane person in this room?

"They train us to see these things. In time it will look like a miniature alien. Now it looks like a tiny raisin. When she comes back in with the image I'll point it out to you." Getting up he got some napkins to hand to her for the gel.

"Now I'll ask this question. Are you men getting off when it comes to that other device with the big bulbous ending? That shit hurts being placed inside you. Though it isn't as bad as the booby torture device." Groused Helga as she kept wiping even as the tech came in to hand them a copy of the sonogram. Looking up to study his expression, hers softened.

"Mrs Shortman, it was a pleasure being your tech today. I wish you all the best to you and your husband." The woman said as she shook her hand.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Helga told her as she left the room, and she sat up. "You already being a proud daddy?"

"Proud husband and now future proud daddy." Kissing her, Arnold showed her where their child is. "There it is. Do you wish for a boy or a girl?"

Getting off the table, Helga studied the picture losing the speck again. "Healthy. I want a happy healthy child. Sex is just last on my mind right now. I'll love them no matter what." Unhappily giving him the picture she began to dress up even as Arnold's attention scanned her body. "I know what you are looking at now."

"Can't help it. I have a sexy wife."

Blushing, Helga took the sonogram away from him. "I could call you Thumbalina or Tom Thumb."

Opening the door up for her, Arnold wrapped his arm around her slim waist. He hoped that she wasn't still as nervous as yesterday.

She was. At work she was distracted as she mostly dedicated her workload to her employees around her. Her boss asked to see her to see what was going on with her since she appeared to be mostly like a zombie. Sighing she thought she would have to tell him in case something went wrong or something else.

"I'm pregnant. Found out officially yesterday and had an ultrasound today. My husband is being confident, but right now I'm very nervous. You know about my attack and the chances of me having a child was slim to none. Even the fertility doctor didn't give it a fair chance. I wish I wasn't nervous, but I am." She informed him softly hating to appear weak.

Mr Simmons pursed his lips just listening to her and judging her facial expressions. "I'm fairly certain you don't want this news to get out." She shook her head. "I'm hoping you will be having a miracle baby. I'm certain your husband is highly supportive of you and you are fortunate he is a doctor."

Helga sighed. "He has always been very supportive of me. That is one of the many things I love about him."

"Helga, if the doctor orders bed rest for you I'm having you take it. You are one of my most valued employees. Very special indeed since I first interviewed you. Also when you do have a child and need to work at home I'm allowing it. I do give you a lot of special favors."

Helga was touched by his always generous nature. "You have always been kind to me."

"Of course. You have proven yourself time and time again. Just take it easy and try not to stress about your job and about your health. You are taking care of two."

Smiling at him, Helga got up from her chair. "It is so strange. Foreign to know I have something extra inside of you."

"And you thought your life was over with when you were attacked. Life has a certain funny way about it. It is quite special."

Helga couldn't believe the amount of times he said special. She wondered if he put it in the special items box. Dismissing herself she went to her desk to find one of her employees sitting there. Sighing she went over to hear what she had to say.

Three months into her pregnancy and she had a scare already in the middle of the night. Feeling a tremendous amount of pain, Helga woke up remembering he had a late shift at the hospital. In a panic she called the ambulance reporting a problem. She couldn't wake her friends who still didn't have a clue due to her nervous nature. Putting clothes on was a bitch from the amount of cramping. Calling Arnold up she unfortunately had to leave a message telling him she called an ambulance due to the pain. Hearing them come she went downstairs to open the door clutching her stomach.

"My husband is a doctor at Hillwood..." Crying out in pain the paramedics asked her a series of questions as they placed her in a gurney.

For Arnold he rushed away from a patient the second he heard about Helga arriving in an ambulance. He hated working nightshift when she was in this condition. He knew how scared she still was and even though he tried not to show it, inside he was always praying. Arriving in the ward he rushed in to find her completely passed out.

Helga. The baby.

"Helga?" His eyes went to a veteran in the hospital. "She's pregnant. Please talk to me." It felt like years of studying and practicing went out his head as he saw her like this.

The doctors eyes went up to his as an ultrasound machine was rolling in. Arnold felt time slowing as he even tried to revive Helga. She had a fever and her heart rate was elevated. When his arm was touched Arnold hissed at not wanting to leave her, but the doctor and the male nurses were ushering him out. Now on the outside of the area he slid down the wall as fear was gripping him.

"Please. Please don't take them." He whispered out as his hands clutched together.

"Arnold?" It was Sheena's voice.

Arnold couldn't answer her as he just sat there. Sheena went to sit down next to him. "She has been afraid. She's pregnant." His throat felt rough. "We didn't want to announce it until she felt ready to."

Sheena's eyes went wide as she looked behind her as if she could see through walls. "What about your family? Her family?"

"They don't know either." Perhaps it is time just in case. "Oh god Sheena. I don't want to lose them."

Inside the ward, the doctor took new readings of Helga. Her heart rate leveled out, but she still had a fever. Hearing the separate heartbeat, he smiled as he looked over her file. "Perhaps you'll have a miracle baby after all, Mrs Shortman." Looking up to the nurse he informed her to get a room prepared for their patient. One on the same floor as Arnold's.

In the morning she found Arnold laying next to the window's built in bed for visitors. Studying the private room she looked back over to him able to determine that his cheeks looked tear stained. Then she looked over to her readings still unable to determine if she was pregnant or not still. Hearing a sound next to her, Helga looked back over to him at least to study him like she always enjoyed doing if she woke before him.

"Morning." She knew he was up enough even if his eyes were closed still which weren't for too long when he opened his eyes.

"Helga." Relief flooded through him when he got up to rush to her side planting her a kiss on the lips. "I was so scared. Oh honey."

While she enjoyed his kissing, Helga needed to know. "The baby?"

His lips went to her abdomen. "Still there. You still have a fever that spiked. You passed out and your heart rate elevated. They stabled you out, but you'll be here for 48 hours to determine if you are out of the woods. I already called your boss to tell him that you are here."

Placing her hand on her stomach she rubbed it while leaning back. "I was so scared. The pain it felt like... It felt like that night."

Watching tears run heavily down her cheeks, Arnold lowered half the gate down to slide in next to her to hold her. "I'm here. I'm here now. Oh honey."

The nurse entered to find the patient awake. Feeling guilty if she broke up the scene she checked her vitals and temperature before asking some questions. "Morning, Helga. Glad to see you up."

"Hmmm." Helga couldn't form a true word right now as she nuzzled against Arnold.

"I'll call your doctor to see you but right now do you feel like eating?"

They would feed her even if she didn't want it. "Nothing gross like eggs." Arnold chuckled at her remark.

"She fears the eggs, Kelly. She literally hisses at them." Arnold told the nurse. "I find it cute."

Kelly smiled at the scene in front of her. "It will be oatmeal and fruit. The doctor has placed some restrictions down that even your Ob/Gyn doctor agreed to. I'll even place a call in to her so she can come and see you."

"Thank you." Helga was saved by the oatmeal. She wasn't fond of that either but it was better then their eggs. When the nurse left, she went back to placing her hand on her stomach. "Its time to tell everyone. Our baby wants to stick around."

"You sure?"

Nodding her head, Helga smiled. "I'm sure. I also want to know if we can find out the sex of our baby."

Arnold's heart welled hearing her coming to terms with it. He knew she would still be afraid, but hoped with family and friends knowing it will be less stress for her. More support will help.


	32. Chapter 32

**Guest, no Mr Simmons isn't really my boss, I'm just using one of the characters that closely resemble people in our real life. My boss doesn't keep using the word special, he loves using the word 'Great.' He uses it so much that everyone calls him Tony the Tiger at work. Still he is one of those positive bosses who is greatly supportive.**

 **Thank you for the great reviews. I appreciate them.**

* * *

"They still waited till she had some strength in her to be able to have a gathering at their home. They also will wait till they can determine the sex of the baby since it was being elusive to them. Helga and Arnold were patient there knowing it will come. Helga tried to get everyone at their home, but one person was MIA since Thanksgiving. Trying not to fret, they had her family and his along with their friends at their home. Standing up, both Arnold and Helga held each another announcing that they are expecting. Her family clamored on both sides hugging her gently while Arnold's parents did the same thing to him before switching. Soon everyone else joined them in congratulating them.

"So do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Phoebe inquired.

"How far along are you now?" Sheena wondered.

"I wonder if it will eat more than me." Harold thought out loud.

"So you are having my love child, Helga." Curly teased.

"Curly needs a condom to the brain." Gerald told them all. "You aren't satisfied unless you are the center of attention."

"Nope, but the ride is nice." Curly decided to relax back in his chair.

"I bet it's a girl." Sheena announced.

"I bet it is going to be a boy." Phoebe said.

Helga and Arnold listened to them prattle on patiently before Arnold spoke. "We can't determine the sex of the baby just yet. We are about 20 weeks along. No one can eat as much as you, Harold. Curly, you wish. Brainy, thank you for being the only one who didn't ask questions."

"That's because they were all being asked by everyone except for Curly." Brainy finally said.

"I, for one, can't wait to hold our grandchild. What about you, Stella?" Miriam was beaming away with pride as she held Bob's hand.

"I can't wait either. Oh Miriam just imagine the baby clothes." Stella was grinning wildly.

"Oh and that baby smell. I love when you hold them in your arms." Miriam agreed as she looked back to her daughter. "When she was born, Helga had a set of lungs on her, but she was so cooperative with me when it came to feeding."

"Arnold was a handful. Was more interested in exploring than wanting that bottle. He actually knocked it out of my hands just so he can explore the backyard." Clapping her hands, she reached out to take Miriam's. "I should show you baby pictures of him. He is so adorable."

"Oh I should show you baby pictures of Helga. Oh my goodness their baby is going to look so good." Miriam and her cheered.

"Mom!" Arnold and Helga both objected to that.

Stella feigned innocence. "What? You looked very adorable."

"Son, this is just a right of passage. In the future you can embarrass your children by threatening to show their baby pictures off." Miles informed casually. "When mom did that to me with Stella, my face grew a thousand shades of red."

"Miles on a rug without any diapers on. So cute." Stella cooed just pinching her husbands cheeks much to his chagrin.

Gerald held Phoebe's hand. "If you have a girl you get to see them get older and have boys admiring her. I'm going to have to take up target practice if they try anything funny to her. I'm already getting the speech prepared and everything. Papa bear is ready to protect his young."

"Oh Gerald. You have nothing to worry about." Phoebe patted his hand with her other hand.

"Yes I do! Ronnie is almost like a tiny version of you. Adorable. You know she'll grow up to be beautiful. I'm ready to fasten a chastity belt to her."

Phoebe shook her head feeling it to be pointless to argue with him when he gets like this. She knew she will win in the end when their daughter begins to date.

"Harold just says he'll pound anyone who hurts his kids." Sheena pointed at Harold busily eating his chicken leg as he nodded his own response.

"I'll tell you this, when Helga first started dating I gave that Torvald a whole speech of if he dare hurts my daughter I will strangle him. If he gets her pregnant then he better be owning up to it after I strangle the living stuffing out of him." Bob told him. "With Sid, oh that kid, I really should of strangled him beforehand for all the trouble he caused you, Helga after you were hurt. What a monster."

"That's something that I wanted to do, dad." Helga shrugged. "I just hope karma gets him good."

Smiles at Arnold. "I'm glad I didn't have to do any of that with you. I knew you were a good person right off the bat. Look how happy you made my little girl."

"Well your daughter has made me a very happy man." Kissing her cheek, Arnold wanted to do more with her right now. "I'm happy that we met."

Kissing him back, Helga touched her forehead to his. "Same here my stud muffin."

Finding it strange that someone was missing, Phoebe finally decided to ask. "Where's Lanie?"

"I don't know. She's not answering her phone. She hasn't since Thanksgiving. Brainy?" Helga asked a bit worried.

He shook his head. "I don't know either. All I saw was her updates that were all silly or inspiring and then she went quiet. She isn't answering the phone for me too."

Hearing the inside phone, Arnold got up to go inside to answer it leaving everyone chattering still. Running into the kitchen he picked it up. "Hello?"

There was some sniffing on the phone. "Hey Arnold. It's Lanie."

Hearing more sniffling, Arnold tensed up. "Hey we were just talking about you. Where have you been?" Hearing choking on the line he directed his gaze to the backyard. "Lanie?"

"I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. I'm just calling to let you know that I didn't just drop off the face of the planet. I'm sorry. What a horrible holiday I ended up having." Lanie just continued to cry over the line.

Seeing Brainy step inside the house, Arnold's eyes met his. "What happened? Please talk to me."

"I'm in California." She sniffled some more over the line. "Came from a funeral." She began to cry more. "My friend she's dead. It happened Thanksgiving morning. She went to bed the night before and didn't wake up."

"Lanie, I'm so sorry. Did someone call you to tell you about it?"

"Yeah, only because I was seeing strange messages on FB and I was getting more and more confused. I was feeling something was truly wrong so I messaged a mutual friend. She is such a good person. So mature beyond her years. So incredible in every single way. Why? Oh god why?"

Arnold closed his eyes to try to stem his own flow of tears. To feel her pain was torturous when she wasn't here with them so they can comfort her. "I don't know why. I really don't. Just be happy that you knew someone so amazing."

"I know. I really do, but it is hard to take. My grandmother dying was one thing. She didn't like me because I was her granddaughter. She loved my brothers but not me. She told me what a waste I was." Arnold blinked at her saying that. Why would someone say that about her? She's sweet and kind. "Lisa was another matter. She made you feel so many great things because this is how special she is. To see her mom break down after trying to remain strong killed all of us in our row. That girl is an Angel. A pure loving angel. She was engaged to a great guy and now this. This is so completely unfair."

Arnold heard her anger in her voice. "I know it is. I'm still sorry that happened."

"Me too." Sniffling some more, Lanie wanted to ask. "So how are things going over there? You have any news to share with me? I could use a distraction."

The way her tone sounded so hopeful had Arnold telling her. "Helga's pregnant. She's 20 weeks along now."

"Oh my god! That's great to hear. Oh congratulations to you guys. I wish I was there to hug you. Best distraction a person could ever need. How is she?"

"She was nervous at first but now she's settling into it more. We don't know the sex yet, but already our kid seems like a fighter." Arnold wrote down where Lanie was and why she was there so Brainy could see.

"Of course. Oh you guys will make great parents. I'm seeing my friend from here the day after tomorrow. She is also a parent and I love her son so much. It's good that I know so many cool parents in my circle."

Arnold thought she sounded a bit more cheerful with the news he gave her. Lanie always seemed to know how to adjust her feelings accordingly. "So where are you staying while you are down there and how long will it be for?"

"Um I was thinking till Wednesday, but seeing how cold it is in my younger brother's apartment I might come back sooner if my bones can't take it too much. He's right, he has a fucked up heater in here. Before you ask, he isn't here right now, he's on tour so currently he is in Atlanta." Explained Lanie as static started sounding on the line. "Damn it. The phone has been working overtime today. I'm fine with my parents calling every hour to see how I am, but the idiotic boyfriend can't stop calling every 15 minutes. When I told him I'm going to a funeral today he left message after message asking if I'm out of there by now. No dickwad, I'm at my friends funeral. This is what I'm thinking. I already got pissed off at him before calling you. Must have my dose of intelligence and sanity before I nod off."

Chuckling at that, Arnold heard more static on the line. "I'm glad you think highly of us then."

"Of course. I don't hang out with you guys just for your pretty faces. Look, I just wanted to say I just dropped off like that. I didn't know how to handle the news. I shut off. I am glad to hear some great news though."

Arnold hated it when she acted guilty over something so forgivable or not her fault. "It's fine. Also thank you. I want you to take care of yourself and call us if you need to."

"I will. Tell Helga I said hi and congrats. Love you guys."

"Love you too. Take care."

"Take care."

Hanging up, Arnold sighed as he looked at his friend. "I bet you'll be calling her tomorrow."

"Of course. You ok?"

"Yeah. I guess when one life is taken another life is introduced." Arnold leaned against the counter as he watched everyone still laughing away outside. He smiled at seeing Helga dancing with Phoebe.

Brainy took the paper her wrote the note on and tore it up. "Yeah you can say that." Placing his hand on his shoulder, he jerked his head towards the door. "Go out there and have some fun. Lanie wouldn't want that. Go and celebrate. You both deserve it."

Hearing the door open, Gerald stuck his head in. "Hey come on! I'm gonna challenge Curly to a limbo contest. Come on."

"This we have to see. Come on Brainy." Wrapping his arm around Brainy's shoulder, Arnold guided him outside as Bob and Miles held up a pole between them. "Who do you think will win?"

"My money is on Curly. Remember how he's able to squeeze through the craziest spaces." Brainy answered as the music started up.

Watching them both limber up, Arnold groaned. "I'll take Gerald just to be fair."

"Hey Arnold! Come on and limbo with us." Curly called out. "We can get you all liquored up. I remember how flexible you were in college."

Coming closer to Helga, he kissed her lips. "I'm not going to scare anyone here so I'll join you, but no liquor."

Bringing back down to her, Helga whispered in his ear. "Want to put that pole up in our room so you can dance for me later?"

"If that is what you desire. I will do that for you." Kissing her, Arnold laughed when she let out a big whoop in her excitement.

"Show them how it is done." Smacking his bottom, Helga whistled in her excitement.

First it was Gerald dancing below the stick before rising himself up to full length challenging Curly. Curly just brushed it off as he began to show his own skills off before Arnold followed. As the game progressed, Gerald hit the stick automatically disqualifying himself so now it was between Curly and Arnold.

"If I win, I will get the hand of the fair maiden." Curly declared to Arnold's now stoned face. "Alright fine. I already had some excitement this week anyhow." Looks to Helga. "In another life, my dear."

"Eh just limbo will ya." Helga called out as she winked at Arnold.

As they went around again, Gerald was curious enough to ask Curly. "Excitement. What type of excitement?"

Rising up to his full length, Arnold watched Curly stammer as he kept loosing his concentration each time he approached the bar. "Yeah. Tell us."

"Tell us. Tell us. Tell us." Everyone chimed out.

Doing his best to ignore them, Curly began his descent under the bar before the chanting got to him and made him land on the ground. "Not cool."

"Arnold is the limbo champion then." Helga announced giving him a kiss. "Your prize will be upstairs." She whispered in his ear.

"Can't hardly wait."

Letting Miles take the bar back, Bob put his hands on his hips as he looked down to Curly still laying there. "So what kind of excitement did you do since you seemed embarrassed about sharing it with us?"

Curly shook his head as he stood up. "I don't kiss and tell."

Harold held a wolfish grin on his face. "Meaning he got some."

"So is it a new girlfriend, Curly?" Phoebe inquired to Curly's increasing red face.

Curly was denying each question asked of him as he drank the rest of his drink. Helga wasn't throwing in any guesses till she caught on to what he was saying earlier making her eyes bulge out.

"Oh you dirty dog. Her of all people. Why?"

His shoulders slumped down in defeat while his eyes shut slowly. He could feel their eyes on them as he turned to face, Helga. "Because I couldn't help myself and even I get lonely." Curly's tone was so distraught. "Ever since it ended with June I've been overcompensating. I still miss her. I'm unsure if anything will happen to her, but she said something that reminded me of her. I feel like a skeeze right now because of it."

Taking pity on him, Helga hugged him. "Hey it's fine. You are human after all."

Arnold stepped closer. "Curly?"

Pulling away from Helga, Curly pulled a smile on his face to pretend everything is fine. "Hey it's cool. The girl understands a moment of weakness."

Arnold tilted his head scrutinizing his friend deciding not to push it. "You'll tell me when you are ready, I guess."

"Yeah. I swear it. I just know that I'm tired and want to head home." Curly gave him a hug before bidding everyone a fond good night.

Brainy issued out his own good night before following him since he was his ride. Soon Sheena and Harold followed. Their parents after congratulating them again on the baby. Phoebe hugged Helga.

"Better get home before we pay the sitter overtime. I'm so happy for you both." Hugging her once more, Phoebe accepted her husbands hand as they left.

Studying their backyard they were thankful that they put most of the stuff away so just throwing out some of the remaining stuff, they decided to tackle the rest in the morning. Locking the backdoor, Arnold wrapped his arms around her.

"Still want that dance?"

"Of course, but I believed you danced enough for one evening."

Taking her hand, he lifted in the air to twirl her under his arm. "Nope. I want to put on some music and slow dance with you upstairs. Will that be a better idea?" He suggested.

Humming out her delight, Helga readily agreed to something romantic thinking that will be a great way to end an evening.


	33. Chapter 33

Helga examined the room they were going to use for the baby. She enjoyed the calming colors in there thinking that at least it was unisex. She already made a list of what they did need in there so she will just wait till his next day off so they can shop for the stuff that they need. Phoebe and Sheena already offered them any of their baby clothes so that was nice and set.

"Well my sweet babe, what else do you desire?" She asked while placing a gentle hand on her abdomen. "If you turn out to be a girl don't give your daddy a heart attack by bringing home undesirables to date. If you are a boy then don't bring a girl home pregnant until you are an adult."

Perhaps she felt odd talking like this to their unborn child, but it felt cathartic. It made things even more realer to her. Having a child with the man that you absolutely love made it even more fulfilling.

Closing her eyes she felt a weakness and pain in her that had her going to her bedroom to rest. It was that old familiar pain that had her reaching for her phone.

 _"Hi sweetheart."_

Helga smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hiya. I'm feeling pain again."

Arnold tensed up. _"What type of pain?"_

"Well I was in the baby's room and I felt weak and that old familiar pain. I'm on our bed right now. It isn't quite like that one day, but it is enough to make me wary."

 _"Do you want me to get the doctor to come in to check you out?"_ Arnold hoped she will say yes to that.

Helga had to think about that. "Yeah go ahead."

 _"Let me put a call through just hang on."_ Placing her on hold, Arnold contacted the doctors direct number. "Hello, this is Dr Shortman. My wife is feeling pain. Uh huh. Alright thank you, Dr Carson." Hanging up he went directly back to Helga. _"She's coming in to check you up."_

"That's good. I'll call my parents to bring me there. I'll see you soon."

 _"See you, Love. I'll be waiting for you."_

Hanging up, Helga immediately called her parents. "Hey dad, could you drive me to the hospital please."

 _"Are you alright?"_ Bob asked as he tensed up.

"I'm just feeling weak and in pain. I want to get it checked out. The doctor is heading to the hospital right now. Arnold will be out in the front waiting." The more she spoke the more she felt weaker. "You have the keys to the house. Come on in."

 _"Will do. I'll see you soon."_

Hearing the click of the phone, Helga began to breath more heavily. This was going to be a difficult pregnancy. "Ok sweetie. It's alright. It's ok. Mommy is here for you."

With Arnold by her side as she was examined and ultrasound, the woman's face was serious in her concentration while she studied her. Arnold holding her hand helped her nerves as a smile formed on the doctors face.

"Your baby is healthy. The pain you are experiencing is from that old injury of yours accompanied with your Lupus." She started off in saying as her attention went fully to their eyes. "The thing with you is that if this happens again I will order you on full bed rest because of the strain that injury will cause will stress your child out. It isn't healthy for you, Helga or your unborn child. Have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yes. Also I adjusted my diet according to your orders." Helga added. She noticed how the doctor looked up to Arnold to confirm what she is saying.

"In spite of past health and present your child should be born healthy. You have been one of those women who have been flagged especially after the last time you were rushed in here." Dr Carson continued before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret. I want you to know that it will be fine no matter what just as long as you don't push it."

Arnold remained quiet as he looked at the ultrasound image. The heartbeat was strong. Tests are positive. He could already tell the sex of their own baby plainly. "At least you have an understanding boss."

"Yeah." Helga turned her head to the image near them. "Can you determine the sex?"

Dr Carson smiled at Arnold who obviously could tell. "Let your husband tell you."

Turning so she can fully see his face, Arnold grinned. "We are having a girl."

Boy or girl it didn't matter to her since the news still made it even more alive than ever. "A girl? Oh my gosh." Turning her head to stare at the image she began to cry. "Hey baby girl. I see you."

Kissing her temple, Arnold thanked the doctor even when she gave him a card on a follow up appointment for Helga. Leaving them alone, Arnold kissed her more on the lips. "We can think about girl names now."

"Mmmhmmm. It is so crazy. We knew we are having a child but it feels 10 times more realer than before. A girl. A baby girl."

Coming back in the doctor handed them their sonogram and a whole new list of instructions for Helga to follow. Helga groaned about it, but figured it was the best way of keeping their child healthy. After wiping up and dressing, Helga smiled up at her parents.

"We are having a baby girl." In spite of the wheelchair, Helga accepted their hugs as they congratulated them all over again.

Miriam clapped her hands. "Oh I have something for her. Something that I preserved just in case you had a daughter one day. Something that you wore too."

"What is that?"

"I'm not telling you until you see it at the baby shower." Miriam let Bob wrap his arm around her waist as they looked at the sonogram.

"Oh... Groan and le sigh. Fine." Feeling herself pushed forward, Arnold told them he will drive her home to take care of her.

Handing the sonogram back to them, Miriam still couldn't believe her baby girl is having her own baby girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lanie examined the sonogram herself in the living room a few days after the incident as Helga waited to hear her comment on it. Helga studied her face in how she concentrated on it. She waited till she had something at least to say.

"So you have no clue what you want to hang up in there?" Lanie asked as she kept her eyes on the picture.

"Yeah. In a way I want something colorful, but at least interesting. I already have a feeling we'll spoil her with toys."

Holding it up, Lanie didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I could do something in bright colors. You know my style."

"Abstract and positive." Helga went from Lanie's face to her hand. "You want to paint her like that?"

"I never did kids before and since it seems mostly abstract in my mind at least your daughter will get to see her sonogram picture in a new light. It is your choice. I just wouldn't mind a copy of this so I can start practicing. I won't make it large. This is all up to you both." Handing the picture back, Lanie leaned back in her chair.

Thinking about it Helga did like the idea before standing up to head to the upstairs printer with Lanie following her. "I'll let you begin just to see if you really want to do it. I'm certain Arnold will enjoy it especially when I nixed the drawing of an actual heart."

Pausing mid-step, Lanie wondered if she heard what she thought she heard before laughing really hard. "Oh god that is priceless."

"I thought so too until he wanted to make it an open heart. I thought that would scare our child a little."

"Yes especially when most of us thought for the longest time that our hearts looked like those cartoon drawings we do. Was he trying to make another doctor out of her?"

Placing the sonogram in the printer, Helga pressed start. "I believe so. I told him she can be anything she desires just as long as it isn't a criminal or hopefully not a prostitute or stripper. I don't want to think of my child like that." Handing the print to her, Helga took her picture with her since she needed it framed. "So I haven't asked you since I know you are still dealing with it. How are you lately?"

The funeral happened the first week of December and now that it was mid-December, Lanie was still hushed about it. "Oh uh it is weird feeling still. I still feel like I'm walking around naked. We are trying to keep moving on as I noticed. Her sister keeps writing on her wall saying how much she misses her. Same with her fiance. It is so sad. She was very well loved."

"So you actually saw her body. How come?" Helga asked as she sat down.

Sitting down herself, Lanie sighed. "I wasn't going to. I didn't with my grandma because my older brother and I agreed we didn't want to do that. We wanted to remember her smiling. In spite of what she told me, I couldn't hold ill will towards her. I'll accept her apology. Also her smile was her best feature about her. It was actually beautiful when she did smile." Sighing, Lanie looked like she deflated. "I still couldn't believe it. I thought we were in this dream. I know all those girls thought that. I didn't want to at first but I had to see. I had to know if it was real or not. It was real. It was strange."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. That girl had so much wisdom within her. She was sweet and funny. You would of fallen for her. Look at Phoebe. She reminds me of her. Well while I was there I had a long long and long talk with my friend Allison. She helped shed so much light for me in that and with my now ex boyfriend."

Helga spotted the tiny smile at that last part. "How did he take it?"

"I have this thing when I break up with guys. Even though many have cheated on me, I still broke up in a very logical way. I tell them it isn't all their fault or mines. It is a 50/50 thing. I just want a clean easy break up. No drama. I hate drama. He was surprised but kinda of odded out that I was very calm about it. With the abusive ass. When I broke up with him I blamed the whole damn thing on him. That was going to be a messy break up no matter what. I don't miss the guy I broke up with even though he still tries to talk to me."

"So what about Brainy?" Helga jerked her eyebrow up.

Shaking her head at that, Lanie smiled. "Give me some time and I'll get back to that subject. Brainy is extremely special and really any girl is lucky to have him. Maybe I will some day. Who knows about life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ever since the announcement, Curly had been laying low with him until today. Arnold still had no what was going on with him since their party so when he came up to him in the hallway, he guessed it was time. Bringing him into his office, Arnold watched as he sat on the couch while he sat on the chair.

"So.. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Curly snuffed out some laughter at him cutting to the chase. "Well I didn't mean to be insulting to you, but I didn't know how to talk to you either."

Crossing his legs, Arnold tilted his head to study his face. "You know you can talk to me about anything. Hell, Gerald does it all the time even if I want to hear it or not."

Curly shifted in his seat in obvious discomfort. "Well remember that agreement we all had about girls and stuff."

His eyes screwed up temporarily in thought. "Yes, but it doesn't stop you from hitting on my wife."

"Can you blame me? She fun and forthright. Sweet and nurturing. I don't need to tell you why."

"No, but what is this about? You know I won't get mad." Arnold said honestly.

Curly shifted in his seat again. "Well I went over to help her out again and well we got to talking and I uh slept with Rhonda."

Watching his friend hide his face in shame had Arnold getting up to sit next to him. "Well I have no feelings for her whatsoever. I still don't trust her after all she has done, but I'm not upset at you. I just want you to be careful with her."

"I will be and we spoke about it agreeing it shouldn't of happened. She is feeling in a vulnerable place and so am I. I still miss June. I saw June in the grocery store and all I wanted to do was take her hand and run away with her. I never cared about our age difference because she is fantastic."

Placing his arm around his shoulders, Arnold understood about feeling vulnerable. "Did you guys talk when you saw her?"

Looking up, Curly nodded his head. "Yes and she told me her daughter is getting married this coming August. She says she still misses me and I told her I miss her still. Can't I at least be happy? I want what my friends have. What you and Helga have. Gerald and Phoebe. Harold and Sheena. I want that. I want to announce having a kid. I really want that. When will I get that?"

"Do you want that all with her still?"

HIs eyes met Arnold's. "Yes. Yes I want that."

"Then talk to her and if she still wants that then it is time to really speak to her daughter. Emphasize with her. Have a real conversation. Maybe it will surprise you. It seemed she had one insecurity about you mostly. Try to ease her mind. Just don't force it." Arnold hoped this was good advice. It did feel right to him.

Taking a deep breath in, Curly smiled. "I'll try that. I still want to be with June."

"And I hope you get your own happy ending."

"Same here, Arnold. Same here." Curly leaned back seemingly happy he got something off his chest.

* * *

 **As you see guest reviewer that Curly did not have a thing with Lanie. Sorry if I confused you with my writing.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The thing with Curly being embarrassed is simply because the guys had an agreement not to approach any girl the other friend had a previous relationship with or current or even a current crush. They wanted to eliminate anything from getting in between them. Lanie even has that with another friend of hers. The only way they'll approach a crush is if two people have a crush on the same person and that is only if that crush picks one of the guys. I never had that with any of my past friends seeing that they loved being with jocks only. Curly was embarrassed because he broke an agreement, but that agreement became null and void the second my husband married myself. I hope that helps, Nep2uune. :)**

* * *

Helga had another bout of the same issue sometime after they got furniture for the babies room. It was the last one that had her ordered to do bed rest. Helga hated it, but at the same time she knew it was necessary to help keep their baby healthy. Her boss was completely understanding which ended up with her working from her bedside.

"I'm not surprised that you don't want to be kept indoors again, but I know you understand about that extra life growing inside of you." Arnold mentioned as he kissed her now belly.

"Yeah I know." She watched him place her specialty desk next to her that will stay away from her belly so as not to put pressure on her. Well it was really the breakfast tray that he done up so the laptop could be at a comfortable angle for herself so she could still work. "At least this isn't stressful."

Sitting on his side of the bed, Arnold watched her get comfortable. "You put any more thought into the C-section?"

She knew it would be safer for her and their child for her to do that instead so she told him yes. "I don't care if I have a mark down there after just as long as I have a safe birth for our Thumbalina."

"Still calling her that, eh?"

"Yeah. Until we decide on a name." Looking over to her headphones, Helga tried to reach for them.

Seeing what she was attempting to do, Arnold got off the bed to give them to her. "Any musical preference?"

Each day she has been putting different styles of music on or something that was a book on tape. "Something classical today. Just please give me the remote."

Last time he did something silly by placing the remote downstairs almost losing it. "Here you go." Places a small remote next to her.

"Thanks. Now I have another request."

"What's that?"

Lifting her eyebrow up, Helga placed the table aside. "Do you have to go to work just yet?"

Checking the time, Arnold shook his head knowing exactly what she wanted. "Not yet."

Helga thought that hormones were a blessing or a curse, but feeling she had herself a sexy husband she could do whatever she desired with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know that pretty soon you will have a child running around the house and ruling your world too." Gerald shared with him. "Did you know that when I picked up Ronnie at school that she has this little boy just following her around. He's confessing his love to her. Asked me personally if he can have her hand in marriage. I mean nowadays, who does that? You are so damn young and you are asking a father permission to marry. It's nuts."

Chuckling at his friend, Arnold knocked back more of his drink. "I think that just shows good manners. It's cute."

Studying his friend acting too casual still about this, Gerald leaned forward to rest his arms against his leg to support himself. "You say that now, but just imagine a smaller version of Helga running around and boys following her around like lost puppy dogs. Just imagine it and you have your answer."

Arnold could only shake his friend at his paranoid friend. "I use to be the one chasing after girls because I thought they were so pretty."

"I know and you kept chasing and getting hurt one after another until finally you are 32 and you meet Helga. That had two guys previous to you and I KNOW she was chased after. Bob told me stories."

It wasn't unusual for Gerald to be doing this since the announcement of their baby. He has been placing fear inside of him. Yes he knew how fathers were with their daughters, but he will fight not to seem so overprotective. "Yes I heard them too. While we were dating, while we are a couple, while we are engaged, and while we are married with a child on the way. He told me of guys coming to the door hoping she would answer the door only to end up running away when he answered it. He even told me of finding a guy in her own bedroom simply because he thought it would be a great way of winning her over."

Gerald's eyes went wide. "Really? Bob didn't tell me about that one. Did Helga know?"

"Yeah and Helga was the one who spotted him first before her dad. Helga ended up clobbering him and not her dad. I hope our daughter has a mean right hook like her mommy." Arnold chuckled at imagining that.

"How old was she at that time?"

Arnold had to think about that. "Hmmm she was 13 at the time."

"So you'll have a junior hottie on your hands then. You are in trouble just like I already am. Phoebe enrolled her for self defense classes. You should think of that given how many undesirables have infested this world." Gerald's eyes focused beyond Arnold and into the house where Ronnie was busy playing. "We always have to protect our own."

"Too true." Thinking of their daughter looking like a much smaller version of Helga had Arnold seeing everything in the future. "I hate you man. Why in the heck did you have to say all that?"

Chuckling at his panic, Gerald could only laugh into his bottle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing here?"

Curly stood before an irritated, Nicky, June's daughter. He has used many nicknames for her name in the past to hide her true identity for his odd reasons, but still hellfire seemed to describe her all too well when it came to him. "Hi, Nicky. How are you?"

Nicky looked like a younger version of June herself, but without the stuff behind those features he craved so badly. "Was great with planning my wedding until you stopped by." She huffed out in irritation.

"You are getting married. Congratulations." Curly told her honestly.

"Yeah thanks. Look I don't you around here so please leave."

Curly hoped this will bold well in his favor. June told him she still misses him and would love to try again if only Nicky could support it. "Nicky, may I please speak with you? I'd appreciate it greatly. I would like to bury the hatchet. Please." He hated begging but he really missed June.

Chewing at her lip, Nicky clenched her jaw before finally nodding her head to allow him inside. Curly felt that this was the best thing ever if she was allowing him to speak.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Helga laying on the couch with Curly and Arnold on the chairs across from her, they both listened to Curly detail his conversation with Nicky. Curly was excited.

"I can't believe she hated me for so long still for that one night when I ran into the house naked. She said she couldn't believe I did that so that is why she turned her back to me when she herself had a crush on me. When I went out with her mom she was furious and was determined to put as much tension between us as possible." Curly explained to them.

"All this because of jealousy? Wow. What else did she say?" Helga inquired.

"She told me that even though her mom was miserable from what she was doing, she kept it up. After we broke up the last time she saw her mom fall into depression. She tried to fix her up, but June didn't want them. She did go out with them, but would end up crying. Nicky was still determined to hate me until I came up to her to speak. I followed your advice Arnold." Curly was grinning wide.

"Cool. So what happened?" Arnold wondered.

Curly chuckled. "Well Nicky decided to spring a surprise for her mom by saying she has one more blind date for her. Says it will be the last and she promises to let her do what she wishes to do after. Well Nicky set up the date and June arrived at the restaurant before me. She looked magnificent in this green dress she had on. I stepped behind her and I brought these roses out to hold out in front of her. June jerked back to look back at me. She asked what I was doing there and I told her that I'm her blind date. Guys! I have another date with her this weekend."

Watching him hop up and down, Helga and Arnold began to laugh. "Congratulations then." Arnold said as he stood up to clap his hand on his shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmm. I'm her date to the wedding. Nicky delivered that invitation to me personally. I'm finally approved. YES!"

Watching him dance, Helga told Arnold to place some music on before she broke out in a laughing fit at seeing Curly grab onto Arnold to dance with him like he was supposed to be a girl. Perhaps they'll be attending his own wedding some day soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Curly was in his dream relationship with June. He was happy. It didn't stop him from being who he was or even June. There was one thing that Arnold didn't know about her was the fact that she had no shame in sometimes answering the door nude. Something that Gerald and Arnold found out when they went to visit Curly. While Arnold seen plenty of nude bodies in his career, it didn't stop the shock factor when it came to people he knew personally. It was something that made Lanie laugh at really loudly.

"What's so funny?" Gerald asked her.

"My friend, Allison, is so unashamed of herself. Both her parents were from the hippy era, so they roamed around free. She had this one boyfriend she lived with that told her not to walk around like that. One day she opens the door after I knock and she is fully nude. He tries to shame her and she says that they were born without clothes. I came in and said I've seen this plenty of times. I don't look at it like that anymore. He tried to reason with me until I told him I have drawn nudes before so I don't look at it at all in that tawdry way unless a guy sends a picture of his thing to me. I have my limits." Lanie explained.

"So basically you would find it bad if a guy says here is a picture of me and there is his penis showing."

Lanie cringed. "I block them permanently. They aren't worth my time if they think I'm in it for just sex."

Gerald had to agree to that as he looked to Brainy. "So who is the new girl you're seeing?"

Brainy appeared uncomfortable talking about it in front of Lanie there. "Fellow shrink. I'm taking it one day at a time."

Helga was on the only lounge chair. "Best thing to do."

"What is everyone doing on New Years eve?" Phoebe wondered as she gave Helga a blanket.

"Home." Arnold and Helga answered.

"Party at his parents house." Sheena announced.

"Party! Party!" Harold chanted happily.

"We are home too." Gerald said. "Low key evening after so many late nights."

"Business party that night." Brainy answered.

"Writing. It is just another day in my opinion." Lanie answered as her eyes closed.

"Why do you say that?" Harold asked her. "A day to start a new beginning."

"You can do that anytime during the year. It is just a new start to the calender year. I'm not a big holiday person unless it is Halloween. That is a day where everyone is having fun. Not much stress. I love watching little kids in their costumes. Loved passing candy to them because it was the only time anyone ever saw me smile." Pointing her finger to Brainy next to her, she had a humorous tone to her voice. "Don't psychoanalyze me."

Laughing, Brainy took her hand that was pointing at him. "I won't. If it makes you happy then there is no other reason besides that."

Helga observed how Brainy didn't want to stop holding her hand. "Taking the new girl to the party?"

"Uh yeah since she is also a fellow shrink."

"And is ex-idiot still texting you?" Helga wondered to Lanie as she sunk down in her seat. "I take that as a yes."

"It was because he wanted his gate remote back so I went to his place of work to return it. As I'm there he is talking to these customers about mattresses and I just lay on one to pass the time away. As I observe him the couple have this look of distrust on them as they stared at him. I'm the one ending up selling a mattress to them and I don't even work there. I just told them I have the same mattress and it hasn't let me down in the time I had it and blah blah blah. They told him to give me his commission." Bringing her phone up, Lanie showed the newest text from her ex. "Now this is all I've been getting from him."

Helga had many expressions on her face before tossing her phone to Arnold who began to almost laugh. "Oh I shouldn't be laughing here." Arnold mentioned. "When I saw you I thought my heart would burst. You are a gem Lanie. A real gem. If you ever decide to get back with me I'll wait. I love you and your red/black/gold what is your actual hair color anymore? Your lips I want to kiss and I would bow to you to make you mines again. Why did we ever break up when we have so much in common? You are a forever gem." Giving the phone back to Lanie, he shook his head as he examined her now darkened hair. "You have dyed your hair a lot since I've known you."

Putting her phone away, Lanie shrugged. "I get bored. I'm aiming for purple hair soon."

"Artists." Brainy playfully lamented as he let go of her hand to pull up his own phone.

Phoebe got up to sit on Gerald's lap. "We want to throw you a baby shower Helga."

"Can I have it when I can move around more freely? It isn't fun to stay immobile the majority of the time." Feeling a pain in her back and hip area, Helga began to feel tired.

Seeing texts between Brainy and his new girlfriend had Lanie standing up to stretch. Also it helped to avoid the private love next to her. "We can do it in a slumber party way."

Phoebe beamed at that. "Oh yes. We dress up in our pajamas and hang out in your bedroom. It'll be fun, Helga. Come on."

Helping her adjust herself, Arnold kissed her cheek. "It is up to you."

It was hard to think right now with the increasing pain going on with her lower region. "Let me think about it."

Arnold heard the pain in her voice coupled with her getting more tired, he needed to question her. "Is everything all right?"

She hated appearing weak in front of other people. "I'm feeling the usual pain and I feel exhausted right now."

"Maybe it is best that we call it a night. How does that sound?" Helga just nodded her response. "Hey guys, we are going to call it a night."

All agreed to do that for her as they began to clean up after themselves. As they did that, Arnold lifted Helga up in his arms to bring her upstairs. With everyone saying their good nights to her, Arnold carefully brought her into their bedroom to lay her down. Kissing her forehead, Arnold left to grab all the essentials for her leaving her up there alone. When he came back he heard her sniffling.

"Helga?" Sitting on his side of the bed, Arnold gave her some tissues to blow her nose. "Talk to me."

"I hate him for doing this to me. If I could I would love to break his body to see he would feel. I fucking hate this." Blowing her nose her crying became more steadier. "I'm afraid that every move I make will harm our baby. I hate him for what this is inflicting on her." Lifting the nearest thing she could find, Helga threw it against the wall breaking it. "I hate him!"

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down for her and yourself. Don't let him win." He told her in a soothing voice as he ran his hand through her hair.

"He did, Arnold, he did! Look at me. All I am feeling is this constant pain each day and it is driving me crazy. I'm so sick of being afraid." Covering her face, Helga continued to sob.

"Helga you need to calm down for the both of you. You really do. Please."

To hear his soft voice, Helga wanted him to hold her. "Please hold me. Please."

Arnold knew she hated to beg so he adjusted himself once more to bring her into his arms. "Hush my sweet Helga don't say a word." Helga let out a huff of laughter. "Arnold is going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird doesn't sing, Arnold is going to buy you a..."

"Don't buy me anything. Just keep loving me." Helga loved him for being so sweet to her constantly.

"it is very easy for me to keep loving you." He assured her sweetly. "I have another name I thought of. Would you like to hear it?"

Pulling back from him just so she can stare into those eyes of his, Helga encouraged him to say it. Smiling at the sound of it, Helga hugged him again. "I actually love it."

"We can wait till we meet her to officially name her to the two names we have chosen." He suggested.

It was another good agreement to have as she agreed to his suggestion. Helga was frightened that this pain will do so much damage to their daughter that she was afraid of losing her. It had been such a growing fear with each pain she experienced that she hoped it will all pass for the best hope.

"We haven't met her yet and she feels like such a pride and joy to me." Shared Helga as a smile passed once she felt his hand on the side of her belly. She knew Arnold felt the same as her.

* * *

 **I feel like a huge bummer lately with these chapters. Memories are awful at times. I'm going to have to flash forward this. Thanks for your reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

Eventually she agreed to the baby shower a little close to the due date. Lately she has been having a lot of fun getting up under her own power. While she was big, it felt like she was as large as the house itself. Arnold stuck around until the girls arrived in their pajamas on telling them that she is in the bedroom. Making sure that they had everything, Arnold went off to Gerald's to hang out.

With Helga, she told them none of that diaper game of guessing what candy is what. To her, if she did that game she'll never ever eat a candy bar again just imagining it. The girls didn't seem to bring many presents since Arnold and herself went a bit crazy at the store buying her things. She did enjoy the gift cards though. Those were the best. Lanie bought her plenty of diapers.

"Oh I should of bought that for you." Sheena complained as she placed it aside. "Babies go through plenty of diapers."

"Oh gosh. That and the late night feedings." Phoebe added in. "Basically you do it so much that you are in the kitchen doing with your eyes closed. After a while, Gerald and I did rock, paper, scissors trying to decide who will get up."

"I told Harold that I did 5 hours of labor pushing our kids out, you go in there to do it. When he complained I told him that the moment he pushes a child out of his little pee pee hole, then you can win the argument." Sheena told them.

Laughing, Helga placed her hand on her belly feeling like that will bring the baby out. "I'll have to remember that if Arnold tries to pull that on me."

"What about you, Lanie? Want to have kids?" Phoebe inquired as she began nibbling on a carrot.

"Oh I do have one already." Sheena and Phoebe looked up at her in shock. "She's about 12 inches in length and whenever she misbehaves I get to lock her up in a cage. I'm a great parent." Lanie explained.

Laughing, Phoebe laid on her side on the bed right at the foot. "Oh yes, I forgot you have a bird."

"It is a 2 year old for life. I think I'm pretty set there."

Bringing her chair up nearer to Helga, Sheena put a gentle hand on her stomach. "Maybe one day you will."

"Maybe, but I'm not holding my breath right now." Lanie told them. "I do get a certain joy out of saying this to people, 'When my child misbehaves I just put her in the cage.' They all look at me quiet and in shock before I tell them that she's a bird. It doesn't get old."

"Oh you're bad." Phoebe told her before focusing back to Helga. "Have you seen her bird before?"

"Yep. That bird does act like a permanent child. Completely devoted to her until she wants to be rebellious." Helga responded as she felt a craving. "I have a girl that is demanding something. Something I don't want to eat again."

"Oh! What is the weirdest craving you've had? Mines is clams and I can't stand clams. They are so disgusting." Sheena stuck her tongue out as her stomach seemed to turn.

"I didn't crave anything strange for me. Though, Gerald's stomach turns when he sees me eat octopus." Phoebe told them as her eyes seemed to search the room for a missing memory.

Helga hid her face. "Pork chops with peanut butter smothered all over it. Arnold looked like he was about to heave when he saw me come back with the jar to smother it all over. This is what she is craving again. Don't talk to me about dipping my steak in caramel."

Lanie looked sick to her stomach. "That sounds... Yummy! Blech." Hearing the doorbell, Lanie removed herself from the room to answer it.

Feeling her daughter move inside her, Helga rubbed her stomach. "Can't believe that in a few weeks I'll be finally seeing her. We can't wait. It has been such a scary journey and now it is becoming even more surreal. Is this how you guys felt?"

"Mmmhmm. I did want to lay on my stomach after. When I was able to I just turned on my stomach and told Gerald not to disturb me."

Sheena giggled. "I was anxious to look at my feet again. I actually waved to my toes."

Helga laughed. "I'll be happy to move around again instead of being attached to this bed. I mean it is really nice to be lifted up by Arnold, but I want to get up under my own power." Seeing Lanie step back into the room she had this strange look on her face. "What's up?"

"Rhonda is downstairs. She saw the pink balloons outside and got a present for you."

Helga had to consider that knowing that Arnold was still not comfortable with her after all that she did to him, and then later her. "Um she can come up since she is still trying."

Nodding her head, Lanie left the room to retrieve her. Phoebe looked over at Helga in concern. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It would be rude for me to kick her out of here. She is trying still. It is just Arnold won't be thrilled once he finds out." Hearing footsteps coming up, Helga looked over to the doorway to see Rhonda enter inside with a basket in her hands, and looking impossibly gorgeous. "Hey."

"Hello, Helga. Hello, Phoebe and Sheena. It has been a long time." Rhonda greeted trying to act relaxed, but Helga heard the tenseness in her voice. "I saw the balloons as I was driving past and thought I would get you something."

Phoebe stood up saying a greeting to her before taking the basket to place it on the bed. Helga saw it was an assortment of things in it. "Well this was really nice of you. Thanks, Rhonda."

"You're welcome. I wanted to congratulate you. So when is the due date?" Still in her strained voice.

"In a few weeks. I'm pretty close."

Not knowing what to do with her hands with the way she kept moving them around, Rhonda then shifted her feet. "I bet you both are excited."

Helga couldn't help but think of Arnold's smiling face. "We are extremely excited. We can't wait to meet her."

"I would be too. Well I should be off. I just wanted to congratulate you both and give you that." Rhonda started to turn making Helga look at everyone.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I know how Arnold still feels about me so I think it is best after all that I've done to him before and then to you after. It is really kind of you to be so nice to me after all that. I actually appreciate it." Rhonda smiled nervously to her. "I do wish you all the best in the world."

Lanie got back up as Rhonda left the room, escorting her downstairs, Lanie followed her outside. "Give this all time. I can see you are really trying."

Rhonda sighed as she looked up. "I wonder if I'll ever have something like this. A man who loves me as much as I love him. I can see how happy they are together. I've seen them in public. I've seen those pictures in the house. He does deserve that."

"They are very happy with one another. Even I wish for that one day. I may get it once I'm ready to get back in there." Lanie cocked her head to her. "Look, since that day I first met you till now, you've improved. You are still trying and that is better then nothing. Just remember that no one is perfect."

"I know that now. My parents still think I was crazy for breaking it off with Lorenzo. I still can't believe the level of guilt I get from it."

"I know they are your parents, but even they don't have a right to treat you that way. There are so many that deserve love. This includes you. Remember that. Always remember that. It is good to also think of yourself, just don't forget about anyone else."

Rhonda smiled at her. "I will. Maybe we can have lunch together."

"Sure. You have my number."

"Yeah I do. I'll call you some time this week." Descending the stairs, Rhonda waved at her as she walked over to her Mercedes.

Watching her drive away, Lanie went to rejoin the party upstairs.

After he arrived home, Arnold went into the nursery to place the diapers away and to straighten things out when he spotted the basket filled with stuff that were far too fancy for their own friends to buy. Walking back into the bedroom, Arnold questioned her. "So who brought the basket over? You told me the gift cards are from Sheena and Phoebe while the diapers were from Lanie."

"Rhonda stopped by. She spotted the balloons out front and went to buy that. She wasn't here for that long." Helga answered wondering what more will he say. "I wasn't going to just turn her away. I think it took a lot for her to do that."

Getting on the bed so he look at her more directly in the eyes, Arnold sighed. "Yes it was nice of her and no it would be rude to do that, but..."

"But what? I know you don't trust her. Even I don't have the biggest trust in her, but at least I see that she's trying. Lanie is the one who talks to her more than myself. Do you trust our own friend's judgment?"

"I do and I know it is nice that she is trying, but it is hard for me after all these years of all her drama. Even when we were together to when I caught her cheating on me. Ugh I still can't get over how she treated you when she first met you. Out of anything that still bothers me the most." Covering his face, Arnold didn't want to do this, but he won't be able to erase it out of his mind. "I fell for you so quickly, Helga. To see her hurt you like that on purpose angered me. I was so afraid I would of lost you because of that. I still can't get it out of my mind."

"I know. I can't either, but I'm willing to try. I may not have that long history together like you do, but I guess even I want to see her happy." She wanted to scoot next to him to hold him, but was a bit stuck in her position. "Lanie told me that Rhonda said you deserve this happiness you are getting from me. She told me it was genuine. Not fake."

"I know. I know. I'll keep trying."

"I know you will, but until then how about I direct your attention to something that I have for you."

Arnold uncovered his eyes to find the front of her pajama top open. Inching closer to her her kissed her. "You are incredibly sexy." Moving her top aside, he couldn't get enough of her. "You've made me the luckiest man around, Helga."

"You've made me a very lucky woman. As for you being lucky... You just wait until our child is out of me because once I bounce back, you better watch it mister." She warned playfully."

"Looking forward to that." Arnold kissed her lovingly.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! She's almost here. Almost! Eeeeeeee! Yeah I can't wait till then again. Love your reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

It is always good to hear that your baby is healthy. Their daughter was strong and with the doctor telling them she'll see them on the scheduled day had Helga taking in several breaths. She'll be here soon. Arnold hovered around her and while she didn't mind his company, she did chew him out when she became uncomfortable again. Her bear attitude was heavier now then ever before.

The day of, Helga wearily made her way downstairs with him guiding her. They only paused long enough for her to kiss him. "We'll be meeting her soon."

Arnold grinned as he placed another kiss on her. He meets a unique, beautiful woman, falls in love, eventually dates her, and now here they were. She was making his dreams come true. There were so many days he would wake up and look beside him just to study her. It always astounded him. Even with that gaping scar on her, she was so beautiful.

Helping her into the van, Arnold ran off to the other side so he could secure her belt. Starting the vehicle up, they soon were on their way. There was the light sound from the radio along with the sound of them driving. Hearing her hum he recognized the song instantly: Dandelion. With her eyes meeting his, Arnold's heart pounded.

Getting inside the hospital and doing all that was needed to do, Helga laid there as her nerves increased. "Will you be in there with me?"

"I asked if I could, remember? I'm allowed just as long as I don't interfere." He replied gently as their doctor came in to greet them. She explained what will happen and what to expect. Arnold listened to her, as did Helga.

Hearing the nurse say it's time, Helga squeezed Arnold's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be in there with you. Just know it." Arnold assured her.

Nodding her head, she was soon wheeled out of there. For Arnold he followed the doctor as his stomach jumped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A lot of them were now in the waiting room. Bob tried to push the memory away of the smells in the air. Miriam couldn't believe her own baby was having a baby of her own. Stella grasped Miles hand as the thought of Arnold's own birth. Lanie, in one of her rare times of being up early was there sitting beside Brainy. Brainy already had all his patients re-scheduled for today. Gerald and Phoebe wanted to come down badly but their own jobs wouldn't allow it. Harold was the same story as Gerald and Phoebe while Sheena was down there for a little while before answering a page.

"I didn't want to go and perform any surgeries myself. Imagine accidently turning everyone into the Joker from Batman? I'd get my license pulled." Curly blurted out.

"Just as long as you don't run around naked to ease the tension then I'm pretty cool." Brainy told him.

"Yeah, don't do that." Bob grumbled. "I'm not into your type of early Christmas decoration."

Everyone chuckled at that as Lanie started singing. "Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle them all the way. Oh what fun it is to show this pole all through out the day."

More laughter chimed out as Curly stood up happily. "Mind if I steal that this Christmas, Lanie?"

"Fine, just don't show their child your pole don't want to stunt the poor kid for life."

Miriam looked around the waiting room wanting to pass the time. "Do you want kids one day, Curly?"

Curly turned his head to look at her. "I do, but June is at that age where she deems it will be difficult. She wouldn't mind trying adoption."

"Adoption is good. What about you Brainy?"

Brainy met Lanie's eyes. "I would like kids one day. My own or adoption."

Lanie squirmed just wishing to not have the question asked of her, but felt there was no escape when Miriam asked her. "Adoption all the way for me."

"Oh? Why not?" Stella inquired as thoughts of more babies entering the world sounded great.

"After 7 miscarriages I have been deemed... Well my body has been. I can get pregnant, but my body rejects it. It's sad, but I always got it in my head to want to adopt when I was a young kid." Lanie answered as she looked away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Adoption is very noble."

"Yeah I know. Those kids need love too, and blinders just in case they see Curly streak across the heavens." Lanie added quickly winking in Curly's direction.

"Hey! I have a beautiful body. No girl has complained about it. Want me to prove it, I will." Curly argued before jumping when he felt a pair of arms encircle him. "Oh crap!" Pulling away he looked directly at Steven. "You! You've seen me enough that way."

Sitting down on the other side of Lanie, Steven grinned at him playfully. "True, but I believe Arnold's body is better than yours."

"Well in the terms of his pole dancing compared to just running around naked, yeah it has to be Arnold. Hands down." Brainy added. "Arnold when drunk was daring that way. Takes more courage than running around all willy nilly."

"Great choice of words there, Brainy." Lanie chuckled. "Hey Steven, I hope you didn't just run from the airport."

"Hey cutie and yes. I couldn't wait to get here." Steven said. "Hey everyone. Nice to see you again Bob and Miriam."

"Hey kiddo." Bob greeted him as Miriam seemed to just blush.

Looking back to Lanie, Steven whispered in her ear. "Want to have a child of our own?"

"You don't give up, do you?" Lanie was more stating it then asking it while Brainy gripped the chair hard.

"Why should I when you are very adorable."

Her eyes went wide as she looked to Brainy just clenching his jaw. She wanted to talk but stopped when she heard the sound of a baby. "Saved by the baby." She whispered as everyone else directed their attention towards the doors.

"Do you think that is their baby, Miles?" Stella moved forward as if ready to dash in there to see her grandchild.

Kissing her temple, Miles smiled at her excitement. "I hope so. I know I can't wait to meet her either."

"Just in time if that is the case." Bob looked once more at Curly. "Seriously kid, don't want to see it at all."

Steven looked past Brainy to speak to him. "Remember in college where Arnold got all drunk and he began to dance while this one here is running around screaming?"

Brainy huffed out some laughter as he looked over at the parents. "We found this cardboard and began writing numbers on it as both of them were doing their thing. Steven, myself, and most of the other guys were scoring them on creativity."

"And I'm certain that someone got video of it too." Miles supposed.

"You are correct, Miles. Me." Steven rose his hand up.

Miriam shook her head. "Don't want to see my son in law in the buff."

"I think of him like a brother myself." Sheena told them as she came running back in. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much dear. It is just the usual thing when it comes to our Curly here." Stella answered.

"Also we are hoping that the baby we heard is the newest bundle of joy."

Hearing the door open, Arnold emerged with a huge smile on his face. "They are both doing great. I'm a dad."

Getting up everyone went to him to personally congratulate him. "When do we get to see her? Well both of them." Sheena inquired as she tried to look past him.

"Helga needs to rest and as for the baby they are going to clean her up more before even we are ready to hold her. We did get Helga up to walk around since it is good for the mother to do that after a cesarean. Helga is very tired right now." Arnold felt his mind was cloudy as he spoke. He has a family of his own and as he thought about everything it felt his ability to explain anything right now was lazy.

Stepping close to her son, Stella hugged him. "Congratulations. You both will be wonderful parents."

"You are going to spoil her aren't you?" Miles figured.

"More then likely." Looking to Steven, Arnold shook his hand. "Hey, nice that you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You know when you guys are ready to do so I can take a nice family shot of you guys. Free of charge of course." Steven offered happily.

"Helga would love it."

Arnold felt complete love as his parents and Helga's parents offered him parenting advice. It was a natural course of events before he told him that he's going to head back again since he wanted to deliver the news.

Bob watched him move past the doors. "It is strange to say this, but now I'm glad I got hit by that car." Miriam looked at him in shock. "I know what you are thinking about, Miriam, but think about it, if that didn't happen our daughter wouldn't of met him and she would still be unhappy."

Hugging him, Miriam smiled at her husband. "I still prefer to think he magically appeared in our lives." Looks to Miles and Stella. "Thanks for bringing to life."

"Thanks for bringing Helga into our sons life. Our son loves bragging about her." Miles looked at the other set of grandparents in perfect sync right now.

"Helga is an official MILF."

Everyone looked at Curly at the same time finding a bit tasteless he said that in front of Helga and Arnold's parents.

"0.01 on the crass timing." Brainy said as he went over back to Lanie's side. "Perhaps we can all head to the maternity ward. Maybe we'll get a new shot of the newest Shortman."

With everyone agreeing to that, they all left the waiting room knowing that Arnold will be throughly busy.

Two hours later, Arnold was next to Helga's bedside unable to quit looking at her as she slept. She was completely passed out right now. Looking at where he'll be sleeping for tonight, Arnold stood up to kiss her forehead before leaving her room temporarily. He wandered down the hallway greeting the other hospital workers as he passed. He received congratulations making him swell with pride before reaching the maternity ward. He wanted to wait to see her with Helga, but his curiosity knew no bounds at times when he looked through the window to see a baby in pink with the name "Shortman" on its placard.

"I'll be there for you everyday and night." He swore. "Thank you for coming into our lives."

* * *

 **I'm splitting this chapter up. You'll find out the name of our bundle of joy next chapter. I will not get into the whole procedure but regional anesthesia is involved and they did make me walk after. It was a pain on my pelvis quite honestly. I hope you enjoyed at least. I hope everyone had a great Halloween.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been swamped with work and our child. I do appreciate the reviews. :D**

* * *

Awake, Helga turned her head to find her husband passed out by the window. She smiled adoringly at Arnold like she always did when they were at home. To watch him sleep filled her with a peace she never thought anyone can fill her with before. Soon she studied the room she was in as a strong desire to see her baby. Last she saw her she wasn't clean for obvious reasons, and she was crying from having to be pulled from her warm confines.

"Hey."

Helga loved the sound of his sleepy voice as she turned her head back to him. "Hey." How are you?"

Moving to sit up, Arnold stretched. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Standing up, he went to pull a chair closer to the bed. "They have our daughter practically at the end of the maternity ward. It feels like a football yard away from getting the best possible look of her."

"Why didn't you ask to see her?"

"Because I want to see her up close with my wife." Planting a kiss on her lips, Arnold soaked that in as long as he could.

"Don't excite me too much here. I won't be able to have sex for quite some time." Warned lightly even as a nurse entered.

"Well look who is up finally. How's the new mommy doing?" The nurse asked pleasantly as she automatically went to check her temperature. "I know, I know, you can't answer me until I get this blasted thing out of your mouth." She quipped playfully as she pulled it out of her mouth. "Beautiful temp. Would you like to concur with me, Doctor?"

Glancing at the temperature, Arnold smiled down to Helga. "No fever so that is excellent news."

"Well I may be tired, but I am anxious to see our baby. When can we see her?" Helga wanted to hold her daughter so badly.

The nurse checked her bag next to her bed to make sure it was still fine. "Very soon. The babies seem to be on the same timer down there. When one wants to feed, they all want to feed. I'll call them as soon as I get to my station. Promise."

"Thanks, Sheila." Arnold said to her.

"So doc, will you be spending the night here?" Sheila wondered as she looked them both over.

"What do you think?"

Sheila laughed. "Oh, Helga he is a good husband here. After I gave birth, my husband couldn't wait to dash off to watch a game. I swear my man and sports. I'm surprised my baby wasn't born looking like a basketball."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow." Sheila echoed as she placed a gentle hand on Helga's arm. "I'll call them right now. I hope you both have a name picked out already."

"We have to see her before we decide." Helga almost dashed out of the room to get her daughter. This was torture having this small talk. She wanted to hold her baby now.

Seeming to understand the anxiousness of Helga, Sheila left the room as Arnold kissed her again. "You'll see her soon. If they forget I'm putting the request in myself."

She can't get excited right now. They told her it will be 7 to 8 weeks before she can have sex again. Two tortures for her right now is that strong desire to hold her daughter and the other one was right next to her. Watching him go to the other side of her, Helga became aggravated right now. Why in the fuck does she have such a sexy husband?

"You alright, Helga?"

"7 to 8 weeks of non-sex is all. I'm putting a blindfold on me when I watch you walk." Helga griped before relaxing again. "Sorry. I'm still hormonal."

"Honey there is nothing to apologize for. You are perfectly fine." Sitting down on another chair he reached up to take her hand.

Her body felt wound up right now. She was anxious just waiting to see their child. Glancing at the time she almost Arnold see about rushing things till another nurse came in with a huge smile on her face rolling in a bassinet. Moving her bed up slightly, Helga watched as the nurse lifted their baby up to come up to her.

"Alright sweetheart, here is your mommy and daddy." The nurse greeted in a happy tone of voice designed to speak to children with. "She is pretty hungry so why don't we try to feed her, but first you need to be prepared to received your child."

Helga decided to be patient even if she learned this from Sheena and Phoebe as she did as instructed. The very moment that her small form was felt she couldn't stop from smiling and giggling at the sensation of holding her. Bringing her gently against her, Helga couldn't stop staring at her. Hearing the nurse resume talking, Helga adjusted her in her arms to push aside the fabric of her gown to gently guide this tiny little being to her breast. The moment she latched on to begin feeding, Helga felt tears run down.

"You are a natural." The nurse boasted. "Right now I'll leave you both be so you can be acquainted with your daughter. I'll be back in plenty of time."

Waiting till she left, Arnold slid in next to Helga to lay on his side to watch his beautiful daughter feed. "How does this feel, Helga?"

"Wonderful. Simply perfect. Look at how beautiful she is." Helga couldn't stop staring at this tiny miracle. "You came out of me. It is so strange, but welcoming."

Loving his wife's awed description, Arnold moved up to kiss her cheek. "She looks a tiny you. I've seen pictures of you as a baby." Looking back at his daughter his smile disappeared. "Gerald's right."

Confused for now, Helga spotted how their daughter was full so dabbing her mouth, she then made sure to burp her as Arnold gently slid her gown back into place. Hearing a tiny sound, Helga brought her back down to just stare at her. "What is he right about?"

"Boys will be knocking on our door just to get a chance to go out with her." Moving her tiny cap a little away from her forehead, Arnold kissed her forehead. "You are just as beautiful as your mommy." He cooed.

Helga studied her face. "Josephine. She looks like a Josephine. What do you think?"

It was either that or Lily Beth. "What about a middle name? I personally love Josephine for her."

"There is so many variances for this name. Unsure of the middle name."

Studying his daughter as her eyes peered at the both of them, Arnold brushed his finger against her cheek very gently. "Josephine Geraldine Shortman."

Shaking her head, Helga was the one who came up with the name they agreed with so she wanted a compromise. "What is your mom's middle name? I came up with the first name. You come up with the middle."

He couldn't do that. As much as he wanted to take a parents name for their child, he decided on a different route. "Josephine October Shortman. We both had much happen in October and I just love the good luck in that, because if I hadn't met you, I would still be miserable, and we would end up falling madly in love." Kisses her temple. "I fall in love with you more and more each day. You have become my good luck charm."

Tearing up again, Helga wondered if this was the beginning of postpartum or just her being sappy with her husbands words. "Don't make me drown our baby with my tears." Grabbing him by his collar, she yanked him down for a slightly more deeper kiss even as their baby cooed. Both giggling, they turned their attention to Josephine. "Welcome to the world, Josephine October Shortman. You gave me some strange cravings."

"I refuse to serve peanut butter on top of pork chops again." Arnold told their daughter playfully even as Josephine began to yawn.

"Hello again. Are you both enjoying your daughter?" The nurse came in at least whispering now. "Did you both come up with a name?"

"Yes we have, Janine." Arnold told her. "Josephine October Shortman."

Pulling out her paperwork, Janine jotted their names down before asking for a proper spelling of her name. Once she had it, she approached the bed. "Sorry to do this, but we need to bring her back since I see she is a tired little girl."

Helga pouted. "I wish she can stay in here with me. I don't want to stop holding her."

"I know, but we don't want her sick since her body is still so sensitive. I understand very well about separation anxiety." The nurse said as she approached to take her.

Arnold watched Helga about to whimper again. "Sweetheart, we'll see her very soon again."

"I just want to keep holding her." Kissing their daughter, Helga swooned. "I already miss her."

"Same here. I promise it will be soon." Kissing his wife, he watched as she kissed her again.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon our sweet girl." Kissing her again, Helga let Arnold pick her up just to whimper again. He looked unbearably handsome holding Josephine in his arms. "I wish I had a camera to take a picture of that."

Smiling down at his wife, Arnold slowly brought her back over to the nurse. "Mommy and daddy will be right here. We love you." Watching her fall asleep in his arms now he didn't want to let her go. He understood completely where Helga was coming from. Handing her over gently, Arnold watched her as she soon was wheeled out of there. Hearing Helga whimper again, he went over there to hold his wife. He could already tell she was starting to go through postpartum.

"Can we get her back now?" She said as she choked a little from the tears.

"It should be a few hours before we see her again."

"I want to just hold her."

Keeping her in a loving embrace, Arnold kept soothing her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon, her parents and his came in to visit her seeing how she was. Helga figured Arnold told them that she kept breaking down yesterday with how they were treating her with kid gloves. When the guys left to get something to drink, Helga looked between her mother and Stella.

"How soon did it hit you both? You know that depression thing." Helga might as well ask two seasoned people here. "Is it all horrible?"

Miriam played with Helga's hair. "It hit me pretty hard very quickly with Olga and then yourself. With Olga I almost hurt her. I don't know what went through my head, but I was close to ending it when your father came in. I'm so happy he came when he did. At the time we thought it was best to put me on anti-depressants, but they screwed with my dose making it harmful for Olga. When it came to you, I couldn't stop crying. I slept in your room because I didn't want to be separate from you. I know what made it worse was losing Olga from pneumonia and then I have this beautiful baby girl and I feared leaving you for two reasons. One was that whole separation anxiety thing and two I was afraid that the moment I left the room you would of disappeared. Thankfully you didn't."

"How did you get over it?" Helga inquired gently as she took her hand.

"Your father convinced me to go to sleep in our room. He assured me that you'll be fine. He said things will look clearer in the morning. I cried for a half hour after laying in my bed, and in the morning I ran into your room to find you staring up at me. I knew it right then and there that you'll be fine." Miriam brushed her finger against her knuckles softly.

Stella smiled. "Mines was mild. I do remember staring at Arnold. I do remember not able to leave his nursery just to use the bathroom or make food. I didn't want to be away from him for a single moment. Stuff happens to us because we held you both in our respective bodies. We are holding you for 9 months and then one day you are here. It is all your hormones that become out of balance. That chemical in your brain is here and there. I remember wanting to put Arnold back inside of me just so I can hold him there for longer." Snickering at the memory, she shook her head. "Miles caught me with a pillow under my shirt just because I didn't want him to be gone."

"Have you ever wanted another baby?" Miriam asked as she looked at the woman sitting across from her.

"I did, but after being busy at work and stuff it never entered. You and I both know Miriam that regardless how old we get they are still our babies even if they have a baby of their own." Bringing her finger up, Stella tapped Helga gently on the nose.

Just then the nurse came in with Josephine. "And this must be the grandparents." She cooed before averting her attention to Helga. "Time for her feeding."

Putting herself up again, Helga couldn't wait to hold her. "Yay." Waiting for the nurse to place her down in her arms, Helga immediately moved her gown aside to feed her. Feeling her latch on, she smiled at her cute wonder. "We'll tell you her name once everyone is in here."

"Is it just the grandparents?" The nurse asked out of concern.

"Yes. For now it is the grandparents before we formally introduce her to everyone else." Helga assured her.

"Oh Helga, I can see she'll have a healthy appetite just like you." Miriam repositioned herself to get a much better look as did Stella.

"Hey little sweetie. I'm grandma Stella and this is grandma Miriam on the other side of you. We have been dying to meet you."

Helga could only smile at them speaking to Josephine while she studied her. When she was done feeding, she quickly covered herself up before burping her. Catching some spit up, Helga resumed holding her as the guys finally walked back in. "Took you boys long enough." She chided playfully.

"Oh so this is our granddaughter then." Walking over, Bob looked at the tiny bundle in her arms. "Hey she looks like you, Helga." Glances over to Arnold he gave him a full smile. "Daddy might be finding young boys in your room."

Arnold's smile disappeared at hearing that. "Please don't say things like that to me. It is bad enough I have already thought about boys knocking down our doors just to date her."

"Yeah dad, no giving Arnold any heart attacks." Helga's eyes went to Arnold's. "Want to tell them the name of our daughter?"

"All right. Everyone meet Josephine October Shortman. As you guys know how special October is for us so hence her middle name." Arnold informed them with too much pride.

"Welcome to the family Josephine. I'm grandpa Miles."

"And I'm your grandpa Bob. Don't let the sound of my voice scare ya. I seem to scare most young kids with it." Bob mused lightly.

Taking Josephine's tiny hand, Helga kissed it. "Your grandaddy is just fooling with you. He only scares just for few seconds which is long enough to steal candy from the other kids."

Arnold chuckled. "Now I see who stole my candy from me when I was a young lad."

"Yep you better believe it, kid." Clicking his tongue, Bob tried to make it sound like he was shooting a gun from his pointer finger, but it was him making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"How soon can you take her home?" Stella went to stand next to Miles to look at the baby again.

"Well Josephine is a very healthy little girl. Everything is strong on her so they said as soon as she is ready to leave the hospital, Josephine can too." Arnold replied. "Good thing to since I'm sure Helga can't bare to part with her for day."

"Pssh. It is only natural not to want to be separated from your baby. I was a mess when I had to leave both Olga and then Helga in the hospital. The day I was able to I jumped for joy." Miriam informed him. "They were just worried because they seemed underweight but they were healthy."

Arnold watched Helga holding Josephine up until the nurse came back to her. With her family gone and they were alone, Arnold waited till she nodded off for him to roam around this hospital. He always ended up at the maternity ward just to look through the window. It was time to attach the baby seat in the car so stepping away from the ward he called up Gerald to come down with the seat. He bought two so one can go in his car and the other in hers. Everything else was already set up so when Josephine finally came home they will have late night feedings. What a great life they had.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a week when Helga and Josephine arrived home. A week of not knowing what he'll come back home to whenever he went to run an errand. While Josephine actually had a great temperament for a baby, it was Helga he had to watch out for. She'd cry at the drop of the hat. She felt worthless as a mother. She would go to great lengths to clean. She couldn't go to sleep even when the baby was asleep. A few times she complained about him breathing. He never lost his temper knowing it wasn't her fault.

Miriam and his mother came by to talk to her the week after, but Helga appeared dead to the world as she sat motionless unless Josephine began to cry. A week after that, Phoebe stopped over to give her some friendly advice only for Helga to start crying.

"I'm a horrible mother." Helga wailed.

Calling up, Brainy he asked his opinion in which he suggested a support group or to see a psychiatrist that specializes in this. Arnold knew Helga would never be willing to go outside so he would have to find a doctor that can make house calls.

After a month of this, Arnold wasn't too surprised to find a certain someone at their doorstep. "Hey." His voice was sad.

"Postpartum sucks, eh?" Lanie asked as she stated the obvious. "Don't worry I got all my shots so I wouldn't mind seeing her."

"Brainy told you didn't he?"

"He was discussing it. Complained how many don't want to make a house call. My friend had really scary postpartum. Scary to the point of almost wanting to drown her own son."

A thought he was scared of right now. "How long did it take for her to get out of it?"

"Well between talking to myself and her sister in law, a couple of weeks. She still did a support group after and now lends an ear for others." Lanie told him proudly. "When my friend has her mind made up to do something she'll do it."

"I talk to her, but she still feels inadequate. When she yells at me, I don't get angry at her because it isn't her fault. She doesn't sleep either." His sullen attitude was dragging him to the ground right now. He wanted to do everything for his wife and yet she wasn't cooperating.

Seeing a person about to break down himself, Lanie hugged him. "Go and spend a little time with Gerald. Maybe he'll also have helpful advice. I'll be with her."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Turning around, Arnold went upstairs to find Helga sitting up on the bed just listening to the baby monitor. Sighing he walked over to her side of the bed to kiss her. "Sweetie, Lanie is here to see you." No response as she listened to the monitor. "I'm going to Gerald's for a little while. If you need me please call, but otherwise I won't be there for long." Kissing her forehead he then watched her sad eyes meet his own eyes. "I love you."

"Love you." That was the most she ever said that for the past month.

Kissing her one more time, he assured her he'll be back leaving Lanie to enter inside the bedroom. There was so much darkness surrounding Helga right now even as her eyes went to her. Lanie saw she managed a smile, but it soon fell apart.

"He'll divorce me."

Coming over to sit on the bed with her, Lanie shook her head. "No he won't. Arnold loves you and wants you better. Is that the only thing you have on your mind?"

Helga didn't respond as she turned her head once more to look at her friend. "I won't be able to have another child. My pregnancy was rough because of my health and they say that after you have a C-section that you are mostly unlikely to have another child. Am I terrible in thinking that I don't want to go through another pregnancy in spite of how much I love my daughter?"

"Is that what is getting to you? The thought of not being able to have another child?" Helga nodded to her question. "Josephine is your miracle baby. Do you feel like you are less of a woman if you don't have another child?" She nodded again.

"I feel like I'm letting, Arnold down." Breaking down, Helga laid on her side to begin sobbing again.

Lanie placed her hand on her calf. "You aren't though. This is what is going through your mind. You aren't any less of a woman I want you to know this. This is even something I had to think about too."

Helga's vision was impaired a little as she looked to her friend. "The miscarriages?" Lanie nodded. "You told me you were depressed. How depressed?"

"I thought the same thing you have. 7 miscarriages and I thought the worse of myself. I had to come to terms that I'll never be able to carry a child to full term. I know I always had my mind set to adopt when I was a child, but to think how my body is betraying me makes it worse. I had to seek help. I had to keep talking about it. Have you even gone outside at all?"

"No. Guess I'm paranoid." Helga didn't have a clear reason right now as she looked to her bed spread.

"Then it is time for us to walk together. We'll place, Josephine in the stroller and have a nice walk. The air will do you good. Please trust me."

Helga considered it as she slowly got up. "I need to change."

"Change and I'll get her bag prepared." Lanie offered as she left her bedroom to head to the nursery to see Josephine smiling up at her. "Well aren't you a cutie pie. I swear if we were closer to my friend Allison, I believe her son would adore you." Gently placing her fingertip on her nose she made a kissing sound before proceeding to prepare her bag.

Inside her bedroom, Helga was putting on a plaid top with shorts on as she listened to Lanie speak to her daughter. Smiling at her singing, Helga quickly put on her sneakers to head to the nursery. "The stroller is downstairs in the hall closet. Do you mind bringing it out for me."

"Sure. I have diapers, wet naps, I'll grab her bottle, and an extra little outfit just in case she sees fit in messing up what she is wearing currently." Grabbing the bag, Lanie headed downstairs.

Lifting Josephine up, Helga checked if she needed changing before placing something on. Cradling her in her arms, Helga kissed her daughter. "You are such a good little girl. Will you tell your daddy what you did today?" Josephine smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

Coming downstairs, Helga gently placed her in the stroller. She put sun protection on her, but she'll still cover up the stroller some. Maneuvering it to head out the door, Helga and Lanie carried the stroller down to the sidewalk before choosing a direction that went to the park.

"How are you feeling so far?" Lanie wondered finally as they entered the park.

"Surprisingly fine." Laughing at Josephine's little playful sounds, Helga leaned down. "Is Josie loving this?" Hearing another excited sound, Helga couldn't help her smile. "I think I am too. Thanks, Lanie."

"Don't thank me yet. Do you think talking to other women who are or were in your same situation might help?"

Having a funny feeling inch up her spine, Helga had a suspicious tone in her voice. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, but I did lead you here to meet with other women." Stopping in the pathway, Lanie indicated a group of women who had strollers next to them. "Brainy thought it was better if I'm the one that brought you here. This is far better than a stuffy room and they are far away enough from the pathway so you won't be disturbed."

"I don't know about this though."

"Helga, this will be very beneficial to you. Do you not enjoy feeling this way? Everyone wants you better. Arnold is very worried about you. We all are." Stepping closer, Lanie put her hand over hers. "You can hate me later, but this isn't an everyday session. Don't you want to give it a try? I won't be that far in case you want to leave during it. I'll also help with her."

Thinking about the pro's and con's regarding this group, Helga knew that the pro's outweighed the negative as she pushed forward as she headed onto the grass to roll the stroller over to the small group who greeted her with a smile. "Hi."

"Hello dear. You here for the support group?" One lady asked with pale blonde hair.

"Yes. My friend dragged me over here and I want to get better for my family. For me." Helga sounded and felt lame speaking to them so nervously.

"Well sit on down." The lady said as she waited for her to take a seat next to another woman. "My name is Carol. The one to your left is Liz. To your right is Beth, and next to me is Janet."

All of them said hi to her. "Hi. My name is Helga and this here is my daughter, Josephine."

"She is a newborn. Welcome to our circle. Would you like to start or would you be comfortable in us beginning?" Carol inquired gently as her soft eyes continued to take her in.

"You can start. I wouldn't mind." Helga replied almost too shyly.

"All right then. Beth?"

Beth opened her mouth up to begin speaking leading Helga to force herself in not opening up her jaw in a shocked way. It was a tale she couldn't believe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold hadn't touched his ice tea that was given to him for almost a full hour. His thoughts drifted to Helga. He was so worried about her. How long will this keep up?

"You need to relax." Gerald told him. "Phoebe had to go through thing where I had no idea what I was walking in to. Lanie got Helga out of the house and she is currently in that group. This will be good for her."

"I know, but were you afraid this would end your marriage? Feel like she'll say those dreaded words."

"Of course, but it passed. Be happy that Brainy found a group to accept her last minute. That group is one of the best according to him. Brainy wouldn't put Helga into something that won't be good for her."

Arnold felt his nerves tense up again. "I know and it was for the best that Lanie did it. I would of done it."

Gerald shook his head. "No you wouldn't. The concerned husband talking to a depressed stubborn woman we tend to get a bit demanding. Sheena is the one that helped drag her out of the house. It is a one on one basis. A woman's touch."

"Maybe you're right. I would of carried her downstairs if she didn't want to go. I love her so much that I have felt helpless."

Gerald looked over to smile at Phoebe who was looking through the screen door before ducking back inside the house. "I know. I was in your spot too. It will be fine."

Lifting his glass up finally, Arnold drank the liquid grateful for it to soothe his savagely dry throat. He hoped it will help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold came home close to 5. Opening the door, Helga was on the couch with a sleeping Josephine cradled in her arms. Looking up, Helga smiled at him, and he found it was different since he hadn't seen her really smile at him in forever it felt like.

"She's been asleep for a while. I'm afraid to move." Helga whispered as she crooked her finger at him indicating she wanted him closer.

Doing as she wanted, Arnold felt tugged down as her lips met his. "I can bring her upstairs if you want."

"Thank you." Lifting her tiny bundle up, Helga smiled at how Arnold skillfully got her up without her budging. Watching him ascend the stairs, she waited for him to come back as she stood up to stretch. Soon he came down with the monitor with her stopping him for a kiss. "I want to talk to you. I know it is time to share what I've been thinking about since she has been born."

"Alright." Feeling her guide him away to the couch, Arnold loved how close she was to him. He could see that she cried by the slight puffiness under her eyes.

"I've been afraid of several things. Afraid that you'll divorce me. I know that I won't be able to have another child because of not only the C-section but my health so I've been feeling not like a woman. I have been feeling horrible because I don't want to go through another pregnancy since it was so rough. Don't get me wrong here, I love our daughter so so much. I'll do everything for her. I'm so sorry, Arnold. I'm sorry with how I've been lately." Breaking down again, Helga crawled into his lap to hold him. "I love you so much and I'm afraid."

Cradling her in his arms, Arnold kissed her. "Sweetheart, there is nothing to be afraid of. I love you and I'm not going to divorce you. I understand how difficult that pregnancy was for you. I saw your pain. I saw everything. I understand about the possibility of another child. You aren't less of a woman in my eyes. In fact, you are more of one. I want to do so much for our family and yes I've been worried and in pain that I didn't even know how to help you. You didn't want to go out."

"I was paranoid. What happens if I go out with Josephine and something happens. What if she gets sick? What if she gets hurt? I know kids get sick and hurt all the time, but after so much of having her inside of me, I can't help it."

"Oh I know. I think the same thing. I just want nothing to happen to her. I want her to be happy, but even I know it won't always be the case. I'm paranoid of a boy showing interest to her when she gets old enough." Helga snickered at that thought. "Can't help it. Dad's do this with their daughters. You dad kept saying that to me. Gerald doesn't help either."

"I'm sure, but look at me remaining pure for the one man I fell in love with. Guys may of asked me out and stuff, but you are the one I've been looking for." Gazing into his eyes, Helga kissed him. "Maybe we can adopt one day if we want another child."

"I'm up for that. Maybe a boy so I don't have a major heart attack in countless boys beating down our door for their attention."

Laughing, Helga kissed him again. "I'm going back to that group session next week. Same time. To hear their stories made me feel even more not alone. I know our parents shared their stories along with Sheena and Phoebe, but there are things I was able to tell them. I will share more with you Arnold when I start feeling this way again. I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

Feeling her kissing him again, Arnold was soaring at how tender she was. How loving her touch is. Watching her pull back, Arnold recognized that look. "Yes?"

"Is it safe for me to make love to my husband?"

Checking the time table in his head, Arnold lifted her up loving how she quickly grabbed the monitor. "Not yet, but we can do other things if that will please you." He suggested.

Her smile grew. "I just want to feel your touch on me. That is all I want." Giggling at how quickly he moved them both upstairs, Helga smiled when he laid her on their bed. "Anxious much?"

"Very. I want my very sexy wife." Arnold purred as he went down to kiss her.

* * *

 **I have to value the privacy of that group by not sharing their stories. Some were very heart breaking. Unsure if they look at fanfiction or not, I still want to keep their conversations private. I did continue with group sessions in the park unless it rained.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I will try to work on the next chapter asap.**


	40. Chapter 40

She kept up with group therapy, but desired something more. Something that helped her in the past. She mentioned it to Arnold and after a couple of days, he came home presenting her with a pass to a place that was a gym. Not weight lifting or jazzercise, but a place for people who want to not only perform gymnastics as a professional sport, but to people such as herself. Excited, Helga kissed Arnold.

Lifting their daughter up in his arms, Arnold smiled at her as he cradled Josephine in one arm. "I take it you like that."

"Oh yeah." Tickling their daughter on the belly, Helga touched her nose with hers. "Isn't your daddy the best?" Hearing her giggle, Helga laughed. "Yeah he is." Kissing Arnold once more, Helga whispered. "Tonight I am paying you back."

Enjoying the suggestive tone in her voice, Arnold wished he could enjoy that right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twice a week she would work out and attend group once a week. She still worked her job from home so when Arnold was home, Helga went off to work out. At first she was rusty. Weak. She still wasn't about to give up when it felt so good to accomplish something on the rings. Always glancing over to the parallel bars, she knew that soon she'll will be back on that again.

Looking at the time, Helga ran inside the locker room to get her personal belongings before dashing off. It was 9:33pm when she left the gym. Since the gym wasn't far from home, Helga did long purposeful strides back home. It was a 15 to 20 minute walk and even though she hardly worked out during the night, Arnold was always working odd hours so this was her opportunity.

Halfway home, Helga jerked to a stop seeing an old face approaching her. "Sid, this isn't 10 feet away from me."

Ignoring her, Sid was grinning at her. "Man! Who fixed up your face, Pataki? You are looking good. I should take you out."

Rolling her eyes, Helga moved past him. "I'm married." She informed him hoping he will leave her be, but the hand on her arm told her differently. "Let. Go."

"Wait wait wait. You're married? Is it to that doctor dude, Stinky saw you with?"

"The very same and I have a daughter. So if you'll excuse me I have to get home to them." Feeling jerked by him, Helga hit him. "Leave me alone." She snarled. "You have a restraining order against you."

Putting his baseball cap backwards, Sid frowned at her. "Remove that restraining order."

"No. You are harassing me right now. So no." Checking the time, Helga knew Arnold will start to get worried about her if she isn't home soon. Turning around to walk away from him, Sid continued to follow.

"Remove it, Helga. I treated you good."

"Ha! I beg to differ." She can't intentionally lead him to her house. Pulling her cell phone out, Helga casually called Arnold but didn't say a word when she heard him answer. "Will you stop following me, Sid."

"Not until you pull that restraining order. Tell me if this is true... Is the only reason why your doctor wanted to marry you is because you had to get fixed up? I guess that would be any guys reason to be with you like that is if you get fixed up." Sid badgered.

Turning around quickly, Helga slapped him hard. "Arnold is nothing like you." She looked at this guy who once claimed he loved her. "What happened to you? I really want to know. When have you become like this?"

"Maybe when you never put out for me and when I thought I was getting close, you got attacked, and turned ugly."

She shook her head at how pathetic he was. "I feel sorry for you. I really do."

"Helga!"

Turning to see Arnold running down the street she ran into his arms. "Sid."

Examining the guy, Arnold went up to him. "There's a restraining order against you. If you want us to forget about this incident I suggest you leave her alone because if not I lift up this phone to call the police. What do you say?"

Sid went from Arnold to Helga. "Fine. I'll leave her alone. Have a nice life, Helga."

Waiting for him to be far enough away from them, Arnold turned to her to cup her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It felt good to slap him." Kissing him, Helga felt relief being next to him. "Who's watching, Josephine?"

"Brainy is." Bringing his arms down, Arnold took her hand. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Same here." Feeling like a tiny little devil, Helga kissed his cheek. "I'm going to pay my hero back once we are home. Of course we thank, Brainy before we do anything more."

"Mmmmm, you are one sexy wife."

"Wait till you see me in the shower." Winking at him, Helga pinched his rear.

Groaning at the thought, he lifted her up in his arms. "Save your strength because you are gonna need it."

Giggling at his enthusiasm, she knew he'll put her down soon enough, but it was nice to have someone do this for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Josephine was now 2 years old with a very spunky attitude. As Helga was in the kitchen she heard Arnold walk in through the door followed by the excited sounds of, Josephine running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Daddy!"

Helga smiled at the squeal she let off now knowing that, Arnold lifted her up in his arms. She heard the usual teasing from him as he carried her in front Helga. Arnold was looking this way and that in mock confusion.

"Dear, have you seen Josie around? I could of swore I heard her." Arnold asked. "I looked in the living room and nothing. I thought I heard her in the hallway, but nothing. I assumed she was with you, but still no Josie."

Trying not to look at her daughter waving her tiny hand around to signal that she's there, Helga shook her head just to play along. "Nope. Even I swore that I heard her. She's probably playing with her unicorn again."

"Dad!" Josie waved her hand as best as she could in front of him.

Turning his head sharply to the left, Arnold continued his act. "Did you here that hun? Didn't that come from my left?"

"Dad!" Josie repeated.

Pursing her lips, Helga pointed outside. "Nah. I think it was to you right."

"Mommy!"

Looking to his right now, Arnold whistled. "Oh she is such a good hider." Turning back to wink at Helga, he smiled. "She must of got this special skill from you."

"I think so." Leaning on the counter, Helga covered her mouth over. "Honey don't look now, but I believe you have something on your chest."

Jumping, Arnold made sure to be easy on their daughter. "Oh my gosh. What is it? Can you tell me what it looks like."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Josie called out in vain.

Cocking her head from the left then right, Helga squinted her eyes. "Strange. It looks like a little girl. A blond little girl with blue eyes." Gasping in mock shock, Helga tried then to control her laughing. "It looks like our daughter."

Looking down, Arnold caught Josephine's wide eyes on him. "Oh my gosh! You are so right." Lifting her up, Arnold kissed her cheek. "Well hello, Josie. How are you?"

"Mommy and daddy you are so blind. I was right here all the time. You both are old." Josie complained as she crossed her arms in a huff.

Bringing her arms out, Helga had to let her have that. "Oh she is right." Leaning over, she touched her tiny arm. "I may be old, but your dad here is as almost as old as the dinosaurs."

Arnold lifted his eyebrow up at her joke while Josie looked up at him. "Ohhhhhh. Tell me what dinosaurs have you met." Josie wondered in awe.

Deciding to roll with it, Arnold walked off towards the couch. "Well there is the ancient but good natured, Geraldegosaurus. He is closely related to the Stegosaurus. We have the Brainyceratops and he is closely related to the Triceratops. Now the Curlysaurus-Rex is one you really have to watch out for and you want to know why?"

"Why?" Josie asked curiously.

"Because he is related to the most deadly of them all. The Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Roar!"

Watching him lay out Josephine to tickle her, Helga laughed. "I can't wait till they see her because it is on you if she becomes frightened over their new species names."

Arnold smirked at Helga. "Worth it!" Turns back to Josephine to pretend he's a dinosaur.

Shaking her head, Helga resumed with cutting up the veggies while listening to Arnold play with her.

* * *

 **I did the time jump because after that incident nothing much happens after but regular type of stuff. Also if I did this story will last forever and ever and ever. Sorry my postings have been slow. I have been swamped with work and family life and now additional drama included. I appreciate the reviews. :) Have a nice day or night everyone.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Helga watched as she picked up a toy to play with it and then place it down. Her face was showing way too many emotions for someone going through each individual toy. Watching her yawn at one toy that she barely picked up had, Helga shaking her head.

"Do you like anything so far?" Helga finally asked as she glanced at the dolls. She wondered when the manufacturers decided to put heavy make up on each doll when girls would of done that anyhow.

Lanie focused on the doll in front of her. "I liked playing with the toys in the boys section. All the girls get are these slutified Barbie dolls, kitchen sets, play vacuums, kits to play dress up in, and every pink car you can imagine. I swear the second I spot the girls section I break out in hives."

Smiling at her disapproval of what she was seeing, Helga had to agree. "When I was a girl I had my dolls and my tea sets. What did you have?"

"Well when I wanted to play dress up I would raid my mom's closet. I had some dolls, but I did mean things to them or things you should never think about at such a young age."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Nope. I had a bunch of boy cars. Loved playing with Hot Wheels. I knew I was obsessed with cars from an early age. I always played sports. Played baseball, football, basketball, soccer. I loved climbing trees and hiking in the woods. A tomboy." Picking up another toy, Lanie sighed. "You should of brought Josie here. I know Christmas is coming up, but seriously I'm bored looking at the girls area. Oh wait, no I'm not."

Watching Lanie point up, Helga saw a doll house. A really nice Victorian. "I think she is a little young for that."

"Doesn't hurt to think about it." Lanie suggested with an eyebrow raise. "Why didn't you ask Sheena and Phoebe out for this excursion? They have kids."

"You are the only one with a short attention span. I never seen someone so enthused over toys. You are like a big kid. So is Arnold, but he's working right now." Spotting some horses, Helga smiled at this. "You ever have horses?"

"Plenty. Big ones too. Loved them. Didn't you have horses?"

"Smaller ones. Josie loves horses." Helga could already imagine her getting excited by opening her presents. "I love seeing her excited."

Lanie came over to see all the different horses. "Oh these are the really sturdy ones. They can take a beating. I still have a lot of mines." Moving to pick up a stallion, she began to giggle. "I have a suggestion; You buy the horse and the doll house and make the horse attack the house. Monster horse!"

"Neigh! I'm stomping my hoofs down on your roof. Neigh!" Helga joined in as she picked up a horse of her own.

"Quick! Dueling tails." Turning her horse around, Lanie and Helga began to duel with their tails.

Laughing, Helga picked up another horse. "Let's pick up some accessories for this guy and pair it with a girl."

Nodding her head, Lanie immediately went to show her anything that Josie would love. Helga knew she made the correct decision in bringing her with her.

Later that night, Helga was in the bedroom after putting, Josie to bed. Arnold was on his way home from work as she went through the toy catalog making sure to note the age groups. Hearing footsteps come up, Arnold soon emerged looking worn out as he went over to place a kiss on her.

"That crazy tonight?" Helga asked as Arnold laid his head on her lap.

"Yes. Very crazy. Drunk people are really out heavily tonight."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah. Now I just want to spend my quiet time here. Did Josie get to bed easily?" He was happy laying there, but soon shifted so he can look at her face.

"Yes and now I'm just going through the toy catalog for her. What do you think about a doll house or a craft set for her? One with an easel." Her focus shifted to him as his hand began to move up her leg. "Maybe something with crafts. She loves drawing and playing with paint."

Knowing that the only time she plays with paint is when Lanie comes over with her stuff, Arnold thought about the benefits to it. "I know it is a good building block so I'm up for it. Ask Josephine how would she feel about it so we aren't wasting money on something that will collect dust."

"Don't you remember how many toys will get abandoned anyhow. We all abandoned our toys at some point." Putting the catalog aside, Helga slid down in their bed just so she can lay on her side to face him. "I really didn't realize until today how you guys get the coolest toys and we get housewives toys. Pretty damn sexiest in my opinion."

"Have you ever thought of that before?"

"Not until my shopping trip. Lanie always is blurting out something. She ended playing chicken in the aisle with another kid. After she stopped playing and left the little boy was following her around with a little crush. His parents were amused but did have to leave. I did pick up a horse with some accessories for it, but we need one more gift before getting the other kids something." Moving closer to him she wrapped her arm around him.

"I have the day off tomorrow so we'll do something. Maybe I can lay in bed with my wife most of the morning like the old days." He suggested as she nestled closer to him. "As much as possible before our little girl wakes up." Smiling at her snickering, Arnold closed his eyes. "I can make pancakes for both my girls and then we can spend the day together as a family."

"I would love that. I know she would."

"This reminds me of how you always cuddled up against me like this. I loved when you first did that. You made it feel so right."

Smiling at the memory, Helga didn't want to sleep just yet. "Are you that tired right now?"

"No. What do you have planned?" Feeling her move him to his back, Arnold watched her get up to straddle him. "Is this what you have on your mind?"

Removing her top, Helga nodded. "Of course and if we have time in the morning we can go again."

Watching her unbutton his shirt, Arnold laid there like a very willing patient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A perfect morning with his wife before their breakfast. Dressing their daughter up in warm clothes they set out for some fun as he brought them to the aquarium. Going to each exhibit, Arnold and Helga took turns taking pictures of Josephine. Sometimes she would place her gloved hands on the glass or run back and forth in front of the penguins. Watching at how one penguin kept going back and forth with her, Arnold put the video camera on to film it.

"Look at me mommy!" Josephine would say in excitement.

"Yeah I see. He seems to really like you." Helga responded as she watched their daughter frolic.

Running up to them she ran into her arms. "Did daddy get you the perfect rock?"

Arnold looked at Helga confused as she lifted, Josephine in the air. "Yes he did. So that means that we are mated for life." Helga answered as she turned her head to Arnold. "I was watching the Discovery channel and they said that a penguin will find the perfect rock to present to the one he wants to mate with. If she accepts they are mated for life. Something like that."

Running his hand down her back, Arnold grinned. "I love that and it is correct, Josie. I presented her a stone and she accepted me." Taps the tip of her tiny nose gently. "Then we had you."

"That's the best part of the story then." Josephine said as she clapped her hands.

Snickering, Helga kissed Arnold's cheek. "Well that wasn't said that smugly, was it?"

"I believe it was said with an ounce of smugness."

Josephine looked confused as she looked between both her parents. "What's snugly?"

"Will you love to tell her, dear husband of mines?"

Taking her from Helga's hands, Arnold placed her on his shoulders. "Snugly is what your mom and me do on the couch while you are watching t.v, but we didn't say snugly, we said smugly."

"What's the difference?" Josephines attention flew over to the larger aquarium displaying different sorts of sea life. "Oh daddy! I want to see that."

Shaking her head at her daughter having a short attention span when it comes to things that interest her, Helga will have to give her a vocabulary lesson later with the different definitions. Now it was sea life time.


	42. Chapter 42

To hold a patient down for another doctor took ten people. The man was rushed into the E.R and while he was down to talk to another doctor suddenly an alert was called out before he dashed in as soon as high pitched screaming was heard. The male was suffering from what looked like a psychotic episode and thought that all the equipment in the room sprung to life with the sole purpose of killing him. One male nurse was kicked squarely where no man wanted to be hit at. Security ran in to try to help. After sedating him, they all stepped back slowly to let the doctor continue his diagnosis.

The next item as he went to his floor was to find a patient sleep walking around his room using the floor as his lavatory. When he issued a bit of a yawn after that excitement, he heard Sheena issue out a scream. That had him rushing to find his friend in her office trying to get away from an irate person as he held scissors towards her.

"It's highway robbery! You should be sick to your stomach in how you overcharge us." The man was seething in his anger as he now waved the scissors towards, Arnold then back to her.

Arnold knew he had the guards behind him as he tried to keep his attention on the man. "Sir please. You don't want to do this. I know this is frustrating but she is just performing her job." Finding the scissors aimed at him, Arnold stepped back.

"And you doctors should be ashamed. I bet you live in some mansion laughing at us poor suckers. I bet you have this perfect life while us lowly humans have to suffer." If it was possible to Arnold, the mans hair became an even brighter red then it already was.

Arnold tried to breath but it was hard to. "Sheena, how much does this gentleman owe?"

Sheena gulped as she looked over at her computer. "With his wife's care and him without insurance about $7,000."

The man began to break down. "And with follow up care I'm up to $2,000." Dropping the scissors he dropped down to the ground on his knees. "We already live in a 1 bedroom and with two kids I am having a hard time making ends meet. I'm in collections from this already. It wasn't always like this. It wasn't."

Arnold looked to Sheena. "He said he lost his job a few months back ago." Sheena said.

Holding the guards back. Arnold shook his head. It was hard to do this because he couldn't do this for everyone, but what if he did something far worse. "We put him in for collections?" Sheena nodded. "What about that $2,000?"

"Same. We are in debt. Credit card to help pay for groceries and rent. Same amount and climbing."

"Sir, let me talk to someone that I know and we can try to help ease some of your burden. Please give me 24 hours. My name is Dr Arnold Shortman. You are?"

"Leonard Plaxer." Getting up, Leonard sniffled. "The unemployment in this town bites."

Arnold nodded his head. "I know it does. Please give me a chance to help you."

Leonard looked to Sheena. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just feeling helpless. I want to provide, but I can't."

Sheena stepped forward. "That's fine, Mr Plaxer. Please don't do that again."

After telling the guards to let Leonard leave, Arnold turned to Sheena to hug her. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine, but I was so scared." Pulling away from him she was curious. "Going to talk to Helga about this?"

"Yes. Just give me his information please."

It was 9:15pm when he got home and Helga was reading the paperwork in front of her. She guessed he must of thought she was some type of miracle worker here. "24 hours. I'll have to pull his credit report up." Putting down the papers, Helga fixed him with a slight glare. "I know I have to do this from time to time, but I usually have more days to do this."

"I know, but you should of seen this man. He's scared. Please do what you can."

"You could of given me more than 24 hours."

Stepping closer, Arnold wanted to hold her or something, but the way she stepped away he knew he was stretching it. "Want to stomp on my foot like the olden days?"

Tempted, Helga instead went outside for some fresh air. Hearing him step outside she knew why he did it, and loved him for it. "It is fine to do something for others once in a while, but I'm not only afraid of someone taking advantage of this, but we barely do these favors in my business because it is no only our dime, but I've known others who have been taken advantage of." Of course to help Sheena out in any possible fear Leonard may come back and actually harm her was weighing in on her.

"Do you not want to do this? I don't want to pressure you."

Seeing him step in front of her, Helga smiled at her sweet husband. "I'll do this, but please not again. I'll start after getting Josie fed. I might call Lanie to come over to help me out while I do this since everyone else will be at work."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Lanie thankfully came over to help out so while she was busy with her, Helga first started with his credit history. Looking it over the man was steady so telling Lanie she'll need to go into the office for a few hours, she headed to her job to speak to her boss. While it was normal to call around, she found herself thinking that this was feeling a bit strange as she called his last employer.

"So he worked there and he was fired because he was the last one hired." Mr Simmons was saying as he looked at his employment record. "I'm sorry but that was wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would of laid off the one who was the poor worker and not the hard worker, which was Mr Plaxer." Mr Simmons frowned. It was strange when he had another expression on his face besides his permanent smile. "I have a nephew that works there. He is always going on and on about how he can get away with murder there. He sleeps all the time and is taking smoking breaks when he doesn't smoke." Looking at what she had, Mr Simmons smiled.

"Should I worry when you smile like that?" Helga asked as she picked up her phone.

"No, but I'm going to call someone else in this building to see if they are still hiring. His credit was remarkable before until he was laid off."

"And his reviews were shown to be favorable. His wife can't work due to her health condition and they have kids."

"You get his bills consolidated into a low amount and I'll make my call." Walking off, Mr Simmons went into his office.

Looking up to see one of the women she was in charge of, Helga smiled at her thanking her for her help. "Thanks for doing this, May."

May was the same age as herself with an incredibly bright wardrobe. "Oh no problem. This isn't a large business that is under dire financial straits. I know we consolidate and stuff also, but still why the quickness of this one?"

Resting her arms on her desk, Helga frowned a bit. "I can place blame on my husband for this."

"So it is personal."

"May, it is fine to do something personal. This is my second time doing this. One with my family and now for a stranger. A stranger who has a very recent run of bad luck. A wife who is very sick. I was given a 24 hours time block to do this and I want this done today." Feeling a headache coming on, Helga wanted to go home so badly to see her daughter.

Nodding her head, May said, "That's good. So how is Josephine and Arnold?"

Feeling relaxed by that question, Helga leaned back. "Fantastic. I know I can't wait to get home to see her."

"I bet you can. Well I better keep working. Talk to you later."

Waiting for her to leave, Helga had to do some negotiations over the phone. Calling up, Lanie to tell her she will be here longer, Helga stood up when she was told that Leonard Plaxer arrived. Telling the person to send him back, Helga stood up to greet him before heading off into, Mr Simmons office.

At home, Helga was resting up while Josie was playing with her toys. Hearing Arnold coming in and Josie running up to him, Helga smiled at both of them talking. Hearing him come into the living room to plant a kiss on her mouth she mumbled about dinner being in the oven.

"I'll eat in a bit. How are you?" Arnold asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Tired. Headache. Lanie made dinner and not me. How about you?"

Listening to her mumble all that out, Arnold looked to see Josie climbing on the couch to lay next to her. "Mommy in pain." Josie told him softly as she laid her head against her stomach.

"Yes she is, sweetie." Arnold agreed as he took Helga's hand to kiss it.

"Leonard has a very easy consolidation plan that includes the hospital. Mr Simmons managed to secure a job for him in our building. He was shafted for the wrong reasons. He wasn't hired last. Someone else was. They got rid of a hard worker. I called so many places today that my ear and head hurt. I have never done this much before and even if I did have help, it still was a lot." She wanted to take a very long bath. "Excuse me honey, but mommy needs to get up and draw a bath."

Scooting off her, Josie smiled when she gave her a kiss. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too. Behave for daddy." Standing up, Helga kissed Arnold. "I love you too handsome."

"I love you too. Want some wine?"

"Yes please." Kissing him again, Helga blew Josie a kiss before heading upstairs.

"I been quiet for mommy." Josie told her dad proudly.

Picking her up, Arnold placed a kiss on her nose. "I'm proud of you. Want to keep me company while I eat and then I'll tuck you in?"

"Sure daddy."

Helga was in the bathtub for almost 45 minutes as she sipped her wine. She decided to light candles in there to lessen the lights. Hearing him enter, Helga smiled at him. "Are you up for giving me a massage?"

Leaning down, Arnold kissed her lips. "I'm up for giving you anything that you desire." Nuzzling her nose with his, he continued to whisper. "Honey you are amazing for what you did for him. I'm sorry that I..."

Stopping him, Helga shook her head. "Don't apologize to me. I love you for being so caring. It's you. I just want this right now. Well I don't want the headache, but with all you have given me there is no need for it. Sorry how I reacted last night."

"Don't apologize to me either. You have given me all that I ever desired. I do miss you stomping on my foot though." He chuckled.

"Then I'll do that tomorrow. Want to join me in here? It is still warm."

Loving how the candles flames were flickering in her eyes, Arnold stood up to remove his clothes. "No need to ask twice."

Giggling herself, Helga made room for him as he settled in behind her. "We should of done this last night too." Closing her eyes she just wanted to soak him in.

* * *

 **I really honestly hope no one ever asks me to help them out with something like this when I'm on my personal time. Never to be rude but that day was a pain. So many phone calls and I didn't write everything in there, but I did question the mans past employer with very many questions. Yep I had cauliflower ear by the end of the day.**

 **LeDawn, love that remark you said about Lanie. I find it to be true. :)**

 **Thanks for the other reviews everyone :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**We are a little bit naughty in this chapter. Josephine isn't in this chapter. She was off spending the night at my parents house.**

 **Guest, I was just a little irritated with him springing that on me. I love my husband more than anything and wouldn't trade him up for the world. I am using these characters with my real life if you didn't read the original summary. :) Thanks for the review.**

 **Thank you for all the nice reviews. :)**

* * *

"Why don't you just have a naked practice. Cut out the middle man in running around freely. Just run a naked plastic surgery practice." Gerald suggested as he lifted his beer to his lips.

Curly studied the sky thinking about that. "I can't. Just imagine every male running around out there with my exact penis. Imagine it!"

"Ugh. No! I will not imagine that one whatsoever." Gerald covered his face over regretting bringing that one up. "What makes you think that any other man would want your penis? I wouldn't! I know Arnold wouldn't."

"I know I don't want, Arnold having your penis." Helga said as she thought how happy she was that her parents were taking care of Josie at the moment. "I'm perfectly happy with him."

Leaning forward, Curly winked at her. "How can you say that when you never took mines for a test drive? Ow!" Looking at Arnold after he hit him, Curly leaned back as he winked at June.

Sitting on Arnold's lap, Helga shook her head. "Seeing as we all have seen you naked. Hell! I believe everyone in Hillwood has seen you naked. I can attest that I wouldn't trade this entire man up for one piece of you."

"So you're saying that, Arnold isn't stacking up down there. It is ok to tell me the truth, Helga." Curly was mostly using a teasing tone to Arnold to get his reaction.

Arnold wasn't nipping at that bait. Gerald did. "Seeing that everyone saw, Arnold's junk in college, I believe it is safe to assume that... And I will kill myself after for saying this that he has nothing to worry about."

June wandered back over to, Curly's side. "This is the most talk about nakedness then when I was talking to my girl friends about men. What do you girls say?" June wondered.

Helga shook her head. "In all honesty, I never did. I heard it enough from guys though."

Sheena giggled. "We have. Right, Phoebe?"

Stifling a giggle behind her hand, Phoebe raised her beer up. "Here, here!"

"Oh?" Lifting his petite wife to sit on his lap, Gerald wrapped his arms around her. "What did you say about me?"

Her face turned red as she looked towards, Sheena as they both started to chuckle. "Well all us girls rated you guys in what we may think you all have in the group."

"I don't think I want to know since I feel like with my weight I'm more like a pig in a blanket." Harold complained as he started to down his drink more heavily for a distraction.

Hiding her face against, Arnold's shoulder Helga tried to contain her laughter as Arnold rubbed her back. "Great visual there, Harold. Now will you enlighten us." Arnold urged.

Phoebe decided to start it off. "We did have a scale from 1 to 12 on what we think your supposed sizes will be." Listening to Helga chortling, she knew shrugged. "We are so imaginative."

"I bet this is before you got together with, Gerald." Helga guessed.

"You supposed correctly. Some girls are not here in our group anymore for various reasons, but I will leave it to the ones we all know still in our vicinity." Clearing her throat, Phoebe turned red. "I think I need another drink."

Curly fanned his hands away from him. "I know I'm a 10. Arnold do you care to wager a bet?"

"Uh no." Arnold doesn't make a fools bet.

Hearing the gate opening and closing everyone greeted, Brainy, Lanie, Steven and Brainy's newest girlfriend Gail. Going to the cooler to get drinks for the remaining members coming in, Brainy asked what was going on.

Gerald snickered. "Phoebe and Sheena are enlightening us males in the group what they rated our supposed sizes were I guess back in high school. I guess."

Gail sat down quietly next to Brainy as he groaned, and Lanie laughed. "This oughta be interesting." Lanie said.

"The subject of nakedness has been a hot topic for the past hour or so. Now I'm just guessing." June said as she squeezed Curly's hand.

"Why are you guys so late? I can assume about Brainy and Gail, but what about you both." Arnold inquired as he enjoyed Helga still on his lap.

Gail blushed at that, but didn't say a word as she started to drink. "Steven was doing his make up and Lanie was held up by her folks." Brainy answered.

"I'm so pretty. Oh so pretty." Lanie mocked Steven as she posed in her chair.

Fluttering his eyelashes, Steven started to fan his face. "Uch! Don't you know how it is to make yourself as beautiful as me? You may think it is simply me rolling out of bed and looking fabulous all the time, but nooooooo, this takes time and effort." Standing up he began to prance around like a model. "Mmmhmmm. Oh yes."

All of them started to laugh at him as Sheena announced. "We guessed later on that, Steven was a possible 6. This was when we were getting to know you still."

Deflated, the guys were chuckling at that guess while, Steven sunk back down in his seat. "Well that sucks. Why that number?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't betray my Harold here by thinking a higher number." She replied meekly. "If it makes you feel better, Rhonda thought you were an 8."

"Phoebe?"

Instead of answering, Phoebe drank her beer as she hummed to herself. "Babe?" Gerald urged.

"6. I was right about the 12 with you."

"Nice save, Pheebs." Helga raised her bottle up to salute her.

"I bet I'm a 4." Harold whined. "I was always the bottom of any scale."

"I couldn't guess you, Harold." Phoebe told him honestly. "Easy to guess, Curly since this boy was always naked. So he is a 6 flaccid style."

Helga almost slid off, Arnold's lap from laughing so much. "Oh gosh. Flaccid style."

"I have no complaints in the bedroom with my, Thaddeus. Stamina galore." June kissed her husband.

"Too flaccid. Too flaccid to quit." Resting her head on Arnold's shoulder, Helga felt she can sleep right there.

Sheena kissed her husband. "I guessed 8. Ask around and that is the number I gave. A number I'm happy with."

Smiling at his wife complimenting him, Harold decided to place her on his lap. "Awe."

Gail was listening quietly. "What about, Brainy?"

"Quiet studious type. We guessed a 9. You could of been hiding a monster in those ill fitting pants so long ago, Brainy." Phoebe answered. "So did we guess right?"

"So he gets a 9 and I get a 6." Steven complained. "Lanie, as the only single female in this group please come inside so I can show you what I have. I want you to tell them how wrong they are."

"Ahhhhh... I will have to go with a big resounding no to that one." Lanie began to wonder if she should knock herself out by hitting herself against the side of the house.

"You see Curly's all the time. I mean sure he just magically undresses and does it without warning, but still." Steven stomped his foot on the ground. "What about Arnold?"

"11" Sheena and Phoebe spoke up at the same time.

"Rhonda agreed with that assessment and said how right we were." Sheena added in. "I find that size too much personally, but good going, Gerald and Arnold."

"Do you agree with us, Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Helga smashed her lips against her husband finding her head buzzing now from all the beer. "I can't wait to get you upstairs."

"Perhaps it is a good thing, Josie is spending the night at your parents house tonight." Feeling her lips against his neck, Arnold wanted to demand his friends to leave now.

Hearing Steven whimpering next to her, and watching Gail kiss Brainy now, Lanie stood up. "If it will quiet you down I just think of it as some art piece. Get the hell in there and whip it out." Seeing that Gail was too involved with Brainy, she did spot how he narrowed his eyes at her. "This does not mean I will go out with you."

"So you are taking one for the team, eh Lanie?" Gerald told her as he looked at her displeased expression. "Arnold and I would defend him but even we really do not want to look at our friend's naked bodies."

Curly was obviously taking pity on Steven and Lanie as he finally spoke up. "Since i've seen you get naked in college, I will attest that he is packing some heat. Flaccid or otherwise. I am perfectly comfortable in my sexuality to say that you are a 10 my friend."

"Yes!" Lanie cheered as she quickly went back to her seat.

Steven looked at Lanie just cocking his head to the side. "You act like you were about to go on your death sentence right now and then you were pardoned."

"Sorry, but I just see you as someone extremely platonic in my eyes. I guess it would be like seeing your own family member naked." Lanie was literally cringing being so blunt, but she had to be honest.

"Ouch." Sitting down, Steven started to drink a bit more.

Feeling bad for hurting his feelings, Lanie placed her hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry."

"It's alright."

Helga was buzzing. Normally she never liked drinking so much, but tonight they will be alone in the house, and she felt like letting loose. "When they are gone, I want you to take me upstairs and act like how we were before Josie was conceived." She whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm. I love that idea." Kissing his wife, Arnold was drowning out everyones voices just to concentrate on her.

As for Lanie she headed inside to find something to eat or something else to drink since she never drank alcohol. Going into the kitchen, she saw Brainy coming in to approach her. "Gail seems like a really nice person."

"She is. She hardly talks though. That sentence out there is the most she has said this entire month." Brainy complained as he grabbed some chips from the pantry.

Confused, Lanie brought out the dip from the fridge. "You've been together for 2 months. Did she talk more during the first month?"

"Not really. The first week yes, but after it is just a tiny bit." Opening up the chips, he started to eat.

Looking outside she spotted, Gail talking a lot to Steven right now. "I get wanting to be with a nice person. Why are you with her if you seem unhappy?"

Brainy was silent as he dipped a chip before eating it as Lanie started to nibble on her one chip still. "I feel awful that I seem to be using her. Using others simply because they aren't who I truly want."

Lanie felt guilt overwhelm her. "I'm still not ready to pursue anything. If I was and you are with someone, I would never ever do something sneaky to hurt another woman."

"I know and I admire that. What happens while you are still not ready and I fall in love with someone else and we marry? What happens when you finally become ready?"

She knew her answer to that question already. She did have feelings for him, but she really wasn't ready. If she jumped into a relationship when she isn't ready she would ending it too quickly. It wouldn't be fair. "Brainy, I want you to be happy. Always have and always will. I just know if I got into a relationship when I'm not ready it would be more harm then good. I know myself. I respect you more than you'll ever know."

Falling into silence even if they could hear laughter outside, Lanie then jerked back at seeing both Curly and Steven running around naked from the backyard to going into the house. Listening to them neighing like horses, she put her head down. "Now I can honestly say the size of, Steven's penis. Please rub salt in my eyes." Putting her head down, she felt Brainy place his hand on top of her head.

Helga heard Steven out on the street making her sober up quickly when Arnold and her stood up. "Shit! Get him before the neighbors complain." Helga said before him and Gerald took off after him. Looking to the girls, Helga held up all her fingers. "I say he is this. I'm too drunk for this shit."


	44. Chapter 44

**This happened the day after our get together. Hang over city day lol.**

* * *

After getting, Josephine from her parents house, Arnold and her decided to head to the park so she could play and them have a picnic. Josie was in between playing and eating. So it was the whole wiping her hands down before she handled her food before she went back to play. Helga had sunglasses on as she slowly ate her sandwich. Her tongue was feeling more of a burlap sack then an actual piece of flesh.

"Mr Rodgers complained about Steven running naked through the street." Arnold wasn't feeling the greatest either with his hangover, but he did manage it better than Helga who was looking to her sandwich as if it was the enemy. "I told him he drank a little too much and I promised it will never happen again."

Taking a long glimpse of her daughter playing, Helga turned her attention back to him. "I was two seconds closer into doing something in front of our friends without a care."

Chuckling, Arnold held his head. "No laughing while feeling like shit. Yeah you were pretty randy last night."

"So we know what that much alcohol does to me. It makes me very extremely randy." Placing her sandwich down, she thought of it as the enemy. "Eating hurts me." Inching closer to him, Helga just wanted to feel him against her. "How much sleep did we get last night?"

"Two hours. My young wife kept us up all night long." Leaning back to rest on his elbows he continued to watch Josie in the sandbox.

"You were not complaining last night." Clearing her throat, Helga watched their daughter with him feeling guilty she wasn't that energetic when she normally went out with their daughter. "Gail was flirting a lot to, Steven. Brainy says she doesn't really like to talk but after he went inside, she was going to town flirting with him."

"I know. She is the one that convinced him to get naked." Yawning, Helga wanted to sleep so badly right now. "I think he picks these girls just in case, Lanie is ready to date he'll go to her."

"He's never ever been like this with any girl before. When it is just us guys together, he is mostly quiet till he asks about her. Doesn't want to talk about the girls he is seeing. He just talks about her or asks about her. He is really in love with her." Seeing Josie hit another boy, Arnold mumbled something out to Helga as their daughter came running towards them. Standing up, Arnold crossed his arms over his chest. "Josie, why did you hit him?"

"Because he deserved it." Josie said as she mimicked her father's stance. Helga would think it was cute if her head was attached to her neck right now.

"How did he deserve it?" Arnold questioned her sternly.

Helga noticed the boy and a woman was heading over to them. "They're coming over so please tell us why you did it."

"Excuse me." The woman was calling out to them as she approached them with the boy's hand in hers. "Are you her parents?"

"Yes. We are trying to get her to tell her why she did that. Do you have any idea?" Helga asked her as she kept her attention to the possible mother. "Are you his mother?"

"Yes. My name is Katrinka. I've seen you here plenty of times, but never introduced myself. This is my son, Paul." Katrinka had a sweet type of voice and she had medium brown hair while her son had the same colored hair with light blue eyes.

Her head was pounding as she continued to listen to Arnold talk to their daughter after he crouched down to her level. "My name is Helga. This here is my husband, Arnold and this is my daughter Josephine or Josie for short. Did you know why she hit your son?"

"I just said she was cute and that I want to marry her." Paul answered Helga instead as he leaned more against his mom.

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga was mildly amused at Arnold's 'Oh shit' expression on his face. "Is that true, Josie?"

Placing her hands behind her back, Josie bowed her head as she swayed her body back and forth. "Yes."

Opening her eyes up more, Helga took her sunglasses on while silently cursing the sun for hurting her sensitive eyes. Crouching down now, Helga took her tiny hand in hers. "Paul didn't do any harm so why don't you go and apologize to him."

"But mom."

Hard to say no to her face, but Helga shook her head. "No buts, I want you to go to him and show us how mature you are in saying you are sorry."

Considering her options, Josie turned to Paul, and walked away with him following her. Standing up, Helga leaned against Arnold for hangover support as all three parents watched their children talk. "Well it is nice to meet you, Katrinka. How are you besides this tiny soap opera?" Arnold thought to ask as he watched Josie doing little hand movements.

Giggling at that, Katrinka shrugged. "It is all good. My husband is on duty as a mail carrier today so here we are. I'm a housewife until this one is off to school full time. What about you both?"

Helga wanted to say something about drinking too much but decided to keep her mouth closed. "Arnold is a doctor and I work at home as an accountant. I may go back to the office when she goes to school full time."

"Oh that's so cool. Both of you. My old job was at a grocery store. They weren't the most flexible when it came to me having a young child so I had to do what was best for us. I quit for now. I try to find something online, but they are all scams. It would be nice for some extra income." Katrinka told them as she spotted Josie stomping her foot down. "I don't think things are working out as planned over there."

"Josie, what is going on?" Arnold asked a bit louder since they were further up from the kids.

Waving her hands up in the air and then down, Josie stomped a bit over to them. "He's hopeless."

Raising his eyebrows up he looked to his wife who was baring her teeth in wonder. "Did she learn that from you?"

"I really edge down any negative thoughts around her, but no." Looking at Josie waving her arms up and down towards, Paul, Helga rubbed her temple. "Oh sheesh. That is exactly how I was at that age."

"And she already has an admirer." Glancing at Josie and then Helga, Arnold groaned as Katrinka looked at him in confusion. "I have my work cut out for me when she gets older. This is just one boy so far."

Biting her lip, Helga now looked like Josie when she was pouting earlier. "Actually it has been more than one. Little boys are always following her around when she is playing. One already asked me if she was seeing anyone."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Oh relax. These are innocent little crushes. I bet you had a lot of those at this age." Helga then started to laugh at her husband having his meltdown.

Katrinka began to laugh as Josie and Paul held hands now. "Little innocent crushes. I think they made up."

Seeing Paul kiss Josie's cheek, she watched them wander off to play again. Looking at her husband's mouth opening up wider, Helga closed it for him. "You act like she is gonna have lots of sex right now. This is innocent. Also if you believe she is a little clone of me, then remember how old I was when I finally did the deed."

"My husband was worried to death if we had a girl too. It will be fine, Arnold." Katrinka assured him.

Watching them back in the sandbox playing, Arnold frowned. "She isn't allowed to have sex until I'm good and dead."

"Wow! My father never said that. He just hoped and prayed that it won't happen until I'm an adult and with someone I was in love with." Kissing her husbands cheek, Helga whispered in his ear. "I trust our daughter to make good decisions. We just have to keep teaching her. Besides, I'm happy that I'm only going to be with you. I did prove that over and over again last night. If you are a good boy, I will grant that to you again."

Arnold had to contain anything from growing down there. "You are certainly in that mood lately."

"Mmmmhmmmm and I wonder why when I have a man like you in my life." Flicking his ear lobe with her tongue, Helga stepped back as she watched him sink down to the blanket to cover up his now growing problem. Thinking to distract, Katrinka they started to talk about various things.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy looked across the table as Gail remained quiet as usual. It was far more maddening then dealing with a patient who came in just to sit there and fidget for a month. As he tried to engage in conversation, Gail would just hum her responses to him. It felt rude so he thought to actually talk to her.

"Why are you with me?"

Gail looked at him innocently. He assumed she wanted to respond in a hum, but settled into finally speaking. "Frankly as much as a nice person that you are, you are a head shrink. I'm afraid that you'll read more into my responses."

Brainy heard this excuse plenty of times to find himself irritated. He learned a long time ago not to do that to anyone knowing how people were uncomfortable around him. "So you think humming your answers to me is the best way of going about this relationship?"

"Uh yeah it does." Gail started to drink her tea as she hummed more. Putting her glass down she leaned back. "The sex is fantastic, but I'm unsure."

"Well thanks for that compliment." He bit out. "Perhaps it is best if we break up. I want someone I can talk to. I don't want one thing in this relationship."

Perking up at that instead of being upset, Gail rested her hands on the table. "That's fine and since we are broken up, may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Is Steven really single?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"The way she perked up had me more irritated then with the no talking part. What the heck?" Brainy complained to Arnold after he explained everything.

"Pizza is on its way." Helga droned out as she plopped down on the couch.

Brainy spotted how drained they both were still even after they said they took a nap not too much earlier. "Sorry for coming here. I know you guys are still tired."

"When you have a kid you learn the art of not sleeping. Also combine his crazy doctor hours and a kid and you got zombie." Helga told him.

"I remember the days when you barely spoke and now you can't stop yourself." Arnold chuckled. "Pizza come now."

"Zombie."

Observing how they were together on the couch, Brainy smiled. "What you both have. What Gerald and Phoebe have. Harold and Sheena too. That is what I want and the girl that I really want isn't ready for a relationship. I'm not upset at her. I completely love how she does respect me, but I keep hoping that one day it will happen."

"I know you tell this to, Lanie, and she feels guilty that she isn't ready yet." Helga informed him. "We know that you love her."

"I have a feeling you pick these girls in hopes of when, Lanie is ready you will have no fear in breaking it off with them." Arnold added. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not. I feel like a shit in these relationships. I'm not upset at her attitude suddenly after the breakup. I'm upset at why she was quiet with me. I'm upset that with Steven always wanting to go out with Lanie, that I will lose her when she is ready to him." Brushing his hair back, Brainy heard Josie running up to him demanding silently to be on his lap. Picking her up, he sat her there as she rested her head against him. "I don't hate him. We are friends, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be sad, Unckie Brainy. I wuv you." Josie said as she lifted herself up to kiss his cheek.

Holding her, Brainy hugged her. "I love you too."

Lifting the camera up, Arnold took a quick picture of the scene. "I have a feeling that one day you will get what you most desire, Brainy. Just be patient."

"I will. It is just hard right now." Feeling his phone vibrate, Brainy picked it up to read his screen. Slowly a smile formed on his face. "She is worth the wait."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he received a text from, Lanie. Arnold looked down to Helga who was half asleep again knowing how it felt in the beginning between them both. If it took years to wait for her, Arnold would of knowing how worth it his wife is.

* * *

 **Seeing that Josie is 2 still during this time. I think I will flash forward to when she is now 3. My daughter is a very talkative little thing and yes she has a little crush on Brainy. I think it is so cute.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Time to fast forward this to where my daughter is at her current age of 3. In between last chapter and this one is Josie just constantly acting cute. Curly still being naked on occassion. Josie getting more boy admirers. We did plenty of those get together's still. I like it very much seeing that I finally have friends that understand me and love me for who I am. Is the guy who attacked me caught? I still have no clue.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and since this is far more current of a timeline you will see something a bit too shocking for all us involved. Also a new relationship will be surfacing, but before that happens here is some cute. The end of this year is shaping up to be something far too telling for us in this coming new year.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Josie held onto her hand for dear life as she watched many kids go inside. She complained about her stomach, but Helga knew it was just nerves. Dressed in a light blue dress and carrying a tiny lunch carrier, Josie kept looking up at her.

"Do I have to?"

Helga didn't want to look at her daughters face knowing how hard it will be to say no to. "Yes you do." Finally looking down to her pouty face, she crouched down to turn her. "It will be all right. Pre-school is the best time. You get to do activities and there will be reading involved. I already met with the teacher when I enrolled you and you'll love her."

Josie turned her head towards the door. "What if I don't like her?"

"Doubtful." Placing her finger under her chin, Helga turned her face towards her again. "You love Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Sheena correct?"

"Yes."

"Your teacher is like them so it will be fine. I'll be in there for a little while as she gets acquainted with all of you. It will be fine."

"Will you be there the whole time?"

Sighing, Helga could only smile at her. "No, but I guarantee you that you will make friends and have fun. If you continue to be the darling little girl that you are, I will make you your favorite tonight. Will that be great?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, mommy."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Helga stood up. "Then let us go inside and have some fun." Waiting for Josie to take her hand, she escorted her inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And daddy I met this girl named Gretchen that I think will become my best friend. We shared crayons and during lunch Jordan gave me his extra cookie." Josie told Arnold as they all were sitting down to eat. "Oh and I will show you what I drew."

Watching his daughter get off her chair to run across the room to her small backpack, Josie ran up to him with a drawing. Looking at a picture of what was all three of them, Arnold thought to ask her. "Is this us?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Showing the drawing to Helga, Arnold had to ask her. "Should we hang this up?"

"Of course, but where?" Seeing Josie brimming with excitement, Helga made a show of looking every wheres possible to where they could hang it up. "You know what honey. I want you to choose where you want it to be seen. You are the artist and I want so many to see it."

Josie began to hum as she considered where they could hang it. "Daddy's job. I want him to never forget about me."

That broke his heart to hear that as he lifted her up to sit on his lap. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"I don't see you much." Resting her head against his chest, Josie was pouting visibly. "I miss daddy."

Helga saw how this was hurting him. Arnold hated working the nighttime hours since he barely got to spend time with her. "I miss you too, Sweetie. You do know why daddy has to work, don't you?"

"Yes, but I still miss you."

Pushing his plate away, Arnold sat her on the table in front of him. "I love you and I miss seeing you too. I do want you to know that there is no way that I'll never ever forget you. You are our special daughter. I will be honored to have your picture hanging in my office and I will try to get my hours to be more normal for us."

"I wuv you too."

After dinner and settling her into bed, Helga came into the bedroom to see him sitting up looking upset still. "I know how you hate these hours."

"I just feel like I'm letting her down." Arnold looked to his wife wondering how she felt. "Do you hate my hours too?"

She won't lie. "I do, but I understand so when you have those hours, I adjust my own so I can spend time with you. If it will help you can help me drop her off in the morning. I know she'll love it." Getting on the bed, she thought to straddle his waist. "I know how sleep is useful to being on your feet all day, but still."

Rubbing his hands softly on her legs, Arnold loved that thought. "I will do that. Just wake me up in the morning so I can drop her off with you."

Kissing him, Helga began to kiss his neck. "My husband is the bestest in the world. Where would he like his wife?"

Chuckling at her behavior, Arnold rolled her to her back. "I have very many plans what to do with you."

"Hmmmmm."

The next morning, he was walking on one side of, Josie as Helga walked to the other side of her. When Josie heard that he was coming with them to her school, she jumped in excitement. Between halfway carrying her to now them holding one of her hands, Josie would begin to skip.

"Josie!"

Spotting a strawberry blonde waving at their daughter, Arnold crouched down next to her. "So who is that?"

Waving at the girl, she hugged him. "That's Gretchen, daddy."

Giving a wave to Gretchen's mom, Helga waited for them to stop hugging. "You happy that daddy helped walk you to school?"

Kissing his cheek, Josie nodded her head. "Yes!"

"I'm happy too." Placing his finger to the tip of her nose, Arnold indicated for her to kiss his cheek by a simple tap of his finger. Hearing her giggle before doing so, Arnold grinned. "Best way to start the day."

"Hehehe."

Crouching down, Helga hugged her too. "You have a wonderful day at school and I'll be back later to pick you up."

"Ok mommy. I guess I see daddy later."

Trying to stem off his yawn, Arnold knew that this was worth getting up early. "I'm working late tonight, but I do this with your tomorrow." He assured her. "For now I want you to have fun."

"I will. Bye." Waving at them both, Josie skipped into school.

Seeing that she was fully in her school, Helga and Arnold began to walk back home. His hand wrapping around her waist, he just loved this. To him it was the perfect morning.

"Arnold I've been thinking." She knew she was ready for another child. "I know I can't have another kid, but I would love to look into adoption. What do you say?"

Stopping to face her, Arnold had been waiting for this. "I say yes. We can look into adoption. What age or sex are you looking for?"

Kissing him lightly on the lips, Helga knew for certain of her answer. "The child that we both fall in love with. Even though a baby would be nice, I want to explore some options. This is what would be perfect for us."

Picking her up in his arms, Arnold twirled her around. "And we have plenty of room. Oh honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

So now they will look into adoption.

* * *

 **We will try to keep you updated on our own next step. I'm actually excited to think of it.**


	46. Chapter 46

**The second part is Brainy's POV. I asked him if he could write that part out to express his thoughts. I will remind all of you that Lanie is a very sensitive person and her past and present has been a bunch of bad luck. She does help us all out and that is pretty selfless. This end of year has been steeped with loads of drama courtesy of one person alone. I know I let the cat out of the bag when it came to a future relationship that is happening now. Lanie doesn't string people along or anything negative. She is actually a pretty fair person. My husband and I are very protective over the person we deem the reason our door was fully opened to start a relationship with. Without her, I would still be running away from him.**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story. :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lanie I forgot that you are allergic to cherries. I knew my head wasn't screwed on right after it was mentioned to me by, Brainy."

Lanie smiled at her. "That is perfectly alright, Joy. It's all good." Lanie told her kindly.

Clasping her hands together, Joy turned her attention to, Helga. "Do you enjoy it, Becca? I know, Josephine does."

Looking over Joy's shoulder to her daughter, Becca snickered at watching Josie put some of the cherry juice on, Brainy's nose. "She does. She is also sharing it with, Brainy."

Turning around, Joy watched him laugh with, Josie. "He would be a marvelous parent one day."

"He would. Josie loves him."

Turning back around to face them, Joy grinned wildly at them. "I can't wait to be a parent one day. Brainy and I have been discussing it. I want 3 to 4 kids and he wants 5. I can't wait."

Watching her turn around to stroll back over to, Brainy, Becca looked to Lanie. "The most kids he has ever wanted was 2."

Shrugging, Lanie felt a gentle nudge from Phoebe who stepped next to her to bump her hip against her. "Maybe that has changed since being with her."

Helga heard the tone in her voice as she peered over to Phoebe who heard it too. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I want him to be happy. A great guy like him doesn't stay unavailable forever. Do I wish I can get my head on straight? Yes, but I will never make someone wait for me since it will be unfair to them." Turning away from the loving couple scene, Lanie had Roxie coming over to hug her. "I see that pink streak I placed in your hair is fading."

"Yeah, but mom said it's cool if you put another one in." Roxie told her as she now looked towards, Joy and Brainy. "She's strange."

Phoebe shook her had at her. "Honey, don't say that to someone you hardly know. How would you feel if someone called you that?"

Shrugging, Roxie made a long drawn out sound. "They do that anyhow. I don't care. They call me strange and I call myself unique."

"I'm glad you love that very clear point view of yourself, I still want to know why you think that she is strange?" Phoebe inquired as she tried not to be too rough on her daughter.

"Rox!"

"Hey! I thought you forgot about me." Roxie called out to, Josie as she came running up to her. "You want to go on the swing? I'll push."

"Yeah!" Josie cheered as she took the older girls hand as they walked away.

Phoebe will ask her daughter latter. "What do you think she means be that? Do you find something odd about, Joy?"

"Um, no. Lanie? Is your senses going wacky?" Helga wondered curiously.

"Ha ha! Right now my senses are every which way not knowing what is going on with my mom. Does she have cancer or doesn't she? Will they be taking out a kidney or not? I hardly have been going out because when my dad is gone from the house I am there taking care of her because she is that weak. My mom takes that opportunity to start crying when he's away knowing that I will let her cry it out as we talk." Turning away from the table, Lanie took a walk away from everyone for now.

"Will she be alright?" Phoebe asked out of concern.

Helga watched her wander off. "She should be. Lanie is very sensitive. She's just afraid for her mom."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Some time now. She has kept it under wraps till she broke down crying. She told me all that she knows right now so with the surgery getting closer and with the doctor knowing fully what they will be seeing once she is open, she is just trying to remain strong in front of her mom. She doesn't know how to tell her best friend in California. Her friend views her family to be her surrogate family."

Seeing Lanie sit down on an out of the way park bench, Phoebe covered her mouth. "Oh my."

"Yeah."

"Should she be alone right now?" Phoebe asked as she began to step forward.

Halting her gently with just her hand on, Phoebe's shoulder, Helga said, "No. When she wants to be in private she will remain that way. I already have a mental countdown in my head to when it is safe to talk to her." Seeing Curly playing with Sheena and Harold's kids, she laughed. "We had our first interview with the adoption people and then they came over to view our house. We had another interview so with all the letters from you guys they suggested another alternative."

Intrigued, Phoebe turned her attention back to her. "What is that alternative?"

"Well, Arnold and I have an actual interview with an expecting mother so she can judge on which of the three couples she wants to choose." Helga felt her insides flutter. "It is driving our nerves crazy because even if she chooses you, she still might change her mind. I know even when some people adopt sometimes the birth parents come out of the woodwork to try to claim their children back."

Placing a gentle hand on her, Phoebe seemed to want her to get her eyes situated on hers before she spoke. "Don't think too far ahead like that. You are already stressing out. I believe you will have a child that you will love. You both are doing this fantastic job with, Josephine so don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Snickering, Helga turned her head to see where Arnold was. "He is hoping for a boy now because he wants someone to watch out for his sister. To protect her from boys."

Laughing almost too hard, Phoebe then stifled her laughing behind her hand. "He really is paranoid. He has to stop that. Gerald had to learn to let it go as much as possible."

"I know, but this is Arnold. He is actually ready to bring an operating table into the house when it comes time for her to date. I had to shake him saying they have more to worry about with me than him. Seriously I would kill the son of a bitch that harms my little girl." Smiling over to Arnold, Helga couldn't resent him for his attitude at times. "Oh that man of mines."

OOOO

*Brainy POV*

It was a bit hard for him to stay any distance away from her. Ever since finding out about her families drama he knew she was still hiding it away. As honest as she is with her feelings, she had been keeping it under. He guessed she was afraid of crashing under the undertow of emotions she was feeling right now. She probably had no idea in how to say anything right now. When he spotted her walking away, he just wanted to go to her, but Joy would of been too suspicious possibly. When he was provided an escape, he took it.

So as he approached her, he saw how Lanie had a tiny note pad in her lap as she drew away on it. He knew it was her sorting out her emotions. It was a healthy way for her to deal. She always drew something out to release her inner turmoil or she would write. He couldn't help but love how she came up with that solution on her own at such a tender age. He watched as her long hair danced occasionally as a strong wind came up. He viewed her profile as he looked at her dark eyebrows in profile to that slight upturn of a nose. Those lips. There was something strictly old fashion about her features that he adored. To him, she didn't look like anyone else, and she didn't act like a facsimile. She had the take me as I am or just leave me alone attitude. He thought it as healthy even when given her lack of self confidence in her appearance.

"Hey." Her voice spoke up sounding so sad and a bit broken. She was always impossible to sneak up on. He found that out a while back ago when he tried to listen on to her talking to herself.

"May I sit down?" She indicated with a slight gesture with her hand that he could. Sitting down, he looked at what she was drawing finding it sweet in its nature, but still sorrowful. It was a woman standing there with the ocean as a backdrop. The skirt was billowing in the breeze as was the hair. What caught him the most was the depressing look on the drawings features. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Are we playing doctor right now?" Lanie turned her face to look at him with mild amusement on her face. "I must be pretty bad right now if you are doing that."

He couldn't lie to her. "You are, but you are the same with me." He smiled at her.

"Well even you need someone to talk to." Turning her face away to look down at her drawing, Lanie sighed as she flipped the page to begin dancing her pencil along the blank page. "I hate that one doctor for calling up and upsetting her. I remember how her and I would always get into fights when I was much younger. We fought like cats and dogs. We still fight on occasion, but it isn't as bad as before. One fight we had she said something so bad that I left to my room refusing to speak to her. My dad demanded I come out to talk. I hate when people demand but I did. I told her how she made me feel and I told her not only is she my mom, but my friend. It is nice to finally talk to her."

He waited for her to sort it out. He remained patient. The way her eyes drew close he saw her going through her head. Saw how her fingers still danced on the paper. He didn't know she could do that with her eyes closed. It was an interesting thing for him to see.

"I know it is best not to think about this stuff until you get an actual answer, but to see her in pain each and every day it makes it so hard. I want to help her out so badly. I want to wish that pain away. I pray every night to make sure my mom is alright." She choked as a tear fell. "There is a mass and she had to get an ok from the doctor for the surgery."

"So more happened from the last you spoke to now."

"Yeah and I got on my dad because he gets so impatient by yelling at her for something that isn't her fault. He is making it all worse. It is like she isn't allowed to be sick so I yelled at him for his behavior. I have to keep putting him aside to stop it. I know he is scared, but he has a shitty way of dealing with it. I've always been the mediator between them since I was a kid. My brothers never did that. It was always me." Twisting her body as best as she could to look behind her, Lanie sighed. "You should get back to, Joy. I'll be fine. I've been dealing with stressful stuff since I was 5. I haven't fallen off the Earth just yet."

He fought the urge to brush some hair away from her face. He wanted to hold her so badly. He couldn't help how he felt for her. Yes he felt guilty in being in a relationship with one woman just to have feelings for another. "We are friends, Lanie. Talk to us. You got Helga to write about her past. She is doing something therapeutic."

"Yeah I know she is. I'm there helping write it out. I hear both of them argue about the events back then and I tell them to kiss and make up. Of course I don't want it on my bed seeing they are with me as I'm writing it out. " Lanie seemed to have such a wistful expression on her face as she looked at me. "She seems to be really nice, Brainy. You look happy. I want you to be happy."

He wanted to be happier with, Lanie. He still couldn't talk to, Joy fully. Something continued to hold him back that he couldn't put his finger on. It was a feeling that nagged at him. "You are always thoughtful like that. I also want you happy."

"Same here. My fondest wish for a long time was happiness. I want happiness. Am I lucky to have the family that I do? Yes. Am I lucky to have friends that I trust? Yes. Am I lucky to have a bird that loves me like I'm her real mom? Yes. Now I want my mom to be healthy."

Joy came walking over to stand in front of us. I didn't even see her walk around, Lanie. Am I truly that focused on one woman to not notice someone that I'm having a dark feeling about? The way Joy smiled it didn't seem very sincere as she apologized for interrupting us.

"Hi Joy. Are you having fun?" Lanie asked her pleasantly. When she smiled it reflected in her eyes.

Joy smiled back, but there was nothing reflecting in her eyes. "Yes, but are you all right?" He felt another twitch to his system wondering if he should bring her over to talk to, Arnold and Helga next. He needed to see her reaction with them.

"Family health problems." Lanie glanced down for a second before bringing her attention back up. "You should take him away so you both can have a bunch of fun with the remaining adults and kids. I'm gonna take off."

"Oh don't. Stay." Joy told her in a long drawn out tone that wasn't too sincere either. I wondered if Lanie caught on to it, but the way she acted it hurt him to see how out of it she truly was.

"Are you sure you can drive like this?" I inquired with a high level of concern.

Lanie smiled as she nodded before looking between us. "If I wasn't fine to drive, I won't. I will never ever put someone in harms way. I promise anyone that."

"Plus you don't want to be a downer." Joy interjected as she chirped that out.

"Nope. You got that right, Joy." Lanie let out a weak laugh. "I'm glad you are in his life."

He could tell how honest she was with that sentiment. It was a sentiment that had Joy latching onto his arm suddenly. "Thank you, sweetie. Hey we should get together to get to know one another better. I would love it. " Joy was practically hopping against him. "A girls day. How does that sound?"

"That I would like." Lanie responded with such a sweet smile that it always melted him inside. "Could you guys do me a favor and tell the others good bye. Also give the boys and girls hugs for me."

"Sure, Auntie Lanie." I assured her.

After a good bye, I watched her leaving wishing I could make everything all better for her while Joy expelled a little too much air from her lungs. "Well now that she's gone, let us finally have some fun."

At the present moment, I really had no clue about the full scope of Joy's problem was with Helga and Lanie until much later on down the road. It would end up the most overwhelming guilt of my life in not seeing all the signs until later.

* * *

 **Have a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you.**


	47. Chapter 47

**As with the last chapter, I wrote the first part and Brainy wrote the second part. Thanks for getting out of your food coma long enough to do this, Brainy.**

* * *

The birth mother was just 15 and already 2 months pregnant. While, Arnold counted pregnancies like everyone else does, Helga always liked to say it in months to not confuse anyone who didn't want to count that much. The girl was asking questions to them while they answered. Examining the girl ahead of them, she was at least 5' 6". Slim frame and had these hazel eyes. The girl, she thought was very pretty and wondered what the baby will look like. Not like it truly mattered to her.

"The reason why I am talking to you again is just to make sure. My parents wanted to disown me if I didn't get rid of it. As much as I'm not ready for this, I still can't have it. That is why we are here today." Brooke was telling them. "Plus, I just wanted to meet both couples to determine who will be best for this. I may not be raising the child, but it will be piece of mind for me."

"We understand that completely." Arnold told her. His heart was beating out of his chest cavity.

"I see you are different from the other couple that I met. While they looked good on paper, just like you both, I just couldn't help but feel a certain connection." Brooke was leafing through the file again.

Helga knew she was gripping, Arnold's hand tighter. Maybe the couple didn't have a child of their own like they did. Maybe they did deserve the baby. Her heart beat like crazy as she tried to listen to what, Brook was saying. Hearing Arnold exclaim something had her finally listening once more.

"I don't want to know updates on the baby. The only thing I wanted was to meet the potential parents. Tell my parents that I chose wisely. I really do want you to adopt this baby." Brooke told them.

"You mean that?" Helga was awestruck.

Brooke smiled at them both. "I really do mean it."

"Arnold did you hear that?"

Arnold was still in shock. It seemed easy but not at the same time. So many had to wait a long time to adopt a child and here they are doing it not too long after they decided. "I did. Thank you, Brooke. We will make sure he or she is always provided for."

"I'm sure you would. Mr, Patton, I will like to sign what I need to sign." Standing up, Brooke extended her hand out.

Both of them standing up, Helga and Arnold shook it. "You made us very happy." Helga said.

"If everyone can follow me, we will begin proceedings." Mr Patton said before he escorted Brooke out of the interview room.

Helga hugged Arnold. "Oh my god! Arnold. Oh honey."

"I'm so happy too. We have to celebrate tonight." Kissing her, Arnold knew they should do a move on to get on the paperwork.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy POV

It was nighttime and I have music playing in the background after one of those days at the office. Sitting there reading and drinking some wine I was alerted that someone was at the door. Carefully I marked the page, placed my drink down, and head to the door to see that it was, Joy. I sighed a bit before opening the door to find a whirlwind brush quickly past me in fevered excitement.

Joy placed her bag down on the coffee table to bring out swatches and paint samples for me to look at. The way she is rushing around in her speaking had me trying to play catch up with my own brain. Is this for her, her parents, or a friend? It wasn't until she placed the paint sample next to my wall that I woke up some. Well I believe I was in shock in hindsight as I blinked.

"Is this for your place?" I needed to really understand.

Joy's face seemed to contort in confusion as she waved her hand quickly towards me. "Oh silly."

Was that my answer? It was hard to think as she brought out a swatch to place near the window. I felt like I was swimming suddenly. "Joy, what exactly are you doing?"

Rushing over to my wine glass, I watched her drink from it. I watched how she indicated what she had with a simple wave. "I'm moving in here. I can't wait."

Turning her back to me, I couldn't help but wonder where she got this from. I might of been too engrossed in work to not realize what I've been saying. It has happened before when I first started. No, I knew I was more aware of stuff even if I've been swamped with emergencies. "Joy, you aren't moving in here. We've only been together for a little while."

"3 months. We are so in love." Joy cheered out. "I guess work has really gotten to you." Pausing she began to pout. "It's Lanie isn't it? She's trying to steal you away from me."

I felt nothing but disbelief at her words. Lanie has been wrapped up in her family and never once in the entire time I have known her, she has never ever tried to steal me away from anyone. She never flirts with me. She always keeps herself very respectful of any of my girlfriends. "Lanie isn't trying to do anything of the sorts. Where would you get that idea?"

Grabbing her samples, Joy forced them into her bag with so much force that I was surprised that she didn't break the bag. "Helga is encouraging it."

I could literally hear my eyes blinking hard and fast at those next words. I began to question what was really going on around here. "Helga isn't like that. None of my friends are like that at all. Joy, please don't be like this."

Sighing, Joy pouted. "I'm so sorry, Brainy. I just want to remain with you for so long that I get crazy when another girl is talking to you."

"You've met all my friends and they are completely honest. I'm just curious when I'll meet yours." He knew he had to do that. It did strike him as a bit strange that she wouldn't do that. Parents are one thing, but friends were quite another.

Her eyes darted as she ran up to me to plant a kiss on my lips before quickly departing. I could of pursued her, but my head was in exploring some different type of territory right now. What was going on with her?

* * *

 **Brainy never ever did ask Joy to move in with him. Thank you to Brainy for writing this second part out for me. We didn't know the full extent of Joy's problems until soon after. He is correct that none of us tried to get him away from her or any other girlfriend he was with. This includes Lanie. She is once again a very respectful person with others and she had her own problems she was dealing with to not see what was happening until later on. All of us are still in shock and you'll see why. Thank you Diamonddiva for being a sweetheart and understanding.**


	48. Chapter 48

**First part is me and the second half is co-written together by, Brainy and Lanie.**

* * *

"So you really want to move down here finally. What brought this on?" Helga asked Steven as they all sat in a restaurant. Today it was her, Josie, Arnold and Steven.

"Let me see if I can say this very plainly to you." Steven was practically searching for the right words to say till he put his hand back down on the table. "Florida is the sink hole state in more ways than one. I don't want to say that all women are like that in that state, but I'm sick of them all thinking that I'm, Mr Money Bags. Also to say that seeing my neighbors car get sucked into a sinkhole was not the best thing to see."

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah I really don't blame you there. Plus it would be nice to have you closer."

Helga was watching, Josie color her placemat in messy glee. "That means you get to see this one a little more. Maybe you can be our other babysitter."

Leaning forward, Steven smiled at Josie's work. "That is a great job there. Planning on being an artist one day?"

"Or I'll be like mommy or daddy." Placing her crayons down, Josie presented her work. "I'm abtract like, Auntie Lanie is. Do you think she'll take this if I give it to her?"

Giggling at his daughter's enthusiasm, Arnold took the drawing out of her hands to look at it. "It's abstract and yes I know your Aunt will be proud of what you've done."

"Uncle Steven! Auntie loves to draw with me and tell me stories. Auntie Phoebe and Roxie play with me. Uncle Gerald dances with me. Auntie Sheena and Uncle Harold cook for me. Uncle Curly loves to play horsie with me. Uncle Brainy is someone I will marry one day. Not unless he marries her." Josie began to pout.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart? Don't like Joy?" Helga softly asked.

Shaking her head, Josie took the spare placemat to begin drawing on it. Helga looked across the table to Arnold as they both tried to urge her to speak, but Josie just shook her head.

"Honey, if Joy did something you need to tell us." Arnold encouraged her. "If it upsets you then you really need to share." Seeing her shake her head even more sharply, he knew he couldn't force her so he hoped to do a slight, Brainy trick. "What happens if, Uncle Brainy and Auntie Lanie get married?"

Josie's face lit up. "Then I want to see that! I don't mind if that happens."

Helga and Arnold had a weird feeling about this as, Steven remained quietly sitting there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga placed a call to, Lanie seeing that no one else had a clue about Josie's attitude towards, Joy. Reaching her, Helga knew she was laying down in her room.

 _"Hey there."_ Lanie greeted. _"What's going on?"_

"We both have been busy. How are you feeling?" Helga asked. Lanie's mom didn't have cancer from the kidney that was taken out, but it didn't stop the pain parade that, Lanie was experiencing herself.

 _"Well I keep requesting a new body, but no one seems to have any available. My head has rejoined the chorus and I'm wondering why I'm still as sane as I am still. You'd think my brain cells would be completely scrambled."_

While she heard the pain, Helga could hear her slight laughter. She was definitely one to make light of her situation no matter what. "Well at least I can hear you laughing."

 _"It is either that or break down crying since this shit becomes rather depressing. Also there are other things that are on my mind."_ Clearing her throat lightly, Lanie asked. _"What's going on with you?"_

Helga looked up to her second floor to make sure, Josie's lights were still out. "The other day we were out eating and, Josie showed us a drawing she wanted to give to you."

 _"Well that's sweet of her, but that isn't what is bugging you. So what is on your mind?"_

It was nice to know that since she isn't focused so heavily on her mother right now it meant she was not so clouded over. Helga hoped that she caught on to anything that her daughter was feeling. "I guess your spidey sense is back on track now."

Laughing was heard over the line. _"Well that is the first time I heard anyone call it that. Well when my family or close friend's health is extremely serious, I concentrate completely on them. Now it is back to bouncing around. Possible wrong thing to say, but it is how I can explain it. So talk to me."_

"Well I asked everyone else and they aren't seeing it so now I'm asking you. Josie was saying what everyone did with her. Gerald, Phoebe, Sheena, Harold, Brainy and you. When she mentioned Brainy, she said she wants to marry one day. Not unless he marries her."

 _"I guess she is meaning, Joy. Does she not like her? I know I haven't seen her since the park, but she seems like a good person."_ Lanie wondered as she sat up on her end.

"Yeah she seems nice, but even Roxie said that she was strange. Twice she said it and never tells us why. When I asked her how she would feel about, Brainy and yourself marrying, she got excited. We tried to get her to tell us why she doesn't like, Joy, but nothing. I was hoping you could tell me anything. I'm desperate. If she did anything to my daughter I will kill her." Helga tried not to get upset until she received an actual answer.

 _"Did you ask, Brainy any questions?"_

Helga paused. "I did and he has no clue either. He'll question her, but still."

Getting up, Lanie went over to her computer to perform a search. _"What about Phoebe since she has means of finding out things for her job?"_

"She'll look into it either. I know you did searches for that one job of yours."

 _"Yeah, but it tells me other things and not what you want to know. Hell, I can get my sister-in-law to even search her out. She becomes like a blood hound. I love what she has managed to pull up compared to lawyers."_

There seemed to be some hope. "Could you ask her to help us out? I'd appreciate it for my peace of mind. Arnold is even worried."

 _"Yep. Anything for you and since this involves a kid, my sister-in-law will not rest until she gets an answer. I thought I was over protective. She takes the cake."_ Lanie snickered at most things she helped her family find out.

Taking a full expel of breath out of her lungs, Helga felt oddly comforted by all this help. "Take my mind off this for a little bit. How are things with you other than pain?"

 _"I'm uh well... I'm ready to date."_

Pausing in her pacing, Helga decided to head back inside. "Really? How did you determine that?"

Lanie smirked. _"That old feeling came rushing back to me. It has been a few days of me feeling this way so I know it isn't a fluke. It feels good to feel this way actually. At least it is a lot less than that long streak I usually have between the next boyfriend. I'm ready, Helga. I really am."_

"So anyone you have on your mind for being with?" Helga asked a bit coyly.

 _"I know who you want me to say and even if she innocent, I will never ever get between a couple. I've been cheated on plenty in my life so I know how that stuff feels when another woman comes in to try to steal your boyfriend away. It is the worst possible feeling in the world. I will never lower myself that way."_ Lanie clenched her fist to try to remove those past feelings away of when she found out her boyfriends cheated on her. How she spent months on in at first blaming herself till she began to feel naked and alone. _"I want Brainy to be happy and if he is happy with her then I fully support him."_

"I respect that fully and I hope it is nothing with, Joy. Perhaps she did something that, Josephine wasn't happy with. Something innocent."

 _"I prefer to think of it that way than something horrifying. I know you are thinking about that one specific thing."_

Helga did feel that dread coursing through her body as thoughts of her baby being harmed physically. "I have never gone through that personally, and I know you have." A tear fell from her eye. "I don't want that happening to my baby girl."

Hearing how upset she was, Lanie shushed her in a quiet way. _"I know it is an upsetting thing to think about. You both love her so much. It is best not to make yourself sick at the very thought of it until you know the absolute truth. I love you guys very much. We all do. You know we are here for you guys. So please calm down for not only your sake, but for Josie's."_

Nodding her head, Helga spotted her daughter on the top step looking down. "I will. Look I have to go, Josie got up. Please make sure you look after yourself and I'll call you later. Thanks for your help."

 _"No problem. You know where I am. Good night."_

"Night." Hanging up, Helga put her phone aside to go up the stairs. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

Rubbing her eye, Josie yawned. "I'm thirsty mommy."

Kissing her cheek, Helga went to her side to take her hand. "Let me bring you back to bed and I'll go and get you some water."

"Alright mommy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Lanie POV*

Perhaps she shouldn't of told, Steven anything about being ready to date. He was a friend that she held no true desire for except for friendship. It sounded horrible when she thought about it. Her stomach was flipping knowing that he asked her out and she accepted. She wished she was ready when, Brainy was free, but it wasn't the case. She spoke to, Helga about this, and even she encouraged it thinking that it might be best to feel out the waters. The date might be a success or it will just show that, Steven and her are just meant to be friends.

She spoke to a few other people about this and still her stomach was jumping. Nothing new since her stomach was always flipping over something. Health or just plain nerves. Seeing her phone vibrate, I picked it up to say hello to, Brainy.

"Hi, Brainy. Wasn't expecting a phone call from you today. How's it going?"

"Hi, Lanie. I wanted to hear your voice. I love hearing the voice of sanity."

I sat down at the sound of his voice. It filled her with many positive emotions, but now it also made her think. "That's nice to hear. One of those days?"

Brainy chuckled over the line. "Actually yes. I just finished speaking to, Helga, and told her that I got nothing from, Joy."

"That's a pity. Phoebe doesn't have anything and neither does my sister-in-law. Perhaps it has to deal with something else. What do you think?" Doing a self-massage of my neck, I just needed to relax, but that was always easier said then done.

"Joy is still new to the group even given the time spent with them. It may be possible that she is simply uncomfortable with, Joy." Was his response. Normally he never spoke like this to her unless something was bothering him.

Glancing at her painting she needed to say something about that. "Is everything all right with you? You don't normally speak like this to us unless there is."

Brainy sighed over the line and the tone of his voice became lower. It was hard to concentrate when he spoke like this to her. "I'm sorting things out here on how I feel. I know all of us don't want anything happening to the kids we all personally know." Clearing his throat, he obviously needed a distraction. "So what are you doing right now?"

Her throat became dry at the question. She couldn't fib. Sure she has done tiny white lies to help someone out of a jam, but otherwise she couldn't do that. "I'm preparing to go out tonight." She had a feeling he will catch her tone in her voice. The slight tremor in it that signals her nervousness.

"Girls night or family night?" Brainy sounded pleased by that.

"Date night." Going down, she readjusted her ankle brace. "It is just a date. I've got that old familiar feeling knowing that I'm ready again to have another relationship. It has been a week of me feeling this way." She felt like she was grasping at straws in how she spoke. She felt pathetic.

"Oh." She couldn't tell how that was said, but he asked the next question without missing a beat. "With who? Anyone that we know or someone else?"

She paused in her response. "Steven."

There was a long pregnant pause before he drew out the question. "Why?"

"I told you why."

"No." That was clipped. "I thought you only liked him as a friend and now you are going out on a date with him. Why?"

"I do like him as a friend, but who knows? Perhaps I'll like him more than a friend or not. I have to see." Hearing a click on the phone, I had no clue if he hung up or not when the dial tone sounded off. Close to tears I called Helga to tell her about what happened. I thought about calling off the date, but hearing her say not to, I decided to do it anyhow.

Steven picked me up at seven, and as usual he was a gentleman who was joking around. I know I was distracted from, Brainy, and even if I wasn't I could tell that, Steven and I will just be friends. He wondered if I wouldn't mind looking at places with him to get a second opinion, and of course I said yes. I also knew that even, Helga and Arnold would help out there too.

We headed to a small art gallery to look at the various paintings that were placed up. At the end of the night, he drove me home, and when I went inside to do my normal routine, I just couldn't get Brainy out of my head.

Friday, I ended up at a craft fair with my parents and still I couldn't get it out of my head. I was practically fuming now. He made it seem like I was cheating on him. I never been upset at him before but I was.

That night, I was knocking on his door. We had to do this in person instead of over the phone. Hearing the door unlock and open, I was temporarily distracted on how good he looked even in such casual clothes. Asking if I may come in, Brainy allowed me to step past him.

"This is about Thursday night." Brainy spoke way too casually. "Upset at me?"

"Yes." My voice reflected it in how low it was.

"You haven't been ready all this time. I was waiting and never willing rush you because of your past and now you are ready."

"You act like I have a say in that. I get this is me we are talking about, but I can't rush that feeling knowing how when I'm not ready it becomes unfair to you. To the both of us. Wouldn't you want that? Wouldn't you want me completely into the relationship instead of hurting us both in the end?"

Throwing his arm up in the air, Brainy went past me. "Now you are going out with, Steven. Isn't he lucky. I bet he loved kissing you. I should know how it feels to kiss you."

"I never kissed him, Brainy. I swear to you. I didn't feel it. I know my mind was wrapped up around you."

"Good!" Brainy spit out.

 ***Shared POV***

Brainy was jealous. The girl he desired for so long. The girl he loved was finally ready and here he is in a terrible relationship with another girl that believes he asked her to move in with him. Asked her to travel with him. Two things that never happened. Now what is wrong with, Josephine? Also the girl of his dreams went out on a date with someone else. Sure it was unfair of him to act like this seeing how he has been practically using these girls as transitional relationships until the one he wanted came available.

"You make it seem like I'm cheating on you, Brainy. You have a girlfriend. A girlfriend for three months. I wasn't ready before. I just wasn't. I wish I was, but I wasn't. You know my extensive past. You know how my life has been completely wrapped around my parents health this year. I know stuff always ends up happening in our lives, but seriously." Lanie realized she was actually raising her voice. She always hated raising her voice to anyone. She especially didn't want to do it with him.

Brainy stepped a bit closer to her. "I know, Lanie. I really do know, but I can't help my jealousy. I have never felt this way with anyone else before. I want you so much and now you are dating, Steven."

"One date, Brainy. It was one date. You are acting like I'm marrying him. I'm not. I won't. He is just a friend." Lanie never felt charged up from fighting before. Normally she just got exhausted and passed out or just a raging migraine. With, Brainy, she was very charged up. "You act like I'm the bad person right now."

He didn't mean to hurt her. He could see it in her eyes. Lanie never used anyone. She always helped out. Was kind and sweet, but also feisty. Days when he listens to her reciting a poem or telling a story to, Josephine are things he looked forward to. So many things he looked forward to. "I know you aren't, I just wish we were together."

"But we can't when you are with someone else. You are in all these relationships with other girls and you flirt with me still. I never flirt back. I will never ever be the other woman. I can never be the woman who tries to steal you away from another. I have been cheated on plenty of times to know exactly how that feels. It makes you feel horrible. It makes you feel so unsure of yourself. You blame yourself." Putting a strand behind her ear, Lanie tried to stem herself from crying.

"I want you." He said so softly.

Lanie fought the urge to tell him the truth. She didn't want to harm someone else in the process. It was high on her moral compass. He not only looked so good, but he was. At least he is honest in his feelings. She knew she could trust him.

Brainy knew she could never lie to a direct question as he came forward. "Do you want me too, Lanie?" The look in her eyes told him how she didn't want to hurt someone else. He admired her for that. Loved her. When she didn't talk, he had to say something to her. "I don't love, Joy. She has it in her head that she is moving in here. I never want her to. I will never want her to. She also believes I want her to travel with me. I don't."

She had a feeling she was looking at him oddly. "What? Are you serious?" Shaking her head, she laughed at her own stupid question. "Of course you are. Why are you still with her if you don't feel the same?"

Fear. Something inside of him was scared of, Joy. His career of telling other people to take a stand in their relationships, and he couldn't do it. "Do you want me too?"

She came closer to him. "Brainy, I can't hurt someone else like that. I have the answer for you, but as much as I can't lie to a direct question, my morals are much higher than that."

Brainy came closer to her. "One of the many other reasons why I can never stop thinking about you."

She can never stop thinking about him either. "Brainy..." Her voice trailed off as she whimpered. "Argh."

"Do you want me, Lanie? Do you really want me. Tell me. Tell me now." Brainy knew he was walking a high thin wire right now in trying to make her say something against her moral code. He found it so beautiful that she can be this way and still remain so sane. He wanted her heart. Wanted so much of her.

She grabbed his shirt to bring him forward. The frustration she was feeling with this conflict boiling inside of her. The way she felt for him. Feeling a strength inside of her she hadn't felt for so long as she brought him forward she was close to kissing him until it seemed like someone blew a siren in her ear. Pulling back, she was so charged up from him that she almost kissed an attached man.

"Oh god. Oh god."

Brainy saw the tears spilling out of her eyes. He pushed it too far with her. "Lanie please calm down."

"No, I can't. You are with someone. I will never ever do that." Betraying her beliefs, Lanie already knew how she felt for him. She loves him. Absolutely loves him. If he wants to end it with, Joy he can, but it will be his choice. If he wants to stay with her, he can. Lanie will support him just to see him happy.

Seeing her go to the door, Brainy tried to stop her, but she left apologizing to him. He pushed it too far. Calling up, Helga he told her what happened. Helga wondered why he would push it this far knowing how she hates hurting others. "Because I love her. I just wanted to hear those words, Helga."

Helga groaned over the line. "I hate betraying her trust, but I'll say it for her. She wants you too, Brainy. She really does."

He stayed on the line a little longer before she hung up. Picking up his phone he texted her apologizing to her for pushing her too far. Lanie's response was that she forgave him knowing why he did that, but to understand how she couldn't do that right now.

* * *

 **Longest chapter ever written on this thing so far I believe. Thanks to Lanie and Brainy for co-writing the last part. I am glad I wasn't in the same room while you were doing that. :P I love you both very much for doing that for me.**

 **There is more Joy to happen and it might give some people a double take.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for the reviews everyone.**

* * *

Everyone else was coming to the barbeque so Helga lifted the phone to call up, Brainy since she hadn't received any confirmation. Hearing him pick up she could tell how drawn out he was even with just a simple greeting. "Hi Brainy. Just calling to see if you are coming over since we hadn't heard from you yet." Helga could hear, Joy in the background openly whining.

 _"I'm coming."_ Was his distracted reply before the phone was snagged from his grip. Turning his attention to, Joy as she held an outstretch hand to prevent him from speaking, Brainy clenched his jaw. "Joy, don't."

Snapping her fingers at him, Joy started to talk as she strolled away from him. _"Is this Helga or Arnold?"_

"Helga." Hearing, Brainy in the background, Helga made a face as she casually glanced over to her daughter drawing.

 _"Well I was just having a discussion on how beneficial it would be for me to move in. With me here he wouldn't have to worry where I am or where he is. I will cook for him and clean for him. It will be a great learning experience to go to that next step of marriage."_

Joy was half squealing in excitement and half droning on. It was an impossible mix in, Helga's opinion. Mostly she was becoming very uncomfortable with this conversation. "Don't you think that it is too early to do this? You've been together only 3 months."

 _"Oh but all those months were so wonderful. Brainy and I will make such a perfect married couple one day."_ Joy gushed.

Brainy tried to stop her from talking. Tried to snag the phone away from her, but she decided to run into the bathroom to lock the door. "Joy, please come out." He tried the doorknob before knocking. "Come out." He urged again.

Helga could hear pounding on the other end. She wanted to ask what was happening until she shifted her subject. The way she was acting had her thinking what made, Josie so uncomfortable around her.

 _"Now that we can speak, I would like to ask if I can come over to the party. May I come over?"_ Joy sounded way too sweet now.

"Well when I invited him I did extend the invitation out to you, but now..." Helga was immediately cut off.

 _"Oh excellent! I guess he omitted that part out. Now about the guest list. There seems to be too many people coming over. Maybe you should cut the list down."_

"Pardon me?" Helga couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. "I'm not doing that. Our house and yard is large enough for this."

 _"Oh well then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, Helga thank you!"_

Hearing a click on the line, Helga could only look at her screen. "What the heck was that?" She whispered before smiling at her daughter drawing in a teddy bear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Brainy POV*

It had been 5 minutes from when he heard her ending the call to before she walked out of the bathroom proud of herself. "What is your problem? What gives you the right to be like this? These are my friends and what you said to Helga is in complete violation."

Joy patted his shoulder. "Oh honey there is no need to worry. It all has been worked out for the best."

He watched her prance away. He couldn't keep this up with her. Opening his mouth up to say something, I saw something from, Lanie that was forwarded from, Joy's own number. My eyes went wide and my blood began to boil.

 **Yes I was speaking with Helga and it would be cool for you not to show up at the party since Helga has too many people as it is. Better luck next time kay.**

Hearing my phone ring, I answered it to have Lanie on the other end. "I got the text." I informed her.

 _"Is that bitch there?"_

I've already heard her raise her voice, which was a first for me to hear, now to hear how deadly her voice sounded had me really wondering if this is, Lanie. "Yes."

 _"Put. Her. On."_

Lanie made sure to say each and every word carefully. I looked over to see, Joy measuring my own living room. I was on the fence of wanting to please, Lanie by having this desire to let her speak her mind, but at the same time I didn't want to stress her out. Hearing, Lanie repeat her sentence to me by at least adding a 'Please' to it, I did what she wanted. "Joy. This is for you."

Dropping the measuring tape down, Joy took the phone without glancing at the caller id. "Hello?" She cooed out.

On her end, Lanie was seething. Helga already told her about the uncomfortable position, Joy placed her in, and now this text. _"Hello, Joy. It's Lanie."_

"Ohhhhh Lanie. Did you get my text? I was having an in depth conversation with, Helga and we both agreed to this. Better luck next time."

He listened to her lie. He kinda had an idea what, Lanie was thinking when he literally could hear her voice from the other end. Lanie was irate.

 _"Yes I know you've had a conversation with, Helga, but even I know fully well that this is something she didn't agree with. I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm choosing to listen to my friend."_ Lanie wondered if she will break her phone with how tight she was gripping it.

Joy shushed her. "Just give in to what is required and don't show up your crippled ass to the party. That is all that is required."

"Joy!" I couldn't believe she said that as I flew forward to grab the phone just to have, Joy duck away.

"Now, now, if you behave yourself I won't bother to hit you over the head with your very own cane." Joy threatened.

 _"What the hell is your problem lady? I haven't done anything to you."_ Lanie wasn't about to threaten her so openly back knowing what will happen, but she will see to still protect her own friends and family in other ways.

Finally snatching the phone away from, Joy, I held my hand forward out in front of me to prevent her from taking the phone back. "Lanie, let me handle her. Try to calm down in some way. I'm deeply sorry about all this."

 _"You have done nothing wrong, Brainy, but I appreciate it. Let me talk to, Helga and Arnold about this. Take care."_

"You take care too, Lanie. I'll see you at the party." Saying his final good bye, I placed my phone into my pocket. Studying, Joy in front of me she was trying to look very innocent.

"So we are going to the party after all. It is such a pity she is still coming, but that's fine."

"You aren't going to the party. In fact, you and I won't be doing anything together ever again." Walking around to where she dropped her stuff, I began to gather it so she can take it with her.

Joy was studying me as I was moving around. "What do you mean, sugar bottom?"

Closing his eyes tight from her stupid pet name to him, he just wanted to scream. "We are breaking up. That is what I mean. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want anything to do with you."

"But we are moving in together."

Turning towards her I saw her about to cry as her lips trembled. "I never wanted you to move in with me. I never asked. I don't love you, Joy. Also I never asked you to travel with me. You put that into your own head. I'm very careful when I speak to people." Moving to gather more stuff, I was surprised how much she left there. As I was doing this I heard glass crashing down behind me.

"This is all her fault! Both of them." Joy screamed as she grabbed another glass to toss to the ground.

Running up to her to prevent her from doing that again, I held her hands to the sides. "Who are you talking about?"

"Helga and Lanie. Lanie wants to steal you away and Helga is encouraging it. I knew it ever since that day at the park. She wants you, Brainy. She sucked you in. This is all their faults." Slipping her hands away from his grip she cupped his face. "I love you don't you see? I love you and they are just jealous because I have you. Don't you? Let's run away together."

I blinked hard at those words. "They are both innocent. It is you that isn't. You really must leave and never try to contact me or come and see me. We are through. Leave my house and never return." Walking over to her belongings, he brought them up as he went to the front door to open it. "Leave." He said far more firmly.

Striding quickly over to retrieve her stuff, Joy left in a huff. I shut the door making sure it was locked. I looked out my window to see her car finally pull away. Well at least that was over with.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day at the party everyone was there having fun. Harold and Curly were trying to do impressions. Phoebe and Helga were talking about the adoption. Arnold, Gerald, Bob, and Miles were talking about renovations in general. Roxie and Josephine were playing together while Sheena's and Harold's kids were inside the house playing slot cars from one of Arnold's old play sets. Stella, Brainy, Steven, and Lanie were just talking about childhood stories. Everyone was just having a good time. Arnold excused himself to get the food inside.

"Hello everyone!"

Helga thought it sounded like a record player scratching the very moment that voice was heard. Everyone looked over to see, Joy standing there with a beaming smile on her before rushing over to, Brainy to quickly kiss him on the cheek. He said he broke it off with her. Taking a quick glance to, Brainy she saw he was just as shocked to see her.

Waggling her finger in front of her, Joy was acting very cheerful. "You are such a bad boy. You left without me. I thought we agreed to come here together last night. Uh uh uh." Her smile disappeared to focus on, Lanie. "And you. He's mines. Why can't you go and find your own man and leave mines alone? I know why, because you are nothing but a slut."

Helga didn't give Lanie or anyone else a chance to respond to that comment as she rushed over to make her leave. "Joy, you aren't invited here. I want you to leave. As for what you said to Lanie, I want you to apologize."

Opening up her mouth as if she offended her, Joy shook her head before pushing her away. "I won't apologize for the truth. You are just as bad as she is."

Getting up, Lanie stood in front of her. "You heard her. Leave now."

"I won't do that slut."

Standing up himself, Brainy tried to grab her, but was pushed away too. This left Lanie to start demanding for her to leave as Helga came back over just to get shoved again. Josephine came running up to scream at, Joy herself. "Shut up and don't you dare touch my mommy again." Josephine demanded.

About to push at her too, Joy found herself face to face with, Arnold who came running out of the house. Phoebe rushed over to, Josephine and her daughter to escort them inside since they were getting even more upset at the drama. Joy was so uncaring it seemed that she managed to slip past, Arnold to hit Lanie in the arm. Brainy pushed Joy away from aiming to hit her again. As they did this, Lanie went into the house.

"Yeah you better run! I swear I'm going to get you!" Joy screamed out as Arnold and Gerald were trying to restrain her. Seeing Brainy going into the house, Joy screamed for him to come back.

Helga looked to their house and at the unhinged woman. Feeling it was best to stay in between the house and this mad woman, she found herself flanked by her in-laws and her parents while everyone dealt with Joy. "What the hell is going on?"

Brainy caught up to, Lanie heading to her car. He could hear her sniffling. "Lanie hold up." Watching her turn around he could see she was in pain. "You leaving?"

"Yes. She's unsafe, Brainy."

"I broke up with her last night." He wanted to hold her, but she stepped back from him.

Rubbing her arm because of the pain, Lanie could hear Joy still screaming. "I know you did." Taking a deep breath she tried to organize her thoughts. "Brainy, this won't be the last time you see her. She's focused on you."

"It might be a fluke."

"It isn't. I know you are being hopeful, but it isn't. I've been stalked a few times and she is acting like how my abusive ex was." Fear laced through at the thought of that.

Stepping closer, Brainy brushed her hand with his. "I was hoping that you and I will be together finally."

Lanie smiled at that thought as she continued to hear that screaming. "Same here, but right now we have her in the way. I know you know the textbook of stalkers, but you haven't lived through them like I have. She needs help." Picking her hand up to cup his cheek, she thought to finally answer him. "I want you too."

"You finally answered me." Brainy smiled at that before more yelling was heard in the back yard. "Crap. I should get back in there. You go home because she wanted to hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

"I feel like a coward, but I know this type." Taking a chance, Lanie kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

Brainy knew how bad her abusive ex was to her so he could never fault her for that. "Call or text me to say you are home."

"I will." With one more smile, Lanie got inside her car to leave.

Brainy rushed inside the house to see if the girls were still fine, seeing Phoebe standing at the top of the stairs told him she was protecting them in her own way. Guilt went through him as he rushed outside to reach, Joy. "You leave or I'll call the cops." He told her.

"But I love you. Leave with me and we'll forget all about them." Joy's eyes were red now and her nostrils were flared. The way she clutched at his clothes screamed desperation. "It is either me or them."

Brainy shook his head. "It is always them. Always." He hated ultimatums. Don't anyone know that it was the stupidest thing to ask from a person? "Leave here and never ever bother us again."

Releasing his shirt, Joy stepped back. "Fine, but we always belong together."

Watching her finally depart, Brainy plopped down on the lawn chair in pure exhaustion while Arnold, Gerald, Bob, and Miles went to follow her out. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Helga gave it a gentle squeeze. "This isn't your fault."

"I'm a horrible psychiatrist. How couldn't I see the signs?" Brainy covered his head with his hands as he leaned forward.

Sitting down next to him, Steven put his hand on his arm. "You couldn't see it because you were closer to it. This isn't your fault."

Brainy appreciated the words as he stood up. "Thanks." Looking to, Helga, he gave her a gentle hug. "I hope you are alright."

"I am, but I should go check on Josie." Helga patted his shoulder gently. "Please believe us when we say it isn't your fault." Smiling at him she turned to run inside the house. Going to the stairs, Helga went up to meet up with Phoebe to tell her she's gone. Giving her a hug she then went inside her daughters room to be tackled by her. "Oh it's alright sweetie." Pulling her away to look into her eyes, Helga brushed her hair away from her face to see that she was crying. "I guess that is what you meant by Joy."

Nodding her head, Josie wrapped her arms around her neck. "She wants to hurt you and Auntie Lanie."

Helga will wait for Arnold to join her to ask her more together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Brainy and Lanie shared POV*

Brainy knocked on her door hoping she was at home still. He saw the text so he took a chance to talk to her in person. Hearing the door opening and her emerge he smiled at her grey flannels and owl t-shirt. "I love your shirt." He complimented.

Opening up the door to step outside, Lanie was in need of some air. "Thanks." Hearing her bird complain she stepped back in to close up the inner door. "She'll calm down."

"I feel like I'm the blame in all of this."

"You aren't though. Sometimes you can't see the bullshit through the trees. I know that isn't the exact saying, but it seems to fit this situation." Stepping closer, Lanie fought the urge to touch him. "I hope you understand you aren't to blame. I'm certain that everyone is saying that right now."

"Steven and Helga did." Looking to his feet he then looked towards her own. He smiled at the owl on the shoe. She really loved owls. "He said that you both are going on another date."

"We aren't though. We are just two friends doing something together. He pays his way and I pay my own. Steven knows where my feelings lie. Nothing to be jealous of at all. I do go out on occasion with our other friends."

"I know, I just can't help it." He felt like a little boy with his first crush. He was looking at his feet to stop the overflow of emotions happening. He swayed back and forth hoping to get rid of the nervousness.

As he was doing that, Lanie looked past him towards a car that was running on the other side of the street. "Brainy, do you know the owner of that car? Its engine has been running all this time and parked there since you've been here."

Looking to the other side of the street, Brainy recognized the car instantly. "That's Joy's car."

Cursing, Lanie stepped inside to grab her cane and come out. While she can walk a short distance without it, she needed it if she had to walk across the street. "Great. She is a stalker, Brainy." Walking out the yard and to the car, she knocked on the window. "Joy, roll down the window."

Stepping beside her, Brainy could see the innocence marked on Joy's face as she rolled down the window. "You shouldn't of followed me."

"I knew you would run to her. Why her and not me? At least I'm not a cripple." Joy pouted before she turned an angry gaze to Lanie.

Growling, Brainy wanted to shake her again. He wished he could shake her, but she would probably mistake it for something worse. Lanie appeared calm and he turned his head to her as she began to speak.

"The community you just drove into is like that of a small town. We know everyone's business here. We are protective over our neighbors. My father is part of the community board and has a friend on it that personally knows the captain of the local police department. We will not only warn others about you, but if you are seen here again we will personally send a cop over to run you out for trespassing." Lanie told her far too calmly even if the tap of her cane on the asphalt below her told her another story.

Joy sniffed the air. "That is such utter b.s. You are saying that. It is an empty threat."

Brainy listened to the gentle slow laugh, Lanie released before she bent over. "Try me." Brainy felt so turned on just by the sheer power of how she spoke those two words. Then he watched as she pointed behind her as a few neighbors stepped out of the house to look at the scene. Seeing Joy's face become a bit paranoid seeing how true Lanie's words were, he almost applauded her.

"Is everything all right, Lanie?" A male neighbor asked her kindly.

Lanie stepped back to smile at her neighbor. "We just have a trespasser, Jim."

"Fine I'll leave, but this isn't the last of me, cripple." Joy bit out as she placed her car in gear and without a car drove off in spite of so many other people out of their houses.

Brainy went over to her to take her hand. He noticed she was trembling. "You should lay down to rest. Your body has been through enough stress for today."

"You're right." Turning her head back to her neighbor, Lanie put her hand on his arm. "I'll let my parents know about this possible problem. Just enjoy your day."

The neighbor smiled at her as he tipped his hat prompting a giggle from her. Brainy thought it was sweet as they talked a bit more before he escorted her back to her door. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah. My parents will be home soon. I'm certain my bird will want to lay on me when I'm like this." Hugging him, Lanie felt her heart beating so fast. "If you want you can call me later."

Enjoying the feel of her in his arms, Brainy didn't want to let her go. "I will. Please get rest." Pulling back he had to kiss her on the nose. "Lock up."

"Always do."

Waiting for her to go inside and lock her door, he left contemplating a restraining order on, Joy.

* * *

 **And the drama isn't over. It has been a very busy November for us. Thanks again to Historia70 and Brainy for the help. I loved asking other friends about this and family and all they could say is that Joy is crazy. Actually they were far more colorful especially the guys in their description of her. Joy isn't her real name but her real name isn't that far off from this alias.**


	50. Chapter 50

**First some cuteness. I bet all of you don't mind a little bit of Josie cuteness. :) Thanks again for the reviews :)**

* * *

Helga stood on the bottom step just watching, Arnold and Josephine play. Ever since he got his Operation game out from the attic to show her, their daughter has been begging for Arnold to play it with her. Smiling at her giggling at the buzzing sound, Helga walked over to place a gentle hand on Josie's head while giving Arnold a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting down.

 **BZZZZZ**

Josephine giggled making it buzz again and again before clapping her hands. "Is being a doctor like this daddy?"

"No it isn't. It would make it interesting wouldn't it?" Arnold asked her. "Nurse hand me the scalpel. Bzzzz! Oh no I lit the patients nose up."

"I bet grandpa's nose lit up when you operated on him. I bet he went bzz'ing." Hitting the side again, Josie giggled more.

Catching her starting to yawn while still laughing, Arnold took the tweezers away. "Alright sweet girl. It is time for bed for you."

"Ah dad. I'm awake. See." Standing stock still, Josie demonstrated how alert she was by opening her eyes up wide. "See."

Seeing her yawn, Arnold chuckled. "Mmmhmm. Come on sweetie. Say good night to your mom."

Pouting, Josie went to Helga to kiss her on the cheek. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too." Watching her husband lift her up, Helga smiled at the sweet scene. In bliss she waited for him to finally return back.

"She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Arnold told her as he came back downstairs and then put the game away. Placing it in the downstairs hall closet, he returned back to Helga to kiss her. "I'm afraid that one day I'll come home and she'll be a teenager. I want more time with my family and with a baby on the way, I don't want to miss that at all."

"I know. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe go into private practice or something. Start up costs alone will be crazy so maybe partner with someone or just to be hired into a practice."

Feeling a little elated there, Helga proposed to look into finances to see what would be the best option. "Before I tackle that, I would love to have payment up front. Something hot and heavy."

"Something underneath the sheets?" He loved what she was suggesting.

"Or over. Either way, I know what I want."

Brushing his hand down her, Arnold kissed her cheek. "Now do you want to bring this upstairs or live on the edge?"

She was highly tempted but to play it safe, Helga got off the couch to walk towards the stairs to throw him a wink over her shoulder. Feeling his arm snake around her waist, Helga smiled as he kissed her neck. "Take a shower with me." She suggested.

Happy with that suggestion, Arnold lifted her up in his arms to carry her to their bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Brainy POV***

He ran the conversation through his head. Lanie was in the office at the time when, Joy called wondering why he stood her up for their lunch date. Speaking to Lanie was always a delight to him as always and it came crashing down the second he received that call from Joy. He knew he didn't forget no such thing as he even showed Lanie his personal and business calender of dates to remember. He knew why he did that was mostly because he was hoping he wasn't becoming unattached to the real world.

Then he remembered she was going out with Steven. He requested that she better not fall in love with him and those words she said back to him got him to smile. He trusted Lanie completely when she said anything. As he thought about her a smile grew more on his face till he reached almost a blissful state even as the doorbell rang. Getting up from his chair, he crossed the room to open the door up to see, Joy standing there dressed in a white dress.

"Joy, what did I tell you?" It didn't seem to matter because Hurricane Joy came whooshing into his house so easily that it sickened him. "Joy you have to leave now."

Not paying attention to him, Joy was cheering. "I just told everyone and they are all excited. Eee!"

Good mood completely vanished now, he didn't want to approach her as he saw her lift up her left hand up. His horror instantly replaced the good. "What are you talking about?" He drew out the sentence in complete paranoia as he backed up from her.

"You asked me to get married silly. Everyone is so happy." Joy ran towards him.

Holding his arms out in front of him, he had not clue how he ended up in this position. He could handle patients episodes, but this was vastly different. At least he knows what it feels like to have your foot in the other shoe. "I didn't ask you to marry me. You have to leave now. Take that damn ring off you now."

Poutiing, Joy looked at the ring on her finger. "But sugar bottom. Is it Lanie? Is she influencing you again?"

"Lanie has nothing to do with this. It is all you. Joy I don't love you. I don't want to be on this same planet with you. Does that tell you how much I want you to get away from me?" He was in fear of this woman. He hoped she wouldn't retaliate.

Stepping forward, Joy slapped him hard against the face. "Bastard! We are getting married." Walking to the door she opened it and slammed it behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Lanie POV***

No clue with what happened to Brainy after that last phone call with him begging not to fall for Steven, I had a feeling something was happening when I spotted a text from him telling me not to fall for him. He wrote another text out and that was the one that had me questioning what was going on. He seemed distraught. I really hoped nothing more happened.

Steven was a completely understanding person as we spoke about past relationships and where we grew up. He knew I was distracted and was a very understanding person as he reached across the table just to put the tip of his hand against mines.

"We can hope that she disappears on her own, but if she does happen to show up I'll show her a way of never following you around again." Steven leaned back against his chair and I looked at him oddly.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." I snickered just to remove the tension from my body. It truly sucked when you felt not in control of something.

"Do you love him?"

The pointed question and I smirked at him. "I won't answer that when I haven't told that to his face."

Steven let off a polite chuckle. "You just answered it."

"I know, but those three words are reserved for him." I sighed as a tension began to bead its way up my spine. It always led to this twitch deep inside my system that showed me way too much that was about to happen.

"He's a really good guy. You can't do any better than him. I never seen him like this around any other girl before."

I blushed at those words hoping that this will be the one. He was very special and unlike any Psychiatrist I have ever met before. He knew how to turn off that shrink brain of his to become normal. Someone who wasn't constantly looking between the lines. I smiled at the very thought of him.

Soon we left the restaurant and as we went to his car, I noticed a very familiar vehicle in the parking lot. I could see there was someone in there. To make sure I studied the license plate to note that it was her. Hearing him unlock the door and open it up for me I whispered that she is right there right now. Steven casually looked over in a pretty smooth move that had me giggling. I couldn't help it.

"Perhaps this will stop her from thinking you are stealing her man."

Steven was very suggestive and my eyes were wide open having an inkling what he meant as I found his lips on mines. I felt I was instantly betraying, Brainy by having another mans lips on mines. I didn't want to do this as I pretended to kiss back. Soon I heard a car starting up and when I peeked I noticed her car was leaving the parking lot. Separating from, Steven I slipped inside the car to call up, Brainy to tell him that Joy was just here. He told me she stopped by last night to say that they are engaged. My eyes couldn't go any wider at hearing those words. He told me about the slap when he told her to take off the ring and leave. She blamed it all on me.

"She has escalated this." I closed my eyes feeling my limbs turn to stone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was busy playing with Josie when Arnold answered the door. Hearing, Joy's name had her standing up quickly to shield their daughter. Arnold kept telling her to leave, but Joy wasn't listening when she spoke about her engagement to Brainy.

Joy's eyes focused on, Josie being shielded away by Helga. "Josephine! Perfect!" Trying to squeeze her body through the door, Arnold was blocking it pretty well. "Arnold, dear, Please let me in."

"No. You aren't welcomed here at all. You not only came to our party uninvited, but you made a scene, pushed my wife twice, hit our friend, and tried to hurt Josie. Leave now!" Arnold demanded trying to squeeze her away but her head went past the door. "Helga call the cops!"

Josie was becoming more unsettled as she started to cry with Joy now starting to yell. "Mommy."

Grabbing her phone quickly, Helga lifted Josie up in her arms as she dialed 911. "It's ok honey, daddy will take care of it." Hearing the operator she began to tell her what was going on.

Joy clawed at the door. "I want her to be our flower girl. It will be so cute."

Grabbing her arm, Arnold brought her outside and escorted her to the sidewalk. "Get this through you damn head right now. You aren't engaged to Brainy. You are a very disturbed young woman who is very delusional. I don't want you anywheres near my family or home. I will see you tossed in jail."

"How did Helga and Lanie influence you all so badly against me? I'm a good girl. I am getting married to your friend. I love him."

Arnold looked at her doing crocodile tears at him. "Leave. We called the cops on you. I will protect my family at any costs. As for Helga and Lanie. Don't you ever speak that way about my wife and our friend."

Hitting him, Joy then stomped on his foot. "She will regret this."

Arnold wanted to restrain her till the cops came but he knew it might be seen as different when a man does that to a woman. He let her leave and watched her get in her car. Turning back to his house, Arnold ran up the stairs, locked the door behind him, and went upstairs to hear Josie sniffling away. His heart shattered hearing that before his protective need came back as he went over to her bed to hold her to make a Josie sandwich with her between them both.

"Brainy said she put an invitation sample under his door to see if it looked good to him." Helga whispered. "I don't think a restraining order will help."

"There is something else. She said that she's pregnant. Whether it is true or not, I have no clue." Arnold told her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Brainy''s POV***

Having an in depth discussion of an emergency Restraining order was good, but even Phoebe didn't have hope knowing people like Joy don't care about a piece of paper. I knew I had a brain in my head, but it seemed that the stress of all this was weighing on me. I heard the receptionist tell me I had a business meeting so standing up, I walked all the way to the waiting room to find, Lanie there. My heart beat just looking at her as I had her come in. Walking side by side back to my office, I let her in first before I closed the door. I needed to wrap my arms around her.

"Hey, it's all right." Lanie assured me softly. She had such a slight accent that I felt very comforted by.

"She now says she's pregnant." Pulling back I looked into her hazel eyes. One day I'll tell her how I love the differing shades her eyes experienced with her moods. "What happens if she really is? I'm fine with raising a child, but to have her as the mother of that child. Also how would you feel?"

The way her hand lifted up to softly run her fingertip against my hairline felt so relaxing. The way her eyes turned more green showed how well her mood is right now. "I know it is daunting to think about, but if anyone can do it, you can. You can handle this."

"How do you know when I'm doubting myself lately? I feel like quitting my own job because I couldn't see the obvious signs." I lightly put my head on her shoulder.

"Don't doubt yourself. I know you will, but don't. Remember that it is sometimes hard to see what is plainly in front of you no matter how good you are."

"How will you handle having me with a child in my life?" I didn't want to lose her. Was afraid to and she felt like home to me just with her in my arms.

Lanie made sure to bring my head up so I can look into her eyes. A woman who has lived through so much and still very sane. "I never been involved with anyone with a child in their life, but I will because you are worth it. If I stumble while doing it then I will do what I always do, I will get back up, dust myself off, and keep moving forward. It is all any of us could do."

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but even I feared that Joy somehow bugged my office. Yes it was paranoia of somehow Joy seeing me kiss her and she takes, Lanie's life. "I wish he didn't kiss you."

"Well I faked my way through it. Now I really know what people mean by it feeling like a relative kissing you. Tell you what, when we can I want you to kiss me. For now please hold me."

It was a request I couldn't deny.

* * *

 **Thanks to our Brainy for making me a little weepy at the end. Thanks to both our friends contributing to this story.**


	51. Chapter 51

Helga was laying on Lanie's bed just talking away about the incident at the park. It had been a little bit of time between Joy coming to her home till seeing her again at the park. Since that day at home, Josie has been asking and saying that she hopes the crazy lady doesn't stop by.

"We have a child on the way and we have this psycho. We had Brooke and her parents over so we can all discuss things, and in the back of my mind I'm hoping that Joy doesn't do a surprise visit." Helga was on the edge. "We are in the park and she comes running up to us talking about the engagement and about her pregnancy."

Lanie just listened to her talking. She mentioned something over the phone, but this was still an unbelievable situation. "And that one day when she went to your house and you called the cops. Why did they just let her off with a warning?"

"Oh because she didn't do anything wrong really. None of us are maimed or anything so that is all they did." Getting off the bed, Helga almost tripped hitting the closet. "Ugh I'm a damn klutz." Shaking her nerves off she continued talking. "I can't believe this woman doesn't have a record. Phoebe is getting that emergency Restraining order, but after the damned thing at the park and Brainy getting stalked. Oh and let us not forget that not am I to blame in all of this, but you are a home wrecker."

Standing up, Lanie took her waving hands to calm her down. "Breath. I don't want to see another Joy in my midst."

"Ouch."

"Friends don't let friends go insane." Lanie quipped as she brought her back down to sit. "Tell me about the park. What did Arnold say?"

"She isn't pregnant. When she was rubbing her stomach, her flat stomach I may add, she rubbed it like she was four months or more along. It was like this." Standing up, Helga rubbed way over her flat stomach. "See?"

Hearing a car stop, Lanie kept her ears peeled to hear the engine continue to run. Counting down the seconds she continued to talk. "I never got a restraining order on my ex. I knew he would never care about a piece of paper. For years he continued to stalk me. He told me that he will bury me in a desert and no one will ever find me again. There were other threats. One time I came up here to housesit this house I'm in. I went to that one shopping place near here just to wander around. I was looking at the large tree in the middle of the quad area when I hear his voice behind me. I turned and I know that I paled at the sight of him. I left that place as fast as possible and came home. Bad thing is how he found me. Something I got on my father about. The bastard came here and I went searching for the gun we have in the house. He is truly a sick person and so is Joy."

"Maybe they both should get together."

"No because the world will implode once they have kids." Looking out her window, Lanie issued a sigh of relief. "Yeah I look out my window when I hear a car running for too darn long out there."

"How do you manage yourself?"

"I'm fine but when someone reminds me of him it is like PTSD. The flashbacks are horrendous. My parents don't know the full extent on what is happening with my life because they have plenty to worry about. Last night I had the worst dreams and it was the combination of him and her. It is amazing how much hate a person can hold inside of them." Hearing another car stop outside the house, Lanie did the same countdown in her head till she heard her neighbor say something. Looking outside there she was. "She's here."

Running to the window, Helga looked out too. "Fucking bitch." Leaving the room and opening up the door, she left to stand outside the house.

"You aren't welcomed here." Lanie's neighbor was saying.

Joy didn't say anything even as Lanie came out to join Helga. "To make the first move it will look like I'm assaulting her." Lanie whispered.

Helga stormed across the street just to have Joy drive quickly away. Looking around, Helga went up to Lanie who looked visibly shaken. "I know you know how to use that cane if you need to."

"I do." Glancing to her neighbor, Lanie apologized to him before walking back into her house to pick up the phone to call up, Brainy. "Time to bring in the big guns. She was just here."

Brainy heard her voice shaken. _"Did she do anything? Are you alright?"_

Lanie glanced to Helga coming back into her room. "Helga is here right now. My neighbor told her to leave."

Brainy wanted to rush out of work to be with her. _"What are you feeling right now?"_

"Brainy all I could think about is my ex. The one that abused me and stalked me. It's bringing up horrible memories."

 _"Let me talk to my boss and rally everyone. It is time for an intervention. It is one thing with me but it is involving everyone I care about. Please hang tight."_ Brainy heard a slight sound from her knowing she was crying. Squeezing his fist tight he had to end this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Brainy POV*

I sat there with a couple having a conversation about their daughter. This is my first official time meeting them and already I could see how they have been worried about their own daughter.

"She's been like this for years and it is obvious how worse it has gotten if she reached this point." Her mother wiped the tears from her eyes. "She has seen plenty of Psychiatrists to help her and she was given pills to help her."

"What happened to those pills?" I wondered as I looked down at the medical file that was given to me. The file was sealed by the previous doctor so he knew how her parents were lucky enough to have it with them.

Her father answered the question. "She took them and she was acting completely normal. No episodes but she did complain of frequent headaches. She stopped taking them because she hated being normal. She said something about headaches, but mostly hated acting normal. We wished she continued taking them in spite of it."

I looked over to my superior and we both knew the answer. "Schizophrenics have often experienced this problem taking this pill. The doctor said in here that she was just depressed. If she was simply that then she wouldn't of experienced that problem, but with that other pill she experienced the headaches. It is because of voices in their head. It can't quiet that."

Her mom looked more upset. "So she is just that?"

He hated saying it, but he closed his eyes. "She if exhibiting more than just that and that is why she needs to be properly evaluated. Where we want her to go is excellent with patients of many types. Perhaps in time she'll be almost in working condition."

"And she says she's pregnant? She is really stalking your friends?" Her dad shook his head. "How bad is it?"

"She wishes to harm two of my friends. Claims that one wants to steal me away and the other is simply helping. She has attacked both my friends and nearly hurt one of my friend's daughter." He watched as her mother rested her head against her husband.

"We knew something was strange. For some time she didn't want to talk to us so when we found her on, Facebook, we sent in a friend request. She accepted and we were looking at her posts and messages. She has no real friends, it is all what is on that site. When she announced her engagement we hoped we would get a name, but she never gave it."

Examining the file more, I felt more alarms going off in my head. "Why were these sealed? She has admitted into cutting into small animals." Looking closely at the reason he began to breath heavily as he let his superior look the file over.

Bringing out another file, her father handed it to him. "This is why. As parents you hope for the best. You pray that she'll be fine, but it is obvious she hasn't gotten any better. She has gotten worse."

Studying this file, my heart was beating heavily. I wanted to throw up. It ran in the family. "I understand a parent wanting to protect their children, but she needs help."

"We realize this. We will do anything now to help her. We don't mind if you lock her up in an institute to help her. We are desperate." Her mom began to cry even more heavily.

His superior sucked in air through his teeth as he handed her file back to him before reaching the other file.

"Is the girl that our daughter accusing of stealing her away someone you have true feelings for?" Her father was trying to protect his wife as his eyes bore into his own.

I couldn't lie. "Lanie has never truly had much time around, Joy. The most she ever met of her was at the park. I went to her due to her dealing with her mother's health. Lanie is one of the most respectful people you will ever encounter."

"But do you have feelings for her? If you do, I suggest you protect her since she was suspended for hurting another girl for believing she was stealing her boyfriend. Those animals she has maimed, you have read that file." The father warned.

His superior was named, Frank. He was in his 50's and had been in this line of work for a long time. "This is far beyond depression. That doctor who was taking care of her is someone who should be out of this line of work." Frank hated piss poor doctors. "I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter is in true need of help. This is the type of stuff you report. Look at her Aunt." Sitting down heavily on his seat it was apparent he was trying to calm down for the sake of these poor people in front of them. "Do you truly want her in that facility that we mentioned earlier?

"Yes!" The father was adamant while the mother nodded her head. "We do love our daughter in spite of anything she has caused. We still have hope that the woman she is supposed to be is in there. We are so desperate."

"Seeing as she is an adult she will try to get herself out on her own. You will need to get passed through a judge to stop that." Frank informed them.

"I do know someone personally who will help you out there. I'll give you her number. She is well aware of what is happening since she was at the party herself." I added in there.

"Give us all the information. Now what?" The mother was obviously desperate. Her only child needed help.

When Frank told me to call, Joy to get her down to this office right away, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I went to my cell to pick it up. Dialing her number, Joy answered being extremely pleased. "Hi Joy. I'm wondering if you would like to come to my office. I'm just doing some paperwork right now so I want to see your face." I paused just to listen to her excitement over the phone. "Yes that sounds great. We can look at that in here, and then have lunch. Just tell the receptionist you are here to see me and she'll let you go to the back." I felt sick to my stomach. "Yes I'll see you soon." Hanging up, I deflated hoping this doesn't backfire.

It was 20 minutes when he was alerted that Joy was heading back to his office right now. Standing up from behind his desk just as the door opened, Joy had a beaming smile on her face till she realized they weren't alone.

"What's going on here, Brainy?" Joy was looking mostly at him and Frank.

Hearing her parents at the couch she twisted her body quickly to see them. He saw it in how her hands looked like they were resembling claws before she threw what she hand in her hands down to the ground. Moving around his desk cautiously, he watched her release a blood curdling scream before launching herself at her own parents. Running up behind her to grab her, Frank opened the door to tell the ones from the Institution to come in now.

"Joy, calm down. You have to calm down." I told her as calmly as possible.

Joy almost sounded like the cartoon of the Tasmanian Devil as she tried to go after her parents who were rushing off to the side of the room. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'M GONNA KILL LANIE AND HELGA!" Screaming more, I was having a hard time holding her back when the men from the facility came to secure her.

Her mom was trying to remain calm but the tears streaming down her face told him another story. "This is for your own good, dear. We love you."

"Please. We want you better." Her father urged.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Being restrained, Joy had a shot put in her to settle her down. As she was calming down, she looked to me. "I'll always love you."

I needed the longest vacation after this. I needed to hold, Lanie in my arms to feel her comfort. I needed so much right now to help me remain sane. "I'm sorry, but I'll never love you."

"Why her?" Joy wondered as if she turned into a 4 year old.

Watching her being stood up, I knew my answer to that question, but she won't get it. "This is for your own good."

"Bastard." She spat out as they hauled her away.

I sat at the edge of my desk feeling like a failure once more. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I saw it was her father. "We don't blame any of this on you or your friends. She has been sick a very long time."

Hearing more words of comfort, I was dismissed for the rest of the day while, Frank went to the facility to watch over the initial briefings. There was a rushed order to get a pregnancy test done. I called Lanie to tell her what happened and her voice wasn't enough so I went to see her. When she answered the door she came out immediately to give me a long hug. Pulling back, Lanie went back inside to change up, told her parents she'll be out, and took my keys to drive me all the way up to see untainted nature.

"How have you managed all these years and not lose your mind?" I asked her.

Her voice was gentle. "There are days when I do lose it, but that is natural. I just do things to settle myself. Right now where we are reminds me of where I grew up. Those trees in front of us remind me of so many trees that I grew up around. The house behind us that is so old, reminds me of the old construction that even existed in my childhood home. I came here to demonstrate to you that you need to find things in your life to keep you sane. I know I have done plenty of wrong things in my life, but I've done good too. It is all in how you deal with the stuff in your life."

"How do you deal with those flashbacks?" Seeing too much hair now covering her face, I brushed it back.

"I talk about it or I write about it. From the time I was 5 till now I just feel that I'm nothing but bad luck. From being molested, then raped at 16, almost kidnapped far too many times I care to think about, cheated on, been told by so many people that I should just die, abused, stalked, and threats to my life. I've had to deal with it all. Yes I have depression that comes and goes, but I have to talk about it. As soon as the feelings come in me I have to say something." Lanie turned to look at me. "I never told you that I blamed myself for all of that. It isn't."

Watching a tear drift down her cheek, I wiped it away. "What are you telling me?" I already knew but I so wanted to hear it from her.

"There are things that can't be helped. We learned to grow past them. We learn to teach others. When we blame ourselves it is only natural, but you can't always stick to that belief. You can't do that, Brainy. You are this incredible person and I know you help others. You have friends that love you. If we really blamed you for this we would of said so. I remember so many times that question always came up: What is my purpose in life? Whether someone asks you what you want to do with your life or you asking that of yourself, the question is there." Placing a hand on my cheek, that smile was so warm. "I help others with my experience and you help others too. There will be a few that will unfortunately slip through the cracks, but we always have to hope that they won't be there for long. Also it is good to think about yourself."

I wanted to confess to her how I truly felt for her finally. Say those three words. Hearing the leaves sound off in the breeze the way she seemed so serene right now I realized how much she just invited me into her home just by being here with her. Something inside of me felt lifted up.

* * *

 **Brainy is assuring us that the quack that didn't do a thing with his ex after all the information he was given will be properly handled. This wasn't an easy chapter to put out there. He left the parents names blank on purpose to respect their privacy.**


	52. Chapter 52

**First half is Brainy's POV. Lanie was asked certain questions to help us along, but she didn't write any of this chapter due to the last one since I thought we would give her a break. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

*Brainy POV*

Joy wasn't at all pregnant. He couldn't help but do a happy dance to that one. What he hated was to go to the facility to meet up with one patient that placed himself in there for preventive measures. After his session with that patient I headed to see the status of, Joy. They told me she was in a room right now being evaluated further. I was asked if I wanted to observe and I had my reservations about it, but I knew it was something that I had to do.

Walking into one of the many observation rooms they had, I was looking out towards, Joy looking decidedly different. Her hair was stringy and she had bags under her eyes. Hearing the question if he would like to listen, I just nodded my answer before the doctor pressed the button.

"Why did you draw her?" The doctor was asking.

"She deserves to die." Joy answered as her head went down to the blank piece of paper. "She killed my baby."

"How did she do that?"

"She came into my room and ripped it out of me. Brainy will be sad." Joy ran her hand through her hair.

He knew she was talking about, Lanie. How can she hate a woman she only met once? Listening to the many questions, he shook his head. "Let me ask her a few questions."

"Are you sure, Dr Bartlett? It might not be wise for you to do so." The doctor had a face marked with concern.

I was very resolute in my decision. "Yes. I know it may set her off, but I really need to know to settle my brain some."

Nodding his head, he went and left him where he was. I watched him step inside the room to whisper to the one doing the evaluation. Soon they left her alone and he replaced that previous doctor. Stepping inside the room it smelled musky so I wondered if it was the room itself till I sat down to find her sad hopeful eyes followed strongly by the scent as she reached for me.

"Brainy, my love, did you come to marry me?" Joy inquired with so much hope in her eyes.

I shook my head gently. "No. I never asked you to marry me."

"But you love me."

"I don't." Looking at the drawing that was left on the table, I reached for it to study it. It was childish at best but the meaning was there. "Why do you believe, Lanie was trying to steal me after only meeting her once?"

Joy leaned back as her finger scratched the surface of the tabletop. "You talk about her in your sleep. When I met her in the park I knew she was desiring you."

He had no clue if he spoke during sleep so he couldn't deny that. "How could you tell?"

"She told me with her mind. She didn't say the words but she told me to back away because you are hers. I hate her as much as I hate, Helga. I hope they both die and then we can be together." Joy had another finger join in scratching at the top of the table. "I want them to die. I want them to die. I want them to die."

She began to repeat that sentence over and over. He tried to stop her but she became louder as he stood up as the other doctors came in. He had to leave there. Frank will get the updates for him. He needed to try to move on. As he walked to his car he received a call from the office with a special request from, Joy's parents. Considering it he will have to talk to, Lanie about it since they wanted a special meeting with her. Calling up, Lanie he asked her if she would like to come to speak to her parents. Lanie hesitated till she answered in the positive. Soon he was calling back the office to tell them to set up a day for them.

A day later, all four of them were in his office as Lanie sat beside me. They asked her plenty of questions with her answering all them. Their smiles seemed to grow more and more as they spoke to her and he spotted how less tense they were as the seconds drifted by.

"We are dreadfully sorry to all the things she was doing. We tried to be good parents but we failed." The mother weeped at that.

Comforting his wife, the father smiled at Lanie. "We are and we can tell that you are a genuine person. You care very much about your friends and family. You obviously care about strangers seeing what we saw in the waiting room."

Lanie listened to them patiently. "Please don't say you failed as parents. The ones that completely ignore their children should apologize. From what I can see in front of me I can see two parents who were involved still in spite of their own flesh and blood... Well it is hard to speak about it. My parents are very involved in our lives and growing up with them I know that you are the same. I know my parents will do anything to see us happy. Just hearing you talk about her is so much love there. Please don't ever say that again."

Standing up her parents went up to her to shake her hand. "We just wanted to talk to you in person. Get to know you a little before we apologized. We hope you have a very fruitful life." Joy's mom expressed to her.

"I wish you both the same. I hope you both have a pleasant day." Lanie told them.

"Dr Bartlett, please also have a good day." Joy's father told him.

"Same to you." I bid them a good bye as Lanie opened the door for them.

Waving at them, Lanie closed the door, and locked it. I remained quiet as I watched her turn to me. "They're a nice couple."

"They are." I agreed as I watched her come closer to me. I wondered what was on her mind. "Do you still want to hold off a little longer on us?"

The way her eyes went down before coming back up to meet his gaze had his heart pumping. "I do want this and since I'm serious I will take it slow to get to that part."

We stood there just looking into the others eyes. I opened my mouth up to say something when I suddenly had her hand taking me by the tie to bring me to her. The way her lips felt on mines felt like the exact first time. It wasn't awkward. It is positive. Finding my arms around her I returned her kiss with equal passion. I wanted to run up to the roof to shout out how I felt. She was exactly like no one else I have ever met. Hearing the alert from my phone I pulled away to groan. Not wanting to separate from her, I moved her with me to answer my phone. "Yes, Sue?"

"Dr Bartlett, your 1:00 is here." Came her response.

"Thank you, Sue. I'll be out as soon as possible."

"I'll tell the patient." She clicked off from her end.

Glancing back to, Lanie's eyes I spotted how much more greener her eyes seemed to be. She was happy. She truly had a mood ring for eyes. "I want to keep you. Can I keep you?"

Her eyebrow did the quickest quirk up and down. "Well just as long as you are not planning on shackling me to a castle cell, then yes."

Most give him a simple yes and no answer, she always had to be cute with her answers. "I'd rather have you stick around to keep kissing me."

"Same here, but you have the responsible need to screw peoples heads in." Kissing him, Lanie wrapped her arms around my neck. "Call me later."

"I will. Promise." Making sure to get another kiss in, I had to watch her leave. I hated to do that since all I wanted to do was hold her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold was calling for everyone's attention in, Gerald's backyard. "Alright everyone we seem to have some important announcements happening tonight and he wants to be last." Tonight there was no in laws, it was just the young as they can be, adults. "First of all, Joy is not pregnant."

"HERE, HERE!" All of them cheered out. Brainy just lifted his drink up as he held, Lanie's hand.

"Also we seem to have the beginning of a new relationship happening." Arnold told all their friends as he pointed at, Lanie and Brainy.

"Finally!" Gerald yelled out as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Now have kids!" Harold called out himself as he started to laugh.

"Now don't rush them." Phoebe told Harold as she gave a thumbs up to them too.

"We aren't an official couple just yet, but I do have a great feeling here about this." Lifting her hand up, Brainy kissed Lanie's hand. Lanie blushed as her smile grew on her face.

Sensing that the couple needed some attention off them for a little while, Arnold looked towards Helga. "We found out today that we will be having a boy."

In the midst of more cheering happening, Phoebe leaned to whisper in Helga's ear. "I bet he'll teach him to watch out for his sister because of boys."

"You don't know the half of it. He came home hoping that our son will be fighting off the boys to stay away from his sister. He needs to relax." Sighing, Helga started to giggle. "I keep telling myself to lessen up on making him paranoid, but he is so cute. I keep telling him stories of when I was young and his eyes grow so large that one day they'll pop out literally."

"So you get charged by it." Taking a glimpse of Gerald, Phoebe giggled. "There was this one guy in school who was considered the most good looking guy in school. Well one day he started to flirt with me and paying so much attention that, Gerald would always turn up trying to stop him in some not so subtle ways. Eventually he stopped flirting with me and began to flirt with, Sheena instead. That is when Harold started doing the same things. Now Roxie has a couple boys vying for her attention and as calm as he his, he gets between Roxie and those boys when he sees it for himself. They just want their daughters to remain their little girls forever."

Studying Arnold chatting away with Curly, Helga shook her head. "If that was the case then they wouldn't be seeing us under the sheets with them."

"Oh that is so bad, but so true." Glancing to Lanie, Phoebe called her over. "So Lanie when it comes time when you both consummate could you let, Sheena and myself know what is Brainy's personal rating downstairs."

Looking over her shoulder at him, Lanie winked. "Judge it in the way I walk I guess."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Both Helga and Phoebe exclaimed at the same time.

Winking at them once more, Lanie went back to sit next to Brainy. "They just wanted to give them a number when it comes to that time."

"I guess no one truly grows up no matter what." Brainy said as he watched Curly being restrained by June. "Take Curly for example. I believe if he was in a walker he would still be ripping his clothes off to streak."

"Well he is never boring. At least he has a decent enough body." Turning to him, Lanie gave him a once over. "I know yours is better even if I haven't seen it all yet."

Kissing the tip of her nose, he followed it up by kissing her lips. "Is this really happening?"

"It is." Seeing Gerald stand up on the steps now, everyone turned their attention to him. "Kiss me some time after this announcement so I can soak you more in." She whispered to Brainy.

"Will do."

Raising his arms up in the air, Gerald cleared his throat. "Now we all know about how I am married to a most beautiful intelligent woman. A woman who continues to make me happy each and every day of my life. A woman who has given us both a beautiful daughter by the name of, Roxie. A woman who has the sweetest giggle I have ever laid my ears on." Extending his hand out towards, Phoebe she stood up to go to his side. "A woman who is currently 19 weeks along with our second child. Our newest child will be introduced to us basically at the same time as your own bundle of joy, Arnold and Helga. So tonight we all celebrate all our good news."

Everyone stood up to congratulate them. Phoebe wanted to wait like her last pregnancy to tell everyone. When Harold said she was drinking beer at the last few get together's she told him it really wasn't beer. Gerald switched what she was drinking to keep up with the illusion. It was the same thing they did with Roxie too.

Arnold asked if Gerald was hoping for a boy too, and all he could do was nod his head. What do you do with paranoid fathers after all?

* * *

 **Yeah what do you do with paranoid fathers? Us girls are trying to stop them from being too paranoid. Thankfully my father lessened that one up a long time ago, or so it would seem. My dad is probably good at keeping it quiet and my mom has to hear about it lol. Also our Brainy and Lanie are an official couple.**


	53. Chapter 53

Tonight was their date night. Josie was being taken care of by Brainy and Lanie tonight. At the restaurant where, Arnold proposed to her they both were listening to the music as they ate. Arnold looked across the table at his wife as she ate. Seeing the manager approach them, Arnold smiled at him as he greeted them.

"Good Evening, Dr and Mrs Shortman. I trust everything is perfection here?" He asked them both. "I can see you both are going strong. Tell me how your beautiful young daughter is."

While Helga wondered why they always did this when they are eating, Arnold answered him instead. "Everything is fantastic, Felipe. How is your family doing?"

"Oh they are wonderful. Thank you so much in asking." Glancing over to the band, Arnold wondered what he had on his mind. "Tell me if you wouldn't mind gracing us with a song. The way you sang to your beautiful wife here to propose to her is still talked about."

Helga lifted her eyebrow up. "Well he does have a wonderful set of pipes after all. If you want to sing, I'm all for it."

Nodding his head, Arnold will do this mostly to see her smiling at him. "I'll do it, Felipe."

"Ah excellent. Please come with me so you may speak to the band."

Getting off his seat, he went to lean down to kiss, Helga. "What shall I sing?"

"Anything your heart desires." Kissing him again, she watched him walk towards the band.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at their house, Lanie was playing with, Josie while Brainy was in the kitchen making food. He would always look at them with a smile on his face as he watched, Lanie lay down on the ground pretending to die.

"Oh she got me again." Lanie did a poor job of acting that, but it was all comical for, Josie's benefit as she came to her with a toy stethoscope to place more near her collarbone then where her heart was.

"Don't worry, Auntie! I will save you." Josie assured her as she tried to listen to her heartbeat. "I don't hear you." Grabbing her hand she shook it around with Lanie wincing quietly in pain from that. "I don't want to lose you! Uncle Brainy save her!"

Quickly washing his hands, Brainy went over to get on his knees to look down at, Lanie. Too many other thoughts drifted into his head as he looked at her that way. She just had to wear his favorite shirt tonight. "What do you recommend, Dr Shortman?"

Placing her tiny finger against her mouth, Josie was humming. "Oh! Give her CRP."

"CPR?" Josie nodded. Glancing back down to Lanie, he noticed a tiny smile on one side of Lanie's mouth. Trying not to laugh himself while hoping to maintain himself, Brainy assured her he will. Going down lower he pressed his lips on, Lanie's. He felt the need to deepen it, but knew he couldn't get carried away.

"Are you doing it?" Josie inquired in childlike glee.

Well he was doing something that might get him in trouble. Brainy felt pressure from her before a gentle tap from, Lanie's finger on his hand. Looking down as he separated, she opened her eyes up with, Josie delighting and celebrating that Lanie was alive.

"Bzzzzz!" Lanie announced out like the game before helping her up to her feet. "Thank you, Dr Bartlett." Winking at him, she turned her attention to, Josie. "And thank you, Dr Shortman. I'm glad I have the best doctors in the business."

Josie hugged her legs. "We saved you."

"Yes you did sweetie. Now why don't we get you cleaned up before you eat." Lanie suggested.

"Alright, Auntie." Grabbing her hand, Josie towed her to the bathroom.

Feeling it was safe enough for him to do anything, Brainy thought to himself, "I am one lucky man."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good evening everyone. My name is Arnold and I got a request to sing tonight." His eyes were solely on, Helga loving the little wink she threw at him. "I thought I would sing something that expresses how I feel each and every day when I think things get tough I have my wife that puts everything into perspective. This is Tom Petty's song Here Comes my Girl." Hearing the music start up, he almost felt foolish until the first word spilled out of his mouth.

 _You know sometimes, I don't know why_

 _But this old town just seems so hopeless_

 _I ain't really sure, but it seems I remember the good times_

 _Were just a little bit more in focus_

 _But when she puts her arms around me_

 _I can somehow rise above it_

 _Yeah, man when I got that little girl standin' right by my side_

 _You know, I can tell the whole wide world to shove it, hey_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Yeah, and she looks so right, she is all I need tonight_

 _Every now and then I down to the end of the day_

 _And I have to stop and ask myself why I've done it_

 _It just seems so useless to have to work so hard_

 _And nothin' ever really seems to come from it_

 _But then she looks me in the eye and says_

 _We're gonna last forever_

 _And man, you know I can't begin to doubt it_

 _No, 'cause it just feels so good and so free and so right_

 _I know we ain't never goin' to change our minds about it hey_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Yeah, and she looks so right, she is all I need tonight (watch her walk)_

 _Every time it seems like there ain't nothin' left no more_

 _I find myself having to reach out and grab hold of something_

 _Yeah, I just catch myself wondering, waiting, worrying_

 _About some silly little things that don't add up to nothin'_

 _But then she looks me in the eye and says_

 _We're gonna last forever_

 _And man, you know I can't begin to doubt it_

 _No, 'cause it just feels so good and so free and so right_

 _I know we ain't never gonna' to change our minds about it, hey_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Here comes my girl_

 _Yeah, and she looks so right, she is all I need tonight_

Standing up to applaud for him, Helga loved how everyone joined in the applause as he thanked everyone to get off the stage to walk towards her. Planting a kiss on his lips, Helga whispered in his ear. "Someone is going to receive something extra special tonight."

"I already do. I have you."

"Don't forget our beautiful daughter." She reminded him playfully.

"I never forget about our daughter. I just know that I can't wait to remove this dress off you in the meantime."

Giggling, Helga knew they had to pay for their check to make it to the show. This was shaping up to be a fantastic date night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both of them were enjoying the fight against her yawns. Josie was trying valiantly in staying up to continue watching, Rio. Each time one of them pointed it out, she would keep fighting against being sleepy until Josie passed out completely. Snickering at the cute girl, Brainy stood up to pick her up gently to bring her upstairs as Lanie decided to straighten the living room up.

Entering her room, Brainy went to her bed to pull the blankets down with one hand as he still supported her with one arm. Happy that Lanie convinced her to change earlier, he settled her on the mattress softly before pulling the blanket up. "Night sweet girl." Kissing her forehead, he crossed the room where the monitors laid to bring down with him.

"Wuv you." Josie whispered out before turning on her side.

"Love you too." Putting her nightlight on, Brainy closed the door partially before going back downstairs to see her almost done with the clean up. "Would you like anything else to drink?"

"Hot tea would be nice." Was her response.

Nodding, Brainy went into the kitchen to start up a pot before reaching into the cupboard for the tea. Knowing what her favorite was he set that aside. Grabbing a couple of mugs he put that down unaware of what she was doing now.

"So is she knocked out?"

"Yep. The monitor is turned on so we can keep an ear out for her." Brainy answered as he finally moved just to see her without her sheer blouse on and now she was just wearing her black tank top. He had a clear indication she knew that this was his favorite shirt judging by how he couldn't stop staring at her each time she did wear it.

"Peppermint?" She asked as she played it cool. She couldn't help but enjoy how he continued to study her.

"Uh... Yes." He watched her move into the kitchen to come closer. He watched at how she lifted the bag up to sniff it as her lips curled up. His eyes wandered down more.

"I love the smell of peppermint." Kissing his cheek, Lanie walked slowly out to the living room to look at the t.v. "This character Blue in this movie reminds me of Baby. She flies like a rock too."

Now steeping the bags in the pot, he wandered out to the living room to place the tea pot and the mugs down. Sitting beside her, Brainy pulled her against him. Nuzzling her neck, he almost snickered at her when she giggled. "Will she like me when we finally meet?"

"I don't know. She only loves my mom and myself. I hope she does." Lanie closed her eyes at him now kissing her neck.

Kissing up her neck to her jawline, Brainy gently lifted her legs up to place on his lap. "Well I know how I feel about her mom." Kissing her he enjoyed how she reciprocated.

HHHHHHHHHHH

After the show, Helga leaped up to the fountains edge to pretend it was narrower then it currently was. She imagined it to be a balance beam. She imagined it to be something she could do tricks on, but seeing she was in a dress it was near to impossible to do seeing as many people were still milling around. Studying how Arnold was looking up to her she smiled.

"You look beautiful up there." Bringing his hand out, Arnold was surprised by her instantly going into his arms. "You look beautiful here too."

Chuckling, Helga kissed him. "I had a wonderful evening. Thank you." Catching the look in his eyes she knew he was thinking something naughty. "What is on your mind?"

"Naked gymnastics."

She couldn't believe her husband. "I remember a certain someone getting excited by me doing tricks in the physical therapy room."

Blushing at that, Arnold kissed her. "A beautiful woman doing tricks and flying through the air with such ease, of course I got excited. I still do."

"Helga?"

Good feeling gone at hearing that familiar voice she looked to see, Sid standing there with a date. "Oh hi, Sid." Being placed down, Helga just smiled at his date. "Hello."

Bringing her hand out, the girl smiled at her. "Hi! I'm Sally. You are obviously, Helga by him saying it." Looks to Arnold. "Hello there."

Both Arnold and Helga had the same shared thought about the girl. She is the same height as, Helga with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not as blue as Helga's, but pretty close. "Hello, Sally."

Sid mostly kept his attention riveted to, Helga. "Sally was on a gymnastics team in her school. We both have been together for a year now."

"Mmmhmmm. Sid is such a good guy to me." Sally giggled. "How long have you both been together?"

Helga felt weirded out with, Sid just fixated solely on her. "Close to 5 years. We have a 3 year old daughter at home."

Sally clapped. "Oh that is wonderful!"

Arnold felt sorry for this girl so far. She seemed so innocent and nice, while Sid just kept staring at, Helga. "I am very blessed to have two wonderful girls in my life." Arnold told her while, Helga squeezed his hand signaling to him that they should go. "We have to go home to relieve our babysitters so I hope you don't think us rude."

"Oh no. I completely understand. It was nice seeing you." Sally told them both.

Sid winked at Helga. "I know this breaks the rules but I couldn't help myself." Sally looked at him confused while Arnold told him that they needed to speak in private.

Arnold glanced back to, Helga to silently tell her he was coming back. Walking far enough away, he crossed his arms. "Why are you so fixated on, Helga?"

Sid looked at him like he was crazy. "You are married to her and you dare ask that question. Look I know I've done shitty things to her and I did want to come over to fully apologize to her, but I couldn't. I shut up because... Seriously look at her. She's perfect even with that mark still on her face."

Arnold looked over to see Sally now talking to, Helga. "What about Sally? She's a nice girl. Sweet as I can see. I'm not blind to notice that she has the same measurements as, Helga. Are you using that poor girl? Also you do understand the meaning of restraining orders."

"Yes I know the meaning of them and I swear I won't do anything against her." Sid looked over to Helga. "You are lucky and I'm the ass who tortured her. You are married to her with a kid in your lives. I bet her daughter looks like her."

"Josie looks like a tiny version of her. Too much really." Arnold saw the tiny smile Helga shot him. "Please you need to stop this."

"I will. At least I got to tell you how lucky you are to have her. I'm just wondering if I can apologize to her."

Arnold thought about it before sighing. Looking at Helga, he knew he would have to ask her. Going over to her he whispered in her ear before she nodded and went to him. This left him with Sally.

Helga stood in front of him with her arms crossed angrily in front of her. "Yes?"

"I want to apologize for everything that I've done. I'm not expecting you to take away that piece of paper, but I want you to know I finally understand. I was a complete asshole to you." Sid told her in what she could assume was fake earnest.

"Are you using that poor girl? If you are you are still being an asshole." Helga couldn't help the tone in her voice especially when she had those old memories sifting through her brain.

"Originally yes, but not now. Your man is lucky to have you and I ruined it by being a douchebag to you. I did love you and I still do."

"You have the weirdest way of expressing yourself. I'm happy I have him in my life. With him I gained so much that I wouldn't give away. Arnold has made me the most happiest person I never thought I would be. I hope you do the same for her. Make her happy and if something happens to her that places harm on her, I hope you support her and don't do the same shit to her that you did to me. Maybe one day I'll forgive you, but I can't. Please do that girl a favor and treat her right. If you can be capable of that then maybe one day I'll accept your apology." Helga wanted Arnold's arms around her right now. She needed to hear his voice.

"I will. I swear it." Sid looked almost like he did when before they got together. He had complete sincerity in his face. She hoped it wasn't acting.

Moving away from him, Helga enjoyed Arnold's arm wrapping around her waist. Wishing Sally a good night, they both left to head to their car. "You can wipe away so much with just your touch." She told him. "You make me happy all the time."

"You do the same for me too." Kissing her, Arnold kept her close to him.

In the car they held hands as they drove home. Arriving home, they parked the car and left it to walk inside to see them both standing up. Arnold thought they were two teenagers that have just been caught so thanking them both for their help, he gave them both a hug as he pulled Brainy aside to talk to him. As for Helga a smirk continued to grow as she looked from, Lanie's blouse up to her face as she was talking. Lanie seeing the eyes going from her blouse to her face looked down to see she buttoned up her shirt wrong.

"Oops." Lanie quickly fixed it as she grinned. "No sex, just petting."

Helga couldn't be upset at that. She trusted them. "I know. Also I'm glad you are both together. How about you?"

"I feel like squealing and I'm not a squealer." Lanie grinned even wider.

"Squeal later but do it with him at his place." Winking at her, Helga and her chuckled lightly. At least it was a good evening for both couples.

* * *

 **Well that was a fun evening for us both lol.**


	54. Chapter 54

**It is already December now this month and I did fast forward this quite a bit that now I'm pretty caught up. Next chapter will most likely be the date between our newest couple without giving every detail away. Also we have a ball this weekend so Lanie is going with Brainy. I just want to move on to another story. As much as I love my life now, I don't want to tire of it. I know all of you got the point of this story with me in the beginning of having that horrible scar that showed my teeth and some of my jawline. I'm happy you all love the relationship between my husband and me. I'm happy everyone rooted for Lanie and Brainy. This is the tail of of November when this story takes place. Thanksgiving already happened.**

* * *

It had been a week since their night out. Helga looked over at the time noting it was early still. Turning her head to see that, Arnold pulled his shirt off in the middle of the night, she stared lovingly at his toned body. Her smile grew as she inched closer to begin kissing his chest. Hearing him make a sound she continued till she felt his hand brush against her hair.

"What time is it?" His voice a husky whisper.

"It is 7 am and I just want to get some fun in before we get up." Tracing kisses down his stomach she heard him quietly request for her to lay on her side. Doing a mock pout she laid on her back.

Moving to lay on his side he looked at this still clothed wife. "You do realize we have a guest in the house."

"I'm not that forgetful. I did think to get our own personal fun in before we are in the presence of, Josie and Brooke."

Brooke's parents also agreed that they should get to know their daughter better. Also since her own parents give her a hard time about her pregnancy, Brooke called up upset asking if she could come and spend the night. They wondered about the logistics of this, but felt it would be more healthier to ease, Brooke up. It did help that, Josie didn't seem to mind. Even Josie knew that Brooke was giving them a son. First she seemed confused till she felt some excitement at knowing she'll have someone else to play with in the house.

Arnold continued to look at her before going to their door to lock it. Heading back to the bed he said, "I disapprove of your clothing option. Unless you plan on making love to me like that as if we are horny teenagers, then I would to help you remove it."

Getting on her knees, Helga lifted her arms up. "Guess you need to help me." Feeling his fingers brush her legs she soon felt him lift up her long t-shirt she wore as her pajamas. Laying back down she watched him remove the remainder of his clothes. This was always better than coffee in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga heard Brooke groan as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Helga thought she looked like the pregnant version of Night of the Living Dead with how she trudged down slowly.

"You alright?" Helga asked.

Brooke reached the bottom step to wander over to the bar stool to sit on it. "I slept fine, but my parents already started up on me. My mom was pregnant so here they are rushing my 9 months along to suit their comfortable station. I mean seriously it was a mistake of some jock guy whom I thought really loved me, but just wanted to use me for sex. I will never believe that sentence of, but I love you, ever fucking again."

Helga smiled in understanding after she told them how she ended up in this situation.

"I'm already attending online courses so I am not behind. I know everyone called me a slut after he bragged that he bagged me. Why do guys get to be praised for having sex and girls are called sluts? I just don't get our society." Brooked laid her hand against the side of her head. "I'm sorry if my complaining is annoying I just don't get to talk much since all my friends gave up on me and my parents are constantly on my case."

Smiling in understanding, Helga looked up to see Arnold and Josie heading downstairs. Reaching over to take her hand, Helga waited to have her eyes meet her own. "It's alright if you want to complain about this. I lost all my friends after I was attacked and I was alone for a long time. I still had my parents support, but I was essentially alone." Seeing Arnold enter the kitchen, she continued to talk. "One day I met him and through him I finally realized what love really is and through that I have all these wonderful friends now. Perhaps when you go to a new school you will get that. You need to be patient."

"What about my parents? They have such a hard time looking at me."

Arnold felt sorry for the girl. "Give them time. Right now all they see is their little girl in a situation they didn't want to bargain for. It is hard to see your children grow up. As it is I don't want to see our daughter grow up and one day leave the nest. I know she will need to, but still it is hard."

Brooke seemed to look up to him with such hope. "What would you both do if this happened to Josie?"

They both fell silent at the question. She let Arnold answer it. "We would be naturally upset, but we would stay supportive of her."

Helga snickered. "You know you possibly gave his heart a big jolt with that question."

Laughing herself, Brooke looked over to Josie who was being very silent. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just will have her place a chastity belt on her." Arnold told her as he began to set the table for breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a few days after Brooke stayed the night and Helga was talking to Phoebe separately while Arnold was talking to, Brainy, Curly, and Gerald out in the yard. Lanie was telling a story to Josie on the couch.

"So let me get this straight; While you were in the store looking at some clothes for Josie, she wandered off and you both were looking around like crazy and that is when Lanie came across her." Phoebe said slowly. "Talk about luck."

"Yeah she was shopping with her parents and went into that store for her nephew in California and looking around for, Josie too for possible gifts. Josie said she just brought her cane down fast in front of the guy attempting to take her. It scared the guy but Josie was calm as if expecting it. They guy was lying through his teeth saying she was his daughter and Josie called Lanie Aunty just at the moment. As we got there was this lady shopping she said she almost applauded Lanie for being so calm and coming at the right time. Lanie's parents started to say something about her bringing her boom stick down on that guy." Helga explained to Phoebe. "I already talked to Josie about her never ever to roam away again. If Lanie didn't stop that guy I'm so afraid of what will happen to her." Feeling Phoebe's hand wrap around her shoulder, Helga tried to keep herself calm. Her daughter was safe.

Meanwhile outside, Arnold was telling them everything. "They took him away so we have to hope for the best."

"Please tell me they have that on tape at the store. I would loved to have seen that since she is so mellow." Curly hoped.

"I'm just glad that she's alright. She's one of the lucky ones. Roxie took off from both of us and it was the longest 30 seconds of our life the second she disappeared past the bend. Things rush through your head during that time. We really got on her though when we finally found her." Gerald calmed his breathing down at that memory. "And to think I get to go through another heart attack with our latest bundle."

"Yes they have it on tape and I even wanted to see it. Not, Helga though. I watched as Josie was at the toy bin looking around it when the guy came up to her. I could see her backing up and the guy moving towards her that is when Lanie came and surprised the guy by bringing her cane down hard on the bin to separate him from Josie. Lanie then walked in between them and I can see them talking. We are so thankful to be in the same place at the same time." Arnold told them as he looked towards, Brainy. "She's really fast with that cane. I finally seen her in action."

Brainy smiled with pride. "When she's motivated enough she is. That was her core reflex to protect, Josie."

Curly turned his attention to him. "So when will you both make it official and are you inviting her to the ball?"

"Seeing as I finally have someone amazing for once, yes. As for official? We did that already. We are a couple finally. I'll bring her out on a date soon enough. I've been swamped with work and uh she has been feeling her flashbacks again." Brainy groaned. "I shouldn't of told her about Joy. Frank told me that Joy has not only been telling everyone her plans on killing Lanie, but she has drawings every wheres in that room of hers. I'll ask her about having a date together."

Gerald leaned forward. "I know you tell her everything, but keep some things to yourself. That girl was in bad shape before. Flashbacks of an abusive boyfriend, stalkers, and your crazy ex-girlfriend."

"Ugh I regret Joy and I regret my stupid mouth for talking about it." Hearing the door open and close they all watched Josie bounce down the stairs to rush to, Arnold. "I really love her."

"We know buddy." Gerald clapped his back lightly. "So have you finally said it to her?"

"Yes and she told me she loved me back. I'm proud of having her in my life." Hearing the door open and close to see Phoebe, Helga, and Lanie come down the steps. "How could I not?"

Phoebe smiled at her husband before glancing to, Curly. "So how many days have you been without streaking?"

"Too long that I'm starting to chafe." Curly complained. "It is one thing to do in the comfort of your home, but I miss the open air."

"The Curly freak flag is wishing to be released and wag about." Lanie teased after kissing Brainy on the lips.

"Trust me if Josie wasn't here right now I would be sitting here naked." Curly said to her. "You guys know what I look like so I don't care."

Helga glanced over to Lanie and Brainy making puppy eyes to one another. "Does Brainy want to let his freak flag out?"

Phoebe perked up. "Oh Brainy do it."

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Your husband is here."

"I know, but no one has nothing on you." Phoebe defended.

"If that is true then you don't need to see, Brainy naked." Gerald pinched her gently on her rear making her yelp.

Giggling, Phoebe sat on his lap to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was made Gerald grin like a fool.

Helga and Arnold had Josie in between them as they spoke to her about the dangers out there once more. They both felt like they lost their lives when she wasn't anywhere around them when she just left. It was a horror they never wanted to bare witness to.


	55. Filler Chapter

**Filler chapter just with our random texts. This was something that a lot of in the group were pretty fine with. It is pretty randomized.**

* * *

 ***I wanna peek a boo***

Arnold: Are you having fun so far finding a dress?

Helga: Not really. The woman actually thinks that this dress is appropriate.

Arnold: What do you mean?

Helga: The V goes all the way close to my hoo ha.

Arnold: Really? :) Perhaps you should get it.

Helga: Do you really want me to parade around the ball like this? Have guys checking me out?

Arnold: No not really, but perhaps for the bedroom. ;)

Helga: I'll just give you a lap dance with my regular night wear.

Arnold: That I can go for, but get that dress anyhow. ;)

Helga: Pervert. :P

Arnold: You made me like that.

Helga: I can't help myself.

Arnold: Still you can snap a picture of it and send it to me.

Helga: My breasts are showing!

Arnold: So? I happen to love your breasts.

Helga: Imagine your phone is hacked. Imagine other guys who happen to see that. What would you think?

Arnold: Good point.

Helga: Mmmmhmmm. Knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Girls wanting information***

Phoebe: So what's his number Lanie?

Sheena: Yes tell us. We may love our husbands but we are curious.

Helga: I'm texting your husbands to dance for you naked girls.

Phoebe: Go for it. I love a good naked dance from Gerald, but I want to know about Brainy.

Phoebe: So tell us please, Lanie.

Rhonda: I actually want in on that too. He grew up pretty well.

Lanie: Who texted Rhonda in this group session? I don't mind, I'm just curious.

Sheena: That would be me.

Nadine: Judging by his picture now I'm curious.

Lanie: I had to include Nadine with our texts he he.

Nadine: Thank you. I just want to know.

Phoebe: Tell me more. Tell me more. Is it huge at first sight?

Helga: LOL oh my gosh, Pheebs. Now we have a clue how you are in the bedroom.

Lanie: Wowzers! Now that will be stuck in my head each time I look at Grease.

Sheena: I love that movie!

Rhonda: Same here. Guys just don't seem to understand it.

Nadine: Their loss. My daughter loves that picture too.

Lanie: Your little pixie has excellent taste. :)

Nadine: Thank you sweet sis.

Helga: Josie loves it too. Arnold says I made her addicted.

Phoebe: She is so cute. So is my daughter too.

Nadine: Mines too.

Sheena: I love my kids.

Rhonda: My kids are these blasted swatches that I'm looking over.

June: That much fun eh?

Rhonda: You wouldn't believe it. Oh well I am happy finally. Got the respect of my parents finally.

Lanie: Glad for you.

Lanie: My child is a bird whom I get to lock in the cage when she misbehaves. 3:)

Helga: I still love it when you say that to strangers. Oh I lock my child in a cage. Shocked looks.

Lanie: I love it too when they follow it up with a speech.

Helga: And you say very calmly, She's a bird. Their reactions are priceless.

Rhonda: Yeah you shocked me with that too.

Lanie: It tells me what type of person you are immediately. Also I get my jollies from it.

Phoebe: You are so bad.

Lanie: So are you, Phoebe. Wanting to know the size of Brainy. Bad girls.

Phoebe: So what is the size?

Sheena: How was he in bed?

June: I have a feeling what it was since I saw her shopping with us.

Helga: I bet the guys aren't asking about Lanie's chest.

Rhonda: I wish I had that size instead of insect bites.

Lanie: That just means that a guy can really put his mouth around those.

Rhonda: Yeah that is a bonus.

Sheena: So how big is he?

Helga: I need a drink.

Lanie: My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun

Phoebe: Oh my.

Helga: LOL

Rhonda: That song will be in my head now.

Nadine: You are so bad, Lanie.

Sheena: So you are saying he has a 20?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Guys are just as bad***

Curly: So is she a wild woman? Quiet women are always the loudest.

Arnold: I don't want to know this. I see her as a sister.

Gerald: Yeah, Curly. Still Brainy is she?

Brainy: Why are we texting when we are in the same area? This is the downfall of society.

Gerald: Well we don't want to advertise this type of talk in the open.

Curly: We are just curious.

Steven: I know I am.

Brainy: We look stupid doing this and why am I texting you when you guys are just a couple inches away from me?

Arnold: I have no clue either because right now I feel like a douche.

Gerald: Just because you wave at me before turning to your phone, Curly qualifies as us rejoining society.

Curly: I'm just itching to get out of these clothes.

Steven: What the heck is with you always doing that?

Arnold: I'm surprised Brainy isn't coming out with some terms for all of this.

Brainy: They are all in my head.

Gerald: Those teenagers over there are checking Steven out.

Brainy: No they are looking at all of us thinking we look stupid.

Arnold: You really hate this don't you, Brainy?

Brainy: Look at my face right now and judge it.

Curly: I am and I have a thought.

Brainy: What?

Curly: You really aren't a bad looking guy. Wanna streak?

Brainy: I prefer not to.

Curly: So is she a wild woman?

Brainy: I'm putting my phone away.

Curly: What? She's really cute. I want to know.

Arnold: Curly look up because he is walking away.

Steven: That is one lucky man.

Gerald: Still hung up on her?

Steven: Yeah but the better person has her.

Arnold: That teenager just grabbed his ass.

Gerald: I think I know who they were checking out now.

Brainy: I believe my ass has been bruised. How do I explain that to Lanie?

Arnold: Just tell her the truth and she'll be fine.

Brainy: I will, but I warn you guys that they are also checking you all out.

Steven: Jailbait.

Gerald: Mmmhmm

Curly: We are one fine looking individuals because they are all heading this way.

Arnold: I'm outta here.

Curly: Your silence says that Lanie is a wild woman in bed.

Brainy: Then draw your own conclusions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Private chat between a couple or maybe***

Brainy: Head that bad huh?

Lanie: I'd shoot myself but then I'd miss you.

Brainy: I'd miss you too so please don't.

Lanie: Why are you so good to me?

Brainy: Because I love you. Also you make the best French Toast.

Lanie: I want to spoil you in some way.

Brainy: You always have. Do you want a neck massage?

Lanie: Always, but mostly you.

Curly: Hey Brainy you aren't answering your calls. You sexting?

Brainy: Curly just texted me to ask if I'm sexting.

Lanie: Eh? Same here.

Brainy: I got pinched at the mall and there is a bruise there.

Lanie: Well you do have a sweet ass.

Curly: By you not responding to me man, I know you are sexting.

Brainy: Are we sexting? I don't see it but Curly is assuming.

Lanie: Well right now we are just a couple texting. The sexting will come later.

Brainy: Mmm I'd rather hear it from your lips then read it.

Lanie: Awe but it would be great reading material while at work.

Brainy: I'd get worked up.

Brainy: About that yellow dress you took a pic of.. It does look like they killed Big Bird.

Lanie: I know! Poor Big Bird didn't see that coming.

Brainy: You fake pouting over there.

Lanie: Yes. Why?

Brainy: Cause it's the cutest.

Curly: Oh yeah you are sexting. I bet you both have it on vibrate now.

Brainy: I will not answer him right now I will make him sweat it out.

Lanie: You do know all that waiting will make him get naked and run around.

Brainy: Nothing stops him now.

Curly: Hey Lanie, get Brainy to text me back. I need to ask him a question.

Lanie: (Includes Brainy in this text to Curly) I climax like an Orangutan who had too much caffeine. It is quite amazing.

Brainy: (To Lanie) You know that will excite him.

Lanie: Chewing grapes excites him. :)

Curly: That is hot. You are a lucky man, Brainy.

Brainy: (To Curly and Lanie) I know.

Brainy: (To Lanie) Told you.

Lanie: I love you.

Brainy: I love you too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Phone call***

"Well hello handsome." Helga greeted over the line. "How's work?"

"Exhausting, but this is great when I get to hear your voice." Arnold cooed. "Please tell me you are trying on something sexy."

Helga rolled her eyes as she giggled. "Yeah no, but since I am essentially alone I can undress for you right now."

Looking towards his closed door, Arnold was piqued. "I love it when you do it for me in person, but I know exactly what you look like."

"Then why do you keep insisting on pictures?"

"Do I need a real reason when I love you so much?"

Shaking her head, Helga bitched. "Damn it. My bra broke."

"I am glad that my powers took over your bra because next it is the rest of your clothes." He smiled wolfishly just thinking about her removing her shirt right now.

Removing her shirt, Helga rolled her eyes a second time. "You will get a full show later, now I have news for you."

"If you aren't naked it isn't worth it to go through another grocery list." Yes he was being bad, but there were days he thought of their first time together. Can the world blame him for that?

Pausing to place her hand on her hip, Helga will have to check his license to see what his true age was. "My child man. Everything checks out for the business. Everything is beautiful. Do you still want to do it?"

Naughty thoughts vanishing from his thoughts temporarily, Arnold stood up. "Yes! I want to spend more time with my family and not have this crazy schedule. I want to see our kids grow up."

"Well then call him up and tell him yes and later we will celebrate in whatever way you wish." Helga hinted knowing how he will take her up on that offer.

Thinking how to celebrate with her, Arnold told her that he'll call her back. Dialing the doctor that wanted him in his practice, he instantly gave him a positive. Now they'll need to make out a check and he can be out of the hospital. Calling her back up, Arnold instantly said, "We cut him a check. Honey, I have exactly what in mind in how to celebrate this."

"How?"

"Dinner. All three of us and then after we put, Josie to bed we will..."

Helga's mouth opened up at the very naughty things coming out of it. "My, my, Dr Shortman. That was incredibly detailed." She'll need muscle rub after that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Random song lyrics with other tidbits***

Gerald: Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man. Promise to love you the best I can

Gerald: Usher - U Got It Bad

Arnold: Fill my heart with song. Let me sing for ever more

Arnold: Frank Sinatra - Fly me to the moon

Lanie: I look up to the little bird. That glides across the sky. He sings the clearest melody

Lanie: Annie Lennox - Little Bird

Curly: Mental wounds not healing. Who and what's to blame. I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

Curly: Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train

Brainy: Very suiting for you Curly. :P

Helga: But, baby, can't you see. There's nothing else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you

Helga: Olivia Newton-John Hopelessly Devoted to You.

Lanie: Oh that song. 3

Phoebe: Love that song

Gerald: Now they'll talk about that movie.

Sheena: That movie is so perfect.

Harold: I hear those ice cream bells and I start to drool. Keep a couple quarts in my locker at school

Harold: I love rocky road by Weird Al

Rhonda: I am not surprised. Who remembers the ice cream incident in high school?

Arnold: The flies were swarming that locker.

Gerald: The ants were in my locker too.

Harold: When you are hungry you get hungry

Lanie: Almost as bad as seeing someone with melted gum in their locker. Yuck.

Brainy: When was that?

Lanie: High school. My friend and I had to run away from that locker because of bees.

Arnold: Ouch.

Gerald: Tell me something Lanie, did you have something to do with that?

Lanie: Nope. My friend and I were busy causing hell to this one guy she liked.

Brainy: Tell me more.

Sheena: Summer loving had me a blast, oh yeah. Summer loving happened so fast,

Sheena: Grease was such a fun movie.

Gerald: You started it, Brainy.

Helga: Any songs that get stuck in your head, Brainy?

Brainy: Uh yeah but that was before..

Curly: Before what?

Lanie: Tell me more, tell me more.

Gerald: NOOOOOOO! No more Grease songs.

Brainy: The Waiting by Tom Petty.

Arnold: Good song.

Lanie: Great song. I love that singer. He is a great performer in concert.

Arnold: You saw him?

Lanie: Yep and Stevie Nicks was there too.

Phoebe: Fan girl moment now. She's a legend.

Helga: You got that right, Pheebs.

Phoebe: That Leather and Lace song. Seriously I don't know which song I like the best.

Lanie: You have great taste, Brainy.

Brainy: Thanks. I can't wait to see you this weekend all dressed up.

Lanie: Same here with you.

Curly: I'M NAKED!

Harold: When are you not?

Curly: At work.

Brainy: I'M ALL DRESSED UP STILL!

Rhonda: GET NAKED! Then show it to, Lanie. :)

Lanie: Hell yes show it to me, Brainy. :)

Brainy: You will.

Steven: Nice thing to see when you finally turn on your phone.

Arnold: Always coming in just when Curly says he's naked.

Steven: Yeah. Why can't any of the girls get naked.

Sheena: How do you know that one of us is naked right now?

Steven: Trust me when I say that is a much better visual then seeing a dangling weapon.

Brainy: You don't have to sit next to him when the kids aren't around and his chair is next to yours.

Steven: Sorry man. Isn't it strange how he just loves to move it next to you.

Brainy: Ugh!

Lanie: What's the matter?

Brainy: He sent a picture of himself. Anyone else want me to share?

Gerald: I will say a big no to that.

Arnold: No!

Helga: That reminds me to clean that chair up again.

Phoebe: Gerald will you get naked for me right now?

Gerald: Always and you didn't need to text that.

Phoebe: I wanted to share.

Curly: Air hitting your private areas is always the best.

Brainy: Ugh.

* * *

 **Yep our Curly is just as crazy over text. Since our ball hasn't happened yet we just wanted to share our own stupidity. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was too confusing.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Our Phoebe gets to see her Gerald every day in that way, Nep2uune. ;) Also there is a tiny shout out to you within this chapter, Nep2uune. ;)**

* * *

Hearing that Lanie was coming to the ball, Helga kidnapped Lanie so they can go shopping for dresses with, June. They both asked her about her date with, Brainy and per her it was fantastic.

"Well it should be since you spent the night with him." June said with excitement. "Tell us how he was like."

Helga rolled her eyes as June asked about the scale system on how he was like in bed. Lanie's response was her not kissing and telling, but as they drove along she mentioned about her entire body hurting.

"So it was good if you hurt there in particular." June pointed out as she watched Lanie rubbed the upper part of her legs. Lanie just rolled her eyes at that.

"I will say that I'm incredibly happy with him." Lanie told them.

"The other girls will want to know too so be warned." Helga told her. She wasn't interested in all the details since all she really thought about was, Arnold.

"Why?"

June turned in her seat to look at, Lanie. "Because he's hot. Yes the other guys are very attractive, but a hot nerdy guy, I don't blame them for thinking of him like that."

Yawning, Lanie just wanted to get to the shopping part as she took in some shut eye.

20 minutes into the shopping at a store they were gifted by an annoying saleslady who was presenting them things that they will, 'Look Marvelous' in. The saleslady's words. Helga, June, and Lanie tried some but after a bit, Lanie was sitting down getting tired of this b.s.

Glancing over to Lanie, Helga watched as the saleslady approached her with some bright colors. Colors that Lanie absolutely didn't want and expressed it quite clearly. Seeing her friend about to have a meltdown at seeing that her number one pet peeve was fast approaching her with a yellow monstrosity, Helga went up to the lady.

"This will look amazing on you. Can you just imagine it?" The woman was saying to Lanie.

Lanie leaned back horrified at the dress being presented to her. "You haven't been listening to a thing any of us have said." Helga told her.

Turning to face her, Helga believed this woman had ten tons of make-up on and she was younger than her. "Trust me when I say that this will look fabulous on her. I should know since I'm into fashion."

"Maybe Sesame Street fashion." Lanie whispered out.

The dress looked like they did kill Big Bird. "Look my friend can't stand people who don't listen to her. She's had years of people not wanting to and you are a bit bold with your selection. You''ve already given us something that would be worn by a stripper. I love my husband and as much as I know he loves to see me naked, he doesn't need to share that with every guy in the room." Helga told her.

"Whatever do you mean?" The lady asked just blinking her eyes rapidly.

"She means the one dress she did try on basically has me knowing her exact detail of how she looks naked." Lanie interjected plainly.

"I love my husband just like our other friend..." Just then June cursed from the dressing room. "Just like our other friend loves her husband, and this one here loves her boyfriend. We don't need to say that this is our boobs to the whole party. We just want to share that primarily with our significant others."

Nodding her head, the sales lady took off in search for more dresses. "I bet she'll return here with a dress that resembles a bear trap." Lanie hissed out.

Giggling at that, Helga spotted June coming out of the back. "I got stuck by that dress I tried on. We both shopped here last year, Helga. What happened to this place?" June complained as she went towards another section.

"We could always find another store." Lanie suggested.

"True, but look how big this place is. I'm hunting down something without that persons help. Be right back." Helga instantly left to find something.

Lanie studied her surroundings to find the other salesladies in there, and just studied them until she found one. Getting up she went to talk to the person.

In the back, Helga tried a blush pink dress only to find out she lost her hips and chest in it. The stylings in the front did that to her. Knowing how much that will cost to get tailored, she placed it aside to step out of the dressing room to stop in her tracks. "Damn." The dress looked classic Hollywood. It was exactly what Lanie wanted in the beginning. "You look... Brainy is gonna make you stay in bed with him."

Snickering at that, Lanie turned to her. "I found a person that listens."

Just then the woman came walking back in. "You were made for that dress more than the person who didn't want it anymore. What do you think?"

"I'm taking it. Claire, do you mind helping my two friends out?" Lanie inquired. Helga thought she was far more serene now that she found someone who listened to her.

"I would love to." Turning to Helga, she smiled. "Tell me what you have in mind. Tell me what you like and don't like and I'll help you."

Helga examined the woman finding her vastly different looking then the over made up ones out there. She was real. "We would appreciate it."

Lanie winked at Helga. "Now we really get to have actual fun."

"My little sarcastic ray of sunshine." Helga mocked happily.

"Better than bitch." Both Lanie and her began to laugh.

After the shopping trip was done they were all hanging out at Helga's house just working on, Lanie's laptop. "Until we have this ball I wouldn't mind trying a different chapter. What do you think?"

Lifting her ice tea up, June needed to ask. "What chapter?"

Helga had mentioned it in passing but hadn't brought it up too much lately. "The story of how I met Arnold and how I looked like a beast."

Lanie rolled her eyes. "She didn't look like a beast."

"People made me believe I was. It is hard to look at that painting of myself at times." Helga seemed unhappy for the moment. "But it is nice to know how far I've gotten since everything."

The girls remained quiet till the guys came through the door talking all at once. Helga noticed how annoyed, Brainy was until he kissed Lanie before sitting beside her. Receiving a kiss from Arnold she noticed he was looking at the blank page in front of her.

"Brainy is annoyed with us." Curly announced as he sat on the arm rest where June was sitting.

"I'm more annoyed with you. You, Curly." Brainy told him as he bit out his name. "We were in the middle of the mall just texting each another when we were two steps away from the other. That is the downfall of society right there. Let us go out and enjoy life, oh wait let us whip out our cells to text my buddy who is right there."

"Lanie I believe you need to take him to his house to have your way with him." Curly snickered once Brainy flipped him off. "Also he was pinched very hard by a teenager so don't be alarmed if he has a bruise there."

Snapping her fingers, Lanie shook her head. "Darn it and I was going to do that the moment I saw you."

"You are allowed to do that at any time." Kissing her, Brainy kept it in mind that they weren't alone. "What are you girls doing right now?"

"Trying to think of something to write. The ball is this weekend but I feel the need to write something out, but what?" Helga relaxed at feeling Arnold's hands massaging her shoulders.

"How about a filler chapter? We'll actually contribute this time, but not with a huge amount of details." Gerald suggested. "I won't do any naked dances unless it is to Phoebe." Taking his phone out he began to dial her.

"Our silly little texts? How is that thought?" Lanie wondered as she looked around the room.

"Gather the troops with me, Gerald." Taking his own phone out, Arnold started to dial as well.

Laughing about how silly this all seemed, Helga placed the laptop on, Lanie's lap. "Isn't it strange that we all doing this? I'm not comfortable giving out my full name or his."

"But oh so comfortable with giving out my name and Steven's." Lanie lamented wryly.

"Sorry but there was no one else you reminded me of. The same goes with Steven."

Hearing heavy breathing behind her, Lanie elbowed Brainy playfully. "Now don't be a naughty boyfriend until later."

"Wait till after the ball and I can't promise much." Whispered Brainy into Lanie's ear.

"I won't be surprised if you both marry one day." Steven pointed at the both of them. "Remember I'm a photographer on my spare time."

"We appreciate your offer."

Hanging up, Gerald started to pull up some recent texts. "Phoebe is coming over right now."

"So is Sheena and Harold." Arnold added in.

"Now show us your freak flag, Gerald." Curly tried to reach for him as he started to go into a fit of laughter.

Gerald pulled away with lots of finesse. "If I do trust me when I say you'll be ashamed of what you are holding there between you legs there, my man."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After everyone was done helping her out, Helga and Arnold already placed Josie into her bed. Soon she was talking alone with her parents outside next to their vehicle.

"I'm actually so happy to be writing. Funny how I improved, but I haven't improved." Helga felt like a Buick parked in her throat with the huge lump in it.

Miriam tilted her head to examine her daughter. "What do you mean by that?"

"I hate how I met, Arnold. Dad got hit by a drunk driver and through that who was the doctor but Arnold himself. I love that I met him. I love that I'm married to him and have a wonderful daughter and soon will have another child added to it, but..." She bit her lip in thought.

Bob adjusted his cane in his hand. "I know it isn't easy, but in truth I don't even think about this anymore. I feel my life has improved more. I have a much better paying position at the company. I have a beautiful wife and daughter. Do I miss a daughter that we lost a long time ago? Yes, we do, but we can't hold ourselves down for too long. If we did we wouldn't have gone as far as we have done."

"Yes we miss, Olga. It is a pity you never met her, but there are certain times we felt she has been your guardian angel." Miriam said.

Helga was confused. "How do you mean?"

Miriam had to swallow before continuing. "To hear and see what happened to you. To know what you have endured that night with that man. You could of died that night. We would of lost you, but it was as if you were being looked over to make sure you weren't."

"I was tortured for so long though after." Helga pointed out. "I don't get this mom."

"From every action there is a reaction. I hope this is the way it is being said. Helga we hated how you were treated after, but we knew this wasn't to last forever. We felt it in our hearts that our beautiful daughter will meet someone that will show her how special she is." Bob came closer to place his hand under her chin. "I no longer hate this person who hit me. I have forgiven him and it is time you do the same. I'm still here and I was saved by the man you married. The man who saw what others rejected. The man who saw true beauty. The man who wouldn't back down. Helga you are happy and that is all what a parent wants to see. Their children happy." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Bob hugged her. "It is fine to finally be grateful of it because we are completely sure in this."

Breaking down crying, Helga hugged her dad. "Thank you mom and dad. I don't know where I'd be without him. Without you both."

Arnold opened the door to see Helga and her parents hugging. Smiling, he descended the stoop steps to come over to find himself now hugged by, Miriam. "What's going on?"

"Mom and dad said something that I can finally say now. They forgave the man who hit my dad and I guess I can too because we were sent to meet you." Helga told him as she left her fathers embrace to hold her husband.

Arnold knew for a while that they forgave the driver who hit Bob, but it had to be them to finally say it to Helga. She had been struggling for some time with this wondering if it was good or bad to think that way. She didn't want to be the bad daughter for saying, 'Oh I'm so happy that drunk guy hit my dad just so I can meet you.' Arnold understood so finally there was some closure there.

* * *

 **Well I hope everyone remembers that I never met my sister because she did die early. I'm so happy my parents said that to me.**

 **I thought it would be funny to write all that in between with my friends permission of course. Also my friends do read our stories too and the reviews and this includes our Gerald. ;)**

 **My last chapter is next. I can't keep writing something that is pretty current. I would love to write other things and I may reopen this later just to announce our son and of course Phoebe and Gerald's. I hope you understand. :)**


	57. The End (For now)

It seemed they came too early as she stood in the ballroom studying everything. Nostalgia was griping her in a very nice way as she remembered her first time here. The first time he told her he loved her and now they came here mostly as an anniversary of that night. How Arnold wanted her to nuzzle against him as if digging inside his body just not willing to leave him. They haven't bid on anything the last couple times they were here, but tonight they will on a vehicle. A much needed one to accommodate their growing family. Curly and Brainy haven't arrived yet so she couldn't wait to see both those couples, but now she just stood there waiting for Arnold to come back to her. Just then a hand snaked around her waist softly as he pulled her against him slowly. The way his breath licked her ear had her melting.

"I'm still deeply in love with you." Arnold whispered in her ear. "You know with this white dress and with your wedding shoes on we can get married again."

"I'll marry you again and again so if you want to do that tonight we could." Helga needed to control her weakening knees and that uncontrollable need to ravish him in front of all these people. As if needing a rescue from her hormones, June and Curly arrived. Curly in a classic tux while, June was wearing a green dress. "Our first couple of friends arrived."

Arnold hated to separate from her as he turned with her to shake Curly's hand while, Helga hugged June in greeting. "You look great guys."

"Thanks. So do you both." June complimented back.

"I already want to get out of these clothes." Curly said as he looked around the room. "Now they opened this up for lawyers and business people. Pity the rest of our friends didn't join us."

"Yeah and seriously stay in those clothes or I'll superglue you into them." Threatened Arnold.

As they continued to make more short talk, Helga spotted, Lanie and Brainy entering. The dress and that hair really looked right. "Their here." Helga raised her hand up to show them where they were.

Coming towards them, Arnold noticed how proud Brainy was with having, Lanie by his side. "You look great guys. That is an old fashioned style in your hair." He said to Lanie.

Lanie shrugged. "I finally have a reason to dress up."

Curly examined Lanie too. "Where's the cane?"

Brainy responded to that question. "Tonight I'm her cane."

Curly nodded in approval. "Excellent. Let's find our table so we can get some drinks for the girls."

Doing just that, Helga thought it was interesting it was the same table she sat at with, Arnold that first time. She stemmed her possible flow of tears at that nostalgia as the girls sat down while the guys went to get them drinks.

"You guys got here a little late. What happened? I can guess why June was late."

"Curly wanted to be naked as long as possible." June couldn't believe her husband at times, but at least it wasn't a boring marriage.

Lanie started glancing around the room before she ended up pointing towards an older gentleman with a woman. "Remember that one ex of mines. The one I'm still friends with?"

"Yeah." Taking a good look, Helga couldn't believe how debonaire the guy appeared. Kinda like old Hollywood. It looked like a theme. "That's him?"

"Yep. His date is a stock trader so he is her guest. Anyhow we were coming in when I heard my name called. I didn't know he was coming. Anyhow when he tried to hug me he knew the second I didn't do that he knew I was taken. Thankfully he knew the old rule there." Lanie said. "I introduced, Brainy to him and they talked, but Brainy is acting a little jealous for no reason."

June raised her hand up a bit. "What is that old rule?"

Helga responded. "Lanie will hug another male when she is not in a relationship, but the second she is in one she doesn't."

"I just want to know the touch of the one I'm with. My mom thinks I'm being stupid but I don't feel it. Can anyone blame me for that? Brainy is the only touch of any kind I want. Even if he barely grazes my hand with his I savor it." Lanie added in as her smile grew. "My friend knows that rule very well. No one told me to be like this, I just did it on my own."

"That is so romantic though." June rested her chin in her hand. "There is no need for Brainy to be jealous."

"No reason for it at all." Helga agreed.

"My friend is one of the most respective ex's that I have. He actually saved me from my abusive ex. He was there and he let me hide out at his place while that bastard tried to get me. I owe him a lot for saving me." Lanie looked over to watch the guys approach with their drinks. "And Brainy showed me what true love is finally." Smiling up at him as he placed a drink down in front of her, she kissed him. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Kissing her back on the lips, Brainy brought her closer to him just to hold her.

Helga noticed it wasn't possessive, it was endearing actually. As another couple arrived to sit at the table everyone began to have a bunch of conversations. After all that time they started to head into a few dances. The first couple were fast while the slow one, Brainy and Lanie finally joined them on the dance floor. After their slow dance, waiters came to each table to serve them food.

"So what are you both bidding on?" Curly inquired. "Australia again?"

"No, we are bidding on the car since we need a bigger one now with our increasing family." Answered Arnold. "What about you guys?"

"Good! I'm bidding on Australia this time so we can have a second honeymoon." Curly told them. "Even if every day feels like a honeymoon." June blushed. "What about you, Brainy?"

"I'll let you know after and hopefully I'll win." Brainy said as he brushed his finger against Lanie's hand.

"Sexy lingerie it is!" Curly announced almost making the other couple cringe.

Brainy glanced over to the stiff pair on the other side of June knowing fully well that they were the types that would always come to events just to rain down on them. "Nothing of the sort.. I'll let you bid on that too." The couple cringed a second time as Lanie leaned against him.

"Sticks up their bums." Lanie chuckled as she kissed his earlobe spotting how the couple once again cringed. "Excuse me, honey." Getting up, Lanie walked elsewhere.

Helga watched that she was starting to speak to the host while the man nodded his head as he walked elsewhere. Seeing her wave she went towards the back where the restrooms laid. Wondering something about the stiff couple, Helga decided to speak to them again. "So how are you both this evening so far?"

The woman looked bored at her before rolling her eyes as the male stuck his nose up a bit more. "Well we would be having a delightful evening but things must have been dashed quite unhappily." The male told her. Helga swore he must of had a Redwood stuck very far up his ass.

The woman had an effected speech when she began to talk. "I was hoping to be in the presence of great people, but it seems that has been dashed all together. Next year we won't be attending here."

The other couple was elderly, but not by much as they began to talk. "We came here to for fun and to place money in for a good cause. We wanted to come last year, but unfortunately that went to hell. Me and the missis here can't wait to cut a rug."

The woman placed her hand on top of, Helga's since she was nearer to her. "I remember you both." Looks to Curly and June. "I remember you too. I'm so happy when young couples remain together instead of just breaking up over such a simple problem that could be fixed. Congratulations to you both." Looks to Brainy. "Your wife or girlfriend look lovely together."

"Thank you. She's my girlfriend." Brainy was beaming with his usual pride till he looked over to see, Lanie speaking to her ex.

Arnold and Helga saw the change of demeanor from him as, Arnold leaned over. "Seriously, they are just friends and Lanie loves you. If you can't trust her then do yourself a favor in getting that thing out of your ass too. Remember how she loves you." He hissed that at him.

Seeing the host come to the table to greet them all, he had the stiff couple get up as another table became available for them. Happy to get rid of them, that couple left in a hurry even as they tossed in a few insults. Helga got up from her chair to go to Lanie's vacant one. "Do you trust her?" Helga whispered to him.

"Yes. More than anything." Brainy couldn't tear his eyes off her ex.

"Then what is it?"

Brainy had a hard time saying it. He thought about Joy wanting to kill her. It was just plenty of thoughts of something always trying to take her away from him. "For the first time in my life I found someone I want to be with for the rest of my life. I trust her more than anything it is just that my head is still screwed up with how, Joy wanted to kill her and still wants to kill her."

So it was just fear and not distrust. "Joy really screwed your brain up, huh?"

"You can say and when, Lanie was going through her PTSD from that past relationship and her, I wanted to take the brunt of it. I will do anything to make her happy." Brainy knew everyone was listening at the table. "I remember when I came here alone and I first met you, I knew you both were already in love. I knew how Curly felt about, June. I wanted that. I wanted someone to come into my life and love me for who I am, what I do, and just love everything about me. I meet Lanie and we talk. I'm instantly at ease with her. I'm instantly attracted to her so when we kissed I felt the full magnitude. I knew she wasn't ready for this type of relationship then so I waited and waited and now that I have her even I get scared that I'll screw it up."

Curly leaned in towards him. "That fear will take over your life. You are a shrink so you should know more than others what it could do. Don't let it and you will end up in as strong as a relationship as us."

Brainy turned his head just to stare at him with unreadable eyes till he broke out in laughter. "Oh god I thought you were about to tell me to take my clothes off and streak."

"Well that helps too." Curly was proud of himself at making him laugh.

The other couple began to giggle. "He ran in my dorm house naked. It was love at first sight for me." The wife told them as she kissed her husband.

"See! Streaking helps." Curly boasted.

Hearing a slow song, Brainy excused himself to head over to, Lanie who was walking back towards them. Extending his hand out, Lanie put her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor to enjoy her in his arms. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I'm glad too. Do you hate just dancing to slow songs?"

"No because it is a reason for me to have you this close to me." Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, Brainy gazed into her eyes. "I already won what I've been desiring for so long."

"Same here." Laying her head against his chest, they continued to dance.

Arnold stood up as well to lead, Helga to the dance floor. "So in the new year I'll be having myself normal hours so I can spend more time with my family." Wrapping his hand around her slim waist he enjoyed the slight peek down her cleavage. "I know what I want for Christmas."

"What do you want?"

"I'm placing a pretty pink ribbon on your stomping foot." He never had a foot fetish before, but she made him a lover in it after she first stomped his foot hard.

Throwing her head back to laugh, Helga couldn't believe her husband. "Just don't do it while I'm asleep. You know I hate waking up thinking I have a spider on me."

"I promise."

As June danced with Curly she had been thinking of ways of bringing up an important subject up. It was a subject she had no clue would happen until she went to the doctors. She thought she was menopausal, but it turned out to be a surprise. "Curly, I'm pregnant."

Curly paused on the dance floor as he looked down to his wife in shock. "Wh-wh-what? Are you serious?" It had been three months and she said to him that she obviously started her menopause. It didn't bother him seeing how much he loved her, but there it was.

"I went to the doctors for a check up and she wanted to double check. The results are positive. I'm pregnant. I even took an ultrasound to make sure because it didn't seem possible." Cupping her hands to his face, June grinned. "Heartbeat and everything. I'm exactly 20 weeks along."

Arnold and Helga were on the dance floor before everyone looked towards an exuberant, Curly twirling June around. "What the heck?"

Curly released June to indicate her. "Ladies and gentlemen I'm not even sorry about my outburst. My wife just told me she's pregnant. 20 weeks!" Hearing clapping take place, Curly kissed her.

Rushing over to the happy couple, Helga, Arnold, Brainy, and Lanie congratulated them. "I thought it was menopause but it isn't." June giggled over her new excitement. "I love you, Curly!"

"I love you too."

"Our son and Phoebe and Gerald's kid will have someone their own age to play with." Arnold whispered in Helga's ear.

"Great. If Curly has a son he'll streak like his daddy." Helga shook her head at that.

"Well at least you know he'll have a good teacher for that." Brainy shrugged his shoulder as he and Arnold decided to head towards the tables where the silent auction will be taking place with their bids.

"Do you have a clue what Brainy is bidding on?" Helga wondered.

"No clue." Hearing a faster paced song, Lanie took her exit back towards the table. It did purely suck that he body couldn't take faster paced things like she use to. Feeling Helga take her hand as they wandered back, Lanie squeezed her hand. "I just miss dancing like that."

"I know and thank you for letting me see that tape of you dancing when you were in high school. You were insanely talented." Sitting down next to her this time so they can talk over the music, Helga added. "I know how you miss it."

"I miss a lot of things, but truthfully I can't just give up and let both these diseases take a hold of my life all together. One day I'll work again. I have to believe it."

"It will. I believe it will. What about if you got pregnant?" Judging by how Lanie was about to crumple down Helga regretted asking her that question.

Lanie shook her head. "7 miscarriages just because my body rejected all of them. My doctors from California and here say the same thing. I'm one of those people who will never carry a baby to full term. I'll just adopt. I accepted it a long time ago. Brainy accepts it and says that if one day we reach that point where we are like all our other friends, after we marry, if we marry, then one day we'll adopt."

"I'm sorry I brought that up."

"Hey don't. You also want the best for me. Don't ever apologize for that." Lanie instantly hugged her. "You keep saying that I helped bring you and Arnold together. You helped bring, Brainy and I together. I'm finally happy and that is what I always wanted. Thank you."

"Then I guess we are even." Helga told her back as they hugged for a bit longer.

It became close to the end of the evening where it was time to announce the winners. Curly and June didn't win the Australia trip, but they did win a trip to England. Helga and Arnold didn't win a vehicle so they figured just to head to the dealership very soon for another car. Brainy won a trip to Hawaii again.

"Would you come to Hawaii with me?" Brainy wondered.

"Try to stop me." Lanie replied.

After hearing that they should gather up their prizes, soon they all decided to head to their separate homes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lanie was standing there in front of the stereo as it played a romantic song. Reading his collection she smiled knowing he was behind her. Waiting, Lanie waited to feel his arms wrap around her waist as they gently swayed to the music. "That was a beautiful ball. I'm glad I went." Feeling one hand leave her, she felt a gentle brushing against her back side before he dangled a key in front of her with a ribbon attached. "Brainy?"

Kissing her neck he waited for her to let him place the key in her hand. "I'm not asking you to move in. At least not yet. I'm giving you this key because I not only trust you, I want you to use it whenever you want to get away from your home, or to let yourself in when you are coming over. I love you and you are the only person I have ever done this with. You can even bring your bird over."

Turning around, Lanie kissed him. "I love you. Dance with me."

"Always."

She was the only one he truly loved. As many girlfriends he had in his life he never felt a connection with them until she came. He trusted her above all else, and hoped that one day he will be married to her. She was so sweet and smart. That first morning they woke up, and after he took a shower to find that she made the bed, and fixed him breakfast she let him know silently that this was an equal relationship. Even if she told him after the fact, Brainy knew. Feeling her swaying with him, Brainy let out a sigh of contentment as he breathed in her scent.

Lanie never had anyone be romantic with her. Never had anyone care enough to listen to her. He felt like a rock, and he valued her. He never spoken ill of her health like the others have, and was very patient. There was so much to list, and he already far exceeded anything in her life. For once her own bird actually loved hanging around a man, and that man was him.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Hearing the tone in his voice, Lanie smiled. "Yes."

"Could you keep your hair up a little longer. You have been driving me crazy since you answered the door looking like this."

Snickering, Lanie pulled back to slowly unzip her dress to reveal his second surprise. Enjoying the way his jaw dropped, she took his hand to lead him upstairs. "But of course."

"How in the heck did I get lucky?" Brainy couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Once I come to my answer, I'll let you know." Turning around to kiss him, Lanie thanked him for being him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Carefully he lifted her up in his arms to carry her to his bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Josie was at Miles and Stella's home for an overnight sleepover. Both laying in bed in the afterglow of their love making, Helga and Arnold chuckled after their initial heavy breathing was out of the way. It was always a luxury not to be quiet if your child was off somewheres else spending the night. A luxury that they could run around naked through the house if they wished it.

Laying on her side so she can rest her head on his chest, Helga nuzzled against him. "Maybe I'll be digging into you when we wake up."

Chuckling at the first memory of waking up with her he kissed the top of her head. "You always do and I'll keep welcoming it."

"Do you have any regrets with any of this?"

"No." Twisting his head to try to see her face, Arnold needed to make sure. "Why? Do you?"

Helga thought about it for a second. "She's right. If she was able to go back in the past she wouldn't of met the people she already had. The friends that you love and cherish would probably be replaced by substandard people who didn't care about you. Even your own family might not be yours and be replaced with something worse. There is so many things to think about, but in the end are you happy with what you have now or not?"

Adjusting herself to straddle him again, Helga just wanted to look in his eyes. "As much as I hate the man that attacked me I won't change it. I found out who was real and who wasn't really fast after it all happened. My parents love me no matter what so that is a benefit. I removed toxic people from my life just by that gash on my face." Placing her hand in his hair, Helga couldn't believe her luck. "I met this handsome doctor one night as he attended my father. Even with him saying I'm attractive, I didn't believe him. Sure it took someone to finally open my eyes to stay still for you, but I have you, Arnold. You showed me that I'm beautiful no matter what. You gave me so much. You gave me real friends. Gave me a second lease on life, and you gave me this wonderful daughter. I have no regrets. I hope you know that I can never get over you because you and Josie are my life. My heart."

Raising himself up, Arnold brought them closer to the headboard so he can rest his back on it. "I wouldn't change my past either. I'm glad I saw you. The real you. You are my best friend and my wife. You are amazing in so many ways that I do so much to see a smile on your face. I'm happy that you were brought into my life because you gave me my second chance too. Now look at us. We are married and have a beautiful daughter and have a son on the way. I'm glad that we keep building our lives together. Now I want you to do me a favor."

"Alright. What?" Feeling where his hand was going, Helga raised her eyebrow. "Oh I know what you want, but you can have that foot later. Right now I want something else again."

"This feels like Australia all over again." Tilting his head back at the feeling she just caused, Arnold lifted his head back up to kiss her passionately on the lips.

You either can wish to go back in time or accept what you have. I guess you can never tell what your life will turn out as in the end.

The End.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story. This is the final chapter and we don't know what each of our future holds, but I know I have someone who will be with me every step of the way. This might be my longest chapter I wrote and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now it it off to my next story that I'm currently writing. I hope you enjoy that too.**

 **Thanks to my husband and my friends for helping out. Love you guys. :)**


End file.
